Cantarella
by Jharolay Rosie
Summary: El tiempo deja huellas, gracias a las malas decisiones de los hermanos Leagan llegaron aun mas lejos que los Andley. Candy se casó con su príncipe de la colina. Pero las presiones, la noche de máscaras, unas copas de más y la compañía de un caballero cambiaran el destino eligió. Ella se reencontrara con la oveja negra de la familia Andley.
1. Prologo

_Hola, soy una lectora invisible de fanfiction, hace poco me cree esta cuenta. Esta fanficción esta basada solo en el manga, despues de algunos meses. Me gustan Albert y Terry, no es mi intención incomodar a alguien. Esta historia es NealxCandy._

 ** _Resumen completo:_**

El tiempo deja huellas, gracias a las malas decisiones de los hermanos Leagan llegaron aun mas lejos que los Andley. Candy se casó con su príncipe de la colina, el mal se había alejado de ella. Rodeada de sus amigos, de su amor, por fin era feliz. Pero las presiones de ser la señora Andley, la noche de máscaras, unas copas de más y la compañía de un caballero cambiaran el destino que ella habia elegido. Ella se reencontrara con la oveja negra de la familia Andley. Ahora debe decidir si romper las barreras entre ellos, tomar decisiones, luchar contra la sociedad y su propia familia.

Aveces es mejor no saber del pasado, puede acabar en un tragico final, pero con el nuevo giro del destino estará a un paso de reencontrarse con el.

 **Prologo**

Tratas de controlar tu enojo, no gritas, no quieres que te afecte porque la mirada seria de tu padre te intimida. Dejas que los puños de tus manos se debiliten y respiras profundamente. No entiendes como no quiere que reacciones cuando está parado frente a ti enseñándote el maldito periódico. El desconocido "Tío William" arrodillado frente a Candy de perfil, con una sonrisa, una que nunca te regalo a ti cuando le pediste matrimonio.

No quieres leer la reseña, pero tu mente te traiciona y lo lees aunque ya tengas memorizadas las palabras.

"Luego de que la heredera Candice White Andley rechazara públicamente a Neal Leegan en plena ceremonia de compromiso, hizo su primera aparición pública nada menos que Wiliam Albert Andley, tutor legal de Candice negando su consentimiento.

"Neal, lo siento por ti pero Candy escogerá a su marido según su propio criterio" Estas fueron las palabras del señor William a su sobrino quien salió corriendo de la vergüenza.

Al parecer sería una boda forzada y como buen padre adoptivo fue a rescatarla. ¿Pero era solo eso? Al parecer ¡No! No nos equivocamos al pensar que esto tenia doble intención, así es el señor William estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hija adoptiva. Hoy en día son una de las parejas más importantes, la boda del año será en dos meses"

Porque te sorprendes, te enamoraste de una mujer a la que le hiciste la vida imposible desde su infancia, no puedes esperar a que ella olvide fácilmente lo que sucedió. Recurriste a la mentira, al engaño. Unas flores no obligan a una dama a salir contigo, llevarla r con engaños no fue la mejor decisión y definitivamente obligarla a casarse tampoco lo fue. Nunca intentaste tocarle el corazón, con palabras, pedirle perdón.

No lo quieres aceptar, pero en el fondo sabes que es verdad.

Agachas la mirada sintiendo el peso de tus actos, Candy se iba a casar, no ibas a poder disculparte, no ibas a poder pedirle una oportunidad para demostrarle que también podías hacerla feliz. Porque ella ya estaba comprometida.

No fue un escándalo el hecho que Candy era su hija adoptiva,

Finalmente tu padre te da la espalda para dejar el periódico en su escritorio. Voltea para verte aun con expresión seria.

-¿Porque me lo muestras?-.

-Para que dejes de lloriquear-.

Sara intento intervenir pero fue callada por la mirada seria de tu padre. Sabes porque esta tan enfadado.

Recuerdas con amargura a tu tía abuela Elroy, permitió el matrimonio pese al escándalo de que sea padre adoptivo. Piensas que fue una traidora, defendió a William y tú pagaste la peor parte.

El teléfono no paro de sonar en estas semanas, la prensa los acosaba. La maldita prensa se encargó de destruir la reputación de los Leegan y sobre todo a ti. Que pasaste a ser blanco de burlas de la sociedad. Afecto los negocios Leegan, aunque no fue lo más grave. Lo grave fue que el consejo y Wiliam Andley desvincularon a los Leegan de los Andley. Por desafiar la autoridad de Wiliam Andley. ¿Pero y él? Te enoja más el hecho de que te refregaba su felicidad en tu cara.

Ves que la dura expresión de tu padre se suaviza.

-Sé que es una humillación muy grande, pero debes sobreponerte, eres un Leegan, serás la cabeza de los Leegan algún día-.

-De que sirve... ese idiota siempre será más que nosotros-.

-Depende de nosotros ser más que ellos, no quiero que mi heredero llore ante el primer problema-.

-pero la prensa...-.

-La prensa siempre busca ridiculizar a las personas- Te interrumpe -Lo importante es mantener la cabeza en alto siempre, quiero que siempre lo hagas-.

-Está bien, padre- Dices tratando de hacer la misma expresión seria que tu padre -Te prometo siempre mantener la cabeza en alto-.

-Por eso, volveremos a Lakewood- Continua con expresión seria -Wiliam nos pidió que regresemos a pedir disculpas, solo asi podemos volver a ser parte de los Andley-.

-M…me niego- Dices sin creer lo que te está pidiendo.

-¿No me prometiste regresar con la cabeza en alto?- Pregunta muy enojado.

-Por favor, no lo obligues- Interviene tu madre -Es mucho lo que pide-.

-No es tan difícil, Sara- Dice con calma tu padre -Solo debemos ofrecer disculpas-.

-Yo hablare con Wiliam, entiendo que Neal este indispuesto- Dice tu madre colocándose delante de ti -El entenderá, mi hijo también estaba enamorado de Candy como el mismo, los jóvenes están dispuestos a todo por la chica que quieren, así como el no tuvo la delicadeza de humillar a Candy en público-.

-Esto paso por tu culpa- Dice enojado -Como trataste algo así sin mi consentimiento-.

Tu madre calla, también esta intimidada por tu padre. Te pones nervioso, pero piensas porque te está apoyando tu madre, ella que haría lo que fuera por no perder los beneficios de ser parte de los Andley. Tú mismo harías lo que sea, pero esto jamás, no quieres volver y verla al lado de William, si lograba perdonar a los Leegan, eso significa que ibas a tener que obedecerlo y ver a Candy de su brazo. Tu madre tiene una seria expresión, no se iba a echar para atrás, iba a apoyarte hasta el final. Piensas que tal vez se sienta culpable. También deberías decir algo, pero no puedes, no sabes que decir.

-Bien, iremos solo tú y yo- Dice tu padre dirigiéndose a Sara. Tu madre te da un beso en la mejilla y sale de la habitación. En ese momento entiendes que fallaste la prueba de tu padre, si aceptabas era en ese momento que regresarían a Lakewood. Solo esperaban tu respuesta para ir contigo o sin ti. Te percataste de esto cuando de reojo viste a través de la ventana las carrosas en la entrada.

-Lo siento, padre- Murmuraste -Creo que si soy un cobarde-.

El suspira, pero no tiene la expresión seria que acostumbraba, tiene una mirada comprensiva.

-Solo no maduras aun, pero esta será la última, luego quiero que hagas un esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza en alto-.

-Lo hare- Prometes.

Él se acerca a ti y pone una mano en tu hombro.

-Otra cosa más, siempre mantén la calma- Dice tu padre seriamente -No importa que tan enfadado, asustado, triste o incluso feliz estés, la persona que mantiene la calma siempre gana-.

Sientes un nudo en la garganta, no supiste porque en ese momento. Pero le prometiste eso también, querías seguir los consejos de tu padre, para convertirte en un digno heredero.

-Cuida a tu hermana, eres el jefe de esta casa mientras no esté aquí-.

Se acerca a ti haciendo un gesto que nunca había hecho en su vida, te ve con una ligera sonrisa y te despeina el cabello con sus dedos dejándote un poco aturdido.

-Todo estará bien en lo que regresan-.

-Sé que así será-.

Tu padre sale de la habitación dejándote solo con tus pensamientos. Por un instante piensas en detenerlos e ir con ellos. Pero no lo harías, no te atreverías, no eras capaz de pedirle disculpas porque sabias lo que eso significaría.

Una parte de ti sabía que era lo mejor, estar desvinculado a los Andley iba a pesar en la empresa Leegan, no demasiado pero hasta ahora siempre había sido necesario, muchos fondos de la empresa era de los Andley. También a ti, siempre habías estado orgulloso de ser un Andley, te sientes inseguro, esa familia de la cual siempre te sentiste parte ahora te provocaba resentimiento.

Escuchas el sonido de los caballos empezar a caminar, te acercas para ver la carrosa que llevara a tus padres se aleje. Pero al acercarte a la ventana tu atención se dirige hacia el jardín, exactamente hacia los rosales, donde el hijo del mayordomo. Por unos instantes pensaste en Anthony cuando lo viste rodeado de flores, pero era muy diferentes él tenía el cabello oscuro, ojos rasgados asiáticos y delgado, muy parecido a su padre, aunque si lo pensabas, no había mucha diferencia con ellos por los ojos rasgados. Lo que capturo tu atención fue que formaba un ramo de rosas, al terminar de cortar las rosas empezó a caminar hacia la mansión. Ahí confirmaste tus sospechas, sentiste que la sangre te hervía, ese era el sirviente que dejaba rosas en la ventana de Elisa.

-Pobre idiota- Murmuraste -Creer que Elisa se fijaría en un sirviente-.

Soltaste un suspiro de fastidio, más tarde le contarías a tu hermana quien era su admirador secreto, para que ella misma lo ponga en su lugar.

Los siguientes días sentiste remordimiento por no acompañar a tus padres, te sentías un cobarde, sabias que lo eras, tenías miedo de ver a tus amistades riéndose de ti, no querías ser el hazmerreír. Tienes que ocupar tu mente en algo, algo productivo ¡Exacto! Le demostrarías a tu padre que eres digno de ser su heredero. Pasaste horas leyendo los libros de tu padre sobre negocios, no entendías mucho, pero no dejaste de hacerlo, pronto irías a la universidad y era mejor tratar de entenderlo ahora.

Frunciste el señor al escuchar a alguien forcejear la manija de tu habitación. Claramente ordenaste que nadie entrara, dudabas que fuera Elisa, sabias que ella a esta hora debía estar dormida. Era el mayordomo de la casa Leegan, Jang Sung, el padre del sirviente que acosaba a tu hermana. Estuviste a punto de regañarlo por no pedir permiso para entrar, también querías exigirle que su hijo se aleje de tu hermana. Pero tu mirada te asusto, había horror en su mirada a pesar de mostrar seriedad.

-Disculpe la intromisión, hace un momento llamaron por teléfono, nos informaron...-.

-Lo que sea, mi padre se encargara de eso, cuando llegue le informas a el- Le interrumpiste con mal humor, no querías mostrarte como inútil en los negocios, no sabías nada.

-Siéntese, por favor-.

De mala gana obedeciste, solo porque querías que termine de hablar. Su mirada te intrigaba mucho, hacía que un escalofrió recorra tu cuerpo.

-Acaban de llamar de un hospital cercano, nos informan que el señor y la señora Leagan han fallecido en un accidente, la carroza cayo al rio hace dos días, encontraron su cuerpo un par de...-.

Tu mente se quedó en blanco y tu cuerpo empezó a temblar. Si no hubieras estado sentado seguro hubieras caído al suelo de la impresión. Ni una sola palabra salía de tu boca, solo balbuceos. Querías gritar que era una tontería, una mentira, que no podía ser verdad pero el mayordomo seguía con la misma expresión, comprendiste que era enserio.

Las lágrimas corren por tus mejillas sin detenerse, tu cuerpo no para de temblar y antes de que empieces a sollozar sientes su mano en tu hombro que te hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Joven Neal, cálmese por favor-.

-¿¡Que me calme!?- Gritas sin dejar de llorar -¡No puedo calmarme cuando dices disparates!-.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, era una criada castaña, tenía en las manos una taza, se la dio al mayordomo antes de murmurar unas palabras que no alcanzaste a oír y salir de la habitación, al parecer anticipo tu reacción.

-Entiendo su dolor, también estoy afectado, pero debe calmarse, piense en su hermana-.

Sientes un asfixiante nudo en tu garganta, con todo el dolor que sentías trataste de detener las lágrimas pero no podías. Como ibas a decirle a Elisa que sus padres murieron.

-Si usted actúa así, piense como actuara su hermana- Dice el mayordomo seriamente.

¿Porque lo hacía? A lo mejor pensaba que manteniendo la compostura dejarías de llorar, pero esto era diferente, era la peor noticia de tu vida. Pensar en Elisa te hizo extender la mano para aceptar la taza, bebiste la infusión tratando de calmarte. El mayordomo permaneció serio a tu lado, esto te hizo calmarte, algo que no soportabas era que alguien te vea llorar. Ahora no estaba tu madre para consolarte. No hablas porque estás seguro que tu voz temblara, las palabras serán balbuceos y prefieres terminar de llorar.

La reacción de Elisa fue peor que la tuya, grito, se retorció en el suelo, tiro adornos, la desesperación en sus ojos te partía el alma. Eres su hermano mayor, te preocupaba ella, aunque también querías hacer lo mismo, con toda la fuerza que conseguiste trataste de mantener la compostura.

Ella te golpeaba con ambas manos el pecho rogándote que fuera una broma de mal gusto, entonces la abrazas, la aprisionaste sus manos en tu pecho. Sentiste como sus lágrimas humedecían tu camisa, dejaste que llorara, también lo hacías pero tratando de controlarte, con una mirada seria para darle apoyo.

Elisa, tu hermana que siempre mantenía la compostura, de carácter fuerte lloraba en tu hombro, que eras el único que llorabas en los brazos de tu madre. Te repetiste a ti mismo que eras el hermano mayor, así que debías protegerla y consolarla. Entonces entendiste que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Pasaste las noches tomando su mano sentado en su cama hasta que se quedaba dormida.

-¿Que haremos, Neal?- Pregunta Elisa entre lágrimas -Que será de nosotros, estamos solos-.

Respiraste profundamente para asegurarte de no tartamudear.

-No te preocupes, Elisa- Dijiste serenamente -Yo te cuidare y me encargare de la empresa-.

Elisa asintió, se aferró a ti y sollozo. Tú la acercaste más a ti, te diste cuenta que los rizos de los que ella tanto presumía estaban descuidados y sin brillo. Era entendible, pero te preocupaba tu hermana, no querías que se quede deprimida toda la vida. No estabas seguro si tú mismo ibas a poder recuperarte de esto, pero al menos debías fingir para que ella si lo haga. El mayordomo toco la puerta.

-Adelante- Dijiste sin soltar a tu hermana.

-Señor Leagan, los abogados piden que regresemos, debemos encargarnos de la herencia y de presentarlo a la empresa Leagan como el nuevo director general-.

Soltaste suavemente a tu hermana y le ofreciste un pañuelo. Ella empezó a secarse las lágrimas. Estabas irritado, como era posible que ya quieran empezar todos esos papeleos sin respetar tu dolor.

-Señor Leagan- Dijo una criada -¿Empezamos los preparativos para regresar?-.

Asentiste y esta vez te dirigiste al mayordomo.

-Jang, organiza el funeral de mis padres-.

-¿El entierro será en Lakewood?- Pregunta.

Respiraste profundamente, jamás.

-Estamos totalmente desvinculados de los Andley, incluso por papeles- Dijiste seriamente -Iremos a la propiedad de mi padre, la que está a un par de horas de Sunville-.

-Tomaría más tiempo organizarlo, lo que sucede es que si bien es habitable, los sirvientes no viven ahí, no se ocupan frecuentemente de la mansión- Explica el mayordomo.

-Entonces que empiecen a organizar todo cuanto antes- Insististe seriamente -Llámalos por teléfono y por favor, organiza el funeral cuanto antes, no importa que sea pequeño, de todos modos no habrá muchos invitados, será algo privado-.

El mayordomo Jang asintió y se retiró. Elisa se limpió las lágrimas, ella quería preguntarte algo, pero al escucharte hablar de los Andley, no sabía cómo reaccionarias. Entonces te acercaste de nuevo a ella y le limpiaste unas lágrimas que se escapaban con las yemas de tus dedos.


	2. Cambio de planes

Hola de nuevo. Aw, que alegría ver que no soy la única que le gusta esta pareja :)

El primer capítulo iba a ser un rápido flashback, pero creo que es mejor expandirlo a un par de capítulos. Para entender a nuestro protagonista, debemos entender que lo llevo a ser quien es ahora y las razones.

De nuevo digo que me gustan los otros hombres en la vida de Candy, sobre todo Stear y Anthony (lo amo) Pero este fanfic tiene a Neal como protagonista (El me robo el corazón cuando se enamoró de Candy, pienso que si hubiese hecho todo de otra manera, a lo mejor podía tener una oportunidad con la pecosa o al menos ser amigos… me hubiera encantado que cambie que sean amigos al menos :c pero bueno, toda historia necesita un villano, Mizuki nos muestra que Neal aunque ame a Candy, no encuentra otra manera de amar que no sea engañándola. Como es en Neal en el manga, no merecia ganar el corazón de Candy, estuve de acuerdo en que lo rechazara públicamente, Neal se portó muy malcriado xD yo hubiera hecho lo mismo) ―en fin, podría seguir escribiendo de esto pero ocuparía tres páginas―

Este fanfiction era mi segunda opción para una historia alternativa donde Candy se quedaba con Neal, pero las ideas estaban en mi cabeza, y ya saben, es mejor terminarlas. Me gustaría un review si te gusto, alguna crítica constructiva, sugerencia o lo que sea xD

Oh, otra cosa mas, que les pareció mi dibujo. :( lo dibuje con mucho esfuerzo ¡mucho! y resulta que no se ve nada. (No me di cuenta) :(

En fin…

Capítulo 1: Nuevo destino

 **Debemos pensar fríamente antes de tomar una decisión, cada palabra y acción, afecta el futuro. Es duro decidir de qué lado estar, a quienes vas a tener a tu lado y a quienes en contra. Piensa si vale la pena, por rencor, por una orden, por vergüenza, por conveniencia, otros simplemente no tienen elección.**

* * *

Carta a mi querido padre:

Apenas pasaron unos meses desde que fueron. Si estoy parado ahora es por mi hermana, porque ella me necesita.

Recuerdo esa tarde antes que subieran a la carroza para ir a Chicago. Esa charla nunca la olvidare, recuerdo como me miraste ese día, puedes estar seguro que he madurado. Siempre tendré en cuenta todo lo que me dijiste, fuiste un buen padre, eras muy serio pero aun así te sentí cerca.

Padre, hay tantas cosas que no me enseñaste, todos quieren que tome decisiones en la empresa, hago lo mejor que puedo. Sé que debes estar enojado porque no quiero volver con los Andley, pero verás que fue la mejor decisión ¡No los necesitamos!

Recuerdas cuando me pediste acompañarte a una junta, fue la única vez que lo hice, confieso que me aburrí mucho pero gracias a eso algunos miembros de la empresa me reconocieron como tu hijo. No reconocí a nadie pero ellos si a mí. Me dieron las condolencias, ellos no saben que William solo quiere que me disculpe para volver, si supieran estoy seguro que me presionarían, pero no lo saben. Lo siento papá, pero no se los planeo decir. De todos modos dicen que encontraremos inversionistas.

También te pido disculpas si el funeral no fue digno de un Leagan, pero te aseguro que asistieron las personas indicadas. No tenía idea que tenía parientes de tu parte, siempre has sido discreto respecto a eso. Tenías una hermana que nunca tuvo hijos, que falleció hace tres años, nunca nos dijiste, no sé si lo sabias. Charles, tu primo, vino con su hija. Ellos no tienen una buena situación económica, voy a ayudarlos. También les pedí discreción por ahora.

No te voy a decepcionar, todo saldrá bien te lo prometo. Elisa está recuperándose, lo estoy viendo, está más tranquila. Te escribe todas las noches. No debería pedirte esto porque yo lo haré, pero también ayúdame a cuidar de mi hermana desde arriba. Ella es todo lo que tengo ahora, dale fuerzas para seguir adelante.

No te lo dije mucho y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de eso, pero te amo. Siempre te admite, como mantenía siempre todo bajo control, te amo mucho papá, voy a cumplir la promesa que te hice.

Carta a Sara Leagan, mi querida madre.

Mama, necesito mucho darte un abrazo, no se lo digas a mi padre porque pensara que no he madurado aún. Pero tengo tu bufanda, tiene tu olor, a veces en las noches puedo sentir que me abrazas y me dices que todo está bien. Te necesito mamá, necesito que me apoyes en mis decisiones, que me digas que estoy haciendo lo correcto, que me digas todas esas palabras de aliento. Necesito mucho a mi mama, necesito que me mires y que sonrías al verme. Te juro que quiero mandar al diablo a todos los socios, irme a mi cama y esperar a que me digas que todo saldrá bien pero no puedo porque Elisa necesita que yo lo haga por ella...

... Lo siento, estaba demasiado sensible hace un rato, ya estoy mejor.

No sé si me apoyaras, pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien. Te pido disculpas si no invite a los Andley, pero ellos tampoco nos han buscado. Traje a Elisa a la propiedad de mi padre, la que está cerca a Lakewood, no es una mansión muy grande, pero hay mucho terreno, el lugar no es tan importante como Lakewood o como la casa de Chicago pero también pronto levante la empresa arreglaré esta situación. Elisa si quiere volver, no le gusto, sé que quiere regresar con los Andley aunque no me lo dice. Aun así no me echaré para atrás. Lo siento mamá, pero no puedo volver y obedecer a William. No quiero ver a Candy casada con él, sé que esto te molesta pero estoy siendo sincero. Veras que todo saldrá bien.

Eres la mejor mama del mundo, siempre me has dado tu cariño y apoyo incondicional. Te amo.

.

.

La criada salió de la cocina, trataba de controlar sus nervios o de lo contrario se caería la bandeja con el café, al lado había galletas de avena y un pastel de fresas. Suspiro antes de entrar al gran salón, los hermanos Leagan estaban sentados en el sillón de espaldas a ella, una pareja de ejecutivos los acompañaban, ya les había servido café. No hubo problema con ellos.

—Su café, joven Leagan.

―Gracias.

Neal tomo la taza de café, sintió el aroma antes de beberlo. Esperaba con esto resistir el resto de la tarde, no había dormido hasta la madrugada, aun cuando estaba agotado, no lo entendía pero eso no importaba ahora. Estaba irritado, pero debía escuchar a la mujer que hablaba ahora. No sabía nada de negocios, pero como ellos habían dicho, tenía personas trabajando para él, consultores, contadores, asistentes, ejecutivos. Le aseguro que no tenía que sentirse presionado, poco a poco iba a entender cómo funcionaba todo.

Asintió antes de inclinar el tenedor para probar el pastel, pero al bajar la mirada, se le quito el hambre, no se veía muy apetitoso. Respiro lentamente para que se le pase el enojo, no era buen momento para reclamar algo a una empleada. Pero entonces su hermana le susurro algo.

—Neal, esta horrible.

Y el exploto.

—...Por otro lado tenemos a los inversionistas Johnson y Williams, pero es poco lo que quieren invertir sin embargo antes también trabajamos con ellos y nos fue bien...

—Disculpen, un momento.

La ejecutiva asintió y le sonrió a su compañero pensando que tal vez el nuevo director general, presidente y dueño de la empresa Leagan no comprendía del todo. Anteriormente el cargo de director general lo ocupaba un Andley, pero por orden del patriarca, todos los Andley debían abandonar la empresa Leagan, todo cargo o acciones.

La pareja de ejecutivos esperaban que el nuevo señor Leagan elija un nuevo director general, aun no hablaban de esto pero no tardarían. Pero Neal no era tonto, ahora no confiaba en un Andley, menos lo haría con personas que no conocía, sabía que podía ser fácilmente engañado y que debía tomar con cuidado sus decisiones.

Esto le tenía sin cuidado a Neal por el momento, lo único que pensaba era en buscar a la empleada y descartar su rabia, así que luego de excusarse con la pareja se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina a paso rápido. El mayordomo se excusó rápidamente antes de seguirlo.

En la cocina había un par de criadas limpiando la cocina. La castaña no pudo disimular su miedo cuando vio al joven acercarse hacia ella.

―S...sucede algo, joven Leagan.

―Eso te pregunto ¿Que sucede? ―Dice Neal enojado, antes de que la criada reaccionara el tomo su muñeca para arrastrarla hasta la puerta trasera, para asegurarse que los ejecutivos no escuchen los gritos que estaba a punto de darle. La castaña sabia como era el, había visto más de una de sus rabietas pero nunca que usara la fuerza con alguien. Aun así no tenía valor para defenderse de su jefe. Afortunadamente para ella el mayordomo intervino rápidamente, en un rápido movimiento retiro la mano de Neal de la muñeca de la criada.

― ¿Que sucede? ―Pregunta el mayordomo serio.

― ¡No te metas!

―Cálmese, señor ―Dice tranquilamente― Los ejecutivos están a unos metros, dígame cual fue el problema.

Neal suspiro, la ira estaba reflejada en su rostro, no le gustaba nada como el mayordomo se atrevió a intervenir.

―Pasa que esta criada hizo el pastel de fresas con fresas del año pasado ¿Acaso querías intoxicarme? Además las galletas y el pastel están incomibles.

―Lo siento, lo que sucede es que... esas eran las únicas fresas que tenemos, trate de mantenerlas frescas pero el calor… no había mucha azúcar así que estamos midiendo las porciones hasta el domingo…

― ¿Como que no hay? Si llenamos la despensa el fin de semana.

Jang se acercó a la despensa y comprobó que estaba casi vacía.

―Eres el mayordomo, debiste decirme, acaso querías que pasemos hambre.

―Disculpe.

Neal irritado saco su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón y le dio algunos billetes.

―Rápido, compren todo lo necesario, llenen la despensa.

Jang asintió antes de salir seguido por el único par de criadas que tenían. Si el señor Leagan no era nada simpático, era serio y callado, pero su hijo era peor, se quejaba por todo, se enojaba, propenso a las rabietas, lanzar objetos y maltratar a las personas. Las que sabía que no podían defenderse, porque estaba claro que se mostraba amable y sereno con los ejecutivos. Pensó que tal vez tenia doble personalidad. No era nada agradable el nuevo señor Leagan, aun así había logrado simpatizar con él un par de veces, cuando hablaba de su padre, pensó que el tiempo haría que pueda llevarse bien con su nuevo jefe.

Neal no entendía porque no le dijeron, algo tan simple. La despensa no podía quedar vacía, era inaceptable, como iba a recibir invitados importantes así. Nunca hablo con su padre acerca de esas cosas.

Si no podía administrar los gastos aquí menos podría una mansión más grande, más empleados, más mantenimiento. Pensó que sería más fácil, ahora debía ir a sacar más dinero del banco. Suspiro, esta situación lo irritaba, pensó que lo mejor sería comprar una propiedad en Lakewood, en Chicago, donde sea pero sería un gasto muy grande, podía hacerlo, pero sería como retroceder, si quería avanzar tenía que buscar algo mejor.

Al volver a la sala, los ejecutivos estaban parados, parecían apresurados en salir.

―Lo siento, era importante…

―Está bien, señor Leagan ―Interrumpió la ejecutiva con una agradable sonrisa― Le decía que tenemos un inversionista internacional más importante, le convendría más a la empresa cerrar el trato con él, desea invertir una fuerte suma, nunca escuchamos de él, pero es importante, la desvinculación con los Andley nos dejó un poco cortos de dinero.

―El señor Rousset, me comunique con él por teléfono hace unos días ―Dijo Neal, los ejecutivos asintieron sin contener su sorpresa ―Esta dispuesto a ser nuestro socio, el desea comprar una propiedad para instalarse en Chicago, junto a su familia, actualmente vive en New York, me pidió quedarse en mi casa unos meses.

―Excelente señor ¿Cuándo llegara?

―En algunas horas probablemente.

―Pero debemos ir a la empresa, tenemos una reunión con los ejecutivos ¿Lo olvido?

―Iremos ahora, le pediré a mi hermana que reciba al invitado.

―Está bien, señor Leagan ―Dijo el ejecutivo― lo esperamos fuera.

Neal se acerca a Elisa cuando vio salir a la pareja. Aún se veía decaída, le aparecieron unas ojeras y su piel estaba algo pálida, pero no podía negarlo, estaba mejor que hace unos días. Al menos esto era un punto a favor de Neal, su hermana estaba voluble, no cuestionaba sus decisiones. Sabía que su hermana tenía mucho carácter, ella era la que influía en el y no al revés, pero por ahora debía actuar rápido, antes de que ella reaccione y se dé cuenta que lo mejor era volver con los Andley.

―Elisa, tengo que ir a una reunión lo olvide por completo ―Le susurra― Llegaran unos inversionistas, serán nuestros invitados, se buena anfitriona, por favor.

Elisa asintió sin mirarlo, miro las galletas antes de dejarlas a un lado.

―Los sirvientes han salido a comprar, así que solo indícale su cuarto, el señor es un caballero, llevara su maleta- Dijo Neal nervioso, su hermana no respondía pero estaba apurado asi que se limitó a caminar a la puerta.

―Neal...

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, volvió hacia ella.

― ¿Si, hermana?

―¿Podemos volver a la mansión en Florida, sinceramente no me siento bien aquí.

―Sé que quieres volver a la mansión de Florida porque es más cómoda, pero por ahora no se va a poder ―Dice suavemente pero firme― Necesito encargarme de todo. Además para mantener la corporación vendí las propiedades Leagan, la de Florida no, pero no puedo dejarte sola...

― _Increíble, su orgullo es más grande que ser un Andley_ ― _Pensó Elisa_ ― _Incluso vendió propiedades con tal de no necesitar su ayuda._

Asintió cansada, vio cómo su hermano se retiraba apresurado. En verdad no tenía idea si hacían lo correcto o no, pero estaba segura de algo, no podían vivir en una "casucha", si su hermano planeaba seguir con esto debía conseguirle un lugar digno de una Leagan. Se sentía tan vacía, no sabía cómo iba a vivir sin sus padres, no podía entender que ya no los volvería a ver. Sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo, pero sintió una caricia en su cabeza que la estremeció, antes de voltear y ver al joven a su lado con una radiante sonrisa, le dio una rosa y ella desvió la mirada sonrojada, pero tomo la rosa entre sus manos.

―Solo porque me das una rosa no significa que entre tú y yo va a pasar algo.

El joven la miro con ternura, se arrodillo para quedar cara a cara con Elisa que estaba sentada en el sofá. Ella pensó que la besaría, su mano involuntariamente se extendió para evitar que se acerque más. El joven la vio de una manera que nadie la había visto, la vio con amor, tomo su mano y le dio un beso. Elisa se ruborizo y quito lentamente su mano.

―Sé que usted merece más que solo rosas, no tengo mucho que ofrecerle, pero puedo poner a sus pies miles de rosas solo para ganarme su corazón.

Elisa no puedo evitar enternecerse al escucharlo.

―gracias...

El joven sonrió, el corazón de la castaña estaba latiendo aceleradamente. Pero porque por este joven, era atractivo, tierno con ella, pero era el hijo del mayordomo, un sirviente más. Su hermano se volvería loco, ella también pero no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Era el único que alguna vez se interesó en ella. No para casarse, pero era lo que necesitaba ahora, alguien que la ayudará a recuperarse.

―A... arregla el cuarto principal de invitados, llegara pronto un invitado muy importante.

―Como usted diga, señorita Elisa ―Dijo sin dejar de mirarla. Lentamente se levantó para subir las escaleras. Entonces ella suspiro.

.

 _Esa noche, no pudo dormir pero se negó a despertar a su hermano, él tenía una reunión muy importante a primera hora._ _La alertaron unos pasos cerca de su habitación_ _, entonces se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al balcón, ahí vio al joven con ojos rasgados, dejándole un ramo de rosas en el balcón. El joven al verla se quedó sin habla, ella también, se supone que debía gritarle ahora, pero en vez de eso dijo…_

― _Eras tú el que dejaba las rosas en mi ventana._

 _No era una pregunta, solo lo confirmo. Recordó a Anthony, nunca le había regalado una sola de sus rosas, pero este chico las ponía en su ventana siempre. Hasta ahora nunca había tenido mucha relación con chicos, además de su hermano. Siempre era hostil con ellos, alguna vez Terry fue galante con ella, pero solo tenía ojos para Candy. Recordó que sus amigas, las gemelas Pemberton, hijas de una familia menos rica e importante que ella. Fueron comprometidas casi al mismo tiempo, tuvieron la libertad de elegir entre diferentes pretendientes. Inclusive, el único heredero de los Howland estuvo cortejando a Daisy Dillman, hace unos días recibió su parte para la boda que se celebraría en un par de meses. Ella no tenía pretendientes hasta ahora, excepto este chico que tenía una cálida sonrisa y un ramo de rosas en las manos. No lo podía negar, era guapo y también diferente, sus ojos rasgados eran un rasgo muy particular._

― _Pensé que las flores la alegrarían un poco_ _―_ _Responde el joven._

 _Podía burlarse del joven en este momento, decirle como se atrevía a coquetearle a ella que era la dueña de la casa, que estaría en problemas. Que no era digno de darle siquiera una rosa, pero era la primera persona que la miraba de esa manera. Darle una oportunidad a un sirviente, su madre se hubiera enojado mucho y Elisa tampoco deseaba eso, sus amistades se reirían de ella. Pero sin darse cuenta, estaba perdiéndose en la dulce mirada del sirviente, sus rostros se acercaban. El joven lentamente le deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios. El rostro de Elisa se tornó rojo de vergüenza, aun mas cuando vio que el joven también se ruborizo._

― _Me gustas mucho, señorita Elisa_ _._

 _Elisa no recordaba su nombre, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que alguien se le confiesa, por si fuera poco era el sirviente. Encima le robo un beso, le robo su primer beso._

― _Cual era tu nombre_ _―_ _Pregunta nerviosa._

― _Lee_ _―_ _Responde el joven. Elisa estaba a punto de preguntarle por el nombre, le parecía muy raro, pero entonces el joven siguió_ _―_ _Si me deja demostrar que la quiero, haría todo para hacerla feliz._

― _Yo..._

― _Sé que soy un simple sirviente y no la merezco, pero el amor lo puede todo, incluso las clases sociales._

 _Elisa sentía que necesitaba a alguien, cariño, además de su hermano, quería sentir una emoción fuerte_

― _No sé_ _―_ _Dice Elisa_ _―_ _Necesito ver que tanto estarías dispuesto a hacer por mi._

 _El joven ríe ante su respuesta haciendo que Elisa se avergüence y enoje._

― _Por usted, enfrentaría al propio diablo._

― _No me refería a eso_ _―_ _Dice Elisa_ _―_ _Sino que no se si estás hablando enserio._

― _Nunca he hablado tan enserio, usted me gusta mucho_ _―_ _Dice suavemente_ _―_ _Haría todo por verla sonreír ._

.

William aún estaba en shock pero trataba de mantenerse sereno, no había tiempo de reunir al consejo, esto era grave. Esta noticia fue como un balde de agua fría para Archibald y la tía Elroy, no era para menos. Archí no se llevaba bien con los hermanos, pero comprendía la situación, de hecho era el que se veía más afectado, estaba sentado tocándose la frente tratando de controlar su desconcierto. La tía Elroy estaba destrozada, no solo por el hecho de que Sara, que había sido como una hija para ella este muerta, sino porque los niños que vio crecer habían estado solos todo este tiempo. George se mantuvo ahí callado todo el tiempo. Fue por el que se enteraron de la noticia, al no recibir noticias fue a la empresa Leagan, donde no le dieron información, ni lo mandaron a hablar con nadie. ¿El señor Leagan había logrado mantener la empresa sin ayuda? Si, lo había hecho, pero no el mismo señor Leagan. ¿De dónde saco dinero? Sencillo, todas las propiedades de los Leagan fueron vendidas, excepto un par. Pero el que las vendió fue Neal Leagan, investigar el resto fue sencillo.

― ¿Porque Neal no nos avisó? ―Pregunta Archie.

―Creo que está enfadado por haberlo desligado de los Andley ―Dice Albert.

―Aun así, ni siquiera hubo noticias ¿Entiendes? Ni en las revistas, ni siquiera la prensa disperso esto, el compro a la prensa... ¡No sé! Debemos ir ahora mismo a darles las condolencias y traerlos.

―Te lo dije, no era buena idea ―Musita la señora Elroy con recelo ―Te lo dije, pero insististe.

―Tía... nadie pensó que esto iba a pasar, el consejo me presiono para que imponga un castigo a los Leagan.

―Por supuesto que nadie pensó, pero si no le hubieras confesado tu amor en ese albergue del que la sacaste ese día, no hubiera sido tan duro para Neal, preferiste proteger a Candy que a los Leagan.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a William, la tía Elroy nunca le había echado la culpa de algo. Se quejó en el pasado de la adopción de Candy y sus aficiones pero esta vez no tubo cuidado, le estaba culpando.

Si no fuera porque un paparazzi los siguió ese día a la colina de la casa Pony, no hubiera sido para tanto. Cuando Candy corrió a sus brazos no pudo controlarse y termino confesándole que la amaba. No hubo un beso o algo que probara que era verdad. Solo un abrazo. Candy desde que lo conoció solo pensaba en su príncipe de la colina, entonces le prometió hacerla feliz. Tuvo que tomar una decisión, si lo negaba ahora sería imposible más adelante tener una relación. Estaría mal visto, entonces le propuso matrimonio. Ella aún se encontraba triste por Terry, pero podía ver en sus ojos, ella también quería lo mismo.

Le dijo que sería difícil, su vida no sería como antes. Pero ella solo lo abrazo y le dijo que lo apoyaría en todo. Esta noticia conmociono a todo el consejo familiar y sobre todo a la Tia Elroy. Pero aunque le llorara o amenazara no iba a dar marcha atrás. El consejo tuvo que ceder, el lado positivo seria que el patriarca debía tener una esposa, algo que iban a buscarle pronto de todas formas. Además si el jefe era feliz en su matrimonio, eso garantizaba un próspero futuro.

Sus ojos notaron la presencia de su prometida en la entrada, que se retiró del salón con lágrimas en los ojos. Le ofreció disculpas a la Tia Elroy antes de salir, con esto no había notado la presencia de Candy. La siguió por los pasadizos hasta que finalmente la alcanzo, ella se había detenido frente a una ventana. Cuando se acercó vio que lloraba.

― ¿Cómo están ellos? ―Pregunta Candy.

―No los hemos visto aún.

―No se merecían perder a sus padres ―Dice Candy sin dejar de llorar― Están solos, ¡Solos! Debemos ir a verlos, Albert.

William no pudo evitar verla tiernamente, sabía todo lo que los Leagan le habían hecho. No había sido por las duras palabras de la tía Elroy que ella estaba llorando. Si no por el hecho que sus enemigos de la infancia estén solos. Podía entenderla, ella no tenía padres pero entendía que era horrible perderlos, sobre todo a ambos y en estas circunstancias.

―Eres una muy noble, Candy ―Dijo William― Pero por ahora solo iremos la Tia Elroy y yo, creo que lo que necesitan ahora es verla a ella, siempre han sido apegados a ella… creo que Neal y Elisa primero desearían desahogarse con ella.

―Yo también quiero darles el pésame.

―Lo sé, pero deben estar sensibles ahora, sabes que puede te hagan pasar un mal momento.

― ¿Enserió lo crees? ―Dice Candy histérica― Albert sus padres murieron, sé que no será así.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y ella se limpiaba con sus nudillos. William le deposito un beso en la frente.

―Tal vez después, por ahora solo iremos la tía Elroy y yo, solo para que se sientan más cómodos- Dice suavemente William.

Candy asintió, comprendía que no sería buena compañía para ellos. Debían odiarla, sabía lo de la prensa. También sabía que el consejo presiono a su prometido, pero ese "castigo" no pasaría de unos meses, luego que los Leagan pidieran disculpas, ella bien sabía que los hermanos Leagan no lo harían, por eso le pidió a William que no se haga algo grande esto.

―Por cierto, nuestra boda quedó pospuesta, no podemos celebrar por ahora.

―Claro que no― Está de acuerdo.

―Buenas noches, mi amor- Dijo William -Tengo que terminar de hablar con la tía Elroy-.

Cuando William se retiró, ella empezó a mirar a un punto inexacto del cielo y cerró los ojos.

 _Señor y señora Leagan, gracias por contratarme como dama de compañía de Elisa. Si no fuera por ello nunca hubiera encontrado la felicidad, ustedes hicieron lo que pensaron correcto en ese entonces, como iban a saber que sus hijos me hacían travesuras en ese entonces... yo los perdono. Cuiden a Elisa y Neal, que tengan fuerzas..._

.

.

Elisa veía el ramo de rosas en su regazo, ahora que lo pensaba ¡Era una Leagan! Sus amigas se reirían de ella, era una locura. Pero esa tierna mirada no salía de su cabeza. Elisa comenzó a respirar profundamente, tratando de calmarse, eso no estaba bien. Dejo las flores en la mesa frente a ella, debía llevarlas a su cuarto antes que su hermano llegara. Cuando el ruido de los caballos le anuncio que el invitado de su hermano había llegado.

Al salir, encontró el carruaje tirado por un par de caballos en la entrada, dos hombres vestidos elegantemente y de negro estaban en los asientos delanteros. Un sujeto corpulento era el que tenía las riendas, al lado un hombre que debía tener entre cuarenta y cincuenta, pero muy atractivo, con unos ojos azules y el cabello cobrizo, le sonrió, le atravesó el alma, con una mirada penetrante.

―Buenas tardes, soy la hermana del señor Leagan.

Ambos hombres sonrieron.

―Soy Don Rousset y este caballero mi asistente Bruce.

 _-¿Don?-_ Piensa Elisa, nunca había escuchado de algún socio que se haga llamar así. Pero Neal dijo que era importante, era una persona rica.

―Un placer conocerlos ―Dijo amablemente― Llevemos los caballos al establo.

Elisa los guio hacia el establo nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a entretenerlos hasta que llegue el mayordomo para que lleven las enormes maletas, que deben traer en esa carrosa o llamar a Lee , que seguro aun debía estar arreglando el cuarto de invitados. Lo mejor sería invitarlos a almorzar mientras llegan, pero los sirvientes no estaban. Elisa empezó a irritarse, los llevo hasta el establo. Les abrió la puerta del establo para que puedan desatar los caballos. Los caballeros bajaron para desatar a los caballos.

―Disculpe la molestia señorita, pero por favor ¿Podría mover esa herramienta de ahí?

Elisa asintió y entro irritada, no eran nada caballeros, ningún hombre decente le pediría a una dama que se agache a recoger una herramienta llena de tierra. Se dirigió al interior del establo, se agacho para recoger una pala que estaba en el suelo del establo. Don Rousset y su asistente se vieron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Uno de ellos le tapó la boca por detrás, Elisa abrió los ojos asustada al sentir el filo del cuchillo que el otro sujeto tenia contra ella. Entonces vio sus miradas, se maldijo a sí misma, como no se dio cuenta que estaban ebrios.

― ¡Suéltenme!

―Tranquila damita o te va a doler más-.

Amedrentada con el cuchillo la tiraron en el piso mientras que el otro le desgarraba la ropa.

Lloraba y no podía gritar porque taparon su boca con una tela. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron manoseándola. Soltó un aullido de dolor. Nunca antes se había sentido tanto dolor y humillación. Sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento, no escuchaba las vulgares frases que le decían. Lloraba de dolor y humillación. Sintió que este era el infierno, entonces vio como Bruce cayó al suelo por un palazo. Don Rousset volteo para ver al joven que desmayo a su jefe. El corazón de Elisa latía angustiado al que iba a atacar a Lee. Estaba a punto de atacarlo, entonces Elisa sin pensar tomo el cuchillo que el asistente dejo caer al suelo y se lo clavo por la espalda. Cayo al suelo al instante, se desangraba. Bruce seguía inconsciente.

―Elisa ¿Estas bien?

Ella estaba temblando sin saber que decir.

― ¿Q…que haremos, Lee? ―Tartamudea Elisa

―Maldita perra, desgraciada ―Escupio una voz tras ella.

Elisa da un grito cuando Don Rousset aun retorciéndose en el suelo la maldecía, antes que empezara a salir sangre de su boca y el brillo en sus ojos desapareciera, así como la vida. Lee se acercó para tomarle el pulso.

―Está muerto.

Empezó a temblar, ella lo había matado, lo hizo por proteger a Lee.

―Por dios, yo mate a ese hombre ―Grito Elisa espantada.

―Vuelve a la mansión ―Dijo Lee.

― ¿Que haremos? Mi hermano no puede enterarse de esto.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―Dice Lee, él se quita el saco y envuelve a Elisa con el― Vuelve a la mansión, yo me encargare de esto. Elisa temblaba pero abandono el establo. Escucho un sonido de bala, aun temblando de siguió hasta entrar a la mansión, iba a encerrarse en su cuarto.

El amor puede llevarte a hacer cosas impensables, puedes cambiar tu actitud, darlo todo por el ser amado. Lee lo único que pudo pensar cuando busco algún arma en la carroza y le disparo al pobre sujeto que desmayo era que Elisa si estuvo dispuesto a hacer eso por él.

Mike subió los cuerpos en la carroza, los llevo hacia el bosque para enterrarlos y la carroza se disponía a esconderla, pero luego pensó que lo mejor sería arrojarla al río, así lo hizo. Volvió a la mansión, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Elisa, ella estaba llorando, estaba asustada, Mike se acercó a ella y la beso apasionadamente.

― ¿Ellos hicieron esto? ―Pregunta entre besos. Elisa asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, la recostó en la cama, sus caricias se sentían bien. El quería que borrara ese horrible recuerdo.

―Te amo, casémonos ― Le susurra en el oído. Elisa vio que era sincero, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, acabo de asesinar a alguien. Lee limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas de Elisa. Algunos hombres podían ser despreciables, además ahora, si sería desposada probablemente la rechacen, ya no estaba pura.

―Le pediré la mano a tu hermano ¿Aceptas?

―Acepto.

.

.

Pasaban los días, Neal veía a su hermana más deprimida que antes, pero era algo más, estaba asustada. Neal dejo los papeles que estaba leyendo en la mesa, su hermana estaba a su costado, le acaricio la mejilla provocando que Elisa saltara del sofá.

― ¿Porque estas así?

―N-nada ―Tartamudea.

―Uhm... que te parece comprar una mansión en Chicago, podemos ir hoy a obtener información si quieres, la más grande, la que más te guste.

Neal lo había pensado bien, su hermana necesitaba una casa decente y el también. Esta propiedad estaba cerca de la empresa y de la universidad, el viaje se haría más largo para él, pero estaba bien, si con esto Elisa podía sentirse mejor.

―También pensé que podemos ir a las tiendas esta tarde, puedes probarte todos los vestidos que quieras, esta vez no me quejare y te veré con cada uno ¿Te gustaría?

Neal observa que su hermana no lo estaba escuchando.

― ¿Elisa?

Ella estaba mirando hacia un punto inexacto de la habitación. Esto extraño a Neal, Elisa siempre se quejaba con el de todo, era su hermano, su confidente. A pesar de lo deprimida que ella estaba desde la muerte de sus padres, siempre le hablo todo. Y ahora...

Neal tomo su muñeca y ella reacciono.

― ¿He? ―Dice con sorpresa― ¿Si? Dime Neal.

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta, el mayordomo se acercó para abrir. Entonces Neal se paró para ver que William y Elroy Andley estaban en la puerta.

La tía Elroy se acerca a Neal, dejándolo paralizado unos instantes. Era ella, su tía Elroy, a pesar que muchas veces le decía a Elisa que solo iba por sus propinas, le dolía lo que iba a hacer, a el más que a ella. Suspira y devuelve levemente el abrazo

― ¿porque no nos avisaron? ―Pregunta la tía Elroy acercándose a Elisa para abrazarla, esto pone a temblar a Elisa― Ambos son importantes para mí y lo saben.

William entro a la mansión, quedando frente a Neal. Era mucho más alto que el, pero aun así Neal tenía una mirada altiva, no agacho la mirada o se intimido en ningún momento.

―Tia... no es momento para hablar de eso ―Dice William.

Sus miradas chocaron, William sintió una energía muy negativa en su sobrino, podía imaginar la razón. Pero ya había tiempo de hablar después.

―Mi más sentido pésame ―Le dice, William se iba a acercar para poner una mano en su hombro pero Neal se aleja mirándolo hostilmente, el rubio quedo con la mano en el aire, pero mantuvo la calma, ellos perdieron a sus padres― Vendrán a vivir a la mansión de Chicago con nosotros.

Al escuchar estas palabras Elisa se alejó de la tía Elroy, camino rápidamente detrás de su hermano, nada volvería a ser como antes, no después de lo que hizo y sabía que el único que iba a poder cuidar de ella sería su hermano, los Andley no la aceptarían ahora.

―Empaca las cosas de mis sobrinos― Ordena William― volvemos a la mansión Andley.

El mayordomo se quedó perplejo, por la mirada amenazadora de su nuevo jefe, del nuevo señor Leagan.

―William se encargara de la empre Leagan, hasta que termines la universidad ―Le explica Elroy al ver la hostilidad de Neal.

― ¿Quién lo dice? ―Pregunta Neal.

― ¿Qué? ―Se escapó de los labios de la tía Elroy.

―Le estoy diciendo que el único que da órdenes aquí soy yo.

La tía Elroy lo miro incrédula, se quedó tan sorprendida que se quedó sin habla. William camino hasta quedar al lado de Elroy y frente a Neal.

―Sé que estas enfadado pero nadie nos informó sobre esto, regresemos a la mansión, cuidaremos de ustedes ― Dijo William― Luego hablamos en privado sobre lo que te molesta.

Una ladina sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Neal entendiendo a que se refería. William entendió que su sobrino no planeaba salir de ahí.

―Neal, obedece, por favor ―A pesar de que lo decía suavemente, era firme, era una orden.

― ¿Porque? ―Pregunta con un tono medio serio, medio sarcástico.

―Porqué soy el jefe de los Andley, Neal solo queremos cuidar de ustedes...

―Exacto eres la cabeza de los Andley, no de los Leagan.

La tía Elroy empezó a enfadarse, todo tenía un límite, pero no esto.

―Neal ya basta ―Dice Elroy ―Van a regresar a la mansión con nosotros.

Neal toma los papeles que tenía en la mesa, sabía que en algún momento William aparecería en la puerta, había planeado este momento aunque no contó con la presencia de su tía Elroy. Con una mirada llena de desprecio, se acerca a William y los lanza al aire, cerca de William, dejando sorprendidos a Andley.

―Los Leagan están desvinculados de los Andley, estos papeles lo prueban, no tenemos ninguna relación, lo firmaste, tío William.

―Hicieron algo muy grave, tenía que imponer la autoridad pero en dos semanas estaría cancelado.

―No me importa, la empresa Leagan no tiene relación contigo ahora, así que les pido que se retiren ―Dice con desdén, roza la mano de Elisa que mantenía la mirada altiva, pero no muy convencida ―Yo me encargare de la empresa Leagan y mi hermana, aprecio que vengan a darnos las condolencias, pero comprenderán que no es agradable para mi ver a los Andley.

La tía Elroy lo miro incrédula, Neal nunca se había comportado tan hostil con ella, siempre fue cariñoso. No reconocía a la persona que acabo de lanzar esos papeles prácticamente en su cara.

―Neal, aún no estás preparado, entiende ―Dijo William― Solo queremos ayudarlos, no te voy a quitar nada, eso es tuyo así como te corresponde una parte de la herencia Andley.

― ¿Tratas de sobornarme?

―Como te atreves a hablarle a William así.

―Señora Elroy Andley, no tengo porque, Elisa y yo no tenemos relación con su familia―Dice seriamente― Jang, acompaña a los Andley a la salida.

William toma el brazo de Elroy y sale de la mansión, dejando a Neal y Elisa paralizados, claro que les afectaba esto, aunque siempre se negaron a decirse entre ellos que ella no les importaba, ella siempre les dio cariño desde que eran niños. Pero ella ahora tenía a su sobrino, su favorito, William. Lo protegió a el ¿Verdad?

Prácticamente echados de la mansión Leagan, en la carrosa hacia Chicago, la tía Elroy no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de enojo y tristeza.

― ¿Viste cómo me hablo? ―Dice llorando― Me odia.

William no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver a su tía así, se acercó a ella y la abrazo para que se calme pero ella solo lloro mas fuerte.

―Archibald y Neal prometieron no hacer nada que me agobie ―Sollozo― ¡Neal me lo prometió!

―Tia, Neal solo está molesto, entiéndelo ―Dice suavemente― No es fácil para él, no es fácil asimilar la muerte de tus padres.

―William, ellos nunca habían sido así conmigo.

―Hablare con el cuándo este más tranquilo ―Dice limpiando las lágrimas de su tía Elroy― Él te aprecia mucho, comprenderá que hizo mal y te pedirá disculpas.

― ¿Lo harás?

―Si tía Elroy, en unos días.

―Promételo, William ―Pide con ojos vidriosos― que traerás a Neal y Elisa.

―Te lo prometo.

Ambos se abrazan, antes de llegar a la mansión de Chicago. William aún estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto la mirada de alguien tan… vacía. Sus ojos reflejaban hostilidad y resentimiento, pero estaban tristes, muy tristes. Pero esa tristeza no era por sus padres, era algo mas.

* * *

Jang Sung: Mayordomo de los Leagan

Lee Sung: Hijo del mayordomo.

Señor Rousset (Don Rousset): Iba a ser el nuevo socio de Neal. Asesinado por Elisa.

Bruce: Asistente del señor Rousset. Asesinado por Lee mientras estaba desmayado. (ñe, no es importante)


	3. ¿Nuevos aliados?

**Hola... volví con el capítulo tres, era para publicarlo hace mucho pero no se había guardado las modificaciones que le hice y aunque quise no pude volver a arreglarlo, después el quince tuve un examen y ahí la inspiración me abandono como castigo (Por desaprobarlo creo xD) Pero regreso hace unos días, me dijo tienes que publicar lo que empezaste y aquí esta. Tratare de no tardarme tanto.**

 **Y arregle el dibujo xD pero sigue sin notarse y me pregunto hasta ahora porque rayos lo hice :(**

* * *

¿Elisa Leagan, huyendo con el hijo del mayordomo?

¡Jamás! ¡Era imposible! Su hermana, la que se burla de los que tenían menos huyo ¿Por amor?

Por supuesto que no.

Para Neal Leagan estaba claro que el hijo del mayordomo secuestro a su pobre hermana. Fue lo que pensó antes de arrugar la carta entre sus manos, antes de salir hecho una furia hacia los dormitorios del servicio situados en la planta baja.

Recapitulemos desde esta tarde, hace solo cuatro horas, para entender porque Elisa Leagan tomo esta radical decisión.

Todo empezó luego de la reunión del directorio, acabo de nombrar como director general al señor Jackson. Uno de los ejecutivos que más le ayudo en esos meses difíciles. Seis meses pasaron desde que sus padres fallecieron y se convirtió en el jefe sin saber de negocios. Ya no dependía de nadie, no necesitaba adular a nadie, aquí era el jefe y eso le gustaba.

―Enserio estoy muy agradecido con usted por este ascenso ―Dijo el señor Jackson sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Noto que lo había seguido hace un buen rato, repitiendo eso probablemente.

―Has demostrado ser muy eficiente, por eso quiero que seas el director general y mi socio ―Respondió Neal sin muchos ánimos― Me encargare de todo lo que tenía programado este fin de semana, empiezas el lunes.

El señor Jackson noto que su jefe no tenía ganas de hablar, así que luego de murmurar unas palabras más de agradecimiento se dirigió a seguir con su trabajo.

Neal sintió un ligero mareo al llegar al escritorio de su secretaria, quien al verlo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

―Señor Leagan, su hermana lleva esperando hace un par de horas ―Dice la secretaria con voz suave.

El mencionado arqueo una ceja intrigada, pues no esperaba la visita.

― ¿Sucede algo?

―Nada… ¿Puedes quedarte hasta las diez? Necesito que me ayudes a revisar algunos documentos que me dieron en la reunión.

―Pero señor Leagan ―Dijo agachando la mirada nerviosa ―Le avise que necesitaba salir puntual hoy, es que tengo cita con el médico.

―Si es así puedes retirarte ―Dijo Neal― Creo que te he estado explotado mucho últimamente ― realidad apreciaba a su secretaria y al señor Jackson, ese par de ejecutivos que le ayudaron. A Sofía la volvió la secretaria general porque le explicaba lo que no entendía de manera sencilla, pensó que lo mejor sería ascender al señor Jackson a director general. Habían demostrado ser buenos trabajadores, pero sobretodo confiables.

―No diga eso, señor ―Dijo la secretaria con voz suave― Es un placer ayudarlo, solo es por hoy.

―Está bien puedes irte ―Dijo Neal― Solo hazme un favor, antes de irte tráeme un café.

La secretaria asintió antes de dirigirse hacia la cafetería. Neal entro a la oficina, ella no estaba en su escritorio como pensó, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de descanso, al lado izquierdo de la puerta. Al verlo se paró de inmediato cruzando los brazos con una mirada que lo puso nervioso, Neal se acercó a su lado. Su mirada mostraba signos de enfado.

―No esperaba verte ahora, Elisa ―Dijo Neal― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo?

―No lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

― ¿Qué?

―Lo sabía, no lo recuerdas ―Repitió Elisa pasando por su lado.

― ¿Recordar que? ―Inquirió de nuevo.

―Se supone que hoy me llevarías a ver mansiones en Chicago, íbamos a comprar la más grande de todas.

―Oh ―Exclama Neal con voz apenada recordando esto, claro que no lo había recordado― Elisa, lo siento, lo olvide por completo.

―Pero me lo prometiste ―Protesto Elisa enojada mirando directamente los ojos de su hermano― Llevo esperando horas sentada aquí.

Neal suspiro, le dolía la cabeza por el largo día y no quería discutir con ella.

―De todos modos es muy tarde, no puedo llevarte a casa ―Dice Neal― ¿Te trajo Jang?

― ¡Casa! Esa pocilga no es una casa, odio vivir ahí ¿No me conoces? Odio vivir en esa casa ¿A ti te gusta? Ya olvidaste quienes somos, como parece que ahora quieres vivir entre pobres.

―No tengo tiempo para esto -Dice Neal controlando su cólera.

― ¡Que novedad! No tienes tiempo para mí, pero si tienes tiempo para coquetear con esa pobretona infeliz que tienes de novia.

― ¿De qué demonios hablas? -Gruño con una expresión encolerizada en su rostro. Su paciencia había acabado.

―De esa tipa becada, a la que llevas a su casa en tu auto.

―Es una compañera de clases.

―Por supuesto ―Dijo con sarcasmo― Por eso llega a la casa con sus mejores trapos, perfumada y con una canasta de galletas que dice que te encantan.

Elisa lo miraba con resentimiento, Neal podía explicarle que solo era una compañera y ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, pero prefirió mirarla de la misma forma.

― ¿Que le has hecho? ―Pregunto con voz fría rompiendo el tenso silencio.

―Digamos que tendrá que lavarse la cabeza o las hormigas se subirán a ella -Dijo Elisa con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Sabia de lo que su hermana era capaz de hacer, incluyendo hacerla llorar tirándole la canasta en su largo cabello oscuro.

― ¡No vuelvas a hacerle algo así! -Exclamo Neal tan fuerte y enojado que Elisa se quedó sin habla un momento, era la primera vez que su hermano le levantaba la voz.

―Tanto te importa.

―No sé mucho de ella, pero se gana la vida justamente, no tienes derecho a maltratarla -Dice Neal con voz alta― Además debiste llamarme si vino a la casa ¡Ahora me causas problemas con mi compañera de clases!

―Al parecer solo tiene que moverte la cola conseguir que la lleves a su casa.

―Por dios, no me metería con ella, y tu ¿Entiendes o no? Que paro todo el maldito día en la oficina y en la universidad,

En ese momento la secretaria Sofía entra incomoda, cerrando la puerta tras ella y dejando rapidamente el café en el escritorio de su jefe.

― ¡Esto es privado! ―Exclama Elisa.

―Lo siento, no volverá a suceder ―Dice Sofía incomoda- Señor Leagan, lamento ser inoportuna, pero un caballero desea hablar con usted.

Neal al escuchar esto suspiro, pelear con su hermana por algo sin importancia lo dejo aturdido. Definitivamente debía beber ese café o empezaría a enloquecer. Decidió ignorar a su hermana, que aún estaba colérica y avanzo unos pasos para darle la espalda.

―No hay ninguna cita programada -Pregunta extrañado- ¿Quién es?

―El señor Rousset.

Al escuchar este nombre su vista se oscureció y torpemente se dejó caer en el sofá tratando de evitar temblar. Sintió que ya no estaba en la oficina, no estaba su hermano ni la secretaria, estaba sola en una oscuridad total, sentía que quería gritar como las voces que escuchaba, sin poder hacerlo y solo trataba de respirar.

―Señorita Elisa ¿Se encuentra bien? ―Pregunta Sofía.

Neal volteo y al ver que el rostro de su hermana palideció se sentó a su lado y toco ligeramente su brazo.

― ¿Te sientes bien?

Neal tomo la fría mano su hermana, y ella pareció salir de una especie de transe en el que se encontraba. Elisa siente que su estómago se retuerce y un nudo en la garganta no le deja hablar. Asiente y agacha la mirada, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Su mente es un caos en este momento, estaba totalmente petrificada, sin poder reaccionar.

―Puedes retirarte, Sofía ―Dice Neal― Yo me encargo del señor Rousset.

― ¿Esta seguro?

―Si ―Dijo con una sonrisa fingida, odiaba que le preguntara eso casa vez que tomaba la iniciativa para algo. Tomo la mano derecha de su hermana entre las suyas.

―Mira... disculpa por haberte hecho renegar ―Dijo Neal al pensar que a su hermana se le bajo la presión por la reciente pelea, él se sentía muy debilitado― Tengo que ocuparme de esto, pero te prometo que termino de atenderlo y te llevo a casa... y mañana veré como darme tiempo.

Neal doblo los dedos de su hermana entre su mano formando un puño y lo acerco a su quijada simulando un ligero golpe.

―Espérame aquí, no tardara mucho.

Elisa se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, su primera reacción seria huir de la habitación pero la razón de su miedo estaba en la puerta. Y antes de que pueda pensar en otra solución, Neal ya estaba sentado y la secretaria girando la perilla.

―Adelante, señor Rousset ―Dice la secretaria amablemente.

Un joven pelirrojo muy atractivo entro a la oficina con una sonrisa, viendo descaradamente a la secretaria que incomoda murmura algo inentendible antes de salir. Resaltaba su elegante traje color beige claro que hacia juego con una corbata azul oscuro. A la vista saltaba que era mayor que Neal por algunos años, al igual que a la vista se veía que era mucho más alto que él. Por un segundo, los ojos azules miraron detenidamente los ojos avellana del señor Leagan.

―Señor Rousset, tome asiento ―Dice Neal amablemente.

―Gracias ―Cuando el pelirrojo se sentó frente a él, se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa leve que Neal no evito corresponder.

―Si no me equivoco, me parece que íbamos a hacer negocios, pero no se presentó nunca en Chicago.

―En realidad, soy su hijo, Johannes Rousset ―Explica el pelirrojo― No tenemos noticias de él, desde hace como medio año.

―Oh, lo siento, no sabía que el señor Rousset estaba desaparecido ―Dijo Neal sin ocultar su sorpresa.

―Así es, lo último que sabemos es que venía a Chicago a quedarse en su casa.

Elisa sintió que su corazón se detuvo en ese momento, sentía que debía huir ahora mismo, así fuera por la puerta o por la ventana.

―Quedamos en eso, incluso me llamo unas horas antes, pero nunca llego.

―Si no le molesta, me gustaría llevar unos hombres a inspeccionar cerca de su casa.

―En lo absoluto, entiendo su preocupación -Dijo Neal.-Haría lo mismo si fuera su padre el desaparecido. No sentía que lo acusara de alguna forma. Neal observo que su hermana estaba pálida. Y el pelirrojo volteo al ver que la mirada del señor Leagan estaba mirando tras él. Entonces volteo su vista y se encontró con una pálida Elisa que deseaba desaparecer del planeta en ese instante. Entonces Neal le pide que se acerque a él y ella casi al instante obedece tratando de no alterarse.

―Oh, disculpe señor Leagan, pensé que estaba solo.

―Discúlpeme a mí, ella es mi hermana, Elisa Leagan -Presenta Neal. El pelirrojo se levanta del asiento, con una galante sonrisa le da la mano. Elisa al sentir que le apretó la mano se quedó helada, lo observo desconcertada y desconfiada. Y antes de que el joven hablara probablemente para presentarse, Elisa tomo la palabra.

―Es un placer conocerlo ―Dice Elisa rápidamente― Disculpen, me siento muy mal en verdad -Ella mira a Neal- Regresare a la casa.

Elisa camino rápidamente hacia la puerta sin ver atrás.

―Espera, Elisa ―Dijo Neal con voz suave. Ella se detuvo repentinamente y volteo con una sonrisa forzada.

― ¿Te trajo Jang?

―Lee está en el auto ―Dice Elisa desviando la mirada. Sin esperar respuesta sale rápido de la oficina dejando incomodo a su hermano.

―Disculpe, es que vi a mi hermana nerviosa ―Dijo Neal.

―Entiendo ―Dice el pelirrojo tomando asiento de nuevo― Si me lo permite, quisiera hablar con ella también.

― ¿Porque? ―Pregunta Neal tratando de no sonar muy descortés.

―Quisiera interrogar a las personas, ella está muy nerviosa... a lo mejor vio algo...

―Por favor no -Pide Neal con voz suave. Llego rápidamente a la conclusión de que debía dar una explicación para evitar que mortifiquen a su hermana― Lo que sucede es que hace un rato se puso mal, aun no supera la muerte de nuestros padres.

―Oh, lo siento ¿Hace cuánto paso?

―Hace medio año, pero en fin, prosiga.

―Como le decía, señor Leagan ―Dijo el joven con voz queda― Me gustaría mandar a revisar el área por su casa, también quisiera pedirle discreción, no nos gusta cuando se mete la prensa o la policía.

―Entiendo, tendrá discreción de mi parte ―Dijo Neal, el intento detener un bostezo llevándose involuntariamente su mano a la boca. El pelirrojo sonrió levemente viendo que el director general se moría por tomar el café del escritorio.

―También estoy aquí para continuar los proyectos que mi padre tenía con usted -Dijo el pelirrojo, esto hizo que Neal lo observara más atento y agrego con una ligera sonrisa- Hablemos de negocios, señor Leagan.

―El señor Rousset me informo que quería invertir.

―Así es, el señor Rousset y yo queremos invertir veinte millones ―Dijo con una sonrisa vanidosa. Neal oculto su sorpresa al escuchar esto. La sonrisa del señor Rousset aún no se desvanecía, así que le devolvió la sonrisa antes de empezar a hablar de negocios. Su secretaria no estaba, pero Neal sabía perfectamente que hacer. Le explico el proceso para volverse socio de la empresa, hablaron un par de horas sobre los proyectos en mente.

―Luego de esas formalidades, en un par de semanas estará integrado a la firma, pero antes necesito crear un folio del inversionista y su empresa para efectos de investigación.

― ¿Y es necesario?

―Por supuesto ―Dijo Neal extrañado― Pero no se preocupe, solo es una formalidad más, señor Rousset.

―Entonces eso sería todo ―Dijo el joven pelirrojo― ¿Le parece si mañana continuamos?

El pelirrojo noto el cansancio del director general, quien le agradeció silenciosamente dejar la charla para mañana.

.

.

Todo el trayecto en el coche se la paso ignorando al joven de ojos rasgados, el había notado que algo perturbo a la castaña. Miraba por la ventana tratando de ordenar su mente. Finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a su nueva casa desde hace un par de meses. Odiaba esta casa, no quería volver a dar un paso dentro. Lee sabía que Elisa estaba muy agresiva últimamente, ni siquiera él pudo calmarla, de hecho ella parecía muy arrepentida de haber estado con él, lo trataba mal. Pero entendía que después de ese mal momento, probablemente iba a quedar destrozada. Por eso le ofreció su amor, pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para ella. Aun así lo entendía, aun en esos momentos de silencio cuando él le llevaba té y ella no le dirigiera la palabra. Le prometió quedarse a su lado. Va a esforzarse para hacerla sonreír de nuevo, aunque solo pueda estar cerca sirviéndole te. Apaga el vehículo y guarda las llaves.

―Sácame de aquí –Susurra Elisa antes que el joven baje del auto.

― ¿Qué? ―Murmura Lee sorprendido.

―Que me saques de aquí ―Repite Elisa. El joven se dio cuenta a tiempo que Elisa iba a tener un ataque, así que sale del vehículo y toma la mano ayudándola a salir y la envuelve en un protector abrazo, pero ella lo aparta lentamente. Por fin lo mira a los ojos, el comprendió que algo le ha perturbado, pues desde ese día se había vuelto silenciosa.

― ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ―Pregunta Lee― Confía en mi.

―S..su hijo ¡Su hijo! Vino a buscarlo, dijo que iba a mandar a investigar la casa ―Explico Elisa tratando de no tartamudear. Luego de que ella le contara detalladamente lo que sucedió, el trato de calmarla.

―Elisa, mi amor, no pasara nada.

―Los van a encontrar ¡Eso va a pasar! ―Exclamo Elisa entre lágrimas- Que hare, no quiero ir a la cárcel.

―No lo harán ―Insiste Lee mirándola de una forma que sabía que a ella le gustaba― Confía en mí, no pienses en eso...

No quería contarle los detalles de ese día, como oculto el crimen perfecto. El vuelve a intentar abrazarla y esta vez ella si se deja, las lágrimas humedecían su perfecta camisa blanca, con lentitud rodeo a la castaña, que en este momento parecía tan frágil.

Elisa aun con lágrimas en los ojos levanto su mano hacia el rostro de su amado sirviente, acariciándolo sutilmente, observando su hermoso rostro. El joven de ojos rasgados la miraba con amor.

―Siempre te cuidare, Elisa ―Dice sin romper el abrazo― Deja que pida tu mano al señor Leagan.

―Él no va a aceptar eso jamás ―Murmura Elisa bajando la mirada.

―No vamos a saberlo si no lo intentamos, además no es necesario... no es tu padre...

―Jamás va a permitir que estemos juntos, si le dices eso te va a echar a la calle junto con tu padre y yo no quiero eso ―Dice Elisa mirándolo tristemente― Por eso no quiero que le digas, no quiero que nos separe.

―Está bien, entiendo ―Dice Lee suavemente. Pasan unos minutos en silencio, Elisa ya había dejado de llorar, pero aún estaba asustada― Te amo, te voy a cuidar, lo juro, creo que tenemos que irnos.

― ¿Irnos?

―Tu hermano no va a aceptar que estemos juntos, creo que debemos irnos por un tiempo, alejarnos de todo y en especial de esta casa, casémonos en otro lado, muy lejos de aqui.

Elisa se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, no esperaba que este tan dispuesto a dejar todo por ella ¿Y ella? ¿Podría hacer lo mismo?

-Solo por un tiempo ―Dice Lee mirándola tiernamente, Elisa lo ve sin saber que decir― Vámonos ahora mismo.

.

.

Después de salir del gran edificio. Johannes Rousset se dirigió en su auto hacia un bar cercano. La reciente reunión que tuvo con el director general de la empresa Leagan lo había dejado agotado, se acercó a la barra y le pidió al barman un whisky y se dedicó a observar a las bellezas del lugar. Le llamo la atención una hermosa mujer sentada en el otro extremo de la barra. Ella tomo con delicadeza su copa y camino de forma sensual hacia una de las mesas. El pelirrojo la reconoció en pocos minutos, al verla caminar, era la secretaria que le gusto del señor Leagan. Se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa galante, pero antes de que la mujer lo notara un hombre moreno se acerca a ella. El suspira, no estaba sola. Así que se dispuso a irse.

― ¿Hiciste que firmara?

―No pude señor Jackson... su hermana estaba esperándolo, malogro el plan.

―Era el momento perfecto, estaba cansado, solo tenías que decirle que lo firmara.

―No es tan fácil ―Masculla con fastidio― Y de ninguna forma iba a aceptar firmar sin llevarse los documentos. Además ¿Para qué? Te dio el poder de director general.

―Por supuesto, el hijo del señor Leagan confía ciegamente en mi ahora, más que en ti, que solo debías seducirlo o emborracharlo para que te firmaran esos malditos papeles.

―Estas demente, como se supone que debía seducir a alguien más joven, le hubiera parecido ridículo.

―Lo ridículo seria no aprovechar esto. Neal Leagan logro mantener la empresa a flote, pero si queremos sacarle provecho, debemos arriesgarnos.

―No estoy diciendo que lo sea, solo te dijo que si vamos a estafar al señor Leagan, debemos tomar precauciones y además... no quiero ser la única que se arriesgue.

―Tu eres su mano derecha ―Dice Jackson― Tienes la información de cada transacción compra e información. Ya hice mi parte, créeme que convencer al señor Carter y a un par de hombres de seguridad no fue fácil. Y con este poder que me dio, será mucho más fácil todo, veras que ni siquiera se va a dar cuenta.

―Espero que todo esto acabe rápido, ya quiero irme del país a disfrutar del dinero del señor Leagan ―Dijo ella con voz sensual.

― ¿Irte? ¿Porque? No vamos a hacer nada malo ―Dijo el moreno tomando la quijada de la mujer, ella se tensa pero le sonríe forzadamente y se deja besar. El pelirrojo se aleja al ver a la pareja besándose, pide otro trago y se sienta en la barra.

―Que mal por ti, señor Leagan ―Piensa con una sonrisa- Al parecer eres un pésimo empresario, para no darte cuenta de eso. Lástima, me caía bien.

.

.

Un par de rubias miraban las estrellas desde una colina. No podía estar mejor, sentirse en casa, el olor del césped, clima templado. Era verano, la rubia de ojos azules prefería estar en la cómoda en la mansión de sus padres adoptivos, pero no podía olvidarse de sus raíces. Debía aprender de Candy, quien parecía más cómoda aquí que en Lakewood. Luego de un largo día con la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria junto con los queridos niños, las rubias tenían un poco de tiempo solas como en los viejos tiempos.

La pecosa de ojos verdes se sentía muy dichosa de que su amiga la visitara. Se la paso hablando la mayor parte mientras que Annie escuchaba atentamente. Por supuesto que no tardo en tocar otro tema delicado para ella, le pregunto por Terry Grandchester. Fue sincera con su amiga. Recordó las palabras que le dijo a su prometido hace unos días, en esta misma colina.

 _Me dolió mucho la separación con Terry, dudo que mucho que un día deje de sentir cariño por él, yo lo quise demasiado, me ilusione un futuro con el... pero ahora estoy contigo, es a ti a quien amo... eres con quien me voy a casar._

Era un gran amigo de ambos, aun así William había evitado hablar de Terry, temía haber presionado demasiado a Candy. Pero ella corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazo.

―Y te vas a casar con tu príncipe de la colina -Dice Annie sacándola de sus pensamientos- nunca me dijiste de él.

Candy sonríe a su amiga.

―También te casaras con tu príncipe, antes que yo ―Dice Candy tomando sus manos. No había visto a Archie, pero Annie le dio la noticia esta mañana. No saltaba de alegría como una novia feliz. Todo lo contrario, parecía muy preocupada. Annie se sonroja y agacha la mirada.

―Candy, yo estaba pensando... que sería lindo, si nos casamos al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Una boda doble? ―Dijo Candy con una sonrisa― Seria lindo... pero dudo que la tía abuela Elroy le agrade la idea.

Annie desvía la mirada e intenta contener unas lágrimas, Candy se percata de esto, pero finge no darse cuenta, porque teme hacerla llorar si le dice algo.

―Los Andley no quieren que me case con Archie... y yo tengo miedo que el cambie de opinión ―Dice en voz baja.

―No digas eso, Archie te ama.

―Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón-Dice Annie con voz baja.

―Yo lo sé, estoy segura que él lo sabe… pero yo voy a esperar un poco más para casarme... sabes, está muy tenso el ambiente en la mansión Andley, prefiero estar aquí, la tía Elroy me culpa de que Neal y Elisa se hayan ido.

―No fue tu culpa.

―No sé que hacer, sé que no fue mi culpa pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para arreglarlo.

―Es mejor que no te acerques a ellos, Candy ―Dice Annie con voz baja― Achie me conto que fue bien recibido por Neal, es el quien habla por los dos, en cuanto a Elisa... ella solo asintió sin escucharlo, me dijo que no era ella, pero Neal se enojó cuando le pidió que volviera, le dijo que así la tierra se parta en dos no va a volver, no hay nada que hacer.

―Archie no me conto ―Dice Candy, pensó que de hecho, no le había escrito ninguna carta.

―Está muy ocupado ahora que trabaja con William ―Comenta Annie tristemente― Para en la oficina... no me escribe, ni me llama, ni siquiera lo he visto en tres semanas…

Candy observa la mirada sin brillo de su amiga. No puede entender porque esta tan insegura si Archie la amaba. Jamás le gusto ver a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos, ella haría lo que sea para que siempre este feliz.

―Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que Archie ya no quiera casarse conmigo.

―Eso no sucederá ―Dice Candy suavemente. La pecosa abraza a Annie, ella se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos antes de mirarla de nuevo.

―Eres más que mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermana Candy ―Dice Annie― A veces me pregunto si lo serias de sangre o nos abandonaron dos mejores amigas.

Candy sonrió levemente ante esta posibilidad, ambas fueron abandonadas, nunca iban a conocer a alguien con su sangre, pero lo más cercano que tenía a una hermana eran la una a la otra.

―Para mí lo eres ―Dijo Candy con una sonrisa triste.

―Yo... tengo que contarte algo ―Dice Annie entre lágrimas― Archie... y yo...

― ¿Qué pasa, Annie? Vamos cuéntame ―Pide Candy con voz suave.

―No me juzgues, por favor ―Pide agachando la mirada.

―Jamás lo haría, dime que paso.

―Es que... él y yo... él me dijo que me necesitaba... que no esperemos hasta la boda… y yo... me entregue a el -.

Candy vio a su amiga sollozar y la abrazo. Ahora tenía la cara roja de tanto llorar, levanto la mirada para ver los ojos verdes de su amiga pecosa.

―No es nada malo porque fue por amor ―Dijo Candy intentando consolar a su amiga. Pero aun así Annie se sentía mal, sentía que decepciono a sus padres adoptivos y a sus madres de la casa Pony.

―Tengo miedo ―Dice Annie entre lágrimas― Los Andley no quieren que me case con el... ¿Y si Archie ya no me quiere?

―El jamás haría algo así ―Dice Candy limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de la rubia con sus dedos― Solo está ocupado con el trabajo, William también lo está.

.

.

Neal estaciono el auto frente a la casa, una fina llovizna empezaba, pero no pensó en esto. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía muy cansado. Había olvidado escribir la carta a sus padres de hoy. Ya todas las luces estaban apagadas. El par de sirvientas, el mayordomo y su hijo ya debían estar dormidos. Se dirigió al pequeño despacho, quería dejar los documentos que trajo. Se extrañó que las luces estén encendidas, una de las sirvientas estaba ahí.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Lo siento, señor Leagan ―Dijo la criada agachando la mirada― El teléfono en su despacho no paraba de sonar, su secretaria lo llamaba.

―Entiendo ―Dice Neal, luego de llamar a la secretaria y comprobar que no era urgente, vio que aún no se había ido― ¿Deseas algo?

―No, con permiso ―Dijo la criada sin mirarlo a los ojos.

―Ah, por cierto, Laurie ―Dice Neal haciendo saltar de miedo a la castaña― ¿A qué hora llego mi hermana?

―Hace una hora... creo ―Dice la criada agachando la mirada. Le intimidaba demasiado su jefe, a veces se ponía muy agresivo. Pero esta vez se preguntó si acaso recordó su nombre por el incidente del café― Por cierto, la señorita Elisa no ceno, nos pidió que no la molestáramos.

―Ya veo ―Dice Neal antes de retirarse del despacho sin mirarla. Subió las escaleras pensando en que debía hablar con su hermana. Esperaba que aún no este dormida, sentía que debía hablar con ella hoy aun si estaba cansado. No podía dormir pensando que ella cree que no le importa. Entendía que su hermana quisiera una mansión, quería vivir como estaban acostumbrados, el no paraba mucho en la casa por lo cual dejo de importarle. Pero también era importante, debía volver a trabajar en su imagen. Iba a darle el gusto a su hermana y de paso volver a aparecer en la sociedad, haciendo una recepción en la nueva mansión. Todos estos meses trato de evitar a la prensa pero ya no lo haría, ya no le tenía miedo a las preguntas venenosas que harían.

Toco la puerta de Elisa dos veces, aviso que iba a pasar y así lo hizo. Al ingresar miro la cama aun arreglada. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Había una nota doblada en la cama.

 _Hermano, te escribo para que no te preocupes por mí, lo siento, no pude decírtelo en persona. Me enamore de Lee, nos vamos a casar y vivir lejos. El quería hablar contigo pero sé que no lo aceptarías. Cuídate hermano, te quiero, estás haciendo un gran trabajo con la empresa de nuestro padre. Te prometo que nos veremos de nuevo, pero por ahora no._

Y entonces, las palabras que acabo de leer flotan en su mente. Siente mareos, así que se sienta en la cama volviendo a leer la nota. Su hermana no era capaz ¡Elisa Leagan no era capaz de huir con el hijo del mayordomo!

Por muy molesta que haya estado hoy, ni de broma se le ocurriría escribir semejante disparate. Hace solo unas horas se quejó de su compañera pobre, la trato de lo peor solo por ser pobre ¿Cómo rayos una chica que haga eso podía escaparse con Lee Sung.

Apretó fuerte el papel entre su mano, tenía toda la ira reflejada en su rostro. Tenía el presentimiento de que esta era una pesadilla de mal gusto. Pero la carta estaba en sus manos. ¿Cómo era posible? No podía ni imaginarlo.

Jalo la puerta con enojo, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a paso rápido al cuarto del mayordomo. Quería derribar la puerta, pero no lo hizo, prefirió esto. Cuando el mayordomo salió le tiro un puñete con toda la fuerza que no tenía idea de donde saco. Las sirvientas encendieron las luces con el escándalo. Una vez que Neal le gritara lo que sucedió, o lo que él pensaba y le enseñara la nota, la cara de vergüenza de Jang no pudo esconderse. Neal le aseguro que sería echado luego de encontrar a Elisa.

Habían huido hace aproximadamente una hora, pero era una noche demasiado oscura, la leve llovizna se había trasformado en una fuerte lluvia. Jang insistió en que se quedara en casa al lado del teléfono, pues él le llamaría de cualquier lado cuando los encuentre. Neal se maldijo, sabía que debió contratar seguridad, pero no lo hizo. No pudo cuidar a su hermana, se sentía un inútil, un irresponsable, un mal heredero de su padre. Sentía mucho remordimiento, no podía quedarse dando vueltas en el despacho esperando una llamada mientras que su pobre hermana este quien sabe dónde probablemente pasando frio. Lo más extraño era que no se había llevado nada, ninguna joya, ropa, ni siquiera habia retirado dinero. Su chequera también estaba en su habitación.

¿Y ahora? No había forma de contratar personas para que busquen a su hermana, podía intentarlo pero era probable que no. Ya eran más de las doce, volvió a maldecirse, si hubiera comprado la casa que su hermana quería, no hubiera pasado esto.

Se tentó a llamar a William, el debía tener muchos hombres a su disposición, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Le dolería en su orgullo pedirle ayuda pero no podía permitir que Lee se lleve a su hermana.

―No debieron haber ido muy lejos, señor Leagan ―Dijo una de las sirvientas, una morena con grandes ojos. Neal la miro sin decir una palabra, no quería discutir en este momento. Iba a reaccionar mal. La criada castaña entro a la habitación, sujetando temblorosamente una taza de té.

―Beba esta infusión, señor Leagan ―Dice tímidamente― Le va a hacer bien.

― ¿Porque me tratas como un loco? ―Pregunta con voz dura y amarga― ¡La loca es mi hermana! Ella se escapó con un sirviente.

Las criadas se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando que su jefe no tuviera una rabieta y las echara. Laurie temblaba mientras que la otra trataba de no sonreír. Estaba claro que el señor no se calmaría con ella, tal como dijo un sirviente era menos que él, al menos eso era lo que pensaba su jefe. Pero entendía que estaba preocupado por su hermana.

Neal caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. Volvió a leer la carta, era la letra de Elisa. Pero ella, Elisa Leagan, nunca se enamoraría del hijo del mayordomo, la conocía perfectamente ¡Jamás en la vida!

¿En verdad dejo todos los lujos que el podía darle para casarse con él? Estaba hablando de su hermana, ni siquiera Candy.

Se había jurado no necesitar a los Andley, así se parta el mundo en dos, no se acercaría de nuevo, no podía soportar la idea. ¿Qué le podía dar el idiota a su hermana? Nada.

Antes de arrepentirse tomo el teléfono y llamo a la mansión Andley en Lakewood, tenía entendido que se estaban quedando ahí.

Neal: ¿George?

George: Así es ¿A quién busca?

Neal: Soy Neal Leagan, necesito hablar con William, es urgente... por favor.

George: Jo... joven Neal (dice sorprendido) Está bien, un momento por favor.

Neal espero unos veinte minutos, antes de que George le dijera que lo sentía pero no podía localizar al señor William, pero que el podía atenderlo o podía pasarle con la señora Elroy.

Neal colgó al escuchar ese nombre. Pensó de nuevo en lo que acabo de hacer, su imagen estuvo por los suelos cuando paso lo del compromiso. Iba a comprometer a su hermana. Aun si no era público estaría mal vista por los Andley, seria repudiada por ellos, a varios de ellos razones no le faltaban para empezar a rechazarla con ese error. Prefería salir en caballo a buscarla, necesitaba dormir urgentemente, le dolía la cabeza, lo único que quería al llegar a su casa era dormir y no iba a poder hacerlo.

Se pregunto que estaba haciendo con su vida, el puesto de su padre le quedaba enorme y no pudo ni siquiera cuidar a su hermana. Le pidió a una de las sirvientas que le traiga un café ya más calmado, cuando el reloj apunto exactamente a las dos en punto sintió que perdió la esperanza. En ese instante el teléfono sonó.


	4. El trato

Silencio.

Así pasaron varios días, Elisa ignoraba a su hermano mientras estaba en casa. El supuso que solo estaba avergonzada y que no quería tocar ese tema, así que se limitó a seguir su misma rutina.

El día domingo llegó más pronto de lo que ambos hubieran deseado. Elisa pensó que su hermano iba a salir de casa, pero ya llevaba medio día encerrado en el despacho.

No quería seguir viviendo aquí ¡Debía hablar con Lee! Pero no tenía como salir. Jang y Lee habían sido echados a la calle. Solo quedaban el par de criadas y por supuesto un par de guardias enormes recientemente contratados que estaba segura que recibieron la orden de no dejarla salir. Y ella no tenía ni idea de cómo convencer a Neal, temerosa de encarar a su hermano y que este le eche el cara el haberlo abandonado cuando hace poco murieron sus padres.

Elisa vio que una empleada morena con grandes ojos se dirigía al despacho de Neal con algunos periódicos y revistas. Así que rápidamente la alcanzo.

―Qué crees que haces, Ruth.

―Llevo estos periódicos al señor Leagan ―Responde ella con una sonrisa.

Sin cuidado, Elisa le quito los periódicos de las manos y se dispuso a revisarlo, esto no provoco que la morena dejara de sonreír falsamente.

―Entrégale solo estos ―Ordena Elisa mientras doblaba otro par de periódicos y los arrojaba a un tacho cercano― Y ni una palabra.

―Como usted ordene, señorita Elisa ―Dice Ruth sin quitar su sonrisa.

Vio como la morena entraba al despacho, dejo la puerta medio abierta y Elisa siguió su camino hacia la sala en silencio.

En el despacho, Neal escucho que Elisa le grito a la otra criada algo ofensivo, le tenía sin cuidado en este momento. Como todos los días, la criada le trajo el correo y los periódicos que pidió. La criada morena le sonrió antes de salir del despacho, sin darle importancia a esto, continúo mirando la hoja en blanco en el escritorio donde se disponía a escribir una carta más para sus padres.

Pero como explicarles lo que sucedió días atrás, que por sumirse en el trabajo y el estudio descuido a su hermana y esta se había refugiado en el hijo del mayordomo. Era imperdonable, él lo noto desde Florida, Lee era el que dejaba flores en su ventana y aun así no hizo nada, creyendo que era imposible. Conocía perfectamente el carácter de su hermana, juntos habían hecho su juego favorito en la infancia molestar a una pobre huérfana solo por serlo, antes de que se convirtiera en algo personal cuando el destino favoreció a la rubia pecosa. Al ser adoptada por "el tío William"

Se levantó del escritorio sin saber cómo comenzar la carta, se dirigió al pequeño bar en busca de inspiración, sirvió un poco de whisky escoses mientras recordó la llamada de esa madrugada que le devolvió a su hermana.

 _¿Neal? Soy Charles, tu tío, encontré a Elisa, estaba en un banco en medio de la lluvia durmiendo en el parque cerca a mi casa. Apunta esta dirección_

Si de algo estaba seguro Neal Leagan, ahora. Era que la sangre era más espesa que el agua.

Su tío de sangre que conoció hace medio año, en el funeral de sus padres le ayudo a encontrar a su hermana sin haber pedido su ayuda. Casualidad o no, él lo hizo sin pedirlo. Cuando fue a recoger a Elisa, volvió a ver al hombre mayor, no se parecía para nada a su padre, era robusto y con una mirada suave. Se sorprendió cuando Charles le dijo que se quedó en la ruina, cuando su último administrador le robo y ahora vivía en una modesta casa en Chicago junto a su hija, quien curo a Elisa de la fiebre contraída en la aventura "romántica" a la intemperie, en medio de la lluvia. Claro que ayudaría a su tío, tenía muy presente que debía hacerlo no solo porque le devolvió a su hermana sino porque eran familia. Porque Charles y su hija también eran Leagan.

Amenazo y corrió a Jang Sung y a su hijo, creía ciegamente que Lee se aprovechó de la depresión de Elisa, solo era un enamoramiento tonto y él se encargaría de eso. Esa tarde no escribió ninguna carta.

.

.

En una mansión de una nueva villa de Illinois, un joven pelirrojo con aire despreocupado caminaba hacia el despacho, ignorando las miradas desconcertadas de sus familiares. Antes de poder cerrar la puerta y encerrarse, una mujer madura que le había seguido el paso entra. Tenía aproximadamente sesenta pero aparentaba menos, era hermosa aun con el ceño fruncido. El joven pelirrojo le sonrió mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio.

―Hola abuelita ¿Cómo estás? ―Dice con una sonrisa traviera.

―No me llames asi ―Dice cruzando los brazos― Así que al fin te apareces ¡Tres días, Johan! Tu madre esta como loca.

―Tiene que entender que ya no soy un niño.

―Exacto, eres un hombre, ¡El heredero! escúchame Johannes, ¿No entiendes que estamos en una crisis? Tu padre está desaparecido, probablemente en una zanja y tu desapareces sin siquiera avisar.

―Mi padre… el no… él es la persona más poderosa que conozco ―Dice simplemente, la mujer mayor se acerca a él y le jala la oreja haciendo que este se queje.

―Escúchame bien, la reunión familiar fue ayer, todos están enojados por tu falta de interés.

―Estoy cumpliendo con todo, fui a ver a ese socio de mi padre, a ese tal Leagan ―Dice mientras se acariciaba su oreja ahora roja.

―No estuve de acuerdo con él, con eso de tener un socio.

―Su empresa es perfecta para limpiar los activos ―Dice Johan― Aunque el señor Leagan es mucho más joven que yo, creo que será fácil de engañar.

― ¿Crees que pudo hacerle algo a tu padre?

―Lo dudo, es joven y acabo de perder a sus padres, es inexperto en los negocios, pero se nota que es de buena familia, voy a tener que despistarlo si quiero que me ayude.

Sin tocar entra una señorita con varios papeles y fólderes en sus manos. Los dejo en el escritorio donde aún estaba apoyado el joven Johannes.

―Su encargo, señor.

―Gracias.

La joven asiente y se retira rápidamente. La mujer mayor observa que su nieto empezaba a buscar entre esos papeles algo en específico,

―Lo sabía ―Dice con una sonrisa victoriosa― El tal Leagan era miembro de una de las familias ricas de este país, mira ―Le entrega uno de los papeles― de las más poderosas de Estados Unidos, Andley.

―¿Andley, dices? ―Dice interesada. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Ella toma los documentos y lo confirma― ¿Qué relación tiene con Elroy Andley?

El pelirrojo busca entre los documentos y le entrega el árbol genealógico.

―Madrastra de su madre, pariente indirecto ―Dice sorprendida de su descubrimiento. Luego de leer otros documentos queda satisfecha ―Averigua porque rompieron lazos, este es el socio que necesitamos.

― ¿Porque?

―Porque... ―Se detuvo pensando mientras se acomodaba el flequillo con los dedos― Porque tiene información de esa familia poderosa, nunca se sabe cuándo puede servir, además dices que su empresa es perfecta para nosotros.

―Pero es inexperto ―Recalca el pelirrojo― Dudo que trabajara con ellos alguna vez, creo que esta en las mismas que yo.

―Tu hazme caso, se lo que te digo ―Dice mientras hojeaba otros documentos― Y por todos los medios, trata de que confié en ti.

―No te preocupes, nona ―Menciona con una sonrisa― Tengo una grandiosa idea para que Neal Leagan confié en mí.

.

.

―Así que me robas, Jack ―Acusa Neal entrando a la oficina del gerente general. La secretaria estaba presente al lado del señor Jackson, al parecer revisando documentos juntos.

―Con permiso ―Dijo la secretaria agachando la mirada dirigiéndose a la puerta de la oficina. Neal por primera vez la jalo del brazo haciendo que retroceda, lo cual sorprendió al par de empleados.

―No, no, ninguno de los dos saldrá hasta resolver esto ―Dice con voz seria― No lo entiendo, yo no pedí ese préstamo, contabilidad me dice que fue autorizado por mí. ¡Es un cuarto de todo el capital

―Claro que no, señor, usted es mi socio y amigo ―Dice calmadamente― En realidad, sospecho del señor Kreuk.

Neal estaba exhausto y ellos lo sabían, solo había que verlo para darse cuenta que no iba a soportar ni cinco minutos más en esta discusión donde parecía no haber culpables. Ellos iban a seguir paseándolo de un lado a otro.

―Te ascendí a director general para que la empresa vaya mejor, no peor ―Dice Neal, con una mirada tan seria que hizo que el señor Jackson desviara la mirada― Sera mejor que averigües en veinticuatro horas donde esta esa plata o vas a estar vendiendo boletos de lotería en la calle.

Sin terminar su amenaza por el cansancio salió de la oficina irritado. El señor Jackson y la secretaria se miraron con una sonrisa sínica.

―Que mal que su padre no le dijera ―Menciona volviéndose a sentar relajadamente con una sonrisa― Que en los negocios no hay amigos.

Se dirigió al bar cercano caminando y pidió lo más fuerte que tenía, estaba agotado e irritado, sabía que probablemente haya sido el señor Jackson, por ser el único que tenía el poder. Pero no podía acusarlo sin pruebas.

―¿Donde esta esa plata? ―Piensa Neal frustrado― Voy a demandarte, Jack, eso hare.

Se preguntó porque parecía que la suerte nunca estaba de su lado, primero se enamora de un amor no correspondido aunque con razón, luego de la perdida de sus padres tiene que hacerse el fuerte para cuidar de su hermana y la empresa familiar. Ahora resulta que no `pudo ocuparse de ninguno de los dos. La hermana desarrollo una atracción hacia el sirviente y había desaparecido un cuarto del patrimonio familiar. ¿Acaso el puesto de su padre le quedaba muy grande?

Se había llenado la cabeza de preguntas, lamentos y preocupaciones en pocos minutos, ni siquiera había bebido aun.

El barman se tardaba mucho, lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró atendiendo a un rubio que estaba al otro extremo de la barra. El rubio se dio cuenta que lo observaban y le devolvió la mirada sin creerlo.

Neal se preguntó que hacia su primo bebiendo hasta a más no poder. El rubio de ojos azules iba a acercarse pero otro sujeto se acercó primero a Neal. Cuando el tipo se sentó al lado le tapo la vista hacia su primo. Era el pelirrojo.

― ¿Bebiendo tan temprano, amigo Neal? ―Dijo con tono amistoso.

―Señor... Johannes... no esperaba verlo por aquí -Dijo Neal tratando de no parecer nervioso por la confianza del joven pelirrojo.

―No respondes mi pregunta, que haces bebiendo tan temprano ―Repite divertido. Neal suspira, iba a decir algo pero vio que Archie lo miraba con recelo.

―Son las seis ―Dice en tono bajo― ¿Te parece si continuamos la charla en otro lugar?

―Como quieras ―Dice el pelirrojo con una ligera sonrisa. Johannes se levanta de golpe y se dirige a la puerta, Neal tomo la copa que el barman le trajo rápido y siguió a Johannes hasta el auto, dejando a un confundido Archie.

Empezó el recorrido en silencio, fue una sorpresa encontrar a su primo en el bar, un Andley, no sabía nada de ellos desde hace mucho, desde que Charles le devolvió a su hermana, cuando regreso se encontró con muchas llamadas perdidas de Elroy Andley.

Por pura casualidad, miro hacia la ventana sin intenciones de buscar el edificio donde residía Candy antes. Pero no era esta la zona, sino una zona comercial que en este momento no estaba tan lleno por ser casi las siete. Distinguió a su compañera de clases, rodeada de un par de hombres que parecían fastidiarla, pero ella no parecía incomoda. A Neal Leagan nunca le importo ayudar al próximo, pero cuando vio que uno de los hombres se acercó demasiado a ella no pudo evitar pedirle a su futuro socio que detenga el auto y lo espere un momento y antes de que se dé cuenta ya estaba frente a ella. Quien al reconocerlo le sonrió amigablemente.

―Compañero ―Dice con voz alegre― Ya no me quedan pastelillos para venderte.

―Compañera― Le sigue el juego aunque con voz serena ―Que haces aquí tan tarde.

―Trabajando.

Los tipos se empezaron a alejar al ver que conocía a Neal. Excepto uno de ellos que se lo quedo viendo.

―Oh, tú eras el tipo que fue rescatado por una mujer ―Exclama con una risa burlona― Eres el que coqueteo con mi novia.

Neal lo reconoció luego de escucharlo hablar, iba a responder pero el sujeto agrego rápidamente.

―El que estaba orgulloso de ser un Andley, oí que te echaron luego de forzar a la chica a casarse contigo.

―Ya no lo soy ―Dice Neal sin rodeos, la joven vio que su compañero de clases estaba incomodo así que agrego con una sonrisa.

―Creo... que será mejor que nos vayamos.

―No te preocupes, ya me voy, hermosura ―Dice mirando a Neal burlonamente. Neal entendió lo que pensaba el tipo, que siempre una mujer lo defendía. Pero no tenía la osadía de buscar pelea con el tipo. El tipo avanzo en dirección opuesta a ellos, pero volvió y le dejo a Neal un periódico enrollado que había tenido en la mano todo el tiempo. Luego de esto siguió su camino. Neal estiro el periódico y quedo consternado al ver la noticia en la portada "La boda doble del año"

T rato de disimularlo, solo porque el tipo acabo de decir algo que no quería que se enteren sus compañeros de clase. Pero la joven lo vio con una mirada que pedia explicaciones, pero no sobre que hacia aquí, sino a que se referia el tipo. Pero no sabía que decir, sabía que ella no era tonta y de hecho, todos los compañeros de su universidad sabían de porque ya no era un Andley y ella lo había confirmado ahora. Por otro lado, si era la boda doble, la otra pareja era Annie y Archie ¿Qué hacía Archie en un bar lamentándose?

―Tu... piensas que yo soy una mala persona ahora ¿No?

―Viniste porque te preocupaste por mi ¿Verdad, compañero? ―Dice la joven con una ligera sonrisa― Tengo buena intuición con las personas y creo que lo que decían las revistas era falso, porque nadie escucho lo que tenías que decir.

Y no supo cómo responderle, ella parecía tan ingenua. Con esos ojos brillosos y esa traviesa sonrisa.

―Los tipos me ponía algo nerviosa ―Comenta ella desviando la mirada― Y cuando me pongo nerviosa rio mucho… por eso…

Iba a decir un comentario pero no lo dijo, por pensar que podía ofenderse entonces agrega.

―Ya es muy tarde, te llevo a tu casa.

―No es necesario ―Dice la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa― Creo que tienes a un tipo que parece muy importante "señor Leagan" esperando impaciente―Dice lo último en tono burlón con una sonrisa― Nos vemos otro día.

Y antes de que Neal insistiera ella corrió hasta doblar de calle donde la perdió de vista. Su compañera le había quitado el periódico y apenas ahora se dio cuenta. Desconoció si para curiosear o para evitar que le dé más vueltas al asunto. Volteo rápidamente la mirada y noto que el señor Johannes miraba distraídamente a una joven que pasaba por ahí. Agradeció que no haya visto esta escena. Así que camino hacia el auto. Esta vez el viaje fue solo silencioso unos minutos. Johannes vio que entro nervioso.

―Y... la pequeña es tu novia o solo una chica simple a la que tratas de filtrear ―Empieza con tono amigable, como quien busca conversación.

―Una compañera de la universidad ―Dice Neal mirando a la carretera― Y no, solo es una amiga.

―Entiendo ―Dice el conductor con una sonrisa ligera― A mí me faltan un par de ciclos para terminar la universidad, pero como mi padre desapareció tengo que hacerme cargo de la empresa familiar.

Esto llamo la atención de Neal, quien ladeo su rostro para ver al sonriente conductor.

―Te entiendo ―Dijo Neal.

―Sabes, Neal, creo que tenemos mucho en común ―Menciona el pelirrojo― Aun estamos en la universidad, ambos tenemos que ocupar el puesto de nuestros padres en su ausencia y nos queda grande el puesto porque nunca hemos trabajado antes ¿Verdad?

― ¿Nunca trabajaste antes? ―Pregunta sorprendido Neal pretendiendo que estaba equivocado respecto a eso.

―Pues no ―Dice sin rodeos― Vivía de apuestas y de propinas.

― ¿Te gusta apostar en casinos?

―Parecido ¿Te gustan las carreras? ―Pregunta interesado.

―Un poco, ya sabes, los padres diciendo "que dirán nuestras amistades" ―Dice Neal con tono burlón.

―Te entiendo perfectamente ―Dice el pelirrojo frenando de golpe cuando cambio la luz del semáforo. Ambos rieron cuando se golpearon con el auto― Pero igual me escapaba, que te parece si el viernes vamos a ver a mi amigo correr.

Neal sonrió y así ambos se pasaron un par de horas hablando como amigos de toda la vida. Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante porque el pelirrojo menciono que tenía hambre. El pelirrojo fue a los servicios y Neal manipulaba los cubiertos mientras volvía a sus pensamientos ―la portada del periódico― El apetito se fue y dejo los cubiertos para tomar la copa de vino. Candy no estaba casada hasta hace unos tres días, todos estos meses pudo buscarla, había podido luchar por ella o al menos disculparse, pero ahora nunca iba a saber si fue lo mejor.

― ¿Estas así porque William Andley te quito a tu chica? ―Pregunta una voz burlona frente a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos, recién noto que su reciente "amigo" había regresado. La mirada de Neal se endureció al escuchar este comentario tan agresivo― Oh disculpa, es que hace algunos meses leí algunas revistas y ya sabes... hablaban mucho de ese tema.

― ¿Y eso cambia tu decisión de ser mi socio? ―Pregunta seriamente.

―No...

―Entonces no tiene sentido que me preguntes eso ―Interrumpe Neal.

Johannes sonríe ligeramente, elaborando una salida.

―No quise enojarte, solo quería decirte como amigo ―Dice Johannes, trozando la carne― Que no sé qué clase de aventura tuviste con ella, pero esa chica por más bonita que sea no es la única, ni la mejor.

El pelirrojo continúo comiendo como si nada, mirando a Neal quien empezó a ponerse nervioso. No había forma de seguir molesto, debía continuar la cena o mostrar su indignación saliendo del restaurante, pero también tenía hambre así que tomo los cubiertos y empezó a comer. Johannes sonrió sutilmente por haber ganado. Puede ser por el trago fuerte del bar pero en poco tiempo tubo un ataque de sinceridad.

―Yo me porte mal con ella y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso.

―¿Y qué? No tienes por qué sentirte culpable para siempre ―Dice Johannes feliz de que Neal confiara en él. Y así ambos se volvieron amigos, el pelirrojo al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que Neal no era tranquilo y sereno como aparentaba, sino que era por la depresión de la muerte de sus padres. Hacía y se le ocurrían bromas muy pesadas, sabía hablar con tipos peligrosos, disfrutaba de poner nerviosas a las chicas, era medio sádico respecto a eso, tenía arranques de ira y tenían mucho más en común de lo que hubieran pensado. Pero también aparentaba perfectamente frente a sus socios.

Un jueves por la mañana el pelirrojo se apareció en la casa de Neal para avisarle que sus hombres investigarían en el lugar cercano. Elisa no estuvo presente, aun dormía. Así que ignoro que encontraron la carrosa en un rio cercano, mas no a los sujetos. Neal le sugirió llamar a las autoridades, encontrar la carrosa era una pista muy importante, era posible que la carrosa se hubiera desviado y hubieran caído al rio. Pero Johannes le dijo que no era necesario excusándose con que a su familia no le gustaban los escándalos. Esto hizo que Johannes Rousset resultara para Neal misterioso, así que decidió investigarlo.

Al siguiente día, volvió a aparecerse en su casa. Esta vez, se encontraba con su compañera de clases haciendo un trabajo. Neal le pidió que espere en la sala mientras ellos hablaban de negocios. Elisa estaba en su cuarto enojada al ver que la joven estaba sirviéndole té a su hermano.

―Disculpa por interrumpir tu cita con tu amiguita ―Dice con tono burlón.

―Estamos haciendo un proyecto ―Dice Neal con voz queda.

―Entonces dices que no es tu amiga, no te importa si yo...

―No dije eso ―Contesto Neal con una sonrisa.

―Está bien, está bien ―Dice sentándose en el sofá con aire despreocupado― Entiendo, por cierto, es bien chiquita ¿Metro cuarenta y cinco?

―Eso creo ―Dice Neal mientras se sentaba a su lado― Y como se te está haciendo costumbre, no avisas antes de venir ¿Qué quieres?

―¿Qué? ¿Así eres conmigo? ¿Ni siquiera me vas a invitar una copa de whisky? ―Bromea mirando la botella en la mesa frente a ellos. Neal silenciosamente cumple con el pedido del pelirrojo, llena un vaso con whisky escoses y se lo entrega. Ambos hablan un poco de cosas banales, hasta que Johannes se anima a llegar al punto.

―Te decía que no puedo esperar el proceso de investigación, necesito poner ese dinero en Chicago lo más rápido posible.

―Es importante esperar un par de meses más porque...

―Escucha, Neal ―Interrumpe Johannes― Tu serias el representante legal de todo...

―Johan ―Interrumpe Neal― Solo es una formalidad pero es necesario.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió con la respuesta. Pero tenía otra salida, en caso de que se cierre.

― ¿No estarías dispuesto a todo para ganarle a William Andley? ―Provoca Johan.

― ¿Qué tan legal es lo que me quieres proponer? ―Inquiere.

Esto dejo sin habla al pelirrojo, quien bebió el whisky esperando que el otro hable.

―Es evidente, además te investigue pero no encontré casi nada.

―No soy de Estados Unidos ―Menciona aparentando los nervios― Tampoco provengo de una familia aristocrática como tú.

―Lo sé ―Dice Neal con voz serena― Sé de dónde eres y que tu apellido no es Rousset, sino Blackwell. Y sé que no lo eres ―Dice respondiendo a lo último que dijo el pelirrojo― Sin embargo tu fortuna es diez veces más grande que la mía y dudo que tu empresa de café sea la mina de oro.

Johannes termino la copa y sin permiso se sirvió otra, Neal lo observaba en silencio. Estaba claro que no tenía miedo.

―Y sin embargo, creo que no te importa eso, mi querido amigo ―Dice con una sonrisa leve sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos― Porque quieres ganar a toda costa.

Neal se mantuvo inexpresivo, no debía bajar la guardia por ahora.

―Creo que entiendes que el mundo es así y ni tu ni yo lo vamos a cambiar, en los negocios o abres los ojos o te comen y mañana vas a estar como tu amiguita, vendiendo galletas en la calle con una canasta ¿Eso quieres?

Pensó en su tío Charles Denning Leagan, a pesar de que nació en una familia rica junto a su padre, fue estafado por un administrador. Eso no quería para Elisa, es más, el debía ayudar a su tío, eso era lo que hubiera querido su padre, sin embargo...

―Lo que quiero es saber de dónde sacas la plata, que tal legal es esto y que quieres que haga, se directo conmigo.

―¿Quieres que sea directo contigo? ―Pregunta Johan― Puedo serlo, pero solo si aceptas ser mi socio... a no ser que tengas miedo.

―No le tengo miedo a nada.

―¿Socios? ―Extendió la mano ante la mirada recelosa de Neal.

―Socios ―Dijo disfrazando su recelo con indiferencia. Así que estrecho la mano de Johan. Con la certeza que no iba a poder librarse de esto fácilmente pero también que con astucia podía lograr grandes cosas.

.

.

Lo había tenido todo fríamente calculado y había resultado de maravilla. Pudo responder las preguntas de la prensa y así hacer publicidad. Era un día muy esperado por la empresa Leagan, la inauguración de la joyería Sahara's, ahora solo faltaba celebrar con el coctel en su nueva mansión.

Elisa había inventado mil excusas para ausentarse pero ninguna funciono. El coctel se celebró en el jardín de la mansión. Invito a varios socios de sus padres e incluso invito a algunas familias ricas que se alejaron por el escándalo de la fiesta de compromiso frustrada. Claro, varias menos a una. Estas familias ricas asistieron con su mejor cara. Elisa se soltó del brazo de Neal para recibir la copa que le ofreció uno de los nuevos mozos. Johan llego del brazo con una pelirroja hermosa vestida de negro de ojos azules. Cerca de la pareja estaba un joven castaño con gafas.

―Felicidades por la inauguración de este nuevo negocio ―Dijo Johannes.

―¿Esta es tu disculpa por olvidarte del coctel? ―Bromea Neal ―Si no te envió el auto, lo olvidas.

―No fue por eso, sino que tuve que recoger a mi novia de la estación de tren ―Dice Johannes, la pelirroja sonrió. Mientras el castaño de gafas seguía en silencio.

―Un placer -Dice Neal dándole la mano a la pelirroja― Johan habla mucho de ti, eres tan bella como dice.

―Soy Bella Setti ―Dice aceptando el saludo con las manos y después acercándose para depositar dos besos en la mejilla sin rozarlo ―Oh, él es mi primo Franco Ruiz.

Ambos se dan un apretón de manos.

―Ella es mi hermana, Elisa Leagan ―Presenta Neal, haciendo que Elisa sonría forzadamente. Las chicas se saludan y el joven con gafas sonrió.

―Perdón, no la he saludado ―Dijo el joven galantemente. Ambos se saludan y Elisa se pone nerviosa, ya que su hermano estaba tratando de que entable una conversación con él. Neal pensaba que Elisa necesitaba hablar con hombres de su mismo nivel, ya que había pasado tan metida en casa y no se había comunicado con sus antiguas amistades luego del escándalo de la fiesta de compromiso. El joven se prestó para esto encantado, llevo a Elisa del brazo con la excusa de que le enseñe el lugar. Pero ella vuelve a los pocos minutos aferrándose de nuevo al brazo de su hermano sin dar explicaciones. Neal hablaba con su nuevo socio y su pareja como si los conociera de toda la vida. Pero la conversación duro poco, porque se presentaron los Andley a medio coctel. Neal suspiro y se acercó a ellos con su mejor sonrisa. No les había enviado invitación porque no los quería cerca, pero qué más da.

―Señor William, señora Elroy, que sorpresa ―Dice Neal acercándose a ellos― Señor y señora Cornwell.

―Disfruten del coctel, están en su casa―Dice Elisa con una sonrisa burlona, aferrándose del brazo de su hermano. Se sentía extraña, nunca pensó estar en bandos opuestos a los Andley.

―Tenemos que hablar ―Dice William serio.

―¿En este momento? Que oportuno ―Dice Neal con sarcasmo― Bueno, siempre eres oportuno, te gusta aparecerte a mitad de las fiestas ¿no?

Johan se acerca a Neal seguido por Bella al ver que estaba mostrando debilidad por eso.

―Si, ahora -Dice Archie.

―Vaya, primo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Siguiendo todas las ordenes de tu jefe? ―Murmura Neal provocativamente. Archie puso mala cara, pero antes de que diga algo, Neal le indico a uno de los mozos que les dé una copa de vino.

―Neal, que no hagan una escena ―Susurra Johan tocando su brazo― Recuerda que es el coctel por la inauguración y hay gente que si es importante.

Neal asiente.

―Preséntame a tu "linda familia"

―Mi socio, el señor Johannes Rousset ―Presenta Neal siguiéndole el juego, tratando de calmarse, no quería empezar así pero no pudo evitarlo. Sabía que no trajo a su esposa por obvias razones, pero trajo a Annie, eso lo enojo, era tan evidente porque no la trajo. Y sabía que era lo mejor pero no pudo evitar enojarse. William acepto darle la mano por cortesía pero Archie no lo hizo. Annie y la señora Elroy se mantenían fuera de esto en silencio.

―Hablemos en privado, no lo hagas más difícil ―Dice William con tono suave. Neal lo guía hacia su despacho.

La señora Elroy y Annie pidieron a Elisa ir a solas hacia otra habitación y ella les siguió silenciosamente. Quedando solo Archie y Johan y su pareja.

―Que descortesía de tu parte, no devolverme el saludo― Dice con un poco de burla Johan.

―Mejor cállate, delincuente ―Dijo Archie irritado.

Johan iba a responder pero Bella apretó su brazo.

―Entonces ¿Eres el asistente de William Andley? ―Pregunta divertida Bella.

Archie decide ignorar este comentario y se aleja de ellos.

Mientras tanto había una gran tensión en el despacho. Un par de gritos por parte de Neal, un calmado William que trataba de no perder la paciencia.

―Esa gente es mala, entiende, cuando ya no les sirvas te van a desaparecer.

―Eso suena tan familiar ―Dijo Neal con claro rencor― Estoy al tanto del pasado entre la señora Elroy y ellos, no creas que no lo sé.

―Esto es un error, Neal ―Dice William― Tu padre no hubiera querido esto.

―No metas a mi padre en esto ―Dice Neal, suspira antes de admitir algo que le costaba― Mira, ya estoy harto de ti, no tienes la culpa de nada, ni de lo de mis padres, ni de esta decisión ¡lo sé! Es injusto que me enoje contigo, pero no volveré, eres inteligente y entiendes porque no quiero volver ¡No puedo, maldita sea! si regreso… ahí si te odiare, así que ocúpate de tu familia, hazla feliz y no te metas en mis asuntos.

Neal sin esperar respuesta le dio la espalda para salir.

―Te has metido con la peor familia, le vas a vender tu alma al diablo al aliarte con ellos y cuando quieras recuperarla ya no podrás…. –Escucho la voz de William a sus espaldas ― Tu familia somos nosotros.

William suspiro al no obtener respuesta, entendió lo que le dijo su sobrino y sobretodo que por fin Neal se dio cuenta que dejar ir también era una forma de amar. Pero no tenía por qué hundirse con personas malas. No debía terminar así, no cuando su sobrino podía cambiar. Pero ahora era la persona que Neal menos quería ver por ser el esposo de su amada. No había forma de ayudarlo, si él podía sanar su corazón y expresar su amor correctamente era algo que escapaba de sus manos. Pero al menos Neal, fue sincero con él, eso lo ayudaría a curarse, dejar ir el rencor injustificado.

Así que siguió al anfitrión hacia el jardín. Se encontraron con un gran caos, Archie y Johan peleaban y algunos paparazzi tomaban fotos. Algunas personas estaban asustadas.

―¿No decías que no hiciera una escena? ―Pregunta Neal acercándose al pelirrojo. Dejo de pelear pero la algarabía de la gente no cesaba, esto empeoro cuando Elisa volvió y le susurro a Neal algo en la oreja. Se puso furioso y les grito a los Andley que se marcharan. Esta vez Johan trata de calmar a Neal, el asistente del pelirrojo le dice que lo llaman urgentemente y Johan sonríe. Este toma a Neal de la muñeca y le dice que tenían que irse inmediatamente.

.

.

Una pareja salía de un gran edificio con dos enormes maletas y gafas de sol. El hombre le abrió la puerta del copiloto a su pareja y guardo las maletas en los asientos traseros. Rápidamente maneja el auto, tratando de salir de Chicago lo más rápido posible.

―Jack, es muy precipitado irnos ahora ―Dice temblorosa.

―Ahora es el momento, debemos aprovechar el pánico -Dice el señor Jackson. El semáforo cambio a rojo pero este no paro, aprovechando que no había transeúntes.

―P-pero que hay de los socios, no estaba en los planes huir.

―Me importa un comino los socios.

―Este no era el plan ―Dice angustiada― Se supone que íbamos a hipotecar las propiedades de la empresa y luego comprar las acciones a los socios minoritarios, ¡Hablaran! ¿Crees que no lo harán?

―Calma, nos iremos tan lejos que ni el diablo nos va a encontrar ―Dice Jackson aumentando la velocidad―Si lo hacen ellos cavaran su propia tumba, al ser cómplices y se quedaran en la calle, en cambio si Leagan corre a llorar a William Andley, estamos perdidos.

―Q-que crees que es fácil huir ―Dice la copiloto temblando.

―En el maletín hay muchos billetes, nos vamos a la estación, nos movemos al barco, el resto del dinero lo transferí a una cuenta falsa, vamos a Francia y perdemos el rastro en Italia, luego disfrutamos del dinero por muchos años.

Sofía tenía miedo, sobre todo por la guerra pero si no se arriesgaba ahora estaba segura que el sería capaz de echarla. Ella volteo y vio el auto de policía.

―Nos están siguiendo.

―No seas ridícula, no hay forma ―Dijo mirando a la carretera. Cuando escucho las sirenas lo confirmo.

―Es por la velocidad ―Dice Sofia alterada― Para, arreglemos esto con los policías rápido.

― ¿Estás loca? Si revisan las maletas estamos...

―Si no paramos será peor ―Interrumpe enojada― Les damos una jugosa propina y ya, no seas llorón.

El vehículo disminuyo la velocidad y se detuvo en segundos. Y ni se les cruzo por la cabeza que apenas bajaran del auto, serian esposados por robo millonario. Fueron transportados al departamento de policía, ellos se preguntaban quien los había delatado. Sofía estaba muy alterada, gritaba que la soltaran y lloraba sin creer que en la mañana era la secretaria de una prospera empresa y ahora estaba esposada, Jackson le pedía que se calle, pues temía que se le escapara algo que pueda usarse en su contra. Neal apareció junto a Johan luego de un par de horas. Sin poder creer esto, miraba inexpresivo a la pareja.

―Son idiotas al pensar que me podían robar, desconfiaba de ti― Dice mirando al señor Jackson, luego mira a su ex secretaria― Pero tú, Sofía.

―Yo no quería... el me obligo, ayúdeme... yo no -Pidió Sofia.

Neal le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que no siga. Ella se quedó callada al ver que estaba en vano rogarle.

―Que incompetentes son, ni siquiera me robaron bien.

Luego que confirmaran el robo y los trasladaran a esperar el juicio. Neal se acercó a Johan, no sabía desde cuando sabia eso, pero igual eso no quitaba el hecho que lo ayudo a recuperar el capital robado. En el coctel uno de sus asistentes se acercó a él y luego Johan lo tomo de la muñeca y lo llevo hacia un auto. Le dijo que le explicaría todo en el camino, pero no lo hizo, solo le dijo que la policía encontró a los que robaron en su empresa. Tal vez se lo explicaría más tarde o tal vez nunca pero...

―Gracias.

Johan le sonrió pero no dijo nada.

Esta noticia llego a la prensa, que se encargó de dispersarlo por todo Chicago. Fue un escándalo, pero fue un escándalo que hizo que otros socios vieran que el dueño de la empresa Leagan no era un incompetente, no se dejó ver la cara. Los Andley no podían creer que el mismo día que se presentaron en el coctel ocurriera eso, pero Neal aparto todo contacto con ellos. Y esta vez ellos también.

En una reunión, Neal informo a los ejecutivos y socios lo que sucedió. También fueron encarcelados seis contadores y ocho de seguridad. Neal les pregunto si estaban con él o no. Y así se ganó el respeto de los empleados.

Fue un día agotador, solo quería regresar a su casa y tomar un buen café, para revivir. Freno de golpe al ver que Lee estaba en la entrada peleándose con los vigilantes.

―¡Tu! ¿Cómo averiguaste donde vivo? ―Grita enojado Neal. El sale del auto y encara a Lee― No te quedo claro que si apareces frente a mi o mi hermana te mato.

Lee se acerca a Neal.

―Señor Leagan, por favor, sé que no fue lo correcto llevarme a su hermana así, pero necesito hablar con ella...

―Mi hermana no quiere estar con una porquería como tú, ni siquiera pudiste cuidarla bien unas horas.

―Señor, yo amo a Elisa... déjeme hablar con ella solo un momento...

Neal lo vio enfadado, no entendía como se atrevía a decirlo abiertamente y sin pensarlo le quito el arma al vigilante. Lee se calló al ver que podía disparar.

―¿Ahora me crees? Nadie te extrañaría, le haría un favor al mundo ―Dijo Neal con una voz tan sínica que se sorprendió el mismo, jamás hablo así ni en su peor travesura, esto era enserio― Si te veo cerca de mi hermana, te meto un balazo en la cabeza ¡Lárgate!

El guardia al darse cuenta del peligro porque el arma no estaba con seguro boto prácticamente a paradas al joven de ojos rasgados. Neal se quedó viendo el arma, nunca en la vida pensó en apuntarle a alguien, ni siquiera tomar un arma. Pero no tuvo miedo en que se escapara una bala en ese momento. Le devolvió el arma al vigilante.

―Si aparece de nuevo, no dudes en usarla, tienes mi protección.

El vigilante asintió y se mantuvo en silencio nervioso. Se aproximó a entrar a la mansión y noto que Elisa había contemplado la escena desde la ventana, estaba en shock. Y espero a que hable todo este tiempo, se había dicho que no le iba a reclamar nada pero su paciencia llego al límite, entro a la mansión y tomo a su hermana del brazo, ella se alejó inmediatamente de él.

―¡Como te pudiste meter con el! ¡Cómo me abandonaste por irte con el! Eres mi hermana, yo te conozco ―Exclama Neal― Tu nunca te enamorarías de alguien como él.

―Eran momentos difíciles y yo...

―¿Tu qué? Te volviste idiota acaso.

―no me hables así -Dice Elisa espantada

―Te trato como la débil mental que eres.

Neal se calló al ver la cara pálida de su hermana.

―Él no tiene nada, Elisa ―Dice Neal más calmado― No puede ofrecerte nada ¿Quieres casarte? Espera un poco y veras que un hombre rico y digno de ti vendrá.

Elisa se mantiene en silencio por unos minutos.

―El... dinero... y las comodidades... no significan nada para mí ―Dice Elisa haciendo pausas mientras hablaba― Y... Si no aceptas eso... entonces yo me voy...

―¿Vas a dejar todo por él? ¿Tanto lo quieres? ―Dice Neal con sarcasmo.

Ella no dice nada. Entonces él toma sus manos al ver los ojos de su hermana, eran como si le gritaran "ayuda" ¿Pero porque?

―Olvida a ese inútil, confía en mí, soy tu hermano -Dice viéndola con sinceridad― Siempre estuve contigo, te apoye en todo, se lo que te da risa y es molestar a personas como él y se lo que no harías jamás... vamos Elisa, confía en mi ¡Sabes que te ayudaría hasta para enterrar a un muerto! Te he apoyado en todas las travesuras y maldades, hasta las que no me parecían, confía en mí, no en él. ¿Por qué estas así?

Elisa lo ve pálida sin saber que decir.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Traje el cuarto y último capítulo del pasado de Neal. Espero que les guste, me gustaria que me dejen un comentario para saber que opinan, como puedo mejorar, alguna critica, comentario, pregunta. Lo que sea, cualquier cosa xD**

 **Sé que abuse del drama y la razón es que corte varias escenas para llegar al capítulo del reencuentro. Si se puede, más adelante mostrare el pasado de Neal cuando acabe este fanfiction. ¡Luego de la tormenta sale el sol! Así que hare relleno. xD**

 **Sobre Elisa Leagan, mi cuñada xD no es que la odie. En el anime y manga es la mala de la película, le hace la vida imposible a Candy y nunca cambia. Pero en este fanfiction, no todo es blanco o negro, creo que los personajes evolucionan, cambian, toman decisiones, pero todo tiene consecuencia. La historia avanza según lo que decidan hacer. Creo que un personaje "bueno" puede decidir algo "malo" por algunas razones y viceversa**

 **Igual que Neal, todos sabemos cómo es y cómo trata a todo el mundo, creo que no puede convertirse en un santo porque su carácter es así. Espero que madure...**

 **Déjenme decirles que no se en que año Candy encontró a su príncipe de la colina. Creo que fue en 1916.**

 **El próximo capitulo será 1923, siete años después. Veremos cómo les trato la vida a todos los personajes. Y tal vez, el reencuentro que cambiara el destino de todos los personajes, tal vez haga un relleno sin nada de drama para que vean un poco de la cotidiana vida de los personajes. Okey no se xD**

 **Oh, cierto, olvide comentar esto, encontré una ficha de personaje que dice que según el manga, Neal tiene el cabello castaño rojizo. ¿Cómo prefieren a Neal Leagan? Es importante saber que opinan por el siguiente capítulo...**

 **Okey, aquí están algunos personajes que tal vez deban recordar. Según orden de importancia y si me olvide de alguno, seguro que no es importante.**

 **.**

 **Johannes Rousset "Johan" - Nuevo socio y amigo de Neal. Pelirrojo.**

 **Anabella Setti "Bella" - Novia de Johan. Pelirroja.**

 **Jang Sung - Ex mayordomo de los Leagan.**

 **Lee Sung - Hijo de Jang Sung, Interés amoroso de Elisa.**

 **Ruth - Criada de los Leagan. Morena, grandes ojos. Sonrisa falsa.**

 **Laurie - Criada de los Leagan, castaña, nerviosa.**


	5. La flor mas bella y la invitacion

**Capítulo 5: La Flor más bella y la invitación.**

En una habitación de una gran mansión que parecía tenebrosa por la oscura noche.

Una rubia medio dormida temblaba buscando acurrucarse con las sabanas, pero parecía no ser suficiente. Negándose a abrir los ojos para encontrarlas pues despertaría y le daría insomnio.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron cuando escucho que la ventana de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

Con pesadez se sentó en la cama con la intensión de dirigirse a la ventana y cerrarla pero solo la observo para comprobarlo. Efectivamente la ventana se encontraba abierta y dejaba entrar el viento, la luna alumbraba un poco de la habitación. Debía cerrarla o le daría un resfriado, pero aun estaba sentada en la cama adormilada.

De repente, vio que una figura oscura entro por la ventana, no supo si lo había imaginado pero esto fue suficiente para ponerla alerta, se levantó de la cama descalza solo con su camisón blanco buscando con la mirada esa figura.

Una sensación de ansiedad se apodero de ella, tenía miedo de seguir buscando en la habitación algo que sabía que estaba allí. Lo que sea que fuera ella podía defenderse sola, siempre pudo hacerlo.

Se quedó paralizada, sin poder gritar cuando sintió que un par manos frías le taparon los ojos. Alguien estaba tras de ella, era un hombre, lo supo porque la acerco a él sin quitarle las manos de sus ojos, era fuerte. Sintió la quijada del hombre descasando en su cabeza. No entendía porque no podía gritar si le tapaba los ojos, no la boca. Sintió que con sus manos levantaba su cabeza y luego unos labios en su frente.

Sus piernas temblaban, pero no se movían.

―¿Quien eres? ―Logro murmurar la rubia asustada― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Las dos manos que le taparon la vista la soltaron y sintió que se alejó de ella, ella volteo dispuesta a golpearlo pero no había nadie.

Se quedó en shock cuando sintió que alguien que estaba tras ella le toco la mano. En ese momento, lo único que se le ocurrió es que era algún fantasma. Volvió a intentar gritar por el susto, pero parecía que su voz se había ido. Intento correr lejos pero sus piernas no le respondían. Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente y le costaba respirar.

Sintió que su conciencia regresaba, entonces con esfuerzo abre los ojos. Lo primero que ve es el techo de su habitación. No era de noche, había excesiva luz por el sol.

―Solo fue una pesadilla ―Pensó la rubia.

Trata de moverse pero no puede, su cuerpo aún estaba adormecido y ella empieza a sentir una gran ansiedad. Miraba de reojo la habitación mientras trataba de concentrarse en mover los dedos de sus manos.

Escucho que alguien toco la puerta dos veces, pero no intento hablar.

Luego de unos segundos más recupero la movilidad de sus brazos y sintió que ya podía mover todo el cuerpo. La rubia suspira, pensando que era por el estrés. Debía dejar de asustarse cada vez que salía de ese trance. No era la primera vez, le daba algún mal sueño y cuando despertaba no podía moverse.

Una criada entro a la habitación y la rubia se sentó.

―Disculpe, señora Andley ―Se disculpa la joven criada― Es que la señora Annie me mando a llamarla.

―Está bien, Rosa ―Dice Candy con voz suave― Dile que bajo en un momento.

La criada asintió antes de salir de la habitación. La rubia dio unos pasos por su habitación hasta llegar a la ventana, comprobó que toda la noche sí estuvo abierta, pero lo que vio en la noche solo fue una pesadilla. Pero se sentía muy inquieta, llevo sus manos para sentir los latidos de su corazón, no estaban acelerados pero era como un extraño presentimiento.

.

.

Neal miraba a través de la ventana, el conductor había estacionado la carroza frente a la gran mansión Rousset. No había podido dormir todo el camino.

―Llegamos, señor ―Dijo el conductor― Bajare las maletas.

Vio como el conductor bajo hacia la parte trasera. Entonces miro a la pareja de pelirrojos que dormían sentados a su lado, la joven recostada en el hombro de su pareja.

―Oigan, despierten, ya llegamos― Dijo Neal. La pelirroja abre los ojos lentamente y mira hacia la ventana.

―Oh, es verdad ―Dijo ella mirando la mansión desde la ventana.

Mientras que Neal realizaba el pago ella bajo de la carroza, la pelirroja le indicaba a los sirvientes que guarden las maletas y el pelirrojo bajaba medio dormido. Cuando la carrosa avanzo miraron la mansión.

―Creo que no hay nadie, deben estar en la ciudad ―Supone un poco cansada.

―Entremos―Dice Johan mirando a Neal―Debemos comer y descansar, mas tarde vas a tu casa.

―Mejor no ―Dice Neal― Pero tomare uno de los caballos, quiero llegar rápido, tomare el atajo que siempre usas para llegar a la mía.

―Pero… ¿Y tus maletas? ―Pregunta Bella.

―Supongo que se quedaran en mi cuarto de aquí.

―okey, no olvides venir en la noche a la "fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida" que seguro hará mi nonna ―Dice Bella con una sonrisa― Mándale saludos a Elisa.

―Por favor, trata de mostrarte sorprendido ―Dice Johan con voz seria.

―Si la fiesta será para ti ¿No deberías estar aquí?

―Si pero nos mandaran a dormir ya lo veras ―Dice Johan ―Luego nos harán bajar y dirán "sorpresa"

Neal asintió con una media sonrisa antes de dirigirse al establo, salió montado en un caballo blanco. Le tomaría unos quince minutos llegar a su casa. Y mientras cabalgaba algunos recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, pensando en el presente, estaba cabalgando hacia su mansión en Fox Lake, debía pensar en las personas que si estaban ahí esperándolo, con esto en mente sonrió.

Se le ocurrió hacer su entrada triunfal en el portal de la mansión, pero tomaría más tiempo, tomaría el atajo que Johan siempre usaba para colarse en su territorio sin ser visto. El truco era llegar a una parte escondida y saltar el gran muro de cuatro metros que dividía la propiedad de la mansión Leagan con la propiedad de los Rousset a caballo. No tardó en encontrar la rampa, ni tampoco fue tan difícil saltarla.

En poco tiempo llego a la parte trasera de la mansión, el bello jardín trasero, mas colorido de lo que recordaba, el camino que llevaba a una piscina trasera, la misma silla mecedora para dos personas de madera. Siguió uno de los caminos que llevaban al establo y dejo al caballo ahí.

―Señor Leagan ―Dijo una voz fuera del establo.

Neal volteo y se encontró con un hombre mayor asiático vestido con traje.

―Jang ―Saludo con voz indiferente.

El mayordomo suspiro, medio año sin verlo y no podía esperar a que le dijera algo más. Preguntarle cómo le había ido solo lo irritaría, probablemente si cualquiera de los otros criados le preguntara eso sería amable, pero no con él.

― ¿Y sus maletas?

―En la casa de Johan ―Dijo Neal con voz tranquila, por un momento pensó en entrar sin molestarlo, sin darle trabajo al mayordomo de edad, pero otra parte de él le decía que aún no era suficiente y dudaba que al día lo fuera― Necesito que vayas por ellas y de paso devuelves este caballo.

Jang asintió resignado y guio al caballo afuera para montarlo. Neal camino tras él.

―Espera ―Dijo Neal

― ¿Si?

El moreno aguardo un poco, hasta que se decidió.

―Cuando llegues, mandas a la lavandería mis sacos de las maletas, no toques la maleta nueva y de paso compras un anillo de compromiso en Chicago, elije el más bello y fino pero que no sea muy ostentoso, confió en tu buen gusto... no, mejor traes la caja de anillos nuevos que está en mi joyería, tomate tu tiempo, me encerrare en el despacho un par horas antes de ir a la casa de Johan.

Jang asintió maldiciendo a Neal, pensando en porque apenas llegaba tenía que darle tantas ordenes, la última innecesaria porque en esa casa tenían cientos de anillos nuevos en la mansión. Suspiro enojado por no poder contrariarlo.

Neal sin esperar a que Jang se subiera al caballo dio media vuelta para entrar por la puerta trasera de una vez.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue un montón de cristal de lo que había sido un costoso adorno y al par de criadas que conocía hace años que siempre peleaban por cosas sin importancia. Podían haber empezado a empujarse de no ser porque ambas vieron al dueño de la casa que no llegaba hace seis meses.

―Señor Leagan ―Dijo la criada morena con una sonrisa― Disculpe esta escena, es que a Laurie se le cayó el adorno y le regañaba ¿Verdad, Laurie? Vamos, discúlpate ―La morena le dio un codazo a la castaña quien desvió la mirada frustrada.

―Lo siento ―Dice tímidamente.

―No importa, solo traten de ser más cuidadosas ―Dice Neal.

―Como usted diga, señor Leagan ―Dice la morena sonriendo.

―¿Y mi hermana?

―Mi señora está en su estudio ¿Desea que la llame? ―Pregunta Ruth.

―No, no, iré yo ―Dice Neal.

El interior de la mansión era tal como recordaba, salió del gran salón y se dirigió por un pasillo de la parte baja, el estudio de Elisa estaba al lado del suyo. Abrió la puerta lentamente y la encontró sentada frente a su escritorio, dibujando algo en papel. Ella levanto la mirada enojada pero al ver de quien se trataba su mirada se suavizo, dejo escapar una gran sonrisa y no tardo más de cinco segundos en levantarse para abrazarlo.

―¡Neal! Pensé que llegabas en un par de días más ¡Pero qué alegría verte! ―Exclamo Elisa mientras se separaba de sus brazos y lo invitaba a sentarse en uno de los sofás.

―Bueno tenía muchas ganas de verte y darte una sorpresa pero al parecer el sorprendido fui yo ―Comenta Neal apoyándose en el asiento.

―¿porque dices eso? -Pregunta confundida.

―Oh, nada, solo Laurie y Ruth peleando como siempre.

―Laurie siempre ha sido un problema, deberíamos despedirla ―Sugiere Elisa.

―No, sabes que ambas llevan tiempo trabajando aquí ―Dice Neal, miro a la castaña, ella seguía siendo la misma, la misma miraba altiva, lo único diferente era que su peinado de rizos perfectos había desaparecido hace muchos años y ahora lo llevaba liso y amarrado con una cola de caballo alta.

―Pero qué importancia tiene ahora ¡Estas aquí! ―Dice Elisa― ¿Viniste con tu querido hermano?

―Claro, con Johna y Bella, como siempre, somos inseparables ―Responde Neal con un dejo de sarcasmo― Tuve que traer de la oreja o "Mi querido hermano" se quedaba en Florida con la francesa.

―¿Pero la francesa no vino con ustedes?

―Por supuesto ―Responde Neal― Le ofreci venir pero no acepto, ya sabes porque, esta en el hotel de Chicago, le di una de las mejores suites.

―¿Tienen que hacer una sesión de fotos en unos días ¿No?

―Ella se encargara de eso ―Dice Neal― Ya sabes, lo de vestir a las modelos, colocarles las joyas, deberías ayudarla, eres la gerente general de la línea de joyas después de todo.

Elisa le sonrió nerviosamente al tiempo que la criada morena entra a la habitación.

―Disculpen la interrupción ―Dice Ruth― La cocinera pregunta si el señor desea algo en especial para el almuerzo.

―Pero que tonta esa cocinerita ―Dice Elisa son tono molesto― Ya son las dos, como va a ponerse a cocinar ahora, dile que sirva el almuerzo

―¿Y mi Luke? ―Pregunta Neal.

Elisa vuelve a sonreír para ver a su hermano.

―Está en el jardín trasero, no se cansa de usar el tobogán― Dice Elisa.

―Qué raro, pase por ahí y no lo vi.

―Ruth, avisa a Luke que su tío está aquí ―Ordena Elisa.

―Sí, señora ―Dice Ruth sonriendo antes de salir del estudio.

―Cuéntame, hermano ¿Que tal todo en Florida?

―Todo está saliendo bien ―Dice Neal acomodándose en el sofá― El Katiuska Suites es el mejor hotel en Florida, además compre los dos hoteles que le quedaban a Johnson.

―¿enserio? ―Dice Elisa sorprendida.

―Porque te sorprendes ―Dice Neal con una sonrisa traviesa― Ese dio una dura batalla pero gane, están en remodelación y les cambiare el nombre para mi cadena de hoteles, debo volver en un par de meses.

―Te felicito, Neal ―Dijo Elisa emocionada― Que bueno que al fin quitaste a Johnson del camino, ahora tu cadena de hoteles es la mejor en todo el sur.

―Ahora no nos para nadie―Dice Neal con notable emoción― Y me refiero a todos nosotros.

―Ese idiota siempre me cayó mal, tan autoritario, prepotente encima sin clase, que bueno que lo mandaras en una llanta de nuevo a su isla.

―Calma, hermana ―Dice Neal con una sonrisa divertida, Elisa seguía tan alterada como siempre―Te quiero relajada, vamos a tener que hablar con la prensa y quedar como los santos, imagino que dirán que destruí una empresa, una familia y más tonterías.

―Ojala se muera ese idiota.

―Hey, no me gusta que hables así ―Dijo Neal con voz seria― El comenzó desde abajo, dio buena lucha pero no pudo con nosotros, además aunque lo intente de nuevo siempre será un inservible, hablando de eso ¿Dónde está tu esposo?

Elisa desvió la mirada sorprendida y avergonzada.

―Sigue en nueva Orleans ―Murmura con voz suave sin verlo― Supervisando la remodelación del hotel que le pediste.

Neal volteo al escuchar los pasos rápidos de alguien, un niño pequeño con ojos rasgados y cabello oscuro corrió hacia el con alegría.

―¡Tio Neal! ―Dijo sonriendo.

―Luke, te has achicado ¿Que paso? ―Pregunta Neal ayudándolo a sentarse a su lado.

―Eso no es verdad, he crecido, tío ―Dice Luke mirándolo con un puchero― Crecí tres centímetros ¿Verdad, mama?

Elisa asiente con una sonrisa.

―¿Solo tres? ―Pregunto sin ocultar su sonrisa, llevo su mano derecha al bolsillo mientras que el niño estaba distraído y luego llevo su mano tras la oreja del chico ―Una moneda― Dice entregándole la moneda al niño que apreciaba la moneda con asombros ―Dos y tres― Dice repitiendo el mismo truco.

―Como lo haces tío, enséñame ¡Es increíble!

Neal le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara para susurrarle al oído.

―Solo acerco mi mano a la oreja que no te lavas ―Susurra.

El niño ríe.

―Si me lavo, y siempre busco y no hay.

―Bueno, se siguen poniendo al día en la mesa ―Dice Elisa, voltea para dirigirse a la criada morena― Ruth, lleva a mi hijo a lavarse las manos.

―¿Porque? ―Pregunta el niño.

―Vamos a comer ―Dice Neal

―Yo quiero comer galletas.

―Vas a almorzar primero ―Dice Elisa dirigiéndose al pequeño para luego mirar a la criada― Y de paso cámbiale el atuendo... Luke, estas ensuciando mucho tu ropa en el jardín.

―Solo es un niño ―Le recuerda Neal mirando divertido por el regaño de su hermana― Deja que se divierta, la infancia es corta y cuando menos lo esperes estará presentándote una novia.

―Hey, pero yo quiero almorzar galletas ―Dice Luke con una leve sonrisa.

―Más tarde, mi amor ―Dice Elisa suavemente. Ruth asiente y toma la mano de Luke para llevarlo a su habitación. Neal y Elisa se levantan y los siguen, pero ellos van al comedor mientras Ruth sube las escaleras.

―No sé si te comente, pero William quiere unirse a nosotros ―Menciona Neal.

―¿Andley? ¿Ese William? ―Pregunta Elisa sorprendida.

El moreno asiente sin darle importancia, mira la larga mesa y sonríe al acercarse a la cabeza de la mesa.

―Espero que tu esposito no se haya sentado en mi lugar en mi ausencia.

―No lo creo ―Interrumpe Elisa ignorando el comentario de su hermano― Tan disciplinado que es, él sabe que no somos santos, deben estar mal sus negocios si pidió ser tu socio, además ¿Planeas dejarlo entrar?

Neal asiente sonríe al ver que la cocinera, una rubia dos años mayor que él, viene con los platillos.

―Señor Leagan, que alegría tenerlo aquí ―Dice con una sonrisa.

―Pero que malcriada ―Dice Elisa casi gritando―¿No ves que estamos conversando?

―Elisa ―Reprende Neal con severidad.

―Disculpe, señora Elisa, no volverá a suceder ―Dice la cocinera con tono evidentemente molesto. Antes de que Neal dijera algo ella ya había dejado los platos en la mesa y había vuelto a la cocina.

―Elisa ―Repite Neal serio― No me gusta que la trates así.

―Querido hermano, apenas llegas ―Dice Elisa con tono suave― No dejemos que personas sin importancia nos arruinen el momento.

Neal suspira.

―¿Planeas dejarlo entrar? ―Pregunta Elisa con una leve sonrisa empezando a manipular los cubiertos.

―Se lo que William opina de nosotros ―Dice Neal indiferentemente― Pero voy a escucharlo.

―¿Cuando?

―Me cito mañana en su oficina en Chicago.

Cuando llego Luke no tardo en contarle a Neal todas las travesuras que hacía, Elisa se unía a ellos riendo y agregar algunos momentos que su hermano se había perdido. El resto del almuerzo la pasó entre risas. Neal se sentía feliz, hace mucho que no sentía esa calidez que era muy diferente la que sentía con sus dos más cercanos amigos, Johan y Bella. Era la calidez de sentirse en casa y de estar en familia.

Cuando anocheció los hermanos Leagan fueron a la mansión Rousset, donde la matriarca había organizado una pequeña reunión para su nieto y Neal. Los invitados solo eran algunos de los socios y sus familiares más cercanos.

Los presentes se amontonaron en la puerta como si acabaran de ver a una celebridad, los hermanos Leagan y la pareja de pelirrojos conversaban en una esquina.

―¿La francesa está aquí? ―Pregunta interesada Elisa.

―No, es alguien mas ―Dice Bella con una sonrisa.

―¿Quién? ―Pregunta Neal.

Johan sonríe aun mas.

―Tu flor salvaje.

―¿Fiorella esta aquí? ―Pregunta Bella― ¿No estaba en Europa bailando ballet?

―La nonna la mando a traer, ya que su madrastra la está poniendo en un aprieto ―Dice Johan.

Neal dejaba de mirar a una pelirroja que saludaba a los invitados hasta que empezaron a dispersarse y fue libre de dirigirse a un rincón, pero no se acercó a ellos.

Ambas chicas notaron que Neal miro a una pelirroja verlo de reojo y alejarse de un grupo de caballeros que la volvían a rodearla para luego salir de la mansión al jardín trasero. Neal murmuro una disculpa antes de seguirla.

―¡Vaya! Quien lo diría, siguiendo a tu prima ―Menciono Bella con una divertida sonrisa. Elisa vio que era verdad, el la seguía hasta el jardín como un perrito moviendo la cola con correa siendo jalado por su dueña.

―Pero...

―Déjalo, ya es tiempo que se enamore el muchacho -Dice Johan uniéndose a la conversación― Ya hace mucho que no va tras alguna chica, aunque bueno...

Elisa asintió no muy convencida.

―Oigan ―Dijo Elisa― Hay algo que no entiendo, como es eso que Neal está pensando dejar que William se vuelva su socio.

―Ah eso ―Dijo Johan

―Es verdad ―Dijo Bella― Como es que si Neal odia a William y no me digas que no lo hace que cada vez que lo ve su mirada cambia, planea dejarlo entrar.

Johan pone una mano en el hombro de ambas chicas.

―Piénsenlo fríamente ―Dijo Johan― ¿Cómo es más fácil destruir un enemigo? Declarándole la guerra abiertamente o haciéndole creer que eres su amigo.

―¡Vaya! ¿Neal pensó eso? ―Pregunta Bella asombrada.

―Supongo, no creo que quiera compartir el éxito que tanto le costó conseguir con el ―Dijo Johan.

.

La señorita caminaba ocultando su sonrisa traviesa, seguida de Neal quien apreciaba el largo y lacio cabello pelirrojo.

―Eres la flor mas bella de este jardin -Murmura con una traviesa sonrisa.

Al escuchar esto la pelirroja voltea mirándolo ruborizada pero con una expresión frívola. Neal sonrío pensando en el dulce aspecto que siempre era tan contradictorio con su expresión indiferente.

―Vaya, Daniel ―Murmuro sorprendida― No nos vemos hace meses y en vez de preguntarme como estoy me lanzas un piropo tan gastado. ¿Eso le dices a todas tus amantes?

―No tengo amantes ―Responde Neal acercándose a la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Quien sonrojada se alejó de él.

―Eres el "hermano" de mi querido primo Johan ―Señala la pelirroja― Alguna de sus malas costumbres se te debió pegar.

―Algunas ―Admite Neal―Pero esa no, mi flor salvaje ―Dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

La pelirroja de ojos verdes se quedó en silencio viendo como el moreno se sentó en una de las sillas de afuera y le indico con la mano que se siente a su lado. Se sienta un poco desconfiada, tratando de mantener su distancia con él.

―No te gastes, Daniel ―Dice agachando la mirada― No estoy interesada en ti.

―¿Porque? ―Pregunta divertido al ver que el rostro pálido de la pelirroja se ponía rojo. Era la primera vez que se sentaban juntos y lucia tímida. Simplemente adoraba a esa elegante chica que siempre estaba a la defensiva.

―P-porque no estoy interesada en estar como Bella, que al parecer no tiene ni idea que su prometido la engaña con la "francesa" y cualquier chica que se le cruce en el camino.

―Pero no soy como el ¿Te lo digo en francés? ¿En italiano? ¿En ruso?―Repite Neal divertido― En todo caso serias la principal.

―Soy mil veces mejor que cualquiera de tus amantes ―Dice seria.

―Solo fue una broma ―Dice Neal sorprendido de la reacción de la pelirroja. Desde que la conoció, estaba cada vez más impresionado con su carácter tan cambiante.

―Porque mejor no me dices la verdad ―Comenta el moreno mirando el jardín delante de ellos― Que te interesa alguien más, veo todo un grupo de fans rodearte en cada fiesta.

―¿Celos? ―Pregunta la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona.

―No puedo negar que me gustaría ser el único que este cerca de ti -Dice Neal acercándose a ella, quien se le borra la sonrisa y agacha la mirada― Así como ahora.

Neal mira a la pelirroja esperando a que lo mire a los ojos, pero estaba claro que no planeaba levantar la mirada.

―Oh vamos, que tengo que haces ¿Bajarte la luna?

Por primera vez escucho la dulce risa de la pelirroja. Se quedó perplejo dudando si en verdad no ocurrió.

―De que me serviría que me prometas la luna, las estrellas y el sol si eres igual que Johan ―Dice con una sonrisa.

―Enserio crees que soy así ―Confirma Neal incrédulo― ¿Que te hace pensar eso? ¿Solo porque Johan es mi mejor amigo? En todo caso eres su prima.

―Eso es más que suficiente ―Responde divertida― Pero podemos ser amigos, Daniel.

La pelirroja pensó que era momento de terminar esta charla, porque a ningún chico le gustaba que lo rechacen así que se dispuso a levantarse para volver a entrar a la fiesta pero cuando se paró sintió la mano del moreno apretando la suya para detenerla.

―Siéntate, Fiorella.

Ella obedeció silenciosamente, mirándolo neutral.

―Si a lo que te refieres es que necesitas la seguridad de que no te dejare, entonces... ―El desliza su mano por el bolsillo para sacar una pequeña caja y la abre mostrando un hermoso anillo.

―¡Espera! ―Interrumpe sonrojada― Mi primo te dijo que me tengo que casar ¿Verdad? Te dijo que si no me caso mi madrastra me quitara mi herencia y se la dará a su hijito mimado Franco.

Neal miro el sonrojado rostro de Fiorella, acabo de arruinar el momento, lo que planeaba decirle, ahora...

―Me lo dijo ―Admite con una ladina sonrisa ― ¿Es obvio, no? Sino no me hubiera animado.

―Entonces no me casare ―Dice Fiorella retándolo con la mirada― En especial contigo, estoy segura que eres tan infiel como él.

―Pero has escuchado de él, leíste revistas de él, no de mí.

―La verdad es que pareces un acaballero ―Dice mirándolo― Pero aun no confió en ti, voy a pensar en tu propuesta.

―¡Decide ahora! ―Exclama Neal impaciente.

―¡Entonces no! ―Exclama Fiorella mirándolo desafiante― No me gusta que me presionen.

―Y a mí que me hagas esperar ―Dice Neal tomando las suaves manos de la pelirroja y dejándole la caja― Quédatelo como recuerdo.

―¡Bien!

―¡Bien! ―La imita Neal con una divertida expresión en el rostro. Se levanta del asiento y le da la espalda para volver a entrar a la fiesta, entonces a la pelirroja comenzó a tener una expresión preocupada.

―¡Oye! No es como si no nos volveremos a ver ―Murmura Fiorella― Voy a pensarlo, ya te dije.

Neal voltea y mira a la sonrojada chica.

―Entonces puedo hacer lo que quiera con cualquier mujer hasta que te decidas ―Dice con una sonrisa antes de entrar.

―¡Entonces ya no quiero nada! ―Escucha la voz femenina.

Neal rio divertido antes de entrar a la fiesta.

―¿Feliz? ―Le dice el pelirrojo acercándose y ofreciéndole una copa de vino. Neal acepta la copa con gusto y le da un sorbo antes de responder.

―Mucho.

―Dime que no le pediste matrimonio a Fiorella ―Pide con falsa preocupación― Solo porque te comente eso hace unos días.

―Lo hice ―Dice Neal apoyándose en la pared. El pelirrojo lo imita y bebe de su copa mirándolo impaciente.

―¿Y bien? ―Pregunta interesado al no obtener respuesta.

―Lo pensara.

-Bah, te lo dije, esa no se casara aunque tenga un arma en la cabeza.

―Eso veremos, se va a casar conmigo así tenga que amenazarla o amarrarla -Dice Neal con una sonrisa antes de agregar más tranquilo― Es broma.

―Pensé que te daría miedo.

―¿porque?

―Ya sabes, es la tercera vez que pides matrimonio, las dos últimas veces las chicas se casaron con otro.

―¡Gracias!

―¡De nada! ―Responde con sarcasmo― No lo quise decir así.

―No importa, Fiorella es diferente a las dos últimas veces.

―Oh si, demasiado diferente, diferente... mala... creída... que buena esposa va a ser ―Comenta Johan― Por cierto, hace un rato vino Noel Howland y su esposa Daisy Dillman, nos invitan a una fiesta en su mansión en Chicago.

―Nuestro querido amigo ―Dice Neal con voz neutral― ¿Y dónde esta? Quiero hablar con el.

―Mañana iremos a la gran fiesta de Noel ¿Verdad? ―Dice Johan divertido.

―Acabamos de llegar y quieres ir a una fiesta ―Dice un poco irritado.

―Oh vamos, en Chicago trabajamos duro, descansemos un tiempo... o temes…

Neal suspiro.

―No, Johan, no es que no quiera ir porque la mansión de William Andley este justo al lado, no es por eso ―Dice con el mejor humor que pudo para quitarle la mirada burlona al pelirrojo.

―Como pusiste esa cara, aun te duele ―Dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

―Acaso no puedo poner esa cara ―Le reta mirándolo divertido.

―Porque te conozco ―Dice Johan con una sonrisa- Eres mi hermanito menor y esa cara la pones cuando te toman de sorpresa

Neal sonríe.

―Okey ganaste, si me tomo por sorpresa, pero para que veas que no me importa, está bien, iremos mañana a la fiesta.

―¡Genial! Ahora, un brindis.

―¿porque?

―Por nuestras vacaciones en Chicago

―No seas payaso, vinimos por negocios.

―Corrección, tu viniste por negocios, yo voy a tomar esto como unas vacaciones.

La matriarca de los Rousset se acerca a ellos

―Vamos chicos, unas palabras ―Dice ella encantada.

―Vamos Neal, te cedo la palabra―Dice Johan burlonamente.

Neal mira a todos y levanta la copa.

―Brindemos por el futuro éxito en nuestros negocios, por todo lo que logramos hasta ahora, por Doña Ana, que nos organizó esta sencilla y calurosa fiesta de bienvenida, por nosotros y por todos los socios que no están presentes este día.

Neal vio que todos brindaron felices y vio a Fiorella quien tenía una delicada copa entre sus manos.

―Vaya Daniel ―Piensa ella mientras aplaudía con una sonrisa pequeña― Cada día me sorprendes más.

Neal sonrío al ver que ella lo miraba.

.

.

.

Bueno… tratare de actualizar seguido, espero poder hacerlo antes de navidad xD

Responderé los comentarios desde el capítulo cuatro.

 **Kellyelin**

Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante, leo tus historias y me gustaron mucho, espero el siguiente capítulo de "message in a bottle" y mi favorita fue "To The Last Bullet" :`)

Bueno si, aun no hay romance ¡Tenme un poco más de paciencia, por favor! :c

Te aseguro que si tiene romance solo que el pasado tomo varios capítulos.

La categoría de la historia está bien, creo, solo que aún no llega el momento.

 **sayuri1707**

¡Gracias por comentar! También espero que Neal sea mas astuto y bueno es Neal Leagan, es astuto, tramposo, estoy seguro que se las arreglará y más para proteger a su hermana.

Aclaro esto, ambos (Lee y Elisa) fueron encontrados por el tío Charles, pero el solo le dijo que Elisa estaba en su casa.

 **Elsa**

Ay yo me emociono cuando veo un comentario tuyo xD con gusto te explico este punto.

Primero, el tío Charles, encontró a Elisa y a Lee en una banca de un parque en medio de la lluvia, a ambos los llevo a su casa. Ya que se fueron sin nada no llegaron muy lejos. El tío solo le dijo a Neal que Elisa estaba en su casa para que la recoja.

Disculpa si no lo explique bien en el capítulo anterior.

El otro punto, el pelirrojo Rousset "Johan" es el nuevo socio de nuestro Neal, ¿Amigo o enemigo? xD lo siento, seria spoiler, lo veremos más adelante, pero sea lo que sea estoy segura que Neal lo sabrá, recordemos que él le ayudo a atrapar a los viles estafadores "Jackson y Sofia"

 **Guest (oct29)**

¡Hola! Como no escribir de Neal si es tan encantador xD Esperemos que le vaya bien a Neal y Elisa. Te aclaro la última duda, creo que me preguntas eso sino bueno xD Albert y Candy esperaron seis meses antes de casarse. Fue una adorable boda doble :`) Albert y Candy, Archie y Annie.

 **Guest (octubre 30)**

También lo imagino castaño. :)

.

Bueno entonces quedamos con que Neal es castaño ¿Verdad? En el manga tiene otro tono de cabello pero siempre lo imagine castaño, manita arriba quien lo quiere castaño. ._./ nadie, okey, castaño 1, castaño rojizo (Segun el manga) 0 (¿Quedamos así entonces?)

.

.

No es necesario que recuerden a todos los personajes, no todos son importantes o solo harán algo y se irán. En todo caso los que si son importantes son estos.

 **Johan Rousset -** Mejor amigo y socio de Neal. Pelirrojo, ojos café.

 **Bella Setti -** Prometida de Johan. Pelirroja, ojos azules.

 **Fiorella Rousset-** Prima de Johan, interés amoroso de Neal. Pelirroja, ojos verdes.

 **Lee Sung-** Esposo de Elisa, hijo de Jang. Ojos rasgados.

 **Luke-** hijo de Elisa y Lee. Ojos rasgados.

 **Jang** \- Mayordomo de los Leagan. Ojos rasgados.

.

Aclaro estos puntos por si acaso:

1\. Elisa se casó con Lee y tienen un hijo de cuatro años "Luke"

2\. Neal acabo de llegar a Chicago luego de pasar varios meses en Florida por negocios.

3\. A Candy le dio "la parálisis del sueño" ocurre cuando despiertas y no puedes mover tu cuerpo.


	6. Baile de mascaras - Parte 1

**Capítulo 6: Baile de máscaras** **― Parte 1**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de una habitación de la mansión Rousset, aunque la luz iba en aumento hace muchas horas, el hombre castaño dormía plácidamente. Al menos hasta que un irritante sonido demasiado alto hizo que despertara de un salto buscando desesperadamente el origen del infernal sonido.

Al girar la cabeza encontró que se trataba de una alarma pero el sonido se calló. Tomo el despertador entre sus manos con enojo con la intensión de lanzarlo por la ventana, pero el respeto hacia la matriarca de esa familia se lo impedía.

―Tu otra vez ―Gruño en voz baja.

Con un bostezo se levantó de la cama casi de un salto, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño de la habitación y mirarse al espejo. Se sintió aliviado al notar que afortunadamente aun no tenía ojeras. Salió de la habitación luego de escoger un traje oscuro y dejar la corbata en el suelo porque le parecía muy incómoda. En el comedor encontró al pelirrojo desayunando en la punta de la mesa.

―No vuelvas a hacer eso ―Protesta Neal con cara de pocos amigos.

―Le pediste a mi ama de llaves que te despierte pero se fue a la ciudad ―Le explica el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa― Esperaba escuchar mi nombre por toda la mansión.

―No soy tan escandaloso como tu... ¿Y los demás? ―Pregunta Neal tomando asiento al lado izquierdo de su socio y deja al lado su inseparable agenda.

―Tu hermana se fue en la noche para ver a su hijo, tu mayordomo vino por ella, mi Bella y todas las mujeres se fueron a Chicago, algo sobre una exposición de arte.

El moreno ve unas cartas en la mesa y las empieza a hojear.

―Hace mucho que no me siento al lado de la punta de la mesa ―Comenta Neal.

―Pues que pena ―Contesto John con una sonrisa altanera― Esta es mi casa y como jefe de mi familia me siento en la punta.

―Pero en el otro extremo siempre va la doña ―Dijo Neal con una sonrisa burlona― La gran matriarca de los Rousset.

―Siéntate ahí si te place.

―No, no importa ―Dice Neal restándole importancia― En fin, que bueno que estamos solos.

―¿Porque?

―No quisiera que se enteren que me desperté a las diez ―Masculla levantando la taza de café para dar un sorbo― No pude dormir hasta las tres.

―Los recuerdos, ya sabes ―Dice Johan sonriendo― Aun te duele lo de la pequeña.

―No, es otra cosa ―Explica Neal― Como un mal augurio.

El pelirrojo observo a Neal y el ambiente parecía haberse puesto tenso. Entonces de la nada empezó a reír.

―Estoy hablando enserio ―Le reclama Neal con falsa indignación.

―Y yo no ―Dice el pelirrojo riendo― En lugar de pensar en eso, vamos por unos tragos hasta que empiece la fiesta.

―Aunque tu plan suena muy tentador ―Dice con sarcasmo―No puedo, tengo que ver al idiota de William a las dos y la sesión de fotos con la francesa a las cuatro. Si acabo tal vez vaya… además, tienes prometida, iremos con ella ¿No?

―Nada que tal vez, te recojo en tres horas ―Dice Johan― Por cierto ¿Enserio planeas dejarlo entrar al _club de los tramposos_? ¿Así nos llaman, verdad?

―Son negocios ―Dice Neal sin darle importancia― No me agrada, ni un poco... pero necesito sus conexiones -Murmura mirando distraídamente su cuaderno cerrado.

―Oh, este bendito cuaderno, veamos... ―Johan con una sonrisa empieza a hojear.

―Deja ―Masculla Neal.

―Calla ―Dice Johan divertido― Haber tres de Junio... 1923... Hablar con el idiota de William, wow... si claro, se nota que no lo detestas... la sesión de fotos con la francesa, revisar cómo le va a Elisa en la línea de joyas... citar a Pierina para contactar anfitrionas para el evento de ... arreglar con Noel lo de la licitación del hotel... ¡Vaya! He creado un monstruo ―Dice con una ladina sonrisa― Ni me dijiste que ibas a arreglar con Noel.

―A noche me explico que tiene un contacto dentro ―Explico Neal.

―Pero que aburrido lo que planeas hacer en Chicago ―Comenta dejando la agenda de nuevo donde la encontró― Al menos deberías haber traído a tu sexy secretaria o a tu abogadito para que hagan esto.

―Les di vacaciones hasta volver.

―En cambio, yo soy el que tomara vacaciones y mis empleados trabajaran el doble ―Dice Johan esperando algún comentario sarcástico del moreno, pero este tomaba el café sin brillo en los ojos, el pelirrojo suspira sintiendo remordimiento.

―Como sea, ya me voy para llegar a las dos a ver al... a William ―Comenta tomando un último sorbo a su taza de café antes de levantarse.

―¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? ―Pregunta el pelirrojo pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues Neal ya había salido de la cocina.

.

.

En una de las más grandes oficinas en chicago de la compañía Andley. Un rubio elegantemente vestido, miraba las calles de Chicago desde la ventana del octavo piso mientras tenía el teléfono en la mano.

―Entonces vas a ir de compras con la tía Elroy ¿Y Candy?

―Se fue a velar por la vida de un niño enfermo en la casa Pony ―Respondió su esposa en el teléfono― Voy a distraer a la tía hasta que regrese.

―Está bien, suerte con eso.

―Está bien ―Dice Annie con voz neutral.

―Annie...

―¿Si?

―Entonces si no puedes venir a almorzar que te parece en la noche, para cenar...

―Querido ―Interrumpe― Recuerda que el niño no puede quedarse solo.

―Oh, cierto ―Dice Archie sintiéndose un poco nervioso― Entonces llegare mañana como quedamos ―Contesto y coloco el teléfono al escuchar que su esposa colgó. Volteo al sentir que George entro a la oficina.

―Señor Archie ―Dice George― El señor Leagan esta aquí, pero pide hablar con William.

―Déjalo pasar.

―Es que eso le dije, pero dice que no quiere hablar con usted, solo con William ―Menciona con nervios George.

Archie suspira con amargura y Neal sonríe de manera altanera observándolo recostado desde la puerta. Al notarlo, George sale de la habitación murmurando algo mientras Neal entra de mejor humor que nunca.

―Esperaba ver al jefe del clan Andley ―Dice con un dejo de sarcasmo― No a su empleado.

―Veo que la poca educación que tenías desapareció por completo ―Masculla Archie.

―En cambio tu... ―Canturreo con una sonrisa― Sigues aparentando lo que no eres, entiendes a lo que me refiero, en fin, porque William no está aquí, quedamos en vernos hoy.

―Aun no llega de New York ―Dice Archie tratando de calmarse― Me pidió reunirme contigo en su lugar

―No podemos quedar en nada si William no está aquí.

―Neal ―Dice Archie enojado.

―Hablo enserio ―Dice Neal con una sonrisa― Así no funciona, solo empezare a decirle los términos cuando acepte, además… ya hago mucho con considerar dejarlos entrar.

Archie lo vio con amargura sin saber que decir, había planeado ser amable con él, William le pidió que trate, la tia Elroy también pero estaba claro que Neal Leagan siempre los atacaría. El silencio reino la oficina por unos minutos, en los que ambos se retaban sin apartarse la mirada.

―Los honorables Andley quieren asociarse conmigo luego siete años sin hablarnos ¿Tan mal esta la economía de la familia?―Espeto Neal con una sonrisa burlona.

―Si lo dices así ―Empieza Archie― Suena a que nosotros te abandonamos, te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que nos dejó en claro eso al incendiar tu propia mansión en Sunville.

El buen ánimo de Neal se esfumo al escuchar este comentario.

―Si incendie la mansión de Sunville fue porque tu tía quiso separarme de Elisa, le iba a dar la herencia que me correspondía ―Dice Neal

―Atentaste contra la vida de los propios sirvientes con los que creciste ―Murmuro Archie con un hilo de voz.

―No te hagas, se bien que ninguno estuvo ahí... pero qué sentido tiene que me eches en cara eso, a mí no me afecta ni un poco ―Dice agregando una sonrisa. El moreno se apoya en el escritorio ante un exasperado Archie― Debiste ver su reacción, cuando Elisa me conto en su cara durante ese coctel al que se presentaron.

―La tía Elroy hizo lo correcto ―Dice Archie― Solo la quisimos ayudar, igual que te quisimos ayudar a ti, pero no… preferiste ser el títere del diablo fundar el _club de los tramposos_.

―Así que el consejo familiar me llama así ―Dice Neal negando con la cabeza con falsa lastima―No es cómo piensan, él no es el diablo, no soy su títere, ni tampoco mis socios son unos _tramposos_.

―Claro que no ―Interrumpe Archie con sarcasmo― son solo usureros, además de otras cosas que no quiero ni mencionar.

―No somos usureros ―Dice Neal perdiendo la paciencia― ¿Además, que? ¿Te convertiste en el defensor de los pequeños empresarios? Consejo, primero defiende tus intereses, tu familia, deberías hacer tu propio negocio, no se... algo propio, no trabajar para William...

―La empresa es de la familia, todos tenemos poder en el directorio.

―Sí, una pequeña parte igual que todos, pero vives a costas de él.

―Mi propio negocio dices, para ser un próspero empresario como tú ―Murmura con sarcasmo― Si no fuera porque te uniste a la mafia y porque aún le eres útil a Johannes Rousset, te hubieran devorado.

―Mafia, club ¿con cuál te quedas? ―Dice Neal con voz burlona― Me llamas así, pero igual, los tan _honorables_ Andley quieren unirse ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo van sus empresas? No creo que estén pasando por tan buenos momentos si quieren aliarse conmigo.

―Lo planeaste ¿No?

―Nunca los perjudique de ninguna forma ―Masculla Neal― Solo lo del incendio de la mansión en Sunville, los Andley eran de las familias más poderosas... no es como piensas.

―Exacto y tú… fuiste un Andley , sabias en que puntos no teníamos tanto poder.

―Es verdad, fui un Andley― Admite Neal con voz neutra― pero nunca trabaje con ellos...

―Sin embargo tu padre si ―Interrumpe Archie― Y era de los más importantes, sospecho que te dejo información, secretos, estrategias.

―Te recuerdo que nunca los perjudique, es más, los evitaba ―Repite Neal rodando los ojos― Deberían agradecerme, por pensarlo para ayudarlos ―Dice agregando una sonrisa burlona.

―Sabes que ―Suspira con amargura― es inútil hablar contigo.

―¿Sabes qué? tienes razón ―Dice Neal divertido, él toma uno de los cigarrillos que Archie tenía en su escritorio y fuma delante de el ante la mirada de pocos amigos― Ya me voy primo, sigue trabajando duro para William ―Murmura antes de salir― Te lo dije, debiste haberte unido a mi cuando te lo propuse.

Archie vio como el moreno tocaba la perilla de la puerta para salir.

―Porque iba unirme a ti y dejar a mi familia sola ―Dice Archie con voz neutra― Solo por un berrinche como tú lo hiciste, porque Candy eligió a William y no a ti.

Neal volteo y miro al rubio con una ladina sonrisa.

―Para no dañar a tu esposa y a ti mismo.

Dicho esto Neal sale de la oficina dejando a Archie sorprendido. Aun si los Andley consideraban a Neal Leagan la oveja negra de la familia, Neal hizo lo que quiso y se fue. En cambio, el si se quedó, se quedó al lado de Candy como amigo y mano derecha de William, se casó con la mejor amiga de Candy y tiene un hijo con ella, porque le pidió que la cuidara siempre. Él se quedó por ella.

.

.

Una hermosa luna llena acompañaba el cielo nocturno. En la mansión Leagan, una castaña revisaba documentos con mucha ansiedad. Pero una llamada hizo que los dejara de lado y tome el teléfono. Elisa nunca hablaba en el teléfono por seguridad, esperaba a que la otra persona responda primero.

―¿Hola? ¿Podría pasar el teléfono a Elisa Leagan? Soy Bella.

―¡Bella! Que sorpresa ―Responde Elisa más tranquila― Que sucede.

―Elisa, que bueno, te llamaba para decirte que mi Johan y Neal estarán en la mansión de Noel en Chicago.

―Lo sé ―Dice Elisa encogiéndose de hombros― Siempre me llama para decirme a qué hora llegara, al menos cuando esta por aquí.

―Vaya, tienes muy controlado a tu hermano ―Dice riendo Bella― okey okey, te avisaba por si acaso.

―Está bien Bella, gracias por preocuparte de todas formas.

Luego de que cortaron, suspiro. Debía arreglar todo antes de que llegara su hermano, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo cuando una criada morena entro a su estudio.

―Mi señora, el señor Lee envió esta carta.

Elisa toma la carta y oculta agachando la mirada una pequeña sonrisa que se le formo al recibir el sobre.

―Gracias ―Dice sin mirarla.

―¿Desea algo más? ¿Le traigo un te? Siento que le preocupa algo ―Pregunta la morena con un tono de preocupación, Elisa levanta la mirada solo para decidir si contarle a su dama de compañía o no.

―Hace unos días mi hermano le pidió matrimonio a la prima de Johannes Rousset ―Comento.

La morena asintió y sonrió.

―Esperemos que sea feliz ahora, no le fue bien antes.

Elisa suspiro sin mirarla.

―¿Cómo es ella? Señora

―No la conozco mucho, trabajaba en una compañía de ballet en Europa, Neal solo la ha visto un par de veces.

―¿Que le preocupa?

―Que mi hermano me deje de lado por su nuevo matrimonio ―Dice Elisa― Además los Rousset no me agradan.

―Mañana veremos que hacer, señora ―Dice Ruth con una sonrisa― Descanse, necesita energía positiva.

―Sí, creo que eso hare ―Dice Elisa levantándose del asiento y tomando la carta que la criada le trajo.

.

.

En la mansión Andley ubicada en una de las zonas más importantes de Chicago, una frágil rubia con ojos azules soltó un bostezo mientras se recostaba en el sofá ya cansada de ver a su amiga caminar ir de un lado a otro de la sala.

―Y la tía Elroy me prohibió volver a la casa Pony, ¿Sabes lo impotente que me sentí? Manuel estaba enfermo y la señorita Pony también ―Se quejaba la rubia de cabello rizado y ojos verdes―Pero si cree que dejare de ir solo por el que dirán de su _gente_ está muy equivocada.

―Creo que deberías dejar que se calme unos días ―Murmuro Annie mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga para que se sentara junto a ella.

―¿Escuchas lo que te digo, Annie? ―Dice Candy un poco enojada ― La señorita Pony tenía fiebre.

―Te escuche, Candy ―Murmura Annie― Lo siento, no quise que parezca que no me importa, sabes que quisiera ir pero tengo que cuidar al pequeño Alistear...

―No, discúlpame a mí ―Dijo evitando mirarla― No debí subir la voz.

―Lo importante es que la señorita Pony y el niño están bien ―Dice Annie suavemente― Y ahora... debes calmarte, estas muy alterada, le diré a Dorothy que te traiga una valeriana para que descanses.

―No, no ―Murmura Candy― Tomare una pastilla cuando vaya a la cama.

―No puedo creer que la tía Elroy te haya estresado en solo quince minutos, es un tiempo record ―Comenta Annie en voz baja― Yo estuve con ella todo el día y no la pasamos tan mal.

―Es que parece que cada cosa que hago está mal para ella ―Dice Candy agachando la mirada.

―Honestamente, no me gusta vivir con tía Elroy―Dice Annie con una media sonrisa― Si, es muy exigente y debe serlo más contigo, señora Andley.

Sin embargo esto no animo a su amiga que parecía haber perdido ese resplandor que la caracterizaba. Annie ordeno una manzanilla esperando que con esto la rubia de ojos verdes se relaje un poco.

Una de las criadas se acerca junto a un par de jóvenes gemelas y antes de que las anuncie ellas ya se habían sentado en el sofá, una a cada lado de Annie. Candy que estaba apretada por la reciente joven que se sentó entre ella y Annie, se levantó para sentarse en un sofá individual dejando la infusión en la pequeña mesa.

―¡Annie! Tenemos que hablar contigo urgentemente ―Dice una de ellas.

―Si es algo urgente ―Insiste la del lado izquierdo. Annie nerviosa les pide que se calmen y que no hablan a la vez ya que ambas jóvenes le susurraban en cada oreja. Candy se levanta con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que lo que sea que le iban a decir, no iban a compartirlo con ella.

―Bueno, iré a descansar, que bueno verlas, Kelly, Lilly ―Dice con voz suave.

Ambas le sonrieron a Candy y decidió subir las escaleras sin decir nada más. Si lo pensaba ellas nunca la habían dejado de lado, pero supuso que no era nada de malo que quisieran hablar solo con Annie, era obvio que se llevaban mejor porque la que asistía a las fiestas y reuniones que organizaban en su círculo era solo la rubia de ojos azules.

Al llegar a su habitación se ve en el espejo y nota que su rizado cabello esta mas enredado que antes, así que se sienta en la cama y empieza a cepillarse el cabello para dormir. Cuando acaba busca en uno de sus cajones un camisón limpión y lo deja en la cama. Se acerca de nuevo al tocador y deja encima el anillo que siempre lleva y su infaltable prendedor que un día se le cayó a su príncipe de la colina.

Aun sintiéndose tensa por la reciente riña de la tía de su esposo decide no pensar en nada y se sirve un poco de agua de la jarra de cristal que siempre le colocan en su habitación. Vio de reojo que Annie entro tímidamente sin tocar.

―Annie ¿Que sucede? ¿No estabas con las gemelas?

―Si ―Dice Annie enseñándole una tarjeta― Mira, nos invitan a un baile.

Candy toma la tarjeta que le extendió y luego de leerla se la devuelve.

―Pero es hoy y ya es muy tarde ―Se apresuró a decir Candy―Además, la tía Elroy quiere que este con ella a primera hora... algo sobre cómo comportarme en un evento de caridad al que iré en lugar de Albert.

―Vamos Candy ―Insistió Annie con una sonrisa tímida― Estas muy estresada, di que sí, solo bailaremos y comeremos las cuatro y si te cansas, regresamos.

―Pero...

―Solo un rato ―Insiste de nuevo Annie.

―¿Pero dónde queda?

―Es la mansión de al lado ―Responde Annie― La organiza el señor Noel Howland y su esposa Daisy Dillman, a ella la conoces, nos invitó a una fiesta de té, hace una semana atrás.

―Si me acuerdo de ella ―Dijo Candy encogiéndose de hombros, de hecho recordaba mucho sobre ella― Pero aún queda un problema, la tía Elroy no nos dará permiso.

―Pero no le vamos a pedir permiso ―Dice Annie con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

―Pero si no le pedimos permiso no nos dejaran salir ¿Lo sabes, no? ―Inquirió confundida Candy.

―Por eso pensé que podemos salir por tu ventana, hay un gran árbol con el que saliste hoy ¿no?...

―Espera, espera, me has invitado solo para que te ayude a salir ¿verdad? ―Inquiera Candy sorprendida.

―No, Candy, como crees ―Dice Annie suavemente― Es porque estas muy estresada y quise que vinieras con nosotros.

―Pero sabes que no disfruto de esas fiestas tan ostentosas.

―No es así, esta te gustara créeme… ―insiste Annie con voz suave― Anda, vamos Candy, las gemelas nos esperan en su auto cerca de aquí. ¡Ah, cierto! Ponte un vestido negro. En la tarjeta dice que los invitados deben asistir con ropa negra.

―¿Eres Annie? No te reconozco―Exclamo Candy sorprendida.

Annie le sonríe tímidamente y luego de unos minutos Candy bajo primero el gran árbol para que su compañera la siguiera asegurándole que si se caía la ayudaría. Luego de encontrarse con las gemelas en el auto. No fue necesario esconderse pues no había ningún guardia en la puerta afortunadamente y bajar por el árbol sirvió para que pensaran que ambas estaban en la planta alta de la mansión.

Llegar a la mansión vecina no tomo muchos minutos. La entrada a la mansión estaba resguardada por un par de guardias que les pidieron la invitación y solo así pasaron. Había muchos autos estacionados cerca, así que parecía que no eran las primeras. Antes de bajar del vehículo unas criadas les ofrecieron mascaras negras.

Apenas entraron al salón de baile, la rubia de ojos verdes se arrepentiría de haber aceptado. Aunque la música sea agradable y todo parezca de ensueño, con el hermoso salón de baile amplio, los adornos de cristal y los invitados con máscaras. Tenía una extraña sensación, se sentía muy nerviosa. Y Annie no se equivocó, esta fiesta no era lo que esperaba, con la máscara no reconocía a nadie y estaba segura que nadie la reconocería.

Daisy Dillman se acerca al grupo de amigas con una gran sonrisa y luego de una amena conversación con las gemelas y Annie. Daisy noto que la única que no parecía a gusto era Candy, así que al ver que distraída se separaba de ellas decidió acercarse, llamo la atención de Candy que estaba de espaldas a ella apoyando su mano en el hombro.

―¿Disfrutas de la fiesta, Candy? ―Pregunta con su mejor sonrisa de anfitriona.

―Sí, me gustó la idea de las máscaras ―Dice Candy forzando una sonrisa.

La bella dama se acerca a una de las mesas y toma dos copas ofreciéndole una copa― Ten, espero que te guste un coctel frutal.

Candy la observo nerviosa sin saber cómo reaccionar, ella siempre había visto el beber alcohol como algo malo, sabía que estaba prohibida la venta de alcohol, pero no quería incomodar a la anfitriona. Le murmura un gracias y toma la copa entre sus manos, esperando que Daisy se contentara con eso, pero estaba claro que no se iría, hasta que haya bebido un poco.

―Vamos, Candy ―Dice Daisy con una sonrisa― No me desaires.

―Pero… esto tiene alcohol, es ilegal ¿no? ―Pregunta Candy.

―Solo un poquito ―Dice Daisy guiñándole el ojo― Pero no te preocupes, hasta en las fiestas que organiza la señora Elroy Andley les ponen un poco de alcohol.

―Es que yo no bebo ―Intenta Candy de nuevo forzando una sonrisa.

―¿Qué, Candy? ¿ No le harás caso a la anfitriona? ―Intervino Kelly.

―Es que...

―Candy, no tienes de que preocuparte ―Dijo Annie acercándose al lado de la rubia― No nos vamos a separar en toda la fiesta.

―Si, además no tiene nada de alcohol ―Dijo Lilly guiñándole el ojo.

―Somos tus amigas te vamos a cuidar ―Insiste Annie.

―¿Además, que es lo peor que podría pasar? ―Se preguntó en voz alta Kelly.

―Bueno, podrían llegar ebrias y la señora Elroy podría... ―Contesto Lilly y luego se calló cuando su gemela le dio una mirada de mala muerte.

―Regresaremos a las doce, como un par de cenicientas ―Insistió Annie con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Candy decide obedecer para no poner en un aprieto a la anfitriona y se lleva la copa a sus labios, cuando dio un sorbo al líquido colorido se dio cuenta que no era lo que esperaba.

―Esta delicioso, solo sabe a jugo de granada -Dijo Candy sin creerlo.

―Me alegra que te guste ―Dice Daisy con voz cordial y dulce, ella levanta la copa y hace que el grupo de amigas beban al mismo tiempo. La rubia de ojos verdes se sintió más tranquila al comprobar que no era lo que pensó, en su vida había bebido una gota de alcohol pero ese trago era dulce y fresco, le pareció que no le habían mentido y que de verdad no tenía alcohol. Luego de conversar un rato decidieron bailar entre ellas. Candy se sentía muy feliz y energética inexplicablemente, sentía como si todas las tensiones que llevaba ya desde hace varios meses desaparecieron al bailar y reír junto a sus amigas. Iba por su tercer trago inconscientemente. Lo mejor de todo era que como todo el mundo llevaba máscaras, nadie parecía estar pendiente de nadie. En cambio en otras fiestas, como la señora Andley, tenía que cuidar de cada uno de sus movimientos y eso era algo que la estresaba demasiado. Las gemelas se habían perdido en la pista de baile, Candy se sentía un poco mareada pero Annie recibió un par de copas de uno de los mozos y le ofreció una a Candy sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―Por nuestra amistad ―Dice Annie con las mejillas rojas por beber de mas― Eres mi mejor amiga, Candy.

―Somos hermanas, siempre estaremos juntas ―Dice Candy antes de beber un sorbo.

―¿Enserio? ―Pregunta Annie un poco llorosa.

―Venga, no llores, ya estás muy grande ―Se burló Candy con una sonrisa― Eres esposa y madre, ya no puedes ser llorona.

Annie se limpió una lagrima de su mejilla y sonrió incomoda, tomo una copa y hubo un tranquilo silencio entre ellas. Hasta que el anfitrión de la fiesta se acercó a ellas.

―¿Disfrutan de la fiesta? ―Pregunto una voz suave que hizo que Annie dejara de beber una copa para no atorarse.

―Mucho ―Dijo Annie. Candy se limitó a asentir.

―Señora Cornwell ¿Me permite una pieza?

Annie asiente y él le ofrece el brazo. Candy decide esperarla pero no quería bailar con nadie así que sale de la pista de baile. Los observa cerca de una de las mesas con algunos tragos. Una de los mozos le ofreció uno de los tragos y ella lo bebe sin pensarlo, aunque algo en su mente le decía que no. Tan pronto termina una pieza sigue otra y Annie se acerca a la rubia pecosa, no deja de bailar con el anfitrión de la fiesta. La rubia bebe despacio observando como Annie disfrutaba de estas fiestas, claro que a ella también le gustaba bailar y sentirse como una princesa como a todas las mujeres. Pero a diferencia de ella, Annie era feliz, tenía un hijo y disfrutaba de estar en sociedad, no como ella. Y sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecen, pero evita llorar. Vuelve a buscar a Annie con la mirada pero la perdió de vista. De reojo vio algo que le llamo la atención, entre tantos invitados vestidos de negro solo había una mujer de blanco. Un joven rubio con traje negro bailaba con ella. Se sintió inquieta al verla girar con tal gracia, noto que varios invitados la miraban, o mejor dicho la admiraban. Era como si la hermosa pelirroja de blanco fuera la protagonista de un cuento y los demás vestidos de negro solo eran personajes extras incluyéndola a ella. Pero al verla no pudo evitar pensar en una novia. Se preguntó si acaso no sabía que en la invitación indicaba vestir de negro y una sonrisa se le escapó al recordar que cierta vez en el Real colegio San Pablo, le jugaron una broma parecida.

―Debo buscar a Annie ―Piensa preocupada

Decide entrar al salón de baile y buscarla, pero se sentía un poco mareada, tan pronto entro un joven con mascara le pidió bailar, pero le rechazo con cortesía para volver a buscar a su amiga o a las gemelas, esta situación se repitió un par de veces más así que decidió salir de la pista de baile.

Tenía la boca seca y se siente cansada, así que recuesta su espalda en la pared, tomando una copa. Sin notar que un caballero a un metro de ella también estaba apoyado despreocupadamente contra la pared, observando la pista de baile.

Sin levantar la cabeza, por lo mareada que se sentía se dirige al moreno y sin querer choca con él. Se dio cuenta que la rubia iba a perder el equilibro y antes de que caiga al suelo la rodea con sus brazos y la atrae hacia él, en ese momento Candy levanta la cabeza y ambas miradas se encuentran. Candy mira los penetrantes y profundos ojos avellana del muchacho, tenía la respiración entrecortada y se sentía confundida. El moreno la sujeta sin saber que esa mirada ingenua y llena de brillo era de la primera chica de la que estuvo enamorado hace muchos años, la misma que le rechazo. No puede evitar sentir que su corazón se acelere.

―Disculpa ―Murmuro Candy en voz baja sacándolo de la mescla de sentimientos al ver sus ojos verdes, pero antes de que el castaño pueda articular una palabra la rubia ya se había ido lejos de él.

Candy empezó a asustarse al no ver por ninguna parte a sus amigas, así que aun sintiéndose mareada, esquiva a las parejas bailando tratando de encontrar caras conocidas, no resultaba sencillo puesto que todo el mundo no solo traía mascaras sino también llevaban ropa negra. Era como si esta fiesta hubiera sido hecha para ese propósito, para perderse. Sin darse cuenta llega al otro extremo del gran salón, se siente tan frustrada por no encontrar a sus amigas, pero más se siente mareada. Tiene algunas preocupaciones, la principal seria si la tía Elroy descubriría esta travesura y tendría que escucharla un par de horas hablar de cómo tenía que comportarse como la señora Andley. También piensa que tal vez las copas, o bien tenían mucho alcohol o bien a bebido más de la cuenta, no recordaba cuantas copas bebió esta noche. Se encoge de hombros y toma otra copa que uno de los mozos le ofreció. Mira la copa dudosa, tenía tantas preocupaciones y tenía la necesidad de beber esa copa y mandar al diablo todo. Con esto en mente y con un dolor de cabeza reciente por el apretado moño, se lleva la mano al sujetador con la intensión de aflojarlo, pero el lazo se desato.

Se acercó a una mesa vacía y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana. Se sintió mas aliviada al descansar las piernas, el mareo se había ido pero sabía que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Lo que más quería en este momento era bailar, era muy contradictorio porque se la había pasado negándose a todo caballero que se le acercara. Pero no tenía ganas de bailar con un desconocido, solo con sus amigas.

―Hola señorita ¿Bailamos? ―Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, al levantar la mirada noto que era un caballero con ojos azules y cabello oscuro. Ella rechazo sutilmente y cuando el joven se retiró no pudo evitar dejar escapar una ligera sonrisa. El joven probablemente tendría menos de veinte. A sus veinticinco años, se sentía como si le hubieran cortado las alas. Pero no podía quejarse, porque ella había decidido esto, pero a veces sentía que no encajaba entre los Andley, sentía que no les era útil.

Otro caballero se acerca hacia ella y levanta la mirada solo para encontrarse con los ojos avellana del caballero.

― _Es el de hace rato_ _―_ Piensa Candy al reconocer la mirada penetrante del caballero que evito que se caiga.

―¿Me permite esta pieza? ―Pregunta con voz suave.

―Disculpa, es que no tengo ánimos de bailar ―Dice la rubia con voz cordial y dulce.

―Lo entiendo ―Responde el caballero con tono amable.

La rubia miro de reojo que el caballero sonrió y se apoyó en la pared al lado de ella. Sin querer se dedicó a observar al moreno, de cabello castaño y ojos avellana. Por su primer encuentro sabía que era más alto que ella y el traje negro le hacía lucir elegante y atractivo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Candy no tenía idea de que estaría pensando el caballero, pero ella tuvo la leve impresión que esa mirada la había visto antes, pero no recordaba a quien le pertenecía.

.

.

 **Creo que es la primera vez que actualice rápido haha xD Eso que el autoguardado me jugo una mala pasada y tuve que volver a reescribir este capítulo como tres veces ¡Creo que fue lo mejor! Porque lo iba a subir antes, pero ahora siento que quedo mejor. Tratare de actualizar mucho antes de navidad, luego tendré menos tiempo porque me iré de vacaciones a un lugar donde no se si hay internet. Si te gusto el capítulo déjame un comentario, consejo … o cualquier cosa xD**

 **Respondo los comentarios de esta capitulo en la parte 2, empezare a editarlo para tratar de subirlo lo más rápido posible.**


	7. Baile de mascaras - Parte 2

**Capítulo 7: Baile de máscaras ― Parte 2**

Neal y Johan se encontraban al rincón del salón de baile bebiendo una copa. El pelirrojo observaba a las bellezas con mascara sin mucho disimulo. Por su lado el moreno estaba inclinado en la pared sin ningún pensamiento en especial. Solo disfrutando a sorbos el coctel que le ofrecieron.

―No puedo creer que me convencieras tan fácilmente de venir ―Murmura Neal.

―Solo basto mencionarte que mi prima estaría aquí ―Se burló.

Neal mira a una morena que llevaba vestido negro pero mascara azul. Al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se dirige hacia ella.

―Así que la mejor modelo de la francesa también trabaja para mi socio Noel―Comenta Neal. La morena al escuchar el comentario tras ella voltea con una sonrisa.

―Vaya, me reconociste―Dice la morena sorprendida.

―Es imposible no hacerlo ―Comenta Neal

―Oh, que galante señor ―Bromea.

―Recuerda que mañana necesito de ti y de tus mejores modelos para la sesión de fotos con la francesa ―Le recuerda Neal con voz suave― Eres la modelo principal así que no me falles.

―Por supuesto que no ¿Cuándo te he fallado? ―Pregunta con una sonrisa. La plática se extendió hasta que Neal noto que el pelirrojo estaba impaciente entonces entendió y sonrió.

― Ah, él es Johan Rousset, mi socio.

―Un placer ―Dice la morena con cortesía.

―¿Bailas? ―Pregunta Neal.

―Pero soy la anfitriona, amigo.

―A Noel no le importara ―Insiste Neal extendiendo la mano hacia ella, la morena toma su brazo y ellos se dirigen a la pista de baile. Cuando termina la canción la pareja se vuelve a acercar al pelirrojo que no había dejado de ver a la morena. Mientras platicaban un grupo de anfitrionas le pidieron a la morena que se acerque un rato.

―Bueno chicos, me llaman, vuelvo en un minuto ―Dice la morena animada.

―Oye, esa chica tiene las medidas perfectas ―Dice Johan impresionado― Es hermosa.

―Es modelo ―Dice Neal con sarcasmo.

―¿Y de dónde la conoces?

―Es la dueña de la agencia de modelos que contratamos la francesa y yo, si hubieras llegado temprano hubieras visto a todas las modelos.

―Donna no me dijo nada ―Se quejó el pelirrojo.

―Porque será ―Responde Neal con sarcasmo― Celos.

―¿me parece que le querías coquetear? ―Pregunta Johan burlonamente.

―Solo quería saludarla ―Dice Neal restándole importancia― Vine por Fiorella ¿No lo recuerdas? Me convenciste de venir por ella.

.

.

La pelirroja sonrió al sentir que las miradas en ella, la anfitriona de la fiesta, la señora Daisy estaba a su lado mirándola con picardía.

―Yo creo que le gustas ―Comenta Daisy con una sonrisa pícara.

―¿Yo? ¿A quién? ―Pregunta Fiorella riéndose un poco por el efecto de las copas.

―Sí, ya sabes a quien me refiero, Neal Leagan.

La pelirroja sonríe y levanta la copa al ver que Neal está mirándola desde el grupo con el que mantenía plática. El moreno le devuelve la sonrisa y levanta la copa en dirección a ella.

―Lo sé, me pidió matrimonio ayer ―Alardeo suavemente.

―¿Enserio? ―Exclama Daisy sorprendida― Quien lo diría, su hermana intento que escogiera novia hace mucho, le organizaba citas con sus amigas, claro que eso fue cuando sus padres vivían, luego ya no había quien lo obligara.

Fiorella bebió de su copa escuchando a la anfitriona aparentando no estar tan interesada.

―Yo estuve entre ellas, pero parece que solo tenía ojos para la hija adoptiva de los Andley, en fin, supongo que ya quiere sentar cabeza ―Comenta Daisy observando la mirada indiferente de la pelirroja― Pasaron los días de don juan.

―Pero recién lo conozco ―Dice Fiorella― Ósea si lo he visto en algunas fiestas de mi abuela, pero seguro es un infiel igual que mi primo o un don juan como dices.

―¿Tu primo es infiel? ―Pregunta Daisy confundida.

Fiorella sonrió al entender que comento algo privado.

―Dices que lo conoces ¿Crees que le guste? ¿Va enserio?

―Creo que si ―Dice Daisy mirando de reojo a Neal― Debes gustarle mucho, como te explico, es prácticamente el jefe de su familia, él manda, nadie le puede obligar a casarse, ya que su familia no tiene consejo y esas cosas, no tiene presión, no hay padre o alguien mayor que lo obligue.

―¿Me permite esta pieza? ―Pregunta un joven rubio extendiendo la mano a la pelirroja. Daisy niega con la cabeza sutilmente a Fiorella pero ella hace caso omiso y toma la mano del rubio con una sonrisa hacia el moreno que la observaba de lejos.

.

.

―Mira ¡Ahí esta! ―Dijo divertido Johan señalándola con el dedo― Imposible no reconocerla.

―Parece un angelito ―Comento la modelo.

Neal sonrió al verla conversando con Daisy Dillman, no podía creer que se atrevió a vestir de blanco a una fiesta donde indicaron en la propia tarjeta que se vestía de negro. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba recogido, con un elaborado peinado de corona de trenzas y se había pintado los ojos ligeramente, el vestido contrastaba con los demás, así que era imposible ignorarla, su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara plateada.

Los ojos verdes le observaron con la misma intensidad que el la miraba. Entonces una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en la pelirroja y levanto la copa hacia él. Neal levanta la copa con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Pero entonces nota que un joven rubio se acerca a ella y le extiende la mano, y la pelirroja sonríe mientras toma la mano del joven y se dirige a la pista de baile.

Una sensación incomoda se apodero de él, su próxima conquista bailaba con alguien más ¡Y en su cara!

Tenía la impresión de que se había pasado de copas y exagero el juego de los celos. La pelirroja era una mujer hermosa, con una figura envidiable y de carácter frívolo. No diría que estaba enamorado, pues no era la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos, ni le quitaba el sueño, pero si ella aceptaba estaba dispuesto a comprometerse para hacerla feliz como esposa. Lo que le atrajo de ella es que era lo contrario a las mujeres por las que había estado interesado antes.

Respira hondo y espera impaciente a que termine para acercarse a la pelirroja y no dejarla bailar con nadie el resto de la fiesta, aunque dudaba que ella le permita eso. Pero igual podía persuadirla. Aprovecho cuando el joven se alejó de ella para ir por un par de copas para acercarse a la pelirroja.

―¿Y ese tipo?

―No sé, recién lo conozco ―Responde Fiorella con una sonrisa altanera― ¿Así que viniste a esta fiesta a vigilarme?

―Vine a verte, como crees ―Masculla Neal.

―¿Estás enojado, Daniel? ―Pregunta Fiorella con una sonrisa traviesa.

―No, claro que no.

―Menos mal, porque tú y yo no tenemos una relación y yo puedo bailar con quien yo quiera... al menos hasta que yo me decida ¿Entiendes? ―Agrega la mujer de blanco. Neal se limitó a observar a la sonriente pelirroja, algo andaba mal en ella ahora.

El tipo volteo y se intimido al notar a Neal al lado de la pelirroja, porque parecían pareja y se veían bien juntos. Era un joven rubio que parecía tener menos de veinte y más bajo que el moreno.

―Espera, quiero bailar otra vez ―Dijo la pelirroja acercándose de nuevo al joven y llevándolo a la pista de baile llamando la atención de todos al colocarse en medio del salón.

― _¿Cuantos tragos bebiste, traviesa?_ ―Piensa Neal al notar que la pelirroja no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Y se dio cuenta que al igual que los demás, era un simple espectador de ella admirando su belleza igual que todos alrededor, pero no podía evitar mirarla, parecía una diosa con su piel pálida y limpia, sus ojos verdes brillantes, su mirada altiva y su manera de llamar la atención. Y sonríe, porque se sentía fascinado por ella, al menos por su apariencia y por ser tan diferente a las chicas que le gustaban, pero había un gran abismo entre ser diferente y ser indiferente. También sabía que había un gran abismo por sentirse fascinado por la belleza exterior de una mujer que sentir amor, calidez y respeto por la belleza interior de una mujer. Pero él no era digno de ella, eso ya lo tenía claro hace mucho.

Entonces despierta de su ensueño al sentir que una mujer choco con él. Se dio cuenta que la rubia iba a perder el equilibrio y antes de que caiga al suelo la sujeta atrayéndola hacia él y ella levanto la cabeza, entonces ambas miradas se encuentran. La rubia mira los penetrantes y profundos ojos avellana del moreno, tenía la respiración entrecortada y se sentía confundida. Neal la sujeta sin saber que esa mirada ingenua y llena de brillo era de la primera chica de la que estuvo enamorado hace muchos años, la misma que le rechazo. Su corazón se aceleró por no poder apartar la mirada de la mujer. No podía articular una palabra, se había quedado mudo, solo la sujetaba, como si quisiera guardar este momento en su corazón.

―Disculpa ―Murmuro la rubia en voz baja sacándolo de la mescla de sentimientos al ver sus ojos verdes, ella se apartó suavemente pero antes de que Neal pueda articular una palabra la rubia ya se había ido lejos de él.

La había perdido de vista y no fue consciente en que momento empezó a buscarla impaciente, tampoco fue consciente de que lo hacía porque su corazón estaba acelerado y le ordenaba a gritos hacerlo. Busco con la mirada y suspiro aliviado al encontrarla sentada en una de las sillas de una mesa con algunos cocteles recién preparados que dejo uno de los mozo.

Se acercó discretamente para obsérvala de cerca, la rubia miraba las copas servidas dudosa al tiempo que se llevó la mano al lazo oscuro que sujetaba su cabello en un peinado alto. Tenía intención de aflojar un poco el laso porque le iba a volver el dolor de cabeza al estar tan apretado, pero el laso se desato, dejando caer una melena de rizos.

 _¿Es ella?_

Pensó Neal cautivado con la belleza de la mujer. Al verla a los ojos sintió que se trató de ella, sintió que su corazón la reconoció ¿O se equivocó? No podía asegurarlo, hace muchos años que sabía que había gente parecida. Ahora mismo su mente podía estarle jugando una mala pasada con ayuda del alcohol.

Al observar a la rubia, pensó que al contrario de la chica pecosa con coletas que vio por última vez siete años atrás, esta mujer era muy sensual. La cascada de rizos era muy pronunciada y le llegaban hasta las caderas, el vestido negro acentuaba las sutiles curvas. La máscara y el color negro la hacía lucir misteriosa. Y a pesar que el resto de invitados también vestía de manera similar, ella era la única con la que quería bailar el resto de la noche.

Es más probable que sea alguien muy parecida. –Pensó Neal.

Aun así no podía confirmarlo, habían pasado siete años y no la había vuelto a ver desde ese día, así como alguna foto de ella, si alguna vez salía en las revistas al lado de William, lo ignoraba. Miro sorprendido que la rubia se bebió dos copas más y pensó que definitivamente no era Candy. Otro caballero se acercó a ella pero ella se negó.

―¿Me permite esta pieza? ―Pregunta con voz suave.

Ella levanto la mirada pero no levanto tomo la mano del castaño

―Disculpa, es que no tengo ánimos de bailar ―Dice con voz cordial

―Lo entiendo ―Dice Neal con voz amable mientras se apoyaba en la pared al lado de ella y se le dibujaba una sonrisa de lado al notar que la rubia lo miraba de reojo. Tomo una copa de la mesa haciendo que la rubia lo mirara ladeando la cabeza hacia el sin disimulo.

Pensó que si le preguntaba el motivo probablemente le diga que tiene a alguien, no quería esa respuesta. Era lo más probable pues la mujer solo bebia y miraba la pista de baile. No parecía muy interesada en la fiesta. Entonces se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa amable y dejo su copa de la mesa. Pero ella se tensó al ver que se acercó.

―Disculpa, no quería incomodarte ―Se disculpa el moreno antes de que ella se paró del asiento y se vaya.

La rubia suavizo su mirada al ver la reacción del moreno.

―No me incomodaste ―Dice Candy con voz amable― Pero enserio, no quiero bailar.

―¿Crees que al menos podemos conversar? ―Pregunta Neal.

Candy lo observo con recelo pero decidió seguirle el juego.

―De acuerdo ―Dijo para luego agregar señalándolo con el dedo índice con exageración― Pero solo hasta que regrese mi amiga, salió a bailar y la perdí de vista.

―De acuerdo ―Dice Neal divertido por la reacción de la rubia― También se me acaba de perder mi amigo ¿Cómo te llamas?

Neal observo a la rubia que lo miraba con recelo.

―Creo que decírtelo arruinaría el baile de máscaras ―Le susurro como si fuera un secreto.

―Cierto, cierto entonces como me refiero a usted―Pregunta con una sonrisa

―No sé ―Dice Candy, ella toma una copa y se la lleva a los labios después de agregar― Adivina mi nombre.

Neal la miro desconcertado y Candy sonrió pensando _―estoy segura que se va a aburrir y se ira._

Candy toma otra copa nerviosa al sentir la mirada del moreno observando lo que la máscara negra le permitía, que no era mucho.

―Existen miles de nombres en todo el mundo ―Murmura como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo― ¿Alguna pista? Bueno, si serias tan amable.

Candy lo mira desconcertada y entonces mira a la pelirroja conversando con un grupo de caballeros, pero estaba claro que tenía la mirada hacia ellos.

―¿Conoces a la pelirroja de blanco?

―Humm ¿Si? ―Responde Neal.

―Está mirando hacia acá ―Le susurra Candy― Te está comiendo con la mirada.

Neal voltea y observa que la pelirroja rodeada de chicos lo estaba mirándolo fijamente, los ojos verdes de la pelirroja podían haberlo quemado en ese momento.

―Deberías ir a ella ―Dice Candy con una sonrisa― Parece que tu novia quiere que vayas.

―Si voy me parece que tendría que hacer cola para hablarle ―Dice Neal encogiéndose de hombros. Esto hizo que Candy sonriera por primera vez.

―Si te gusta deberías luchar por ella, decirle lo que sientes.

―Eso quería hacer, pero es que estoy cansado de luchar ―Le explica Neal mientras toma su copa de la mesa, Candy lo mira con exagerada tristeza por efecto del alcohol― Sé que los hombres somos los que tenemos que hacerlo, pero estoy cansado, las chicas por las que luche antes se fueron.

Candy miro la expresión del castaño y sintió que acabo de contarle algo muy personal y que tal vez nunca haya hablado con alguien.

―No digas eso, mira, esa chica no es como las de tu pasado, al menos no lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

―Tienes razón, es muy diferente ―Dice Neal mirando el suelo algo pensativo― Voy a ser sincero contigo, tengo miedo.

Al escuchar, Candy no pudo evitar mirarlo con una expresión de tristeza.

―¿Miedo a que? ―Pregunta en voz baja.

―De luchar ―Dice simplemente― De entregarme y que luego de construir una bonita relación todo se esfume algún día.

―Eres una buena persona ―Dice Candy sonriendo dulcemente― Estoy segura que encontraras a alguien aunque en el pasado no hayas sido correspondido y que esa mujer te va a amar mucho.

Candy piensa en Terry al decir eso, no funciono pero la vida continúo para ella y le dio una oportunidad para ser feliz de nuevo, _que no cambiaría por nada del mundo_. La charla le parecía agradable y ella le sonrió amigablemente.

―Pero ya no hablemos de esas cosas tristes.

―Tienes razon ―Dice Neal con voz suave feliz de haberse ganado la simpatía de la rubia con unas cuantas palabras― ¿Porque mejor no bailamos?

―¿Bailar? ¡No!, no , gracias ―Dice Candy riendo y tomando otra copa.

―Ya no deberías tomar, creo que estas un poco mareada.

―No eres mi jefe ―Dice Candy con voz juguetona― No quiero dejar de beber y tampoco quiero bailar contigo.

Neal sonríe trazando como jugar con ella. No era que se la pasara de fiesta en fiesta coqueteando con mujeres, siempre estuvo de acuerdo en que su _hermano_ era el _conquistador_ , y eso que tenía prometida, a diferencia de él que estaba soltero. Pero lo único que quería era llamar la atención de la rubia de ojos azules, el resto del mundo incluyendo a la pelirroja no importaba ahora, no cuando podía tratarse de _ella._ Entonces se le ocurrió que un simple truco que hacia con su sobrino podía hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

―Y si te ayudo a sacar eso que tienes en el cabello ¿Aceptas bailar conmigo? ―Pregunta en voz baja.

―¿Que tengo en el cabello ―Pregunta Candy asustada.

―No te muevas ―Dice el con voz cautelosa, ella obedece un poco asustada rogando que no sea un insecto. El con exagerado cuidado y seriedad toma la copa que tenía Candy en sus manos y la deja en la mesa y luego toca su oreja y saca una rosa de papel roja.

―¿Cómo hiciste eso? ―Pregunta con una sonrisa dulce.

―Tengo poderes ―Dice el con una ligera sonrisa― Pero no le digas a nadie.

―Eso es un truco ―Desmiente Candy tomando la rosa entre sus manos, distrayéndose tocando los pétalos de papel.

―Es verdad, suelo sacar monedas de la oreja de mi sobrino todo el tiempo ¿Ya bailamos? ―Pregunta algo impaciente.

―mmm bueno, si adivinas mi nombre, lo pensare.

Neal sonríe, la rubia no era una chica fácil, pero no era tan esquiva como su flor salvaje, sintió un parecido con su primer amor.

―Que engreída eres, hay miles de nombres en el mundo ―Menciona tocando su barbilla― ¿Alguna pista?

―No… y no soy engreída.

Neal suspira y queda un momento en silencio, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar de coquetear con una chica, además de la pelirroja, pero sentía que debía tener mucho cuidado con cada palabra o todo acabaría. Noto que la rubia observaba su copa vacía.

―¿Quieres que pida un par más?

―Sí, me gustaría.

―Ahora vuelvo.

Candy se quedó sola observando como el tipo se alejaba se ella hasta llegar a una especie de bar donde hablaba con un mozo. Luego trae dos copas y se acercó de nuevo a ella. Le dio la copa y ella al dar el primer sorbo se dio cuenta que era más fuerte que los anteriores. Pero le sonrió antes de beber toda la copa de un solo sorbo.

―¿En que estábamos? ―Pregunta Neal con una sonrisa satisfecha― Ah, tu nombre, debes darme una pista.

―Yo… C… empieza con C ―Dice Candy sintiéndose más mareada.

Neal la miro desconcertado.

―¿Susana? ―Dice Neal al azar haciendo que se le quite la sonrisa a la rubia.

―¿Tengo cara de Susana acaso? ―Pregunta sintiéndose un poco ofendida― Dije C, no S, escucha S―Repite ella mareada.

―Ah… disculpa, no quise ofenderte―Dice Neal con un poco de sarcasmo― ¿Charlotte? ¿Candy? ¿Cinthia? ¿Claudia? Creo que podría tomar toda la noche y no adivinar.

Candy ensancha su sonrisa al escuchar su nombre entre ellos. La melodía cambia hacia la canción que una vez bailo con su príncipe de las rosas.

―Dime que es alguno de esos ―Pide mirándola con picardía.

Candy niega con la cabeza divertida y Neal suspira de alivio.

―Pienso que también tienes ganas de bailar ―Dice suavemente.

―Bueno si, pero esta canción no ―Dice Candy― Esperemos otra.

La atención de ambos se desvia hacia un par de copas que un mozo dejo en la mesa. La rubia iba a tomar una de ellas pero el también y sus manos se rozan, el contacto hizo sonrojar a Candy pero no se apartó, el castaño nota esto y sonríe al percatarse que no le es indiferente a la rubia. Entonces toma la copa y se la da a la ojiverde, ella murmura un gracias y da un sorbo.

El tiempo pasa mientras ellos hablan de la canción que suena recientemente. Entonces otro mozo pasa y Candy toma dos vasos y le ofrece uno al moreno. El complacido acepta el trago y ambos bebieron de un solo trago.

―La música que no te gusta ya acabo ¿Ahora si podemos bailar? ¿O tampoco te gusta esta?

―Esta canción nunca la he escuchado en mi vida ―Dice Candy antes de beber el ultimo sorbo del vino― Pero es mejor que nada.

Candy sonríe y acepta la mano del caballero, quien le lleva a la pista de baile y ella se siente extraña, al sentir el calor de la mano del castaño tocando la suya, extenderse por su piel.

.

.

Fuera de la fiesta, en una de las piletas del jardín de la mansión, un pelirrojo besaba a la modelo morena quien se resistió al inicio pero finalmente cedió y le devolvió el beso.

―¿Y porque me das tanto trago? ―Pregunta la morena entre besos.

―Solo quería celebrar contigo -Dice Johan con voz suave― Podemos hacer esta noche maravillosa.

―Sí, seguro ―Dice la modelo con una sonrisa sarcástica, se sentía mareada y tenía mucho calor. Johan volvió a robarle un beso pero esta vez ella no le corresponde.

―Creo que te estas equivocando conmigo ―Dijo la modelo alejando el rostro del pelirrojo con una mano. Johan le hizo caso omiso hasta que ella abrió los ojos recordando algo importante― Tengo que volver, me pagar por ser anfitriona, la señora Daisy me matara.

―Querida, yo te puedo pagar más ―Dice Johan haciendo que la modelo se aleje al escuchar eso.

―¿Que tiene ese trago? Me siento extraña.

―¿Alcohol? ―Responde Johan divertido. La morena se levanta con la intensión de volver a la fiesta pero el pelirrojo la atrae hacia el aprisionándola en sus brazos― ¿A dónde vas?

―¡Déjame volver! ―Exclama enojada. Y al levantar la vista nota que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. Entonces ella forcejea al entender que el no planeaba soltarla, y con toda la fuerza que acumulo logro darle un rodillazo en su entrepierna y cuando se liberó de la prisión de sus brazos lo empuja a la pileta. Observo por un par de segundos como el pelirrojo se empapo por completo el cabello y el traje, trato de pararse en la pileta pero resbalo y cayo de nuevo en ella. A la modelo se le ensancha la sonrisa antes de salir corriendo.

―¡Oye, vuelve aquí! ―Grito el de nuevo tratando de salir de la pileta pero sin éxito por su ebriedad.

―Lo siento, yo no hago esas cosas ―Exclama ella riendo antes de entrar a la gran fiesta de máscaras.

.

.

La fiesta continuaba con un ritmo más rápido y la pareja bailaba mirándose con intensidad. Muy cerca, cada vez se sentían mas cerca. La rubia le sonríe mientras la palma de su mano palmeaba su ancho hombro izquierdo y la otra tocaba el brazo del moreno hasta que este acaricio la parte de su codo haciendo que ella levante la mano y acaricie el cabello castaño del caballero para bajar hasta acariciar su cuello.

Neal se aleja un poco con una sonrisa traviesa y bebe la copa de la mesa cercana. Candy bebe otra copa sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música.

―Me saliste bailarina ―Murmura Neal antes de beber otro trago. La rubia le sonrió y se terminó la copa de un solo trago. Sigue moviéndose al ritmo de la música, sus risos rebeldes se movían con ella mientras movía sus caderas, lo que para el caballero le resultaba sensual y provocativo. Ella había perdido la vergüenza inicial al notar que todos los invitados aquí no solo bailaban en pareja un simple bals, sino también se movían con la música mientras charlaban. El moreno sonríe pensando que disfrutaba más de verla bailar que de atraerla violentamente hacia él y besarla. Aunque no desechaba lo último. Entonces ella abruptamente sonríe y se toca la frente con la palma de su mano.

―Me siento un poco cansada.

―¿Quieres ir a otro lado? ―Pregunta el castaño con voz suave.

―¿A dónde?

―Ven ―Dice tomando la mano de la rubia y entrelazándola con la de e― A un lugar más tranquilo y silencioso, para que te sientas mejor.

La rubia aprieta la mano y asiente. Entonces Candy sigue moviéndose al ritmo de la música y él sonríe satisfecho. La intenta besar pero ella lo aparta con la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Claro.

El castaño empieza a caminar seguido por la rubia.

.

 **.**

 **Personajes. Los resaltados son los importantes.**

 **Fiorella Rousset:** Interés amoroso de Neal, prima de Johan. Pelirroja, ojos verdes.

 **Johannes Rousset** : Socio y mejor amigo de Neal. Pelirrojo, ojos café.

Daisy Dillman: Esposa de Noel Howland (ella si pertenece al manga y Anime Candy Candy)

Noel Howland: Socio de Neal y Johan. Esposo de Daisy Dillman.

.

.

watch?v=q6wjW6PSCnw - La cancion en version violin. Candy y Neal.

watch?v=HI9OJO3XGWQ - Fiorella

.

.

 **Estoy cansada, trate de actualizar lo más rápido y el resultado fue este capítulo más un dolor de cabeza :C responderé los anteriores comentarios en el próximo capítulo, estoy cansada… ya me quiero ir a dormir. Pero si los lei y gracias por ellos, fue por ello que me anime a escribir rápido. Aunque siento que quedo algo corto pero estoy conforme. Si te gusto déjame un comentario, sugerencia, amenaza, duda, lo que sea xD**

 **Gracias a**

 **ElsaDeLarios**

 **sayuri1707**

 **Guest chapter 5**

 _ **Hola, te respondo las preguntas aunque no creo que te encanten las respuestas xD Disculpa por no ser muy específica pero es que sería hacer spoiler xD**_

 _ **La figura que vio candy es una metáfora de Los problemas que se avecinan? O es una premonición de Neil? Otra cosa?**_

 _Candy tubo el sueño el mismo día que Neal llego a Fox (Villa donde vive), ya había experimentado la parálisis del sueño antes. Solo fue un sueño (Lo veras más adelante)- Susurro xD_

 _ **Albert y candy tienen hijos?**_

 _Vas a descubrir la vida de ellos en los próximos capítulos._

 _ **serán Neil y candy pareja en Este fic ?**_

 _Este fanfic contiene romance aunque ya estemos en el capítulo siete, todo está fríamente calculado xD La respuesta es tal vez, la verdad es que me parecen muy tercos. En este capítulo lo veo bien verde pero tal vez en los próximos capítulos puedan acercarse más_

 _Mi mente dice: Jharolay no te está preguntando eso :c te está preguntando si serán pareja o no._

 _Y yo digo: Al menos por ahora no._

 **yussy leagan -** Gracias por tu comentario, publique lo más rápido posible xD y lo siento, no puedo traducir fics porque no soy muy buena en el inglés, pero puedes usar el traductor de google, ella tiene fics muy bonitos.

 **kellyelin**

 **yili leagan**

 **.**

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, lo siento si fue algo corto, son las dos de la mañana y me muero de sueño, pero igual quería subirlo antes de ir a dormir ¡Ahora sí, buenas noches!**


	8. Recuerdos de una noche de copas

**Capítulo 8: Recuerdos de la noche de copas**

El castaño abrió lentamente sus ojos avellana pero estaba tan cansado que los volvió a cerrar. El suave ruido fuera de la habitación fue lo que le despertó. Pero no estaba consciente del todo, solo deseaba seguir durmiendo un poco más, desconocía la hora o como había llegado a esa cómoda cama pero reacciono cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en la cama. Esto hizo que casi se levante de golpe pero no lo hizo, porque estaba rodeado.

Entonces volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que una mujer dormía acurrucada en su pecho, con un brazo rodeándolo y la cabeza descansando en su pecho. Entonces trata de mirar el rostro de la mujer pero no puede, algunos mechones en su rostro lo impiden.

Algunos recuerdos del baile le llegaron a la mente. Neal suspiro. No, eso no estaba pasando, no debió haber pasado.

Se quedó unos minutos así, observando a la mujer acurrucada en su pecho. No era un santo, de hecho, estaba lejos de ser uno pero nunca había llegado a los extremos de emborracharse y terminar en la cama con una perfecta desconocida. No hasta el baile de máscaras, se encontró nervioso por la situación y con un poco de miedo de como reaccionaria la rubia cuando despierte. Pensó como debería actuar ahora, siempre había tenido cuidado con el alcohol para no terminar en situaciones incomodas como esta. Porque no era tan despiadado como su amigo como para vestirse y salir sin que despertarla. No, definitivamente esa no era una opción. Era un caballero, debía afrontar eso.

Movió lentamente su brazo que estaba al lado de la rubia y seguido trato de mover lo más lento que pudo a la rubia, pero se quedó quieto al sentir que ella se movió un poco. Para su buena suerte, la rubia al no sentir el brazo del moreno instantáneamente se dio la vuelta, se acomodó a espaldas a él, abrazándose a sí misma.

Suspiro de alivio y procedió a quitarse las sabanas para salir de la cama.

En menos de cinco minutos se encontraba abotonándose la camisa frente al espejo.

―Que hermosa eres ―Piensa Neal observando a la rubia dormida entre las sábanas blancas desde el espejo.

Dio media vuelta para verla de nuevo un instante, pero siguió buscando por la habitación su corbata, que finalmente encontró sobre el filo de la cama. Volvió a verse al espejo y empieza a acomodarse la corbata con dificultad.

Esta situación le trajo un recuerdo, uno de hace muchos años, uno de los que se esforzó por olvidar.

Acomodaba su corbata frente al espejo, renegando porque el único que sabía atar la corbata era el mayordomo y el ya no estaba ahí. Las corbatas atadas ya estaban sucias, aun enojado intento hacer el nudo, pero unas suaves manos cubrieron las suyas y dejo de estar enojado al instante. Tenía el rostro más angelical que había visto en su vida, una dulce mirada por la que era capaz de tratar de ser amable con los demás, una sonrisa que llenaba su corazón de felicidad, siempre alegre y sincera y su cabello lacio que era como un velo que cubría gran parte de su vestido por ser tan largo.

Aprovecho la cercanía para acariciar con sus dedos el cabello oscuro de la chica. Ella sonrió y acaricio el rostro del castaño con sus pequeñas manos, lo miraba con amor y se ponía de puntitas para alcanzarlo. Entonces el sonrió y se inclinó para besarle la frente. Y ella hizo un puchero, indicando que no era la muestra de afecto que esperaba.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se pasó recordando, las imágenes se formaron en su mente pero fueron interrumpidas por dos golpes en la puerta que lo devolvieron a la realidad. De mala gana, se dirigió a la puerta, se trataba de un mozo que se puso nervioso al ver la cara de pocos amigos del moreno.

―¿Si? ―Dijo Neal con tono evidentemente molesto.

―Lamento interrumpir su sueño ―Se disculpó el joven mozo― Usted es el señor Leagan ¿Verdad?

―Si ¿Que sucede?

―Una señorita que dice ser prometida de su amigo esta al teléfono, dice que es urgente, me gustaría que me acompañe al despacho para que le responda personalmente.

―No será posible ―Dice Neal― Solo dígale que él está bien y que no puedo hablar ahora.

―Pero señor...

―Dígale que está conmigo, que no se preocupe ―Insiste.

―Está bien, con permiso.

Neal espero a que el mozo de media vuelta y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió de nuevo a la cama con la intención de recostarse pero se sentía intimidado. Se acercó más y noto que la rubia ya había despertado, al parecer solo hace unos segundos, pues observaba la habitación con una mirada confundida.

―¿Estas bien?

―Yo.. ¿Qué hago acá? No sé… no entiendo.

Al no obtener respuesta, más que una mirada sin expresión. Mira alrededor y encuentra el vestido que uso en la noche en el piso y sobresaltada al percatarse de lo ocurrido se le subió la sangre al rostro al percatarse que estaba desnuda bajo esas sabanas y se empezó a taparse con ellas lo más que pudo.

Lo último que recordaba era que estuvo en el baile.

El baile de máscaras.

Ella lo mira y de repente su rostro pasó de rojo a ponerse pálido. Se levanta de golpe de la cama, tapándose con las sabanas como si fuera una toalla de baño, alejándose de él lo más que pudo.

―No... ―Murmura Candy negando con la cabeza― No es posible, yo no...

El moreno seguía en silencio, con una expresión en el rostro indescifrable para Candy. Sin imaginar que trataba de reconocerla.

La rubia no había llorado pero su respiración estaba agitada. Se acerca rápidamente al moreno y después de que el entendiera que sucedió, sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla.

―Eres un maldito infeliz, eres un animal ―Grita Candy negando con la cabeza. Al no obtener respuesta se desespera y lo agarra de los brazos para sacudirlo y gritarle, pero no pudo cuando mira sus ojos. Candy levanta la cabeza y ambos se miran detenidamente. Ella se acerca más a los ojos avellana del castaño y le atraviesa el alma. Ya sabía a quién pertenecían esos ojos avellana que la volvieron loca en el baile de máscaras, las facciones de su rostro habían cambiado pero al mirarlo detenidamente noto.

―Tu... ―Dice Candy sin creerlo― Claro, solo tu podías hacerme algo así.

―¿Candy? ―Por fin fue capaz de hablar, entonces ella aparto su rostro y se alejó de él.

―Vete ―Dijo Candy con voz dura― Me has drogado, me has puesto algo.

―Ah, te e drogado ―Dice Neal con una mirada tan fría que Candy se calmó en ese instante. Entonces uno de los recuerdos le viene en la noche.

.

 _La atención de ambos se desvía hacia un par de copas que un mozo dejo en la mesa. La rubia iba a tomar una de ellas pero el también y sus manos se rozan, el contacto hizo sonrojar a Candy pero no se apartó, el castaño nota esto y sonríe al percatarse que no le es indiferente a la rubia. Entonces toma la copa y se la da a la ojiverde, ella murmura un gracias y da un sorbo._

 _El tiempo pasa mientras ellos hablan de la canción que suena recientemente. Entonces otro mozo pasa y Candy toma dos vasos y le ofrece uno al moreno. El complacido acepta el trago y ambos bebieron de un solo trago._

― _La música que no te gusta ya acabo ¿Ahora si podemos bailar? ¿O tampoco te gusta esta?_

― _Esta canción nunca la he escuchado en mi vida ―Dice Candy antes de beber el ultimo sorbo del vino― Pero es mejor que nada._

 _Candy sonríe y acepta la mano del caballero, quien le lleva a la pista de baile y ella se siente extraña, al sentir el calor de la mano del castaño tocando la suya, extenderse por su piel._

 _La melodía no sonaba como un vals, de los que estaba acostumbrada a bailar. Era mucho más emocionante, entonces llegaron a la pista de baile y ellos seguían tomados de la mano. Neal sonríe y con la otra mano roza su cintura. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y toca ligeramente su hombro dejándose guiar por el caballero con mascara. Los pasos eran fluidos, ella no podía dejar de ver esos ojos avellana, nunca se había sentido así bailando antes. Tal vez era por la máscara pero sentía su corazón acelerado y que adrenalina aumentaba._

― _Esta canción me gusta mucho ¿Cómo se llama?_

― _Cantarella ―Menciona el moreno_ _―_ _En realidad tiene el nombre de un veneno._

― _El significado no es lindo ―Comenta Candy._

 _Ambos ríen por el comentario de la rubia, el moreno levanta sus manos entrelazadas y las suelta ligeramente y ella entendiendo gira, un poco nerviosa vuelve a girar porque él no bajaba sus manos. Ella quedo de espaldas a él, sintiendo que le rodeo la cintura y su mirada observo como el delicadamente tomaba su mano. Su brazo restante quedo en el aire._

 _Ella sonrió nerviosa al no tenerlo de frente y siguió dejándose guiar por el caballero con mascara._

― _Gira y vuelve hacia mí_ _―_ _Le susurro. Ella obedeció, girando dos veces y vuelve a acercarse a él, volviendo a la posición inicial, pero esta vez están más cerca, Candy se pierde en la penetrante mirada de su pareja de baile y decide acercarse más a el para no verlo a los ojos pero ahora podía percibir su perfume y sin escuchar algo en su mente que le decía que no lo hiciera, ella cerro los ojos y se acercó más a él para sentir su perfume._

 _El moreno sintió que ella tenía muchos problemas, pudo verlo cuando ella volvió a verlo a los ojos, esa mirada era de alguien que sufría y tuvo la intención de abrazarla. Pero en vez de eso sigue bailando con ella. Vuelve a hacerla girar y a la rubia se le escapa una sonrisa._

 _Cuando vuelven a quedar cerca, saca de su manga la flor de papel y la coloca en su oreja, la rubia sonríe dulcemente, siente que su corazón late como loco. Se dejó guiar por el moreno, el mira la profundidad de los ojos verdes de la rubia, tan parecidos a los de su amor imposible de hace muchos años._

 _Él se acercó a la rubia con la intención de besarla, entonces ella retrocedió pero sin dejar de sonreír hasta que sintió que su espalda choco con la pared. El moreno apoyo una mano en la pared y termino la distancia entre los dos presionando sus labios contra los de la rubia. Candy siente sus mejillas enrojecer y trata de empujarlo con ambas manos pero termina sujetando los hombros del moreno._

 _Se separaron apenas un poco, mirándose fijamente, con la respiración entrecortada. La rubia tenía una expresión de deseo que nunca antes había tenido. Sentía que sus piernas temblaban y un ligero mares. Se agarró de la solapa del caballero. Él le susurro si se sentía bien con voz ronca._

 _Ella asintió y el tomo su mano, para volver al centro de la pista de baile. Sin pensar en la hora ambos continuaron bailando mezclándose con los invitados. La rubia rodeo su cuello y el tomo la cintura de la rubia mientras la música continuaba._

 _._

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de hablar, Candy recordó que el intento besarla muchas beses después de eso aunque sin éxito. Miro al castaño que la miraba sin expresión, igual o más tenso que ella.

Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. La fiesta continúo con un ritmo más rápido y ellos bailaron hasta la media noche.

―Luego te pregunte si querías ir a otro lado ―Dijo en voz baja Neal.

.

 _La fiesta continuaba con un ritmo más rápido y la pareja bailaba mirándose con intensidad. Muy cerca, cada vez se sentían más cerca. La rubia le sonríe mientras la palma de su mano palmeaba su ancho hombro izquierdo y la otra tocaba el brazo del moreno hasta que este acaricio la parte de su codo haciendo que ella levante la mano y acaricie el cabello castaño del caballero para bajar hasta acariciar su cuello._

 _Neal se aleja un poco con una sonrisa traviesa y bebe la copa de la mesa cercana. Candy bebe otra copa sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música._

― _Me saliste bailarina ―Murmura Neal antes de beber otro trago. La rubia le sonrió y se terminó la copa de un solo trago. Sigue moviéndose al ritmo de la música, sus risos rebeldes se movían con ella mientras movía sus caderas, lo que para el caballero le resultaba sensual y provocativo. Ella había perdido la vergüenza inicial al notar que todos los invitados aquí no solo bailaban en pareja un simple bals, sino también se movían con la música mientras charlaban. El moreno sonríe pensando que disfrutaba más de verla bailar que de atraerla violentamente hacia él y besarla. Aunque no desechaba lo último. Entonces ella abruptamente sonríe y se toca la frente con la palma de su mano._

― _Me siento un poco cansada._

― _¿Quieres ir a otro lado? ―Pregunta el castaño con voz suave._

― _¿A dónde?_

― _Ven ―Dice tomando la mano de la rubia y entrelazándola con la de e― A un lugar más tranquilo y silencioso, para que te sientas mejor._

 _La rubia aprieta la mano y asiente. Entonces Candy sigue moviéndose al ritmo de la música y él sonríe satisfecho. La intenta besar pero ella lo aparta con la mano sin dejar de sonreír._

― _¿Estás seguro?_

― _Claro._

 _El castaño empieza a caminar seguido por la rubia._

 _Recuerda que llegaron a la habitación y el la ayudo a tirarse en la cama. El moreno la miro intensamente y lentamente se colocó encima de ella, usando sus brazos como apoyo._

― _Gracias ―Dice Candy con una sonrisa― Ya puedes irte._

 _Él se acerca al rostro ruborizado de la rubia hasta que su nariz rozo la suya. Y ella tenía la misma expresión llena de deseo que tenía en el baile. De un rápido movimiento, Candy le quita la máscara dejando que cayera a un lado de la cama._

― _¿Estas segura? ¿Quieres que me vaya?_

 _La rubia observo el rostro del caballero ahora sin mascara, brillo una expresión atractiva. Quiso llevar una mano hacia el pero no lo hizo._

― _No ―Susurro con una media sonrisa. Ambos se acercaron al mismo y se besaron. Se perdieron en el momento, era como si todo transcurriera en cámara lenta. Pero nada importo en ese momento, solo profundizaron más el beso._

.

.

Candy recordó lo que ocurrió hace pocas horas y lo ve desencajada. El moreno al verla en ese estado avanzo hacia ella y extendió su mano pero la rubia se alejó de él apretando los puños.

―Sal de aquí ―Le ordena a Neal.

―Lo siento ―Murmura desviando la mirada― No sabía que eras tú, te juro que si lo hubiera sabido...

―Sal... Eres un maldito infeliz.

Neal asiente mirando por última vez a la rubia, era una expresión de odio con algo de ¿Decepción? Tal vez, sabía que para ella esto era lo peor que le pudo pasar. Y era su culpa, de nuevo la había dañado. El moreno toma su saco que estaba cerca y sale de la habitación dejando a la rubia sola quien aún trataba de asimilar el gran error que cometió gracias al alcohol.

― _No es posible, yo no pude haber hecho esto..._ _―Piensa_ _Candy._

Neal recorre el pasillo y llego rápidamente al gran salón, aun había una docena de parejas bailando. Puede jurar que aún no sale el sol, lo más sereno posible busca algún rostro conocido, para su suerte, reconoce al anfitrión de la fiesta, el señor Howland bailando con una mujer rubia con mascara.

―Noel, necesito hablar contigo un segundo ―Dice Neal en voz baja.

―Está bien, Neal ―Dice el señor Howland dejando de bailar― Espérame un segundo, querida amiga ―Le murmura a su pareja de baile, la rubia asintió pero en vez de esperarlo, solo se acercó al par de amigos que se habían alejado a un rincón para hablar tranquilos― Que sucede, amigo.

―Dime, Candy White... diré Andley, ella... ¿Vino sola a esta fiesta?

―No recuerdo haberla visto ―Responde el señor Howland― Déjame preguntarle a mi esposa mañana, creo que esta dormida.

―Es que es urgente…

―¿Qué sucede con ella? ―Pregunta la rubia acercándose a ellos, la rubia mira detenidamente los ojos avellana y lo reconoce― ¿Neal?

El moreno reconoce la voz de Annie, no fue tan difícil reconocerla a ella pues si había tenido contacto con la rubia en Florida, en una de las muchas reuniones sociales a las que había asistido con su esposo. Claro que nunca habían mantenido una conversación, pero si reconocía a la esposa de quien había sido su primo.

―¿Dónde está Candy?

Neal mira que la rubia lo mira con recelo y el decide ser directo.

―Tercera habitación, de la planta baja a la izquierda ―Murmura.

La rubia frágil lo mira de forma sospechosa antes de salir del gran salón lo más rápido que pudo. Noel observa la cara de su socio y entiende.

―¿Te acostaste con ella? ―Pregunta sin creerlo. Neal niega con la cabeza sin saber que decir. Mil veces imagino que si se volvería a encontrar con Candy, entonces se disculparía sinceramente por todo lo que le hizo en el pasado. Y que ella tal vez lo perdonaría y todo el remordimiento que llevaba iba a desaparecer. Pero tenía claro que después de esta noche, eso no pasaría.

Sabía que probablemente Annie ya se haya reunido con ella y lo primero que querría hacer Candy era irse de la mansión y lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse antes de que se fuera, pero no podía irse sin encontrar a su amigo, a la prometida de él le daría un ataque si se entera que lo perdió de vista, sabiendo cómo era, lo busco con la mirada por todo el salón pero no lo encontró. Encogiéndose de hombros decide irse, de todas formas era probable que este en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. A paso rápido sale de la mansión y se sorprende al ver que el cielo seguía oscuro. Apenas empezó a alejarse de la mansión escucho pasos tras de él. Voltea un poco nervioso y suspira de alivio, se trataba de la anfitriona de la fiesta, que tenía una expresión amigable.

―El soltero más codiciado ―Dice Daisy con una sonrisa misteriosa― Porque tienes esa cara, parece como si hubieras matado a alguien.

―No, solo buscaba a Johan ―Responde Neal ―¿lo has visto?

―El tipo que trato de forzar a una de mis anfitrionas―Dijo Daisy con una sonrisa falsa.

―Supongo que se pasó de copas... me disculpo en su nombre ―Dice Neal sin saber que más decir, pues la mirada de la dama parecía que lo culpaba a el― Bueno Daisy, me gustaría charlar contigo pero debo irme.

―¿Vas a Fox? Son las tres, quédate aquí ―Dice Daisy con voz suave― Ya sabes, en el cuarto de invitados.

―No… gracias, mejor iré al hotel ―Dice el moreno lo más sereno que puede― Tengo que hacer una sesión de fotos con la francesa hoy.

―Oye, escuche que le pediste matrimonio a Fiorella Rousset ―Menciona Daisy con una mirada picara.

―¿Quién te dijo eso? Bueno… si, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora…

―Creo que le gustas ―Dijo ella guiñándole el ojo― Solo actúa fría contigo le da vergüenza expresar lo que siente.

―Se notó, cuando bailo con el tipo ―Murmura Neal

―Estaba pasada de copas, sabes, ella estuvo esperando largo rato a que dejaras de bailar con la señora Andley ―Menciona la señora Howland. Entonces el castaño no pudo evitar abrir los ojos más de la cuenta, al entender sus indirectas.

―Yo…

Daisy ensancha su sonrisa.

―Tu amigo esta por allá, en los arbustos ―Señalo con el dedo un rincón del jardín, al lado de una fuente.

―Pero qué diablos hace mi hermano en los arbustos ―Murmura Neal― Gracias Daisy, regresare con el cómo pueda.

―Está bien, regresa cuando quieras ―Dice con voz amable y una media sonrisa.

Neal la observa detenidamente, si no supiera que las damas como ella ensayaban su comportamiento, expresiones y frases para las reuniones sociales, a lo mejor no se hubiera dado cuenta que era solo sarcasmo.

―Ah y Daisy, por favor, no le digas a nadie que estuve hablando con Candy.

―Te refieres a decirle la verdad en su cara, ¿A su esposo? ¿A los miembros de la familia Andley? ¿Que bailaron, se besaron y pasaron la noche juntos?

―Daisy, estaba borracho ―Trataba de mostrarse sincero pero estaba claro que ella no le creía― No lo menciones… no solo lo digo por ella sino que tendremos muchos problemas y me refiero a todos los socios.

.

.

Se sentía agotado mentalmente, apenas había dormido un par de horas apenas llego a su hotel en Chicago, pero el día no acababa, aún tenía una sesión de fotos muy importante. Para su mala suerte su socia lo llamo avisándole que no iba a poder asistir y eso era malo, ella era la que se iba encargar de preparar a las modelos. Él no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Pero sabía quién si, solo había un pequeño problema, ella se iba a negar rotundamente. Así que se le ocurrió algo para persuadirla. Llego en la tarde a un estudio fotográfico luego de recoger a su hermana. Tenía mucho remordimiento pero tenía que cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Se sentía muy inquieto pero trataba de disimularlo. Entro con Elisa del brazo, el lugar era pequeño, tres modelos estaban siendo maquilladas por una asistente.

―Elisa... la francesa no va a venir ―Comenta Neal en voz baja.

―¿Qué? ―Dice Elisa desconcertada― Pero ella... es la que se encarga de esto

―Necesito que lo hagas tú.

―No quiero hacerlo ―Dice Elisa enojada― eres el director de la joyería, encárgate tú.

―Y tú la gerente general ―Señalo el castaño viendo como Elisa cruzaba sus brazos― También sé que sabes de vestidos... vamos, no me hagas rogarte, sé que tienes noción de esto, así que si eres esa mujer tan fuerte que creo que eres vas a ayudar a tu hermano.

Se formó un tenso silencio entre ellos, mientras la castaña observaba al camarógrafo preguntando por la socia.

―Está bien ―Por fin hablo Elisa.

Neal suspira aliviado, por un momento pensó que su hermana saldría corriendo y el tendría que ocuparse de eso. Elisa paso veinte minutos dando instrucciones a las modelos mientras que Cris la asistía, se trataba de la mejor modelo de la agencia, a la que había visto en el baile de máscaras. Sonrió al ver que su hermana se desenvolvía perfectamente en esto, sabía que era capaz de eso y mucho más. Por ultimo Cris obedecía las órdenes de Neal y colocaba las joyas a las modelos.

Ella les indicaba a las modelos como posar y al fotógrafo cuando tomar la foto.

―Los vestidos de la francesa tienen muchos colores, opacan nuestras joyas, pero aprovechando que ella no está aquí, podemos hacer posar a las modelos de manera que resalte nuestro producto ―Le susurra Elisa guiñándole el ojo. Neal sonrió al ver a su hermana tan emocionada. Entonces pidió que le entrevisten a ella en su lugar, porque el crédito lo obtuvo ella sola. La socia llego y se unió a la entrevista. Le agradeció a Elisa por encargarse de todo.

.

.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido para Candy, cada día era un día menos para que William regresara, tenía intenciones de decirle pero sabe que eso solo lo haría más complicado para todos. Annie le pidió perdón por llevarla a la fiesta innumerables veces y le aconsejo no decirlo pero ella sabía que acabaría confesándolo. Se maldijo a si misma por no haber llevado su anillo o su insignia. Sabía que él no se merecía eso. Escucho dos golpes en la puerta y ella murmuro un adelante, su mejor amiga entro a la habitación y se tapó la nariz apenas entro.

―Huele horrible ―Dijo Annie en voz baja.

―Es un nuevo tratamiento que la tía Elroy me recomendó ―Responde Candy sin verla.

―Candy, enserio perdóname por haberte pedido ir ―Se disculpó Annie agachando la mirada― No pensé que eso sucedería, creo que mereces saber porque quise ir...

―No te disculpes, eso no fue tu culpa ―Le interrumpe la ojiverde― Solo no hablemos más de eso, por favor, sé que no puedo decirle a Albert, pero no creo poder mirarlo a los ojos.

―Sé que estas sufriendo ahora pero debes ser fuerte ―Dijo Annie― Eso fue un error, los hombres como él se aprovechan de las mujeres cuando están pasadas de copas, solo no debí hacer que bebas...

―Annie, no hablemos de eso ―Pide Candy mientras pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y la abrazaba― Me ayudas más sin mencionarlo, yo voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por superarlo y cumplir con las expectativas de la tia Elroy, voy a cuidar a Albert, voy a ser una buena tía para el pequeño Stear, voy a poner de mi parte.

Annie solo se quedó mirando los ojos verdes de su amiga, eran sinceros, ella estaba dolida pero tenía la decisión de superarlo.

.

.

En cambio, para él, los días pasaban y se sentía peor cada día. Fue notorio, su propia hermana se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. Elisa se preguntó que podía estar mal, pero cuando le preguntaba él le respondía que solo era un resfriado o un dolor de cabeza. El remordimiento más el trabajo lo estreso. El día había terminado y el solo quería irse a dormir, se quitó la camisa y se fue a rebuscar en su armario algo limpio para dormir. Pero algo estaba mal, faltaba algo que llevaba siempre. En pocos minutos estuvo buscando en todo su cuarto. Se enojó con el mismo al no percatarse antes.

Se dirigió al despacho y marco el número rápidamente. Espero unos segundos después de que el mayordomo de la familia Howland fuera a llamar a su jefe.

―Que sucede, Neal ―Escucho la voz del señor Howland.

―Noel, en el baile de máscaras... quería saber si en la habitación encontraron un collar.

―No, Neal ―Respondió― Si hubiera sido así alguna de las mucamas me lo hubiera informado.

―Manda a que lo busquen de nuevo.

―Te aseguro que no está.

Luego de esta llamada el solo se sintió más preocupado. Pero tenía que recuperar ese collar. A como de lugar, incluso si tenía que preguntarle a Candy. Pero piensa descartarlo al recordar a la rubia envuelta con las sabanas mirándolo con desesperación, sabía que no quería verlo ni en pintura. Pero su deseo de recuperar su tesoro pudo más.

Mando a uno de sus contactos a rastrear a Candy sin éxito, pero finalmente el espía de Johan infiltrado en la mansión Andley le informo que la rubia pecosa no estaba saliendo de la mansión en chicago. Así que lo único que le quedo es ir a ella.

Llego a la mansión al atardecer, el espía le informo los horarios de salida de cada uno de los Andley. Y ahí se encontraba, luego de siete años sentado en la sala de la mansión Andley, anteriormente su casa. George se encontraba nervioso al observar como el castaño miraba la mansión.

―El señor Archibald llegara en media hora, por favor, espérelo aquí.

―Está bien, George.

―La señora Elroy está en la ciudad en estos momentos, estoy seguro que si ella sabía que usted estaría aquí...

―Si, lo entiendo, no te preocupes ―Dijo Neal con voz neutra.

George se retiró a contestar el teléfono en la planta alta de la mansión y Neal supo que era momento de buscar a Candy, no había sido difícil encontrarla gracias al contacto adentro. Ella pasaba las tardes dentro pero como hoy no se encontraba la señora Elroy era seguro que estaba en el jardín.

Jugando con su suerte se dirige al jardín trasero, la encuentra sentada en la rama de un árbol. Ella al reconocerlo ensancha sus ojos, pensó que era producto de su imaginación, no podía ser tan descarado, pero al comprobar que no lo era baja del árbol y camina hacia él.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Mascullo Candy jalándolo del brazo, llevándolo tras el tronco― Acaso te volviste loco.

―No vine a molestarte, créeme que no tuve opción ―Menciono el moreno― Solo quería preguntarte, esa noche en la habitación...

―Shh, no lo digas ―Mascullo Candy en voz baja.

―Esa noche se me perdió un collar.

―Debe estar en la habitación ―Le susurra enojada― Como te atreves a venir a buscarme solo por esa tontería.

―Se lo pregunte a Noel, pero dice que no...

―Mira, Neal ―Le interrumpe Candy enojada― Eso a mí no me importa, no me vuelvas a buscar.

―Tú me lo quitaste del cuello, estoy seguro ―Dijo Neal desviando la mirada― Creo que se enredó en tu cabello ―Candy ensancho los ojos al escuchar eso y él le leyó la mente― Lo sabía.

―No sabía que era tuyo, lo tire a la basura cuando llegue ―Dice Candy en voz baja― Ya no está.

―Sé que me odias con razones y tienes razones.

― _Claro que te odio, te odio porque me odiaste primero_ _―_ _Piensa Candy pero no se atreve a decirlo._

―Lo que sea que pienses de mí, soy peor ―Murmura Neal― Pero te pido que lo busques y me lo devuelvas, es importante para mí.

―Escucha, Neal ―Dice Candy con voz dura― Se perdió, ya olvídalo, no quiero que me busques nunca más, el verte me hace recordar esa maldita noche contigo, no quiero recordar las cosas que me hiciste y como me mentiste y agradece que no le diré nada a nadie.

Neal esperó pacientemente a que la rubia terminara de hablar, sabía que no tenía derecho a pedirle algo en la vida pero solo por esta vez, se atrevería. Cuando acabo le dejo algo en claro.

―Candy, quiero mi collar para mañana ―Dijo con voz seria― Es muy valioso para mí, sé que eso no te importa, pero, si no me lo das mañana entonces voy a aparecerme donde sea que vayas con William y sé que eso no te gustaría.

Candy lo vio incrédula, tenía ganas de pegarle como lo hizo esa noche de copas, pero él ya había entrado a la mansión. Observo como le decía quién sabe que a George, probablemente que vendría mañana. Observo que el moreno había cambiado, tenía el aspecto más frio y duro. Y suspiro.

―Porque tenías que reaparecer en mi vida tan de repente ―Piensa Candy mirándolo desde el jardín― Y volver a arruinarlo todo

 _._

 _._

 **Volví, para ver el mundo arder xD Por cierto, feliz año nuevo, estoy segura que cumplirán todas sus metas, yo estoy de viaje pero afortunadamente si había una cabina de internet y pude actualizar. Solo me faltan unos retoques para el próximo capítulo así que probablemente lo suba en unos días. Espero no haber abusado del drama, pero este capítulo era infaltable.**

 **Lo que está en cursiva es un flashback del capítulo anterior, que no quise poner, pero ya me anime, es que sin esto la historia no avanza, espero no haber ofendido a nadie, al inicio si pensé en que era mejor que no estuvieran casados Albert y Candy pero creo que es mejor así. A mí me encanta esa pareja, pero esta es una historia Neal/Candy. Igual, creo que ya se esperaban esto, en el propio summary está más que explícito.**

 **Si me comentas algo bonito prometo subir el capítulo en un par de dias xD**

 **Un nuevo personaje no tan importante. Salio en el capitulo anterior.**

 **Cris: Modelo.**


	9. ¿Ultimo encuentro?

**Capítulo 9: ¿Último encuentro?**

El día no podía estar mejor, soleado y con una brisa fresca que ayudaba a disminuir el calor. Un buen día para desayunar en uno de los jardines de la mansión Rousset. La pareja de pelirrojos se encontraba con Neal en la mesa al aire libre. En realidad, el moreno debería estar en su mansión con su hermana y sobrino, pero se encontraba ahí para evitar a las muchas preguntas que su hermana le estaba haciendo últimamente respecto a su estado de ánimo, esto solo lo irritaba en vez de ayudarlo, a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Elisa. Y ahí se encontraba, escuchando hablar al pelirrojo sobre la sesión de fotos, a la cual, por cierto, no estuvo presente el pelirrojo. Eso lo incomodaba, porque la prometida de Johan también era como una hermana para él, pero que iba a ser, pesaba más la balanza hacia el pelirrojo.

―Y bueno, la francesa no llego, pero afortunadamente llego Neal con la solución al problema ―Menciona Johan, más para Bella que para Neal.

―¿Y cuál era? ―Pregunto la pelirroja.

―Elisa ―Reponde Neal uniéndose a la conversación, luego de varios minutos en silencio― Dirigió la sesión de fotos como toda una profesional, por suerte, ya que la socia confundio los horarios.

―Y ahí esta, el hermano mayor, sacando pecho por su hermanita ―Comenta Johan divertido.

―Puedo presumir todo lo que quiera porque es la verdad ―Dice Neal con voz suave― Además, entre nosotros... ella supo cómo hacer resaltar más las joyas que la línea de ropa.

―Solo espera a que la francesa se dé cuenta ―Comenta Bella con una sonrisa, luego toma la mano del pelirrojo que descansaba en la mesa― Mi amor, debiste haberme llamado, sabes que soy buenísima en eso.

―Si... es que no quería molestarte ―Responde Johan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Neal desvió la mirada hacia el jardín, esperando a que él se las arregle solo. El jardín era uno de los más hermosos en Fox Lake, estaba hecho para presumir a las visitas pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ver a la pelirroja con una ligera ropa de ejercicio y con el cabello sujetado en una coleta. Ella realizaba un calentamiento sentada en el césped con una pierna flexionada. Al notar que el moreno la miro desvió la mirada y se levantó, empezando a trotar lejos de ellos.

―Veo que sigues interesado en mi primita, hermano ―Sonrió entusiasmada Bella.

―No entiendo que le vez ―Comenta Johan burlonamente.

―Creo que lo mismo que le ves a Bella ―Dice Neal con una ligera sonrisa.

―Por favor, como vas a comparar a mi dulce Bella con la loca de Fiorella ―Mascullo Johan antes de empezar a reír.

―Así para todo el día ―Menciona Bella en voz baja― Ejercitándose y practicando, asegura que volverá a Europa en un par de meses, pero la verdad, si se va perderá la herencia.

―¿Doña Ana no puede hacer nada? ―Pregunta Neal un poco indignado al escuchar eso― Digo, es su nieta, no es justo que se lo quiten solo porque no quiere casarse, además tiene más derecho que su hermanastro.

La pareja de pelirrojos se miraron entre si antes de volver a ver al moreno.

―Si... creo que Johan olvido mencionarte algo, en fin, después hablan de eso, ella está aquí ―Murmuro Bella desviando la mirada.

―No, no es necesario ―Dijo Neal con voz suave― Si es algo personal de ella, prefiero que ella me lo cuente, bueno, si algún día lo hace.

―No creo que lo haga nunca ―Musito Bella.

―Ya, cambiemos de tema ―Pide Johan empezando a impacientarse.

―Oh, les hablaba de mi hermana ―Vuelve a mencionar Neal― En fin, tenemos otra sesión con la francesa, la última, no pienso volver a hacerlo con ella.

―Sí, es muy irresponsable ―Comenta Johan divertido― Escuche que se quedó dormida en el hotel.

―Oh, hablando de eso ―Dijo Bella en voz baja― Fiorella me comento que le pareció verte en el hotel yendo con ella al auto ¿Enserio estuviste en la sesión de fotos?

―Como dices, le habrá parecido, estuve en la sesión de fotos ¿Verdad, Neal?

Ambos pelirrojos miraron al moreno quien suspiro.

―Si ―Murmuro.

―Aclarado ese tema ―Dijo Johan con semblante serio― La francesa me conto que le dio total libertad a Elisa para la próxima sesión ¿Que planea hacer esta vez?

―Pensó que para hacer resaltar las joyas ―Dijo Neal mientras tomaba la taza que aun contenía un poco de líquido― Debo persuadirla para que la colección sea toda de blanco.

―Se va a dar cuenta en una ―Masculla Johan con una sonrisa― Deberás tener una gran excusa, ella no tiene ni un pelo de tonta.

―Pensare en algo ―Dijo Neal― De todos modos, termino esto y regresamos a Florida, debo estar más atento a la cadena de hoteles, esto de sesiones de fotos no me interesa, son una perdida de tiempo.

Se quedaron en un silencio agradable por un momento, disfrutando del desayuno al aire libre. Neal observo de reojo a la pelirroja, quien se había dirigido a un área especial para ella. Donde se ponía de puntitas y realizaba una rutina que no podía entender.

―Qué te parece... si la modelo tiene que vestir de blanco porque tiene que lucir como un ángel ―Dice Bella mirando a Neal.

―Es una gran idea, mi Bella ―Dijo Johan.

―Una cara bonita, un vestido blanco de ensueño, hasta le podríamos poner alas ―Comenta con mofa Bella.

―¿Es un poco cursi? ¿No, Neal? ―Pregunta divertido el pelirrojo.

―No... Pero por ahí va la idea ―Dice Neal mirando de reojo a la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Recordó que para el baile de máscaras, ella resalto de blanco. Entonces sonrió, los que asistieron a ese baile se habían quedado fascinados por ella, sabía que resalto tanto que ahora las amistades conocían el nombre de Fiorella Rousset y pensó que ella podía ser la solución al problema.

.

.

Candy removía su cabeza en la almohada, tratando de despertar de un mal sueño. Al abrir los ojos se percató que estaba sudando y su cuerpo estaba muy caliente. Con un suspiro se levantó rápidamente para realizar su rutina matutina. Y mientras se metía a la bañera recordó el sueño que la había inquietado hace unos minutos.

Ella dormía escondida entre las sabanas de su cama, y entre sueños escucho unos pasos acercándose a ella, sintió el tibio aliento de alguien a centímetros de su boca, podía jurar que cuando abrió los ojos, se trataba de un hombre con mascara, aunque esta vez tenía algo entre las manos que parecía ser un sombrero oscuro. Pero se desvaneció a los pocos segundos, no había nada en la oscura habitación. Pero a los pocos segundos reacciono y se dio cuenta que solo se trató de un mal sueño.

Y mientras salía del baño de su habitacion, envuelta en una toalla de baño y el cabello rubio mojado, escucho el golpe en la puerta.

―Adelante ―Musito Candy. Una criada con dos trenzas entro nerviosa al percatarse que la rubia acababa de salir del baño― Dorothy, buenos días.

―Disculpe, señora ―Dice la criada agachando la mirada avergonzada ―Solo quería avisarle que el desayuno ya esta servido.

Candy se limitó a asentir, otras veces hubiera dicho con amabilidad a la joven criada que no la llamara señora porque eran amigas, pero en estos días no tenía cabeza para eso.

―También... tengo lo que me pidió ―Menciono mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su vestido.

―¿Enserio? ―Exclamo Candy sorprendida.

―Si, señora ―Dice la sirvienta con una sonrisa― Por suerte, el jardinero lo encontró cerca de las rosas, tal como nos dijo, estaba a distancia de su habitación, se le debió haber caído.

La rubia desvió la mirada, al sentir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por recordar que ese día al percatarse de la joya en su cabello lo lanzo por la ventana enojada por lo que sucedió con el dueño del collar.

―Muchas gracias, Dorothy ―Dijo Candy con voz suave― Te agradecería si no le dices a nadie, ya sabes, no quiero que nadie se entere.

―Está bien, con permiso, señora ―Sonrió Dorothy.

Candy asiente y espera a que la joven criada cierre la puerta de su habitación, para empezar a cambiarse. Mientras iba a su armario vio brillar el prendedor que una vez se le cayo a su principe de la colina.

Al pensar en esto descubre que derrama algunas lágrimas involuntarias. Pero rápidamente se dirige al baño para lavarse el rostro.

 _-Si sigo llorando, mis ojos estarán rojos y tendré que dar explicaciones ―Piensa en voz alta mirando su reflejo- Mejor respiro hondo, mejor me calmo, yo puedo y voy a conseguir seguir con mi vida, esa noche nunca ocurrió, fue un error, no volverá a ocurrir._

Bajo las escaleras luego de atar su cabello rizado atado en un elaborado peinado que le llevo diez minutos hacer, anteriormente la ayudaba Dorothy pero ella se decidió a aprender a hacérselo por si mismo. Y su vestido de seda verde favorito.

Al llegar al comedor principal, se contuvo de ensanchar la sonrisa a Archie sentado al lado de su esposa. Luego de saludar cordialmente se sentó.

―Que agradable verte, Archie ―Dijo Candy con voz dulce― ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

―Hace pocos minutos ―Sonríe― Por cierto, William llegara hoy.

El comentario hizo que Candy casi se atragantara con el líquido de la taza. Annie se contuvo de golpearse la frente con la mano mientras observaba a la matriarca con una ceja alzada.

―Creo que la noticia la emociono un poco ―Murmuro Annie con una sonrisa timida.

Candy asintió en silencio, no tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo la matriarca Andley estuvo hablando, lo único que entendió es que irían a la ciudad a comprar porque iba a acompañar a su esposo a una fiesta de compromiso.

Se dedicó a probar los alimentos conteniéndose el encogerse de hombros, igual estaba segura que no era necesario que hable porque de todos modos la arrastrarían a donde sea que estén pensando. Descubrió que los platillos estaban deliciosos, nunca le había sabido tan bien el pan, sobre todo con el relleno que agrego de otro platillo. Así que se comió muy rápido un par más ante las miradas extrañadas de los demás.

―Estas comiendo como si te matáramos de hambre, Candice ―Menciona enarcando una ceja.

―El pan esta delicioso, tía ―Dice Archie con una sonrisa.

La anciana suspira y le devuelve la sonrisa a su preferido. Y Candy sonrió ligeramente al rubio agradecida por haberle ahorrado un regaño.

El resto del día no resulto tan pesado para Candy, por dos razones, una de ellas era porque Archie decidió acompañarlas junto a su esposa, así que la tía de su esposo no estaba de mal humor. Y la segunda era porque los vestidos que eligió para ella si le agradaron esta vez. Le resulto muy agradable salir a pasear por la ciudad, ver tiendas, disfrutar con sus dos mejores amigos.

Pasaron por una tienda de perfumes para comprar algunos. Las jóvenes rubias se sentaron para oler algunas fragancias. Les resulto muy agradable un perfume con olor a vainilla y canela. Y el esposo de Annie se acercó a ambas para enseñarles un perfume que iba a comprar.

―Huele delicioso ―Murmura Annie en voz baja.

Candy se acercó para oler la fragancia pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco.

―¿No te gusto? ―Pregunta Archie confundido.

―Huele demasiado fuerte ―Admite Candy tapándose la nariz.

―Candy, huele riquísimo ―Dice Annie con voz neutra― Es una fragancia amaderada italiana.

―Solo… me pareció muy fuerte ―Dijo Candy nerviosa― Hazle caso a Annie, ella sabe de estas cosas.

Archie asintió extrañado con el comportamiento de su esposa y su mejor amiga.

―Voy a pagar esto, ahora vuelvo ―Dice Archie guiñándole el ojo a Candy.

Annie sonrió falsamente hasta que su esposo se hubo alejado, entonces toma a Candy de brazo para llevarla lo más lejos que puede de la anciana que estaba de espaldas s escuchando a una empleada hablarle uno de los perfumes.

―Candy, has estado toda la mañana nerviosa, cálmate ―Pide Annie en un susurro.

―¿Y cómo quieres que este? Albert regresa hoy ―Murmura Candy― Además tuve una pesadilla.

―¿Que soñaste?

―Que... estaba dormida y Neal se acercaba a mí, fue una pesadilla.

―Desecha esa pesadilla ―Dice Annie tomando las manos de Candy entre las suyas― Ya paso, que te parece… si aprovechamos que William estará aquí para pedir permiso para irnos a la casa Pony.

―Pero... le va a parecer raro, además la tía Elroy querrá que pase tiempo con él y... no puedo ignorarlo.

―Sí, pero no te preocupes por eso, Archie me comento que estará solo un par de días, es que ocurrió un problema en de las minas en Europa, perderán mucho dinero si no va.

―Oh, no sabía ―Murmura Candy desviando la mirada― Supongo que es mejor, no deseo verlo por un tiempo, al menos hasta superar eso.

Ambas sonrieron nerviosas cuando el rubio volvió a acercarse a ellas.

.

.

En la habitación de Elisa, su dama de compañía empezaba a detestar cuando le pedía que le haga la manicura, pues la señora nunca estaba feliz con los resultados. Claro que no mostraba su molestia y solo se dedicaba a mostrarse amable.

―Con cuidado ―Se quejó Elisa mientras apartaba con suavidad su mano.

―Lo siento, señora ―Se disculpa Ruth― ¿A dónde va?

―Tengo una reunión con mis amigas del circulo de lectura, iremos a la casa de Daisy ―Contesto Elisa― De paso le preguntare algo que me tiene preocupada.

―No debería preocuparse tanto por el señor Leagan ―Menciona la joven criada― Usted es muy afortunada, tiene un cargo importante y una familia, se estresara y el estrés nos da malas energías.

Elisa sonrió y se paró del asiento para caminar hacia el espejo. Y la criada morena suspiro de alivio de que por una vez, la castaña quedo satisfecha.

―Tienes razón, además también tengo un esposo ―Dijo Elisa con un tono más suave― El cual por cierto, llegara pronto, así que debemos limpiar la mansión para darle la bienvenida.

―Como diga, señora- ―sonrió la criada.

―Supongo que tengo que terminar mis pendientes para pasar tiempo con el ―Piensa Elisa en voz alta.

―El señor Lee llegara cansado ¿Algún platillo en especial? Le diré a Jang que compre los ingredientes.

Elisa iba a responder pero se detuvo al ver entrar a la habitación a su pequeño hijo, que camino hasta llegar a ella para darle una tierna sonrisa. Elisa se agacho hasta quedar al mismo nivel que el pequeño de ojos rasgados. Se veía tierno aun con el cabello despeinado y con la pijama azul.

―¿No le vas a dar un beso a tu mama? ―Pregunto Elisa señalando su mejilla.

El niño obedece silenciosamente, picotea la mejilla de su madre, derretida por el niño lo acerca para abrazarlo, pero lo aparta al percatarse que estaba oliendo mal.

―Te orinaste ¿Verdad? ―Murmura Elisa en su oído. Cuando mira el rostro del niño nota que estaba completamente rojo y enternecida decide no regañarlo. Simplemente no podía cuando tenía esa expresión tan tierna, idéntica a la de su padre.

―Mama ¿A dónde vas? ―Pregunta Luke con aire inocente con intensión de despistar a su madre― Estas oliendo rico, a rosas y te vez muy bonita, pareces una reina.

―Qué lindo, mi amor ―Dice Elisa enternecida por el comentario― Uno siempre tiene que lucir presentable, con el atuendo y el rostro limpio, debemos mostrar que estamos por encima de todos.

―¿Encima de quién? -Pregunto Luke confundido.

―Cuando crezcas, lo entenderás.

Luke solo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su mama, era agradable el perfume que usaba. Era el perfume favorito de su padre y de él. Se sintió aún más agradable cuando Elisa se arrodillo frente a él, para peinarle el cabello con un pequeño cepillo, cuidando de no lastimarlo. El niño disfruto de sentir a su madre acariciando su cabello, pues ella no solía peinarlo con frecuencia. Cuando acabo ella sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo y se paró para ver a su dama de compañía.

―Ruth, se le mojo el atuendo a mi niño ―Dice Elisa con voz suave― No quiero que se resfrié ya que en la noche lo bañaste, así que no le mojes el cabello, pero báñalo, me lo traes perfumado y arreglado.

―¿Porque? ―Pregunta Luke.

―Me vas a acompañar hoy ―Dice Elisa suavemente― Estaré en una reunión y puedes jugar con los hijos de Daisy.

―¿Va a estar mi amiga Margeory? ―Pregunta Luke con una sonrisa.

―Oh, sí, es la niña verdad -Dice Elisa distraídamente.

―Vamos, jovencito ― Ruth dándole la mano. Luke toma la mano de la criada y la sigue fuera de la habitación.

.

.

Se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad de Chicago. La mesa donde estaban sentados estaba al lado de la ventana que permitía apreciar las calles de la ciudad. El mesero les trajo los platillos que ordenaron a los pocos minutos. El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, con una conversación divertida gracias a que Archie podía ablandar el corazón de su tía.

―Bueno, yo debo regresar a la mansión ―Menciona Archie.

―¿Porque? ―Pregunta Annie.

―Neal me aviso que venía a hablar conmigo sobre negocios, si voy ahora llegare a tiempo.

―Archibald, por favor...

―Si tía, ya lo sé, trata de ser amable con el ―Interrumpe Archie rodando los ojos― Sigue siendo parte de la familia, según tú.

―Lo es ―Afirma.

Archie le pide al mozo la cuenta para dejarla pagada antes de irse. Y Candy come lo más rápido que puede para alcanzar a Archie ante la mirada curiosa de Annie.

―Iré contigo -Dice Candy levantándose.

―Aun no puedes ―Dice Elroy― Aun no compramos los zapatos y...

―Tia Elroy ―Interrumpe Candy― La verdad es que me siento muy cansada, me duele la cabeza y quisiera descansar para esta noche, cuando regrese Alb... William, los zapatos que traigas estarán bien para mí.

La matriarca de los Andley la miro dudosa pero resignada asintió. Archie sonrió. Estaba encantado de pasar tiempo con Candy, a pesar de que ella no escucho ni una palabra que le dijo en todo el camino mientras estaban en la carreta. Tenía que pensar en cómo entregarle a Neal el collar sin que Archie o alguno de los sirvientes la viera.

―Fue su culpa ―Piensa Candy mirando al frente― El fingió no reconocerme y se aprovechó de que estuviera pasada de copas.

.

― _De acuerdo ―Dice Neal divertido por la reacción de la rubia― También se me acaba de perder mi amigo ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _Neal observo a la rubia que lo miraba con recelo._

― _Creo que decírtelo arruinaría el baile de máscaras ―Le susurro como si fuera un secreto._

― _Cierto, cierto entonces como me refiero a usted―Pregunta con una sonrisa_

― _No sé ―Dice Candy, ella toma una copa y se la lleva a los labios después de agregar― Adivina mi nombre._

 _Neal la miro desconcertado y Candy sonrió pensando ―estoy segura que se va a aburrir y se ira._

 _Candy toma otra copa nerviosa al sentir la mirada del moreno observando lo que la máscara negra le permitía, que no era mucho._

― _Existen miles de nombres en todo el mundo ―Murmura como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo― ¿Alguna pista? Bueno, si serias tan amable_.

.

Al recordar esto Candy agacha la mirada sin notar que Archie seguía hablando. Se apoya más en el asiento.

.

― _Ah… disculpa, no quise ofenderte―Dice Neal con un poco de sarcasmo― ¿Charlotte? ¿Candy? ¿Cinthia? ¿Claudia? Creo que podría tomar toda la noche y no adivinar._

 _Candy ensancha su sonrisa al escuchar su nombre entre ellos. La melodía cambia hacia la canción que una vez bailo con su príncipe de las rosas._

― _Dime que es alguno de esos ―Pide mirándola con picardía._

 _Candy niega con la cabeza divertida y Neal suspira de alivio._

.

Suspiro derrotada, enserio daría lo que fuera por volver a esa noche y decirle su nombre, no sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que aunque el sospechara que era ella no estaba seguro y como ella no lo detuvo, el avanzo hasta el final.

―¿Candy? ―La voz de Archie la saco de sus pensamientos― ¿Me estas escuchando?

―Sí, dime.

―Te decía... que me gustaría que subas a tu habitación apenas lleguemos, como comente en la boutique, Neal estará en la mansión y no quisiera que te haga pasar un mal momento.

―Esta bien, lo hare ―Dice Candy fingiendo restarle importancia- Además que podría hacerme.

―No tengo idea, pero sigue siendo grosero ―Comenta Archie con voz seria― Siempre te ha hecho daño, creo que lo mejor es evitar que vuelva a acercarse a ti.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la mansión, el rubio observa como Candy sube a la planta alta de la mansión. El suspira aliviado, pensando que ahora Candy estaba a salvo de las garras de Neal.

Candy camina por los pasillos del segundo piso pero no se dirige a su habitación, sino a uno de los balcones para observar cuando el moreno llegue y pensar en cómo bajar.

Recordando que no vino por ella, sino por el collar lo busco por los bolsillos de su vestido. Y se apoyó en el balcón mientras observaba el collar de moneda, solo era una moneda vieja, pero de alguna manera le recordó al tesoro que ella guardaba de su príncipe de la colina.

―El collar debe ser importante para el ―Piensa Candy encogiéndose de hombros― Seguro es especial porque una chica se lo regalo.

.

― _Eres una buena persona ―Dice Candy sonriendo dulcemente― Estoy segura que encontraras a alguien aunque en el pasado no hayas sido correspondido y que esa mujer te va a amar mucho._

.

Sin querer sonríe al recordar eso, sin creer reconforto a quien había sido su enemigo hace mucho. ¿Pero acaso no lo era ahora?

―La vida da muchas vueltas ―Piensa Candy mirando por el balcón un auto estacionarse frente a la mansión― Pero me engañaste, tampoco me dijiste tu nombre porque temías que fuera yo.

Ante este pensamiento sintio sus mejillas rojas y ganas de desquitarse con lo primero que encuentre, pero respira hondo para calmarse al ver a la joven criada acercarse a ella.

―Señora, pruebe estas galletas recién hechas.

Candy sonrió, era lo que necesitaba para relajarse un poco.

―Gracias, Dorothy ―Dice Candy tomando una entre sus manos y llevándosela a la boca. La joven criada solo sonríe amablemente. Las galletas con chispas de chocolate eran sus favoritas y no pudo evitar comer algunas más. Pero de repente sintio nauseas y se lleva una mano a la boca para ocultarlo.

―¿Se siente bien?

―Si, es que comí demasiado en el almuerzo ―Murmuro Candy― Con permiso.

La joven criada observo como la rubia corría hacia su habitación.

.

.

Archie miraba a Neal con recelo. Para su sorpresa no se había dirido a él como _ayudante de William_ o algo parecido, es más, no había hecho ningún comentario sarcástico o se le había dirigido hacia el jefe de los Adley como _el idiota de William,_ como muchas veces se le escapaba. Se comportaba serio y a ratos nervioso, mirando de reojo al jardín o las escaleras.

―Y por eso, mis socios y yo pensamos que es mejor no hacer negocios con ustedes ―Termino por fin de explicar Neal.

―Pero no lo entiendo, ofrecemos buenas condiciones, esto nos beneficiaria a todos.

―Mira, no es solo decisión mía― Dice con voz neutra― Somos siete miembros y cinco no están de acuerdo, mayoría manda, no es nada personal.

Dorothy entra baja las escaleras y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

―Señor Archie, la señora Candy quiere que suba un momento ―Dice Dorothy desviando la mirada.

―Está bien ―Dice Archie con una ligera sonrisa, para luego borrarla para mirar con expresión seria al moreno― Espérame un momento.

Sin esperar respuesta Archie sube las escaleras a paso rápido y Neal deja escapar una risa.

―wow, primo, tantos años casado y sigues igual de arrastrado ―Piensa Neal con una sonrisa aunque luego se le borra al recordar algo importante.

.

Archie llego a la habitación de Candy con una sonrisa amigable.

―Dorothy me dijo que me llamabas.

―Si… ―Dijo Candy con una sonrisa nerviosa―Tengo un favor que pedirte… veras, quiero mover este armario hacia este lado, ¿Me ayudas?

―Está bien, pero más tarde, ahora estoy…

―por favor ―Dijo Candy― Lo que sucede es que voy a tomar una siesta después.

Antes de que Archie hablara Candy tomo su mano y lo llevo hacia el armario.

―Es que ahora estoy ocupado ―Intenta explicar Archie nervioso

―Oh, ya veo ―Dijo Candy agachando la mirada― bueno… en ese caso disculpa.

―No… Candy, déjalo, te ayudo, somos amigos ―Dice Archie guiñándole el ojo

―Solo necesito que lo muevas hacia la ventana ―Pide Candy ensanchando su sonrisa.

―¿Estas segura?

―Si

Tardo cerca de diez minutos en mover el armario al otro extremo de la habitación.

―Se ve mal ―dice Candy fingiendo estar no muy convencida― En todo caso, mejor… devuélvelo a su sitio.

Archie agotado la miro y ella sonrió dulcemente como disculpa y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Si me sonríes así, como te voy a decir que no ―Piensa Archie mientras empuja el armario hacia el otro extremo.

―Ahora vuelvo, Archie ―Susurra Candy sin esperar respuesta.

La rubia baja las escaleras rápidamente y encuentra a Neal apoyado en una pared de la sala de espaldas a ella y no supo porque, pero entendió que estaba recordando los días en que vivió allí. Seria porque apreciaba las pinturas o miraba los detalles de la casa.

Neal se percata de su presencia y espera a que ella se acerque, ella extiende la mano y el moreno toma el collar.

―Gracias ―Dice Neal sintiéndose aliviado al sentir el contacto del collar en sus dedos.

Candy lo mira con recelo notando como sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el collar y lo guardaron en su bolsillo.

―Ya tienes tu collar, ahora yo te pido que no vuelvas a buscarme nunca mas

―Está bien ―Acepta Neal― no volveré a buscarte más.

Candy lo mira con recelo antes al darle la espalda para volver a subir las escaleras, por un momento se sintió mareada, ha de ser por el calor o por el encuentro pero no le hizo caso y siguió caminando.

―¿Estas bien?

―¿Te importa? ―Responde con molestia Candy.

―Si no me importara no te lo preguntaría ―Menciona Neal con voz suave.

―Eso no te incumbe ―Masculla Candy y el moreno rio al ver su expresión molesta poniéndola tensa, entonces Archie llega y se coloca delante de Candy de manera protectora.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Candy?

―Ah, baje para tomar un poco de té, antes de ir a dormir ―Responde Candy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―¿Dónde está?

―¿Qué?

―Dijiste que bajaste a tomar un poco de te

―Oh, ya me lo tome ―Dijo Candy desviando la mirada― Bueno, me voy.

El par de caballeros observaron en silencio como la rubia subía las escaleras rápidamente. Archie mira mal a Neal.

―Como te decía, tampoco son negocios muy limpios que digamos y mis socios creen que ustedes se echaran para atrás algún día, por eso mejor rumbos separados.

―Creo que eso me lo pudiste haber dicho por teléfono ―Menciona Archie con semblante serio― Creo que viniste aquí solo para fastidiar a Candy

―Por favor, somos adultos ―Dijo Neal y Archie enarco una ceja

―Enserio, yo veo que sigues teniendo el mismo comportamiento de siempre.

―Contigo ―Aclara Neal― Supongo que a los Andley en general, pero a las mujeres, no les hago ni les digo nada malo, ese es mi limite, en fin primo, es una lástima ―Dice con una ladina sonrisa― Mis mejores deseos para ustedes, me voy.

Archie observo como Neal salía por la puerta seguido de George. Se le había quedado la imagen del moreno apoyado en la pared riendo y a la rubia cerca de él. Tenía que ver que Candy este bien cuanto antes. Así que se dispuso a subir las escaleras para ir a la habitación de la rubia.

.

.

El moreno fue recibido por el mayordomo en la entrada y sin mirarlo entro a la mansión, escucho el suspiro de su mayordomo y claro, como olvidarlo, padre de su cuñado. Lo primo que vio al entrar es a su hermana con una expresión preocupada dirigida hacia el.

―Neal, tienes una cara... ¿Estas enfermo?

―Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado ―Masculla Neal con intenciones de seguir su camino hacia las escaleras, pero la mirada de su hermana le indicaba que esa conversación no había terminado.

―¿Tienes algún problema? Soy tu hermana, sé que estas mal.

―Ninguno, Elisa ―Dice Neal con voz neutra― No tienes de que preocuparte.

―Te conozco ―Elisa se acerca a su hermano para verlo a los ojos― Sé que algo te ocurre ¿Qué pasa?

―Hermana, no pasa nada, enserio ―Dice Neal con voz tranquila― Admito que estoy un poco estresado, pero eso es todo.

Elisa desvió la mirada dudando si decirlo o no.

―Daisy… me conto lo que paso en el baile de máscaras ―Musito.

Neal observo a su hermana sin saber que decir.

―Yo... sé que no debí ir, no quiero hablar de esto ahora, dame un poco de tiempo, no la estoy pasando tan bien que digamos para escuchar reproches ―Pensó observando a la castaña, pero no lo hizo, porque dudo que esa sería la reacción de ella, si fuera así estaría furiosa.

―Me gustaría que invites a Fiorella a cenar mañana, ya sabes, quisiera conocer a mi futura cuñada ―Dice Elisa nerviosa.

―¿Fiorella? ¿Qué tiene que ver Fiorella en todo esto?

―Sé que le pediste matrimonio y yo te veo mal, me imagino que estas así porque no se decide.

―¿Y si fuera así tu solución es invitarla a cenar? ―Menciono con sarcasmo.

―No como prometidos ―Aclaro Elisa― Como amigos, no tiene nada de malo...

Neal suspiro al entender que lo que en realidad quería Elisa era saber cómo era la pelirroja.

―No creas que no me importas ―La voz de Elisa era suave, casi comprensiva― Te vi mal esa noche, así que hoy la visite, me dijo que bien es por Fiorella o por una de sus anfitrionas con la que bailaste, si es la anfitriona... creo que deberías esperar a Fiorella, una anfitriona no es para ti, no puedes darle nuestro estatus.

El moreno se acercó a su hermana y le acaricio la mejilla, ella sonrió confundida.

―Elisa, no quiero tener esta conversación ―Murmuro Neal― Estoy cansado.

―Está bien ―Cedió con voz cansina― Ya no te molesto más.

―Gracias.

―Hermano, no te molestare más con ese tema, pero me dijiste que hoy ibas a hablar con el idiota de William, ¿que...

―Todo cancelado ―Dijo Neal irritado― No confió en ellos así que no seremos socios.

―Pero quedamos en que los ibas a persuadir ―Dijo Elisa nerviosa por el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermano.

―Mañana hablamos ¿Si? Buenas noches ―Dijo Neal tratando de suavizar su voz, pero claramente no lo logro, sonó cortante pero no tenía ganas de hablar con su hermana. Elisa parpadeo sorprendida y el subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

.

.

Candy se encontraba echada en su cama mirando al techo, su esposo no llego hoy afortunadamente, claro que lo extrañaba y hace unos días anhelaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero no, temía el momento en que regresaba.

Intento detener los recuerdos del baile, pero aparecieron en su cabeza de un momento a otro.

.

 _Cuando vuelven a quedar cerca, saca de su manga la flor de papel y la coloca en su oreja, la rubia sonríe dulcemente, siente que su corazón late como loco. Se dejó guiar por el moreno, el mira la profundidad de los ojos verdes de la rubia, tan parecidos a los de su amor imposible de hace muchos años._

 _Él se acercó a la rubia con la intención de besarla, entonces ella retrocedió pero sin dejar de sonreír hasta que sintió que su espalda choco con la pared. El moreno apoyo una mano en la pared y termino la distancia entre los dos presionando sus labios contra los de la rubia. Candy siente sus mejillas enrojecer y trata de empujarlo con ambas manos pero termina sujetando los hombros del moreno._

 _Se separaron apenas un poco, mirándose fijamente, con la respiración entrecortada. La rubia tenía una expresión de deseo que nunca antes había tenido. Sentía que sus piernas temblaban y un ligero mares. Se agarró de la solapa del caballero. Él le susurro si se sentía bien con voz ronca_.

.

No pudo derramar ni una sola lágrima, pero se sentía abatida, enojada con él y con ella misma, se había dejado seducir por los ojos de alguien desconocido. Si le hubiera pedido que le acompañe al infierno probablemente ella lo hubiera seguido.

Suspiro al recordar esto y se acomodó a un lado para dormir.

.

.

El moreno se encontraba echado en su cama, observar el collar de moneda entre sus manos. Su expresión se suavizo al recordar como obtuvo ese collar

.

 _Ocurrió el último día de clases de su primer ciclo en la universidad, fue agotador pero ya había terminado. Pensó seriamente en dejar de estudiar, porque le enseñaban mucha teoría y en este momento le importaba más aplicarlo a su trabajo. Le costó admitirlo al principio, pero ahí estaba, asistiendo a clases día a día para ver pasar a una pobre becada de la que se había enamorado. Tomo la mano de su novia para caminar juntos hacia un banco para sentarse, ignorando las miradas de los demás. Y ella le sonrió débilmente._

 _La frágil joven le conquisto con su amabilidad, su mirada dulce y por supuesto, sus deliciosos platillos, su cercanía era especial, ella lo entendiera sin palabras, sabia como se sentía solo con mirarlo o tocarlo, se preocupaba y cuidaba de él, así que decidió cuidar de ella también, era una conexión muy fuerte que no quería perder nunca, podía ver su alma a través de sus ojos. Antes de llegar al banco ella se detuvo y el volteo para verla y antes de que le pregunte si pasaba algo ella se sacó un collar que siempre traía en su cuello y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos para colocárselo a él._

― _Como... te vas a Florida, quería darte algo ―Dice nerviosa y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas― Espero que te guste._

 _Tomo el rostro de la joven y la beso, sintió como le devolvió el beso con timidez, tubo la intención de estrecharla aún más hacia el pero no lo hizo, no queria asustarla, cuando se alejaron aprecio el rostro de su novia, lo miraba con los ojos brillosos llenos de ilusión, nadie lo había visto de esa manera y al notarlo se dio cuenta que ya no tenía que seguir buscando, era ella._

― _Es mi moneda de la suerte, mi padre me la dio así que es valioso para mí ―Murmura agachando la mirada― Quiero dártela a ti, para darte buena suerte en tus negocios._

― _Gracias ―Neal la miro a los ojos― Creo que mientras este en Florida, tomare la moneda fuerte y pensare en ti._

 _Ella simplemente le sonrió y tomo su mano para sentarse en el banco._

.

Al pensar en ese beso no pudo evitar suspirar, pero su mente lo llevo hacia otro recuerdo. Mientras el sigue contemplando la moneda.

 _Él se acercó a la rubia con la intención de besarla, entonces ella retrocedió pero sin dejar de sonreír hasta que sintió que su espalda choco con la pared. El moreno apoyo una mano en la pared y termino la distancia entre los dos presionando sus labios contra los de la rubia. Candy siente sus mejillas enrojecer y trata de empujarlo con ambas manos pero termina sujetando los hombros del moreno._

 _Se separaron apenas un poco, mirándose fijamente, con la respiración entrecortada._

 _._

―Fue una locura ―Dijo Neal en voz alta.

Y sonrió, a pesar que probablemente ella le odie y no lo quiera ver nunca más.

―Ya tienes una vida y con quien compartirla ―Dijo Neal― Pero hace mucho que no volvía a sentir esto.

.

 _Él se acerca al rostro ruborizado de la rubia hasta que su nariz rozo la suya. Y ella tenía la misma expresión llena de deseo que tenía en el baile. De un rápido movimiento, Candy le quita la máscara dejando que cayera a un lado de la cama._

― _¿Estas segura? ¿Quieres que me vaya?_

 _La rubia observo el rostro del caballero ahora sin mascara, brillo una expresión atractiva. Quiso llevar una mano hacia el pero no lo hizo._

― _No ―Susurro con una media sonrisa. Ambos se acercaron al mismo y se besaron. Se perdieron en el momento, era como si todo transcurriera en cámara lenta. Pero nada importo en ese momento, solo profundizaron más el beso._

 _._

Neal suspira, se acercó porque pensó que se parecía y resulto que era ella, Candy White. Debió pensarlo mejor, pero no podía borrar nada, ya estaba hecho.

Se acomoda en la cama para dormir.

-Y volvi a sentir lo mismo por ti, no podria estar peor -Piensa Neal antes de cerrar los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, prometí subirlo en un par de días pero me tarde un poco más, creo que es el más extenso que escribí, no creerían que al inicio era el más corto xD, pero está bien así. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Es el último encuentro?**

 **Me encantan sus conclusiones y a decir verdad, algunos le atinan xD**

 **Lo que está en _cursiva_ son flashback, espero no haber abusado de ellos. Me tarde un par de horas eligiendo el titulo, al inicio estaba entre dos "Pensando en el enemigo" o "De nuevo, enemigos" ¿Cuál creen que hubiera sido mejor? xD**

 **watch?v=q6wjW6PSCnw**


	10. Decicion por amor

**Capítulo 10: Decisión por amor**

Apenas ingreso a la mansión sintió que su estómago se revolvía, detestaba este tipo de eventos sociales, las personas charlaban, reían y parecían disfrutar de la fiesta pero en realidad solo se dedicaban a criticar a los demás, ella lo sabía bien, sabía que a pesar de estar casada con William Albert Andley por siete años todas las amistades que tenían en Chicago la consideraban la huérfana que enamoro al patriarca. Luego de la boda entendió que todas esas sonrisas amables que le dirigían eran falsas, que apenas volteara murmuraban de ella. Se empeñó en obedecer a la tía Elroy para ganarse el respeto de los demás pero más adelante entendería que solo eran mascaras hipócritas, no había nada que hacer o tal vez no fue tan persistente como Annie.

En realidad, no se sentía intranquila solo por asistir a esta fiesta de compromiso, el dolor de cabeza era por volver a pisar el mismo salón del baile de máscaras. Si hubiera prestado atención a la tía Elroy se hubiera enterado que la dichosa reunión se encontraba al lado de su casa y pudo haber inventado una excusa para no asistir. Pero ahí estaba, del brazo de su esposo saludando parejas, fingiendo estar feliz y tranquila aunque no lo estaba.

Albert se había retirado hacia el despacho del anfitrión de la fiesta, recordó que era el hombre con el que bailo Annie, pero no vio a su esposa. Miro a su alrededor con cansancio, la decoración había cambiado un poco pero esta vez no habían mozos ofreciendo copas. Algo se retorció en su estómago al distinguir al castaño en la multitud, no supo como pero sabía que era él. Estaba de espaldas platicando con una joven morena. Se acercó lentamente, esta situación era parecida a su primer encuentro con Terry, cuando lo vio de espaldas y pensó que era Anthony. Pero a la vez diferente, al acercarse unos metros lo vio de perfil y confirmo lo que temía. Desvió la mirada avergonzada ¿Porque se acercó? Debía buscar a su esposo y pedirle que regresaran lo antes posible. Pero en vez de eso no se movió al ver que la mujer le rodeo con los brazos y le susurro algo en su oído. Le pareció que ella le vio de reojo.

Aparto la mirada al ver que le hizo el mismo truco, le acaricio la oreja y le ofreció una rosa de papel, luego ambos rieron. Esta vez tampoco se dio cuenta como hizo ese truco, pero supuso que lo hacía con todas las mujeres ebrias en las fiestas. De reojo observo que el moreno se dirigía hacia ella con un aire de indiferencia. Se maldijo por reaccionar tarde y no haberse alejado, pero ahora se encontraba frente a ella con una ladina sonrisa.

―Te gusta mirar ¿No, Candy? ―Dice sin mirarla― ¿Qué pasa?

―No, yo... solo...

Su voz fue temblorosa delatando lo intimidada que se sentía, decidió no hablar hasta que estar segura de que su voz no sonara débil.

―¿Me tienes miedo?

―No ―Masculla Candy recuperando la compostura, levanto la mirada encarando a Neal, quedando a centímetros de distancia, quería demostrarle que no le tenía miedo pero Neal sonrió con burla, solo necesitaba ver los ojos verdes de la rubia para comprobar que estaba nerviosa.

―Me prometiste no aparecerte más.

―Y cómo demonios iba a saber que estabas aquí ―Mascullo Neal― La que estuvo mirándome fuiste tú.

―Yo no estaba mirándote.

―¿Porque no te apartas? Si tanto me detestas ―Pregunto, sonriendo pícaramente.

Candy se apartó unos pasos sin apartar su mirada, trato de controlar su respiración.

―No has cambiado ―Murmuro Candy― Pude jurar que por fin habías ablandado tu corazón― Dicho esto dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero Neal no pudo evitar tomar su brazo y jalarla para que volviera. Ella volteo para mirarlo fríamente, ya cansada de este juego.

―Te lo dije antes ¿No? ―Pregunto con voz neutra― Soy peor de lo que piensas.

―Te devolví tu collar ―Le recordo Candy aparentando calma― Prometiste no hacer esto.

―No estoy haciendo nada ―Mascullo enojado― Pero si no quieres que me acerque entonces no te me quedes viendo.

―Neal, ven aquí ―Exclamo un joven pelirrojo quien estaba rodeado de otros socios. Neal le sonrió burlonamente a Candy antes de caminar hacia ellos dejándola sola con las palabras en la boca.

― _Cálmate_ _―_ _Pensó respirando hondo_ _―_ _Solo quiso molestarte, siempre lo hizo, no te alteres._

Apenas llego Albert le pidió regresar a la mansión, excusándose con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Sentía mucha frustración y no hizo ningún esfuerzo en ocultarlo, apenas llego a la habitación se puso la pijama y se acomodó en la cama, tapándose todo el rostro con las sabanas.

William observo esto pero no le pregunto nada, solo se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta.

Cuando escucho la perilla de la puerta sonar se quitó las sabanas del rostro y se acomodó de lado. Sentía que lo detestaba más que antes, esa mirada burlona le había sacado de quicio, se sintió desarmada en un segundo, tuvo tanto miedo de que se acercara a Albert y le dijera lo que paso entre ellos…

Antes de volverlo a ver, creyó que había cambiado, recordaba que en el baile era una persona diferente, inclusive producto de las copas llegaron a coquetear, fuera de lo que sucedió ella creyó haber visto su alma noble cuando creyó comprender la sinceridad de sus palabras, cuando dijo que tenía miedo, aunque a veces lo negara. Esta noche comprobó que Neal Leagan no había cambiado.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y unos pasos dirigirse a ella, pero no abrió los ojos, no quería charlar con el sintiendo tantas emociones. Sintió que se sentó al borde de la cama, ella solo espero que apagara la luz lo más rápido posible.

―Candy, sé que no duermes ―Dijo Albert con voz suave.

Ella resignada abrió lentamente los ojos y enrojeció al ver sus ojos azules. Se sentó a su lado fingiendo un bostezo.

―¿No quieres hablar? Siento que no he tenido mucho tiempo para ti desde que llegue.

―Tengo mucho sueño ―Contesto agachando la mirada― Mejor mañana.

―Mañana viajo a Europa –Le recordó el rubio― No hemos hablado casi nada.

―Albert, me duele la cabeza, por favor ¿Si? ―Pide con voz cansada.

―Quería preguntarte... Neal te acosa de nuevo ¿No?

―¿Qué? ―Murmuro.

―Vi que hablaron durante la fiesta de compromiso.

En ese momento sintió que su estómago se revolvió, pero la mirada de Albert no parecía molesta, de hecho la miraba divertido.

―No ―Contesta con voz neutra.

―Qué bueno... ¿Entonces que te dijo? Te pregunto esto porque ambos se desafiaban con la mirada.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Exhalo un suspiro, conteniendo las ganas de taparse con las sabanas sin decir una palabra. Albert la observa con una expresión despreocupada y acerca su rostro para besarla pero ella se aleja.

―Bien, solo empezó a presumir de su éxito en no sé qué y a decir que los Andley apestan ―Dijo rápidamente― Pero no dijo nada grosero acerca de mi o de ti.

―Ya, tranquila ―Albert ríe― Solo que me pareció extraño, nunca vi esa intensa mirada en ti ¿No es la primera vez que te fastidia, no?

―¿Porque lo dices?

―Archie me dijo que vino a la mansión un par de veces.

―No, no me dijo nada ―Dice Candy esforzándose por no perder la paciencia― Buenas noches.

Sin esperar respuesta vuelve a acostarse en la cama, siente que la mano del rubio acaricio su cabello antes de levantarse a apagar la luz. Tenía el presentimiento que había sido muy evidente, probablemente mañana le pregunte que le pasaba pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, quería que regrese a Europa para poder estar sola unos meses, tal vez logre superarlo pero sabía que no iba a ser por ahora, simplemente no podía ser ella misma sintiendo remordimiento.

Afortunadamente al despertar no lo encontró a su lado, pero lo que si encontró es una nota en la mesa de noche.

 _ **Mi pequeña, algo te pasa y no me quieres decir, mañana viajare a Europa a primera hora, estaré muchos meses lejos de ti, en verdad quiero saber que te sucede antes de irme, si la tía te ha vuelto a molestar pidiéndote que te cortes el cabello o algo así. Cuando regrese quiero que me lo digas,**_

La nota fue muy clara, sabía perfectamente que no se encontraba bien. Durante el almuerzo la tía Elroy le dijo que tuvo una reunión importante a primera hora. Por otro lado Annie observo a su mejor amiga varias semanas, sabía que hacia su mejor esfuerzo por aparentar estar normal pero no podía. Sabía que William decidió darle su espacio, estaba consciente que algo la fastidiaba y no entendía porque no se lo decía. Estuvo cerca más de una vez impidiendo que Candy le diga la verdad. Annie observo como su mejor amiga separaba las verduras a un lado del plato. Estaba con pésimo humor.

―Gracias, con permiso ―Dijo Candy levantándose de la mesa.

―Candy, te vez muy pálida ―Menciona la anciana― Termina todo, creo que lo necesitas.

―Esta bien ―Dice en voz baja.

―También me preocupa tu cabello, está demasiado greñudo, creo que un corte más maduro te haría lucir más...

Candy la escucha con una media sonrisa tratando de contener su enojo, había hablado de ese tema miles de veces, no se iba a cortar el cabello por nada del mundo. En estas situaciones Archie la solía salvar pero esta vez no estaba cerca y Annie se limitaba a comer en silencio. Pero siente nauseas cuando traen el segundo platillo, se cubre la boca y sale rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Annie alarmada y a la tía a medio discurso.

―Candy, no he terminado de hablar ―Dice enfadada.

―Discúlpela ―Dice Annie― Candy está mal del estómago desde la mañana, iré a verla.

―Está bien, le diré a una criada que le lleve algo.

Annie asiente y sube las escaleras rápidamente, recorre los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación principal y sin tocar ingresa, camina lentamente hasta la puerta del baño cerrada y toca suavemente.

―¿Estas bien?

No, no estaba bien. Como supuso no obtuvo respuesta así que se limitó a sentarse en la cama para esperarla, entonces Dorothy entra con una taza.

―Gracias, puedes irte ―Dijo Annie cortantemente. Solía llevarse bien con ella y charlar pero quería privacidad y evitar que le pregunte si Candy se encontraba bien.

Dorothy asiente y se retira de la habitación, luego de unos segundos Candy sale del baño y se sienta al lado con una expresión muy cansada.

―Mi estómago esta revuelto ―Candy observa a la rubia sentada a su costado, su expresión era tranquila.

―Bebe esto ―Dijo con voz suave, la rubia con pecas finalmente observa que Annie sujetaba una taza y en silencio obedece. Da un sorbo pero al olerlo sintió nauseas de nuevo y la taza se resbalo de sus manos rompiéndose al impactar en el suelo.

―Yo... voy por una escoba ―Dice Candy levantándose de la cama pero siente la calidad mano de Annie retenerla.

―No, siéntate.

―Hice un desastre y no puedo... ―Candy deja de hablar al ver la seria expresión de Annie, pero algo le indica que duda en decirle algo― ¿Que sucede?

―Te estuve observando, tú no estás bien.

―Esta situación me tiene muy estresada, ya sabes ―Candy queda sin expresión cuando Annie se acerca a su rostro y lo acuna entre sus manos. Mirándola a los ojos dijo…

―Candy, estas embarazada ―Dijo segura.

Candy se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos observando a Annie quien se alejó un poco de ella lista para cualquier reacción.

―No digas tonterías ―Pide Candy con voz débil― Sabes que es imposible.

―Candy… yo reconozco la cara de las embarazadas y tú lo estás ―Insiste suavemente― Se nota en tu piel, en tu cabello y en tus ojos...

―¡No! ¡No lo repitas! ―La voz le tiembla un poco, Annie solo la observa sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, la rubia de ojos verdes negaba con la cabeza.

―Me temía esto ―Dijo Annie apenada.

Candy baja la mirada, limpiándose un par de lágrimas de sus mejillas. En este momento se sentía tan miserable, no podía entender como su amiga de toda la vida le decía eso tan a la ligera, ella sabía que no podía jugar con eso.

―Es tonto, es ridículo ―Dice en voz baja, casi un murmullo.

Annie mira los ojos verdes de su amiga desesperados, esperando que le diera la razón, pero no podía.

―Eso nunca lo supimos, no fuiste al doctor ―Dijo Annie― Solo seguiste los tratamientos que la tía Elroy te recomendó… que por cierto… no creo que funcionen, después de todos ella nunca los tuvo.

―Annie, deja de decir disparates ―Pide Candy enojada― No estoy embarazada, pase siete años intentándolo ¿Cómo rayos va a pasar? Solo estuve una vez con Neal, ¡Una vez! Esto… esto es por el estrés, yo me muero si es verdad.

No respondió, Annie pensó que lo mejor era esperar que la rubia se calme, solo era cuestión de unos segundos para que se dé cuenta que no era algo imposible.

Le empezaron a temblar las manos y se quedó congelada, sin poder levantarse de la cama. Siempre pidió quedar embarazada, pero no... No podía tener un hijo de otro. ¡Un niño! No podía controlar esto, podía ser verdad, no debía ser verdad.

―Solo porque tú lo dices no significa que sea cierto ―Murmuro Candy― Necesito estar segura antes de enloquecer.

La calmada voz de Candy la sorprendió, pero se veía tensa y nerviosa.

―No podemos llamar al médico de la familia, todos se enterarían y tampoco un hospital, si alguien nos reconoce...

―Sé a dónde ir ―Murmuro Candy― Andando, yo no estoy embarazada.

Antes de que la rubia de ojos azules reaccionara, Candy ya la había jalado del brazo y la arrastraba escaleras abajo. Tuvo suerte de que nadie preguntara a donde iba, cuando William se encontraba no la controlaban tanto.

Candy la llevo a la clínica feliz, como siempre encontró al doctor Martin con una botella cerca, él se extrañó de ver a Candy tan fría y trato de animarla con algunos comentarios de la poca consideración que tenía con él desde que se casó.

―Felicidades, Candy ―Dijo el doctor Martin― Si estas embarazada, tres semanas, brindemos por esto.

El medico se acercó con emoción a la botella con intención de servirlo en copas pero la rubia le quito bruscamente la botella de la mano y lo voto al tacho.

―El alcohol es lo peor que puede existir ¡Te arruina la vida! ―Mascullo Candy antes de correr fuera del humilde hospital.

―Discúlpela, es por el embarazo ―Dice Annie nerviosa.

―No importa, sé que esto es una sorpresa, porque se había dado por vencida ―Dijo el doctor Martin― El embarazo es muy difícil, va a necesitar el apoyo de todos porque es la primera vez, dile que venga verme cuando quiera, ah y que es mi enfermera favorita.

Annie asintió dulcemente antes de caminar hacia la salida y empezar a correr buscando a su amiga.

.

Mientras corre trata de no llorar, solo quería correr hasta que alguien le diga que no era verdad lo que acabo de confirmar. Sin darse cuenta se dirige a la ciudad, las personas no prestan atención, solo siguen su camino y ella de pronto deja de correr.

― _¿Que estoy haciendo? No seas tonta, Candy, correr no hará que desaparezca el problema._

No sabe si Annie la está siguiendo pero se detiene. Las personas caminan en la veredas y ella se da cuenta que no conoce esta parte de la ciudad, se queda viendo a una pareja sentada en la acera, sabe que son casados al ver los anillos, la chica se levantó mostrando un desarrollado embarazo, le sentaba bien, con un vestido color rosa pastel, el sujeto parecía feliz, tomo su mano y siguieron su camino.

Sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas al ver esta escena, lágrimas de tristeza porque iba a traer una vida a este mundo, pero este hijo era ilegitimo ¿Cómo se supone que iba a explicar esto? De rabia y tristeza, porque lo que anhelaba era pasar estos tiernos momentos, quería pasarlos con Albert, pero ahora va a odiarla cuando lo sepa.

Sentía como si acabaran de cumplirle un deseo, pero a cambio le tenían que quitar algo. Pero olvida estos pensamientos al sentir una calidad mano tomando la suya pero no voltea.

Candy ahoga un sollozo y voltea. Annie no dice nada, solo la abraza.

―¿Que hare? ―Murmura Candy.

―Todo estará bien ―Aseguro Annie con voz suave― Candy, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, yo te voy a ayudar.

―¿Cómo estará todo bien? Voy a tener un hijo de alguien más.

―Candy… William no tiene por qué saber que ese hijo es de Neal... el deseaba tener un hijo también y lo sabes...

―¿Qué? ―Exclama Candy― Annie, de ninguna manera.

―Se sensata... ―Vacilo Annie― Si le dices que esperas un hijo de Neal te va a odiar, te vera como una cualquiera y la familia también... escúchame, no hay forma de que te respeten si le dices que es hijo de otro.

―¿Crees que me echen?

―No, no lo creo ―Dijo Annie tratando de no darle vueltas a ese tema― Seria un escándalo.

―No puedo vivir esa mentira.

―Candy, eres la señora Andley, si los miembros de la familia se enteran de esto te van a repudiar incluyendo a tu esposo ―Le insiste Annie con preocupación.

―Una cosa era no decirle lo del baile de máscaras... lo acepte, si, lo hice porque nada bueno iba a pasar si le decía, pero esto es diferente, es un bebe ¿Cómo le podría decir que es su hijo? Seria horrible, no puedo decir semejante mentira ¡No puedo!

Candy termino de hablar alterada, no entendía como se le pudo ocurrir eso a Annie, pero al ver la mirada preocupada su amiga decidió respirar hondo y tranquilizarse, ella solo quería ayudarla, lo sabía. El camino hacia la mansión fue silencioso, Candy solo trataba de pensar en que hacer pero no podía, no quería lastimar a Albert, era lo que menos quería. Volvieron al mismo punto, se sentaron en la cama de Candy.

―Ya se lo que haremos ―Dice finalmente.

―¿Y bien? ―La apuro Candy.

―Mira... tu y yo pedimos permiso para quedarnos en la casa Pony unos meses, aprovechamos que William esta aquí y se ira por unos meses a Europa, con suerte se demora como nueve meses... luego lo dejamos con la señorita Pony.

―¿En adopción?

―Exactamente.

―Me quiero morir.

―No digas eso...

―Es la verdad, nunca me he sentido tan impotente como ahora, ya no podía ver a Albert por esa maldita noche, ahora resulta que por eso voy a tener un hijo ¿Por dios, que hice? ¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi? ―Candy se desesperó mirando al techo― Siempre hice lo correcto, ayude a todos, nunca herí a nadie ¿Por qué? Prefiero morir, no voy a poder resistir esto.

―¿Que dices? Sé que ahora sientes mucho dolor pero ni siquiera el dolor dura para siempre, cálmate.

―Es que tu no entiendes, Annie ―Dijo Candy― Siempre tuviste una vida perfecta, eres la tierna, todas las mujeres de la "sociedad" te quieren, te consideran, te respetan, te casaste con tu amor y tuviste un hijo, nunca tuviste que aguantar a los miembros murmurar "huérfana infértil" al consejo, tus "amigas" no te preguntan "¿Y entre nosotras... Como así enamoraste a tu padre adoptivo? Cuéntanos..."

―Tu eres la alegre, la animada ―Murmuro Annie― ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo de niña pensaba así como piensas ahora, pero tú me alegrabas con tus ocurrencias, porque no lo superas como siempre lo hiciste... mi vida no es perfecta, en realidad...

―¿En realidad qué?

―En realidad Archie y yo... ―Annie intento continuar pero no pudo, así que suspiro― Peleamos a veces, pero hazme caso, esto es lo mejor para todos, ese niño tendrá una familia, la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria lo cuidaran bien...

―¡No puedo hacer eso!

Vio que Annie se quedó paralizada del susto, vio que la observo un poco recelosa.

―Creo que necesitas estar sola un rato, descansa ―Murmuro Annie desviando la mirada― Necesitas tiempo para asimilar todo esto, volveré más tarde.

Annie camino lentamente hasta la puerta.

―Annie, lo siento ―Dijo Candy bajando la voz al percatarse que estuvo gritando todo el tiempo― Es que esto es difícil.

Candy no tiene idea si su amiga llego a escuchar su disculpa pero no tenía cabeza para eso.

.

.

La pelirroja esperaba impaciente en una recepción mientras jugaba distraídamente con las puntas de su cabello. Al notar que volvió a adquirir esta manía lo dejo de hacer, pero se sentía nerviosa...

―Ya puede entrar, la señora Elisa la espera ―Aviso la secretaria con una sonrisa amable.

―Bien ―Fiorella se levantó del asiento y rápidamente ingreso a la oficina, sonrió forzadamente al ver a la castaña frente al escritorio― Buenas tardes, Elisa.

―Hola Fiorella, un gusto ―Dijo Elisa con una ancha sonrisa― No creo que lo recuerdes, pero si nos hemos visto en algunas fiestas de Doña Ana.

―Lo sé, eres la hermana de Daniel ―Dijo Fiorella devolviéndole la sonrisa tímidamente.

―Así es, como mi hermano te comento, quiere que seas la imagen de la joyería ¿Qué te parece?

―Él me dijo que solo eran un par de fotos con unos diamantes, pero ser la imagen... ―Aclaro―Pero... es que nunca me han tomado fotos.

―Neal piensa eras perfecta para el puesto ―Elisa sonrió con amabilidad.

―Es que eso es un trabajo de tiempo completo ¿O me equivoco?

―Solo unas cuantas sesiones ―Contesto Elisa― Pero no es solo eso, veras, no solo queremos fotos con nuestras joyas sino también con la línea de Donna Blondeau.

―La francesa ―Murmura Fiorella.

―Exacto ¿La conoces?

―Solo de vista, es esa diseñadora socia de mi primo y Daniel ―Responde Fiorella.

―Bueno ¿Qué te parece? Es que la idea es que toda la colección de ella será de color blanco... mi hermano dice que a ti se te ve bien ese color.

Fiorella enrojeció al escuchar ese comentario. Elisa sonrió y se quedó en silencio dándole tiempo de pensar en su oferta, la pelirroja se puso a mirar un punto inexacto de la habitación olvidándose de que no estaba sola, probablemente no pueda regresar a Europa por ahora, su carrera estaba estancada, querían que la inútil de la familia se case para no ver más por ella, a lo mejor esto podría abrirle algunas puertas.

―Si... está bien, si Daniel piensa que puedo con esto entonces está bien ―Respondió Fiorella animada― Explícame todo con detalle.

Elisa sonrió, paso media hora explicándole lo necesario, más le sorprendió que la pelirroja se encontrara escuchando muy atentamente y haciendo preguntas. Se animó a sacar un maletín y mostrarle las joyas que quería usar en las fotos, así pasaron un par de horas entretenidas, hasta que Elisa no pudo más en preguntar algo que quería desde hace mucho.

―Y dime... ¿Cómo vas con mi hermano, cuñada? ―Dice Elisa con una sonrisa de burla― Es broma, es broma.

La pelirroja sonríe incomoda antes de contestar― Pensé que estaría aquí, después de todo él fue el de la gran idea.

―No tengo ni idea de donde esta ―Menciona Elisa en voz baja― Solo me llamo anoche para decirme que no llegara a dormir... esta medio raro, a veces deprimido o irritable.

―Oh, ya veo ―Respondió desviando la mirada.

―Fiorella, ¿Estas interesada en mi hermano? ¿O no?

Se quedó en silencio un poco, trazando como decirle esto a la castaña que tenía enfrente, era la hermana de Neal después de todo y sabía que no podía exaltarse como con los demás.

―Mira... si me parece guapo, pero entiéndeme, no me siento preparada para ese gran paso... Menos así, presionada.

―Te entiendo ―Elisa esbozo una sonrisa comprensiva― Pero piénsalo un poco, no solo digas que no por contradecir a tu madrastra.

―Sí, eso hare ―Se rindió Fiorella cansada de esta conversación. Elisa la despidió con amabilidad, pero arrepentida de haberle mencionado eso, sintió que solo la presiono y sabía que no iba a cambiar de opinión así. Decidió llamar a la única persona que podía influenciar en ella, aunque sea por las malas, no fue muy difícil convencerlo así que luego de unos minutos se encontró más tranquila, segura que ahora su hermano no seguiría actuando tan extraño.

Daisy le dijo que fue por la pelirroja, tenía que ser por ella porque si era por la anfitriona no iba a soportarlo. Sabía que no debía meterse en los asuntos de su hermano pero si era para ayudarlo entonces si lo haría, igual se lo terminaría agradeciendo algún día. Su secretaria la llamo por teléfono haciéndola sobresaltar.

―Señora, una mujer la está buscando ¿La dejo pasar? Dice que es una amiga suya.

―Sí, ahora tengo libre, déjala pasar.

La secretaria corto y a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la secretaria al lado de una pequeña mujer con rasgos orientales. A simple vista era tierna, pero no lo era en absoluto para la castaña. Trato de no intimidarse y con la mirada altiva murmuro a la secretaria "Déjanos a solas". Cuando la secretaria cerró la puerta Elisa contuvo la respiración para no gritar.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Mascullo Elisa indignada.

―Vine a visitarte ―Responde con una sonrisa burlona― ¿Ya te olvidaste de los viejos amigos?

―Jo, tienes un minuto para salir de mi oficina o llamo a seguridad ―Advierte con voz amenazante.

―Llamas a seguridad y le aviso a los periódicos que tú marido solía ser un pobre sirviente ―Jo sonrió maliciosamente.

La castaña se quedó en shock, sin saber cómo actuar en este momento, la joven sonrió al ver que la domino con unas cuantas palabras. Era tan fácil saber cuál era la única debilidad de Elisa Leagan, siempre estuvo escrito en su frente.

―Por lo que veo eres respetada aquí ―La sonrisa de Jo se volvió más ancha― Me pregunto qué clase de mentiras abras inventado para no perder tu "Estatus"

La castaña se llevó una mano a la cien, se limitó a mirarla fríamente ¿Pero a que había venido?

―Sabes, ya me había olvidado de ti, desde que te fuiste del pueblo hace algunos meses y desapareciste, pero un día leí una revista y te reconocí ―Menciono con malicia― Pensé, wow, a mi mejor amiga le está yendo bien en la vida, es administradora de una línea de joyas, tiene un hermano rico, tiene lo mejor, espero que se acuerde de los pobres ―Sonrió, parándose frente a ella― Tenemos tantos anécdotas, como cuando éramos vecinas y te ayudaba, ya que eras una pésima ama de casa o... ¡Ya se! Cuando te metiste a ayudarnos en la fábrica... como una costurerita más.

Jo se calló vacilante, esperaba una respuesta pero había dejado aturdida a Elisa, quien estaba totalmente colérica pero sin poder decir una palabra.

―Entonces pensé en venir a visitarte ―Continuo con una sonrisa― Pero... veo que no te agrado mi visita, te da vergüenza que alguien me vea cerca de ti, que tus estirados amigos se enteren de cosas que no quieres... ―Dijo con falsa tristeza agregando una sonrisa burlona― Puedo alejarme de ti, pero apórtate con algo, ya sabes... para que no me duela tanto tu indiferencia.

Un tenso silencio se apodero de la oficina, Elisa miro a la sonriente y prefirió calmarse. Suspiro de alivio de recordar haber guardado ese maletín lleno de joyas en un lugar seguro. ¿Eso era todo? Dinero, bien, por esta vez aceptaría agachar la cabeza ante esa víbora, claro que detestaba los chantajes, pero si era para cerrarle la boca accedería.

―Está bien ―Mascullo Elisa― Espera, iré a contabilidad.

―En efectivo, por favor ―Dijo la joven, algo burlona― Y recuerda, mientras más dinero me des, más tiempo me alejare de ti.

Jo rio divertida cuando Elisa salió echando humo de la oficina, recorrió un poco la oficina y se sentó descaradamente en la silla frente al escritorio. Sonríe al tres cuadros.

―Vaya, el pequeño Luke tan adorable como siempre ―Menciono Jo― Y este debe ser tu adorado hermano... Oh, tu querido marido ―Dijo mirando el cuadro de Lee― Tu amado e iluso marido, me pregunto si te seguirá teniendo en un pedestal y aguantando todos tus caprichitos, mimada horrorosa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un puño aterrizo con fuerza en el escritorio, aplastando un sobre, al levantar la mirada vio que Elisa la miraba con enojo esperando que la joven se levante de su silla. Ella le dio el gusto, tomo el sobre y camino hacia la salida.

―Bien, ahí tienes analfabeta inútil ―Dijo Elisa colérica― Ahora lárgate, no pienso mantenerte, no soy banco.

―No creo que estés en posición de exigir algo ―Le recordó con voz dulce― No me gusto como me hablaste, así que tendrás que darme tu collar, amiga mía.

―Estás loca, es mío ―Dice Elisa frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Eres dueña de toda una línea de joyas, qué más da que tengas un collar menos, no arrugues la cara ―Dice divertida― Te saldrán arrugas, apúrate, ya me quiero ir.

Elisa enojada se sacó el collar lentamente, no por darle el gusto sino para que se vaya, no podía pensar con claridad si seguía aquí martirizándola.

―¿Feliz? ―Se limitó a decir Elisa.

―Me conformo, por ahora ―Dice Jo satisfecha de haberse salido con la suya, con una sonrisa toma el collar y lo mete en su bolso, camina con aire inocente hacia la puerta, pero voltea para agregar con una sonrisa amenazante― Bueno, amiguita, no me extrañes.

Elisa observo como la joven cerró la puerta y ella se quedó inmóvil, definitivamente no debió haber ido a esa entrevista, debió mantenerse discreta por un tiempo más. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se dejó caer en él.

―Tráeme algo fuerte -Dijo Elisa.

―¿Un café? ―Pregunta la secretaria por el teléfono.

―Sí, lo que sea ―Gruño.

.

.

La rubia respiro, se encontraba sentada en su cama comiendo galletas, intento encontrar un poco de paz interior con el dulce, pero no podía ¿Cómo tenerla después de semejante noticia?

Debería estar feliz, ella espero tanto por este momento por tantos años. ¿Porque? Su mundo se encontraba al revés, tantos años pidiendo esto, porque de pronto de la tranquilidad que tuvo desde que piso esta mansión tuvo que perderla cuando se reencontró con Neal Leagan.

Decir que fue todo su culpa era una tontería, ella cometió el error de beber de más, de dejarse llevar. Sentía que estaba sola ahora, que no merecía el apoyo de nadie, ni menos de Albert.

―Que voy a hacer ―Pensó Candy con ojos llorosos― No puedo tener este hijo aquí, siempre quise ser mama... pero no así... todos van a rechazarme, no puedo criarlo aquí... que hago... mi vida está hecha pedazos.

Candy se dejó caer en la almohada y trato de calmarse pero no podía. Para su mala suerte al acostarse de lado sus ojos se dirigieron al cuadro de la pared, donde Albert le sonreía tiernamente, ella estaba retratada a su lado con una sonrisa cálida ¿Acaso nunca podría volver a sonreírle de verdad?

―Y Albert... como vas a reaccionar, ¿Y el resto de la familia? ¿Me vas a perdonar? Siempre te preocupas por mí y yo no te respondí bien... yo... no debí ir... Ya no te podía ver a los ojos por esa maldita noche, ahora un hijo... No puedo tener este hijo... no si quiero estar contigo.

Candy se limpia las lágrimas, piensa que en su vida, siempre fue tan decidida en lo que hacía, estaba segura que siempre hizo lo correcto, todas las pruebas que paso eran solo hasta que la vida la recompenso, con la verdad del príncipe de la colina, no más problemas con los Leagan.

Pero su mente la llevo a su infancia, cuando ella solía preguntarse porque no tenía padres, que había sido de ellos, si acaso la quisieron, algo, siempre quiso saber algo. La vida le dio dos madres, pero ella tuvo que hacerse a un lado porque no quería ser una carga, había muchos niños. Nunca tuvo un padre, detestaba pensar en Albert de ese modo, lo más cercano que fue para ella fue un hermano mayor en su momento, otro momento donde sintió el calor de un padre fue cuando el señor Brown la abrazo, fue tan cálido que quiso guardar ese momento en su corazón, luego nunca más sintió eso, quizá fue porque ya no era una niña, nunca más iba a tener la oportunidad de sentir el amor de un padre y una madre.

―¿Porque me dejaste mama? ―Dijo Candy en voz alta― ¿Tuviste miedo? ¿No podías tenerme?...

Ella se sentó en la cama, mareada por lo que dijo, en su vida había hablado de su madre real, pudo pasar que ella también hubiera sido una hija ilegítima, tal vez no. Pero apreciaba a Albert demasiado, se le partiría el corazón cuando le diga esto.

―No puedo tener este niño...

Se quedó inmóvil al pensar en perderlo, no podía ser tan desalmada, ni su madre de sangre había pensado en eso, no se quedó con ella pero al menos le dio la oportunidad de vivir, la dejo cerca a la casa Pony para que la encontraran y sea feliz, al menos quería creerse eso.

Era un ser vivo, su propio hijo, como pensar tan seriamente en perderlo. Decide calmarse, debía pensar con la cabeza fría, era una decisión que la perseguiría toda la vida. Ella agacha su mirada y va llevando una mano hacia su estómago.

―No... Que estoy pensando ―Murmura Candy descartando la idea― Perdóname bebe, tú no tienes la culpa, me... haces feliz al llegar a este mundo a acompañarme, solo es por el estrés ―Dice con voz suave― Estuve siete años esperándote, eres mi primer familiar de sangre... Me siento muy sensible, vas a ser muy feliz, no te va a faltar nada, menos yo.

La mirada de Candy era suave, se había calmado al decir estas palabras y solo falta que se quite las lágrimas de las mejillas.

Se quedó en silencio un rato pensando en lo mejor que podía hacer, la prioridad era su bebe ahora, ella lo había deseado, lo pidió tanto.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Annie quien se sentó a su lado con una media sonrisa, un poco forzada pero no podía decir que no era sincera. La ojiazul vino a calmarla y a darle más opciones, sin imaginar que Candy ya estaba tranquila.

―Annie, ya lo decidí ―La voz de Candy era firme― Voy a tener este bebe.

―Lo sé ―Contesto Annie― Vamos a tenerlo y luego se lo daremos a la señorita Pony y...

―No... Me refiero a que lo voy a criar yo.

Los ojos azules de la rubia se abrieron de sorpresa, pensó haber escuchado mal, pero...

―Oh, entonces le dirás a William que es suyo.

―No ―Se apresuró a decir― Voy a decirle la verdad, sé que me odiara y que todos se van a poner en mi contra, pero es mi hijo, quiero cuidarlo.

―No digas locuras, hermana ―Pide Annie mirándola preocupada― Solo dile que es de él, no tiene por qué saberlo.

―No voy a mentirle ―Recalco Candy.

―¡Candy, estás loca! -Exclamo Annie― No te van a permitir tener este hijo ilegitimo, además te das cuenta de quién es el padre ¿Lo has pensado siquiera? Es imposible que te dejen criarlo aquí y menos al lado de William.

―Ya lo sé ―Dice Candy agachando la mirada― Pero es mi culpa, no puedo abandonarlo, somos huérfanas, Annie, sabemos mejor que nadie el dolor de no tener una familia.

―Te entiendo ―Aseguro Annie― Pero no te van a dejar tenerlo aquí, entiende.

―Ya tome la decisión, voy a tener este niño, lo hago por amor.

―Tu amas a William ―Intenta Annie provocando que Candy sienta un dolor en su pecho.

―Pero también amo a mi bebe ―Dijo Candy con voz firme pero herida por las palabras de Annie.

―Pero... ¿Qué harás?

Candy observo que el rostro de Annie palideció, estaba segura que cuando le cuente que haría estaría aún más pálido.

.

.

En la mansión Howland de Chicago, dos amigos bebían whisky mientras escuchaban música de opera en la radio.

―No hay nada como esta música ―Bufo Noel extendiendo el dedo índice como si fuera el director de una orquesta― Te hace sentir alguien importante.

―Por si no te has dado cuenta, eres alguien importante ―Masculla Neal― Ahora apágala, me está dando sueño.

―Bien, bien, no te enfades ―Se dirige hacia la radio y presiona un botón, el despacho quedo en silencio y luego se dirigió a llenar las copas de nuevo.

―No lo pienses, mira que me debes un favor por recomendarte a los socios ―Le recordó mientras tomaba la copa de nuevo llena― Si no lo hubiera hecho ellos hubieran corrido al banco de los inútiles de los Andley.

―Mira, si conozco al doctor, el aceptara por una fuerte suma pero no creo que sea necesario, creo que ganarías sin ayuda.

―Necesito estar cien por ciento seguro que ese hotel seria mío.

―Hmmm... No será por tu juego de ganar a los Andley ―Menciona con burla― Si bien recuerdo, el también participara―Al no obtener respuesta, más que una mirada fastidiada, ríe― Lo sabía.

―No lo niego ―Dice restándole importancia.

―Está bien, yo me encargo de las llamaditas del caso y tú del billete.

―Déjame la cuenta del doctor, yo pago bien estos trabajos.

―Así quedamos entonces ―Dice Noel con una sonrisa burlona― ¿Unas copas?

―Mejor no, llevamos bebiendo desde la mañana en tu coctel ―Le recuerda, mientras dejaba la copa vacía en el escritorio, Noel solo sonrió y volvió a llenar ambas copas.

―Vamos, conversemos un poco mi buen amigo ―Insiste divertido― Mi mujer me dijo que hablaste con Candy en el coctel ¿Que paso?

―Nada ―Contesto el moreno con sorna― Solo la asuste un poco, a la muy tonta se le cayó la mandíbula cuando me vio haciendo el mismo truquito bobo de magia a Cris.

―Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces ―Advierte con tono serio. Si William Andley se entera que acosas a su esposa te va a ir mal.

―No estoy orgulloso de lo que paso ―Admite― Pero el solo manda a los Andley, fuera de los límites no.

―Oh ―Dijo divertido― ¿Y qué tal con Candy? ¿Te afecto mucho verla hoy?

―Para nada ―Respondió rápidamente con una ladina sonrisa― Solo quise molestarla, para recordar viejos tiempos

―Creo que no debiste hacerlo, a lo mejor ella se animaba a ser tu amante, hubieras salido ganando solo por ser amable con ella.

―Ella no es así.

―¿Entonces la violaste o qué? ―Cuestiona divertido.

―No lo hará de nuevo ―Aclara Neal irritado― Además no quiero una amante y si quisiera una, una mujer casada no me sirve.

El señor Horwland sonrió para el mismo, sabía a qué se refería con eso, así como lo que más anhelaba. Lo que envidiaba de él, lo que no tenía.

―Tengo un regalo para ti.

Neal lo miro algo desconfiado, pues conocía a Noel Howland hace años y nada bueno salía, cuando decía "tengo un regalo para ti"

Noel sonrió y dejo una caja blanca del tamaño de un libro mediano.

―Adelante ―Le invita sin contener una risa.

El castaño lo miro receloso antes de abrir la caja esperando que no sea una broma, sino le costaría caro. Al abrirla se da cuenta que solo habían un par de antifaces negros y una flor de papel.

―Eso es todo lo que encontraron mis sirvientas ―Menciona sin perder su buen humor.

―¿Y esto es mi trofeo? ―Pregunta con sarcasmo.

―Si no quieres no te lo lleves ―Contesto Noel― Solo pensé que como antes te gustaba Candy, te gustaría tenerlo como un recuerdo del baile de máscaras.

―No gracias ―Gruño Neal― No necesito esto.

El moreno cerró bruscamente la caja y la empujo hacia un lado del escritorio. Noel soltó una carcajada y le sirvió otra copa, divertido de ver que el moreno en el interior estaba hecho un demonio.

.

.

Se peinaba el cabello anaranjado apreciando como lucia frente al espejo de su habitación. Las puntas estaban algo quebradas y debía cortárselo pronto. Extrañaba estar en Europa, probablemente cuando regrese su puesto ya este ocupado. Aquí no recordaba que nadie este de su lado, salvo su abuela, pero aun así ella pensaba que lo mejor sería que se case.

―Primita ―Escucho una voz insoportable.

La pelirroja ni siquiera volteo a verlo pero podía imaginárselo con una sonrisa socarrona en la puerta.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Mascullo, perdiendo la paciencia.

―Debemos hablar ―No era una pregunta, se sentó en su cama y ella volteo a verlo irritada, sus manos se cerraron en puños.

―Sal ―Grita.

―En la cocina ―Responde con sarcasmo.

―¡Ya! Di lo que quieras decir y luego vete, quiero dormir.

―Solo te quería avisar que el viernes por la noche vamos a tener una cita doble ―Dijo Johan ensanchando su sonrisa al ver que su prima quería hacer un berrinche- y yo, Neal y tú.

―¡Perfecto! ―Dijo con sarcasmo― Solo hay un pequeñísimo detalle, yo no quiero ir y no iré.

―¿Tanto temes enamorarte? ―Inquiere divertido.

―No tengo miedo, pero no confió ni en él, ni en ti.

―Jaja, ya déjate de esa escusa, eres peor que yo ―Pide entre risas― Mira, de todos los pretendientes que tienes, es el mejor partido, es el presidente de nuestra asociación y...

―Yo no estoy comprometida Johan -Le recuerda con voz neutra― Estoy soltera y puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿Se te puede meter eso en tu cabeza dura?

Como respuesta, solo recibió carcajadas del pelirrojo. ¿Cómo lograba Bella aguantarlo? No entendía como alguien podia enamorarse de alguien así...

-¿Sabes que me molestaría? Tener a un imbécil mujeriego de futuro esposo como lo tiene tu novia, sin tener idea que tienes una amante.

Las carcajadas cesaron y la pelirroja le agradeció mentalmente, había dado en el blanco.

―Primero, mi amante como la llamas, no se trae el cuento del colegio de monjas, los dos salimos ganando, ella tiene lo que quiere y yo también.

―Pobre infeliz ―Dijo con una ladina sonrisa― Ser la otra y encima de alguien como tu... debe tener en verdad bien baja su autoestima.

―¡Segundo! -―Exclamo Johan para callarla― Neal no es como yo, si quiere casarse contigo en serio.

―¡Por dios, soy joven! ―Eleva la voz perdiendo la paciencia― Quiero vivir, Johan, a lo mejor cuando tenga treinta y este vieja. Además, Neal no me ama, solo quiere una esposa para llevar a presentar a sus socios, él lo deja bien claro.

―Le gustas ―Menciono con voz suave― Pero con el tiempo se enamorara de ti.

―A lo mejor si nos conociéramos mas, poco a poco, no con toda esta presión.

―Mira, te voy a decir algo muy privado sobre el, espero que no se lo cuentes -Dice Johan con tono serio, lo cual hizo que la pelirroja perdiera el enojo por la curiosidad- Neal ve en ti la oportunidad de volver a amar, solo tuvo una novia antes pero ella se casó con otro, eres todo lo contrario a las chicas que le gustan, le gustas mucho, pero él no es estupido.

―Ósea todo es mi culpa ―Fiorella se exalto― Increíble, perfecto entonces.

―Mañana le diré para salir ―Le dijo levantándose de la cama- Piénsalo bien, te diré otra cosa, a los hombres no nos gusta que nos hagan esperar mucho, nos aburrimos.

La pelirroja dejo caer su mandíbula ligeramente por ese comentario tan tonto. Johan sonrió y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación dejándola sola. Pero ella quiso responder con otro comentario tonto.

―Tonterías, lo tengo aquí -Dijo Fiorella señalando la palma de su mano exageradamente.

.

.

La criada favorita de Elisa llego a la sala con un vaso y una pastilla, lo coloco en la mesa frente a la castaña, ella se tocaba la frente tratando de apaciguar el dolor.

―Me duele ―Se queja Elisa, sin esperar más toma la pastilla y bebe el agua rápidamente― ¿Mi hijo ya está acostado?

―Aun no, señora.

―Bueno, dale un baño, que se lave los dientes y que rece por su madre, yo no puedo ni verlo, tuve un día de perros ―Dice Elisa con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Ruth sonrió.

―Déjeme traerle mi te especial, para que descanse como un angelito.

―Te aseguro que aunque no lo tome caeré dormida ―Elisa dejo el vaso en la mesa y se levantó.

―Está bien-Dice divertida.

―Ruth, creo que esto pasando por una racha de mala suerte ―Se quejó en voz baja― Necesito saber cómo está mi suerte.

―Todo estará bien, señora ―Dice con una sonrisa amable― Solo descanse y mañana será otro día.

―Bien, mañana ―Dice Elisa. Ruth asiente y sube las escaleras.

Elisa terminaba el resto del líquido del vaso cuando sintió que alguien le veía, al voltear se dio cuenta que el mayordomo la observaba.

―¿Y tú que me ves? ―Pregunto Elisa fastidiada. El mayordomo la miro con expresión neutra― Ya, anda a dormir ―Gruño enojada al no obtener respuesta. Como detestaba que hiciera eso, era como si la vigilara y pidiera explicaciones todo el tiempo. Era inaceptable, solo era el mayordomo.

―¡Neal! ―Un grito fuera de la mansión les hizo saltar un respingo― ¡Si eres hombre sal!

―¿Escuchaste eso? ―Pregunto Elisa.

Se quedó unos segundos quieta, observando como el mayordomo salió y cerró la puerta fuertemente, pero los gritos no cesaban y ella decidió salir. Lo primero que vio fue a William Andley hecho una fiera siendo detenido por los hombres de seguridad y Jang.

―¿Que sucede? ―Elisa camina hacia ellos con la mirada altiva y poniendo las manos en las caderas. Se acercó más para confirmar si era William Andley el que era reducido por los guardias― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―¡Quiero hablar con Neal! ―Recalco muy enojado- ¡Ven aquí, cobarde!― Grito mirando hacia las ventanas.

―No grite ―Ordeno Jang con voz calmada, al mismo tiempo jalaba del brazo a Elisa con intención de llevarla dentro murmurando "entra" pero ella lo empujo y se acercó para encarar a William.

―Escúchame ―Mascullo Elisa mirándolo fríamente― Estas en mi propiedad, fuera de aquí.

―¿Qué? ¿Ahora Neal se esconde en tus faldas? Necesito que venga ¡Neal! ―Grito a todo pulmón, echaba humo y logro zafarse con un brusco movimiento, intento entrar pero se quedó quieto cuando el par de guardias saco un arma― ¿Es enserio?

―¿Que buscas del señor?

―Guarden eso ―Ordena Elisa. Los guardias obedecen pero eso no hizo que William se sintiera más tranquilo, no sabía hasta donde eran capaces de llegar los hermanos Leagan pero no podía confiarse, toda la familia Andley dependía de él. Pero siente tanta ira que entraría ahora mismo y molería a golpes a Neal que seguro se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de esta mansión.

―¡Dile que no vuelva a ver a Candy, de lo contrario juro que lo matare! ―Vocifera señalándola con el dedo, su voz estaba llena de ira.

¿Candy? ―Pensó Elisa sin entender, pero al ver la ira en su rostro puede imaginarse que solo era una escena de celos ¿Pero porque? Si Neal no la había visto, en los siete años sabía que ya no estaba enamorado de ella, además que el rubio era su esposo. Pero en este momento solo le importaba que se vaya.

―¿Quién te crees que eres? ―Espeta― ¡Esta es mi casa! Neal no está, no sé dónde diablos esta ¡Y mi hijo está dormido! No tienes decencia acaso.

―Me hablas de decencia ―Masculla William con sarcasmo― Familia de corruptos, estafadores y mafiosos.

―¡Suficiente! ―Grita Jang perdiendo la paciencia― Fuera de nuestra casa, mira, el señor Neal no está.

―Ni se te ocurra grita ―Advierte Elisa.

―¡Entonces trae aquí al imbécil de tu hermano! ¡Matare a ese maldito bastardo!

La castaña entrecerró los ojos encolerizada antes de abalanzarse hacia él, con la intensión de darle un golpe en la cara pero Jang la detuvo sujetando su muñeca y luego jalándola hacia atrás.

-¡Suéltame!

―Sabes que, pueden irse al diablo ―Masculla William, no sabe porque pero entiende que él no estaba aquí― Me voy solo porque ese niño no tiene que escuchar nada, que el imbécil de tu hermano se vaya al infierno.

Dicho esto el rubio camina hacia la salida mientras Elisa aun intentaba alcanzarlo enojada, pero Jang sujeto sus brazos y las doblo tras su espalda sin hacerle daño, pero esto solo enfureció mas a Elisa, como iba a tratarla así y delante de los guardias, pero William ya había desaparecido.

―Suéltame ―Murmura Elisa dándose por vencida― Está bien, suficiente.

Jang la suelta y Elisa se reincorporan levantando la cabeza y mirando a los guardias fríamente.

―¿Que esperan? Asegúrense que se haya ido, no sean inútiles ―Mascullo Elisa.

Ambos guardias asintieron y caminaron hacia la entrada para cumplir la orden de la castaña. Cuando se fueron ella se dio la vuelta, encarando a Jang.

―Nunca en la vida vuelvas a tratarme así, mayordomo ―Advierte Elisa con voz neutra, sin esperar respuesta camino hacia la mansión. Jang solo la observa sin decir una palabra. Tenía un pésimo carácter y no entendía que le vio su hijo.

.

.

 **Hola x3 Hice este capítulo largo porque tomare una pausa de fanfiction, tengo que concentrarme mucho para un examen del que depende mi vida xD El siguiente capítulo está escrito, pero falta editarlo. En realidad no iba a escribir nada hasta finales de marzo (no me maten xD) Pero me tome un poco de tiempo cuando me llego un comentario al correo.**

 **Gracias por comentar xD**

 **Gracias, ElsaDeLarios, sayuri1707, Guest (chapter 9 . Jan 6), Lula Sam, lily leagan** (De hecho iba a haber al menos un capitulo mas de encuentros de Neal y Candy, ya que ella no lograba encontrar el collar, pero los descarte para ir directo al punto, pero te aseguro que valdra la pena por los siguitentes capitulos, xD, espero que te haya gustado el de arriba, es uno de las escenas que habia borrado, saludos desde Peru n.n) **, Xochiquetzal** (Gracias por comentar, casi siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando xD ignoraba el dato sobre los inmigrantes chinos en estados unidos en esos años, la verdad solo necesitaba que el hijo de Elisa tenga un rasgo diferente y muy notorio a los demas, gracias por el dato, eso cambia un poco el fanfic, pero creo que para mejor) **, kellyelin y Lula Sam.**

 **Y todos los comentarios de los anteriores capítulos n.n**

 **Díganme ¿Qué creen que le dijo Candy a William?**

 **Ya me dejaron en claro que no les gusta la pelirroja xD Pues la hice chinchosa por esa razón. Pero no es mala xD solo es joven, inmadura y un poco egoísta, pero no es mala xD. No estoy interesada en profundizar en este personaje, pero si es necesaria para la trama.**

 **Por otro lado, si tienen razón Neal estaba muy blando, gracias por avisarme. Las críticas y sugerencias me ayudan a mejorar, sigan haciéndolo x3**

 **Pero recordemos que la muerte de sus padres lo tuvo que hacer madurar, también recordemos que pasaron siete años desde entonces, muchas cosas cambiaron.**

 **.**

 **Personajes:**

 **Johan Rousset: Mejor amigo y socio de Neal.**

 **Fiorella Rousset: Prima de Johan, interés amoroso de Neal.**

Ruth: Criada favorita de Elisa.

Jang: Mayordomo de los Leagan, padre de Lee.

 **No importantes. (Enserio xD no son importantes)**

 **Noel Howland: Socio de Neal y Johan. Espeso de Daisy Dillman.**

 **Cris: Modelo, amiga de Neal.**

 **Jo: Ex amiga de Elisa**


	11. Cita frustrada

**Capítulo 11: Cita frustrada y una noticia importante**

―Bella ¿Has visto mi perfume nuevo? ―Grito Fiorella mientras caminaba impaciente a la habitación de la pelirroja.

― ¿Qué? ―Pregunto Bella desde otra habitación.

―¡Mi perfume! ―Grito― Como quieren que salga a una cita si no me hecho mi perfume ―Se quejó al entrar a la habitación de Bella, quien vestía un sencillo vestido azul entallado con un ligero escote.

―Así que tú lo tenías ―Comento Fiorella recibiendo la caja, rápidamente saco el perfume y se dirige al espejo, se roció un poco del perfume en el cuello mientras observaba su reflejo, un elegante vestido negro hasta los tobillos sin escote, acaricio su cabello con los rizos que se acabó de hacer.

―Dices que no te importa, pero has tardado cuatro horas en arreglarte y hacerte esos risos ―Menciono Bella obteniendo únicamente silencio― Neal está en el balcón, dice que quiere hablar contigo ¿Estas nerviosa?

―¿Nerviosa? ¿Yo? ―Rio con sarcasmo― ¿Enserio piensas que puedo sentir eso?

Y luego de agregar una sonrisa coqueta se marchó de la habitación y se dirigió al balcón de la mansión, claro que no eran nervios lo que sentía, tal vez incomodidad porque prácticamente la obligaron a asistir a esta doble cita, pero aun así sus ojos verdes brillaron cuando reconoció la figura del moreno apoyado en la pared del balcón, con una mirada serena. Y a quien quería engañar, se veía malditamente seductor en medio de la oscuridad del balcón, donde sus ojos parecen brillar.

―Buenas noches, mi flor salvaje ―Saludo con tono juguetón.

―¿Me buscabas? ―Murmuro. Neal supuso que no debió decir eso, se había entusiasmado con la idea de salir con ella, pero pudo ver en su mirada incomodidad.

―Quería charlar contigo un poco antes de estar con la pareja.

―Bien―Contesto la pelirroja― También yo, solo vayamos al grano ¿Porque yo? Estoy segura que hay miles de mujeres que aceptarían tu oferta sin dudarlo.

―Pero es a ti a quien quiero ―Dijo simplemente― Porque me encantas, porque eres sincera, porque no tienes máscaras, por tu forma de ser tan...

―Diferente a tu ex ―Le interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona.

―Eres diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido ―Acerco su rostro al de la pelirroja, pensó que se apartaría, pero ella permaneció mirándolo fijamente― ¿Quieres ir al grano? Yo no quiero jugar a las citas, como si fuéramos niños, quiero una mujer que sepa lo que quiere.

―¿Y tú crees que soy yo? ―Inquirió con una ladina sonrisa.

―Me gustaría que lo seas ―Admitió en voz baja― Fiore, enserio me gustas mucho.

La pelirroja sonrió.

―También me gustas.

―¿Entonces porque te haces la difícil? ¿Porque no me das una respuesta?

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ella sonrió y quiso rodearle el cuello pero se quedó paralizada, una parte de ella sabía que si lo hacía ya no podía echarse para atrás. El moreno noto que se había puesto nerviosa, así que se alejó de ella.

―No hay prisas, Fiore ―Dijo con voz suave― Puedo esperarte toda la vida.

―Toda la vida es mucho tiempo, solo dame un par de semanas, juguemos a las citas ―Pidió desviando la mirada avergonzada― Entiéndeme, es una decisión que cambiara mi vida.

―Te entiendo, créeme.

Fiorella esbozo una sonrisa, el la miraba tiernamente, como si en verdad la comprendiera. Y esto fue suficiente para que ella se sintiera cómoda.

La pareja de pelirrojos observaron la escena desde la puerta del balcón, escondiéndose entre las cortinas y sonrieron.

―Parece que al fin se están entendiendo ―Murmuro Bella con una sonrisa

―¿Ves? Solo hacía falta un empujón ―Sonrió, Johan. Ambos guardaron silencio para poder seguir espiando, pero la conversación ya había acabado y ellos regresaban.

.

.

En un lujoso restaurante de Chicago, una mesera rubia anotaba las órdenes de una pareja de esposos.

―Está bien, todo está anotado ―Dijo en voz baja.

―No olvides que no quiero tocino en mi plato, poca sal y la salsa tradicional ―Le recordó la joven.

―Y agua con hielo ―Agrego el caballero― ¿Algo más querida?

―No se me ocurre nada ahora ―Dijo inclinando la cabeza― ¿Que vino nos recomiendas?

La mesera se acercó a la carta que el caballero tenía en su mano y le enseño las diferentes opciones, y la mujer observo fijamente a la rubia al notar algo extraño.

―¿De dónde eres, mesera?

―Querida, no le preguntes eso ―Le regaño suavemente a su esposa.

―Es que mírala, es idéntica a la señora Andley ―Expreso la joven esposa señalándola. El caballero la observo y asintió.

―Es verdad

―S...se equivocan, yo vengo de Mexico y mi apellido no es Andley ―Dijo rápidamente la rubia.

―Hay gente parecida, eso debe ser.

―Pero quien sabe, la señora Andley es huérfana, quien sabe, podría ser su pariente ―Dijo con una sonrisa burlona- En fin, que importa.

―Ah, cierto, la huerfanita que enamoro a su tutor ―Menciona el caballero― Al parecer al señor Andley le gusta cualquier cosa.

―Gracias a ella mis sirvientas piensan que tienen alguna posibilidad con mi hermano ―Menciona con voz suave― Se creen el cuento de la cenicienta.

La mirada de la mesera se endureció, pero la pareja estaba tan absorta en su conversación que no lo noto, así que ella se alejó de la mesa y una vez lejos trato de calmarse, se repitió mentalmente que no valían la pena. Pensar en eso solo la agotaría mas, que pensarían ahora, cuando se enteren de la última noticia. Mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina a dejar las ordenes un par de caballeros con sus respectivas parejas entraban al restaurante riendo. Neal estaba feliz porque la pelirroja logro soltarse luego de la charla.

―Bonita decoración ―Dijo Bella encantada.

―Es porque nunca has estado en parís ―Dijo Fiorella.

Se acercaron a la mesa que estaba al rincón del lugar, donde la luz tenue del lugar lo hacía parecer más romántico. Neal y Fiorella se sentaron frente a la pareja de pelirrojos. Todos de buen humor.

―Si lo estuve, pero era muy niña, no lo recuerdo ―Dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

―Aquí preparan una langosta riquísima ―Dijo Johan.

―Pero este lugar es agradable, que buena idea tuviste al elegir este restaurante, Daniel ―Dijo Fiorella con una sonrisa, ella rodeo el brazo de Neal y se apoyó en él.

―Solíamos venir aquí todo el tiempo ―Menciona Neal devolviéndole la sonrisa.

―Es verdad ―Dijo Bella con una sonrisa nostálgica― Siempre cenábamos aquí cuando salíamos de la universidad.

―Que les parece si después de esto nos vamos a otro lado ―Propone Fiorella mientras apoya sus manos en el hombro de Neal y se acurrucaba en él.

―¿A dónde? ―Pregunta divertido Neal mirando a la pelirroja.

―Que opinan si nos vamos a bailar.

―Ay si, vamos a bailar ―Estuvo de acuerdo la pelirroja de ojos azules― Conozco un buen lugar.

Todos rieron y parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea.

―¿Y qué tal si en lugar de eso vamos a un bar o un casino? ―Soltó Johan.

―¿A apostar? ―Pregunto Fiorella extrañada.

―No, vamos a una misa ―Dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo. Todos rieron y continuaron la plática muy animados. Neal estaba feliz de que la pelirroja este tan tranquila ahora, de hecho resulto ser más agradable y divertida de lo que pensó.

―Voy al tocador ―Musito Fiorella. Ella se levantó y se alejó observando la decoración. Sonríe al recordar el momento en el balcón, esa pícara sonrisa le había gustado y la incomodidad había desaparecido cuando le siguió el juego, de hecho lo empezó a disfrutar, podía acostumbrarse a eso. Se queda paralizada al sentir que alguien choco con ella y le mojo el vestido. Había estado tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no noto que una distraída mesera iba en su dirección y choco con ella. La mesera negaba asustada y ella la miro enfadada, lamentaba no poder gritarle en este momento, sabía que había gente importante cenando y no podía permitirse que la vean así.

―Lo siento, señorita, yo...

―Tus excusas no me interesan ―Espeto con voz contenida― Quiero hablar con el dueño.

―No, por favor...

Ella bufo, enfadada por la asustada mirada de la joven rubia.

―Mi vestido cuesta más que tu salario por un año, como se te ocurre mancharlo.

Bella noto esto y se levantó excusándose con ir al tocador, era una suerte que Neal este de espaldas y Johan, bueno, estaba entretenido mirando.

―Prima, solo es un poco de agua, vamos te ayudo a limpiarte, no te preocupes, chica ―Dijo Bella calmadamente.

―Tienes suerte que el vestido sea oscuro ―Mascullo antes de seguir a Bella a regañadientes hasta el baño.

La mesera asintió y se retiró sin creerlo, el primer día y ya había enojado a un cliente.

Johan ríe bajo al observan al par de pelirrojas dirigirse al baño. Neal lo miro extrañado, estaba sentado de espaldas y no había visto nada. Pero no pregunto porque pensó que solo era otro de los arranques de locura de su amigo.

―Parece que todo marcha bien, Neal.

―Creo que sí, creo hubiera ido mejor si salía con ella antes de pedirle matrimonio, me evitaba que se pusiera incomoda.

―Te encanta que se haya puesto mansa contigo ―Bromea el pelirrojo― Ni se te ocurra mencionar a Kate, si le dices dile adiós a tu oportunidad de estar con ella.

―¿Doña Ana no le dijo? ¿Bella no le dijo? ―Pregunto desconcertado―Todos los Rousset lo saben.

―Pero ella no, por ahora trata de enamorarte, recuerda, no actúes como un aburrido como Noel pero tampoco como un atrevido como...

―¿Tu?

―Buenas noches, que puedo servirles ―Dijo en voz baja la mesera acercándose a la mesa y cuando el moreno levanto la vista se quedó con expresión neutra, Candy estaba frente a el vestida de mesera.

―Espera un momento, nuestras chicas vendrán en un segundo ―Dijo Johan.

Candy asintió y se iba a retirar pero el pelirrojo hablo de nuevo.

―Mientras tanto, tráenos una botella del mejor vino que tengas.

La rubia asintió y se retiró sintiendo la mirada de Neal.

―Trágame tierra ―Pensó Candy mientras caminaba hacia la cocina― De todas las personas tenía que aparecer el... ya, igual está ocupado ahora, a lo mejor no se da cuenta, o no le importa.

La rubia coge el vino que le entregaron y se acerca de nuevo a la mesa tratando de no agachar la cabeza, pero su expresión cambio al ver a la pelirroja a la que le tiro la bandeja con las copas de vino estaba al lado de él, aferrada a su brazo, al reconocerla la pelirroja la vio con desprecio.

―Esta es la niña tonta que me tiro la bandeja ―Menciono con voz neutra.

―Disculpe, fue culpa mía, no volverá a suceder.

―Eso espero ―Respondió Fiorella con una sonrisa que incomodo a Candy― Un error más y hare que te despidan.

Johan rio al escuchar eso.

―Me hubiera gustado ver eso.

Candy respiro hondo y trato de actuar normal, pero su expresión era incomoda y esto pareció alegrarle a la pelirroja. Neal se mantiene en silencio tratando de entender que hacia ella ahí, y como acabaron en esta situación.

―Haber, apunta ―Ordena Fiorella aferrándose al brazo del moreno con una mirada maliciosa― Yo quiero una ensalada especial con aceite de oliva, pero no le agregues tomate, ni la cebolla.

Candy asintió y empezó a anotar la orden.

―Amor ¿Que vas a pedir? ―Pregunta Bella con una encantadora sonrisa hacia el pelirrojo.

―Pide por mí.

―¿Y, tu? Daniel ―Pregunta Fiorella.

―¿Qué les parece entrecot con salsa a la pimienta? ―Pregunta Bella.

El pelirrojo vio a Neal y sonrió.

―¿No te gusta? ―Pregunta Fiorella extrañada de que de pronto este tan callado.

―No... Si vamos a ir a otro lado entonces cenemos algo más ligero ―Explico.

―Tiene razón -Dijo Bella.

―Y yo que quería un lomo a las tres pimientas ―Se lamentó el pelirrojo.

―Para el señor una ensalada Coob -Dijo Bella― Pero en lugar de agregar queso roquefort agrégale queso parmesano.

Candy asintió y escribió en su libreta.

―Para mí ensalada especial ―Dijo Bella con un sonrisa maliciosa― Pero sin pimiento, sin tomate, poca sal, aceite de oliva y agua con hielo ¿Pedimos champan?

―A mí lo mismo que a la señorita ―Dijo Neal con voz neutra.

―Pero ya le pedí un vino ―Dijo Johan.

―Yo quiero champan ―Repitió Fiorella mirando a Neal con un puchero.

―Agrégale queso roqueford a mi pedido.

―Pero amor, tu odias el quedo roqueford ―Dice Bella extrañada.

―Ah, cierto ―Recordó divertido― Parmesano, agrégale mucho parmesano.

Candy sonrió incomoda y tacho lo que había dicho el pelirrojo para volver a escribir la orden. No sabía como iba a entender la orden con tantos garabatos.

―Cambie de opinión ―Dijo Fiorella con una sonrisa maliciosa― tráeme una ensañada primavera, pero en lugar de la salsa tradicional, ponle dijon, aceite de oliva, ajo y orégano.

La rubia escribía con dificultad, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y ver a Neal ahí la ponía nerviosa.

―¿Me puedes repetir, por favor? ―Pregunta Candy en voz baja. Bella bufo.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes retener una simple orden? ―Reclama Fiorella con un tono lleno de indignación.

―¿Quieres que llamemos al administrador? ―Amenaza Johan― Conocemos al dueño.

―Pareces nueva, debes ser más rápida ―Dijo Bella impaciente.

―A parte de torpe eres lenta ―Dijo la pelirroja fastidiada― ¿Lo llamamos?

―No, ya está anotado ―Contesto Candy en voz baja.

―Llévate este vino y tráenos champan ―Dice la pelirroja mirándola con aire superior.

―¿Champan? ¿Cuál pedimos? ―Pregunta Bella.

―Mejor vino... ¿Neal, cual era ese vino que me diste el otro dia?

―No recuerdo.

―Yo quiero champan ―Vuelve a decir Fiorella con un puchero a Neal.

―Champan entonces -Dice Neal mirando a la pelirroja.

―Y rápido ―Ordena Fiorella sonriendo maliciosamente.

―¿Puedes apurarte con el pedido? ―Exclama Johan impaciente.

―Por dios, que chica tan lenta ―Se queja la pelirroja de ojos azules― hablare con el administrador.

―Voy a hacer que la despidan... ―Dijo Fiorella sin terminar, al notar que su cita miraba fijamente a la rubia. Se quedó en silencio pensando cómo es posible que Candy este ahí, acaso no pensaba en nada.

―¿Y a ti que te pasa? ―Pregunta Fiorella.

―Ya vuelvo ―Dicho esto, se levantó del asiento y camino a paso rápido hacia la mesera, ve a Candy hablando con uno de los cocineros que parece darle indicaciones, ella asiente y sale de la cocina y Neal la jala del brazo hacia un rincón oscuro del restaurante, la rubia se aleja de el con indignación.

―¿Que estás haciendo aquí y trabajando? ―Interrogo con el ceño fruncido.

―No vuelvas a hacer es...-―Candy no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpida.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Volvió a preguntar pero con voz más severa.

―No tengo porque decirte ―Dijo con voz aparente calma― No te importa por ultimo.

Neal suspira para no enfurecer, claro, a ella nunca pudo controlarla y claro que no podía ahora.

―Bien ―Dijo rodando los ojos― No me lo digas, pero si alguien te reconoce vas a tener muchos problemas por hacer esta gracia.

La expresión de Candy parecía dolida, y pensó que esto podía ser grave.

―No te metas en mi camino ―Dijo Candy con voz firme― Ya bastante has hecho antes.

―George está en la mesa detrás de ti ―Le aviso.

Candy no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y voltear exageradamente, entonces entendió que esto era grave.

―¿Te escondes de los Andley?

Neal observa el rostro afligido de Candy y estuvo a punto de preguntarle de nuevo pero siente que alguien toca su brazo, al virar, ahí estaba la pelirroja observándolo recelosa y Candy se alejó al ver que estaba enojada.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno la observo sin poder responder, no sabía porque pero no quería mentirle.

―¿Quieres que me case contigo?

―Claro que si ―Dijo con voz suave.

―Entonces no vuelvas a hacer eso ―Dijo Fiorella mirándolo sería― Una más y no dudare en alejarme, si vamos a salir enserio no quiero que hagas estas cosas, yo no soy estúpida como Bella.

―Perdón ―Dijo Neal en voz baja.

―Vamos a la mesa, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

.

.

―Por favor, lleva tú las ordenes ―Pidió Candy a una de las meseras. No habia notado que George estaba ahí y no quería ver a la pelirroja de nuevo, fue una mala idea.

―Lo siento, no puedo ―Murmuro la chica― Tengo que llevar esto.

Candy se rindió y salió de la cocina.

.

.

―Oigan, deberíamos ir a las vegas de vacaciones ―Propone Bella.

―Ni lo pienses, volveremos a Florida en una semana ―Le recuerda Johan.

―Ah, cierto, no veo las horas de desaparecer de Chicago ―Responde Bella― Creo que vas a venir con nosotros, Fiore.

―Además tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer ―Comenta Neal.

―¿También vas? ―Pregunta Fiorella.

―Claro, yo vivo en Florida ―Dice Neal divertido― llevare a mi hermana también.

―Pero ella trabaja aquí ¿no?

―Bueno, le preguntare pero lo más probable es que diga que sí.

―¿Y si mejor vamos a Paris? ―Dice Bella.

―Yo digo que sí, deberíamos ir ―Dijo Fiorella― Quiero comprarme lo último de...

―Lamento la tardanza ―Murmuro Candy llegando a la mesa con los platillos. Todos observan cómo le costaba tomar los platos, mostrando claramente que no tenía práctica.

―Nos hiciste esperar media hora― Se quejó Johan.

―Lo que sucede es que hubo un problema en la cocina pero ya está solucionado ―Dice Candy suavemente.

―Haber, te ayudo ―Dice Neal tomando el platillo que Candy tenía en la mano derecha.

―Gracias ―Agradece forzando una sonrisa.

―Te ayudo ―Dice Johan con mofa y pasándolo a su novia― También soy un caballero ¿No, mi Bella?

Candy sintiéndose intimidada se acerca a la pelirroja que se apoyaba en Neal y le coloco el platillo restante frente a ella. Neal mira el plato de su pareja y suspira.

―Esto no es lo que te pedí.

―Te dije que no me gustaba el queso roqueford ―Reclama Johan mirando su platillo.

―Mmh el mío si está bien, tengo hambre ―Dijo Bella restándole importancia y empezando a tomar el tenedor para comer.

Un silencio incomodo se formó antes de que Fiorella se levantara del asiento fingiendo indignación.

―¿No puedes traer la orden como te pedimos?

La rubia s asusto al ver la reacción de la pelirroja quien al no obtener respuesta y se dirigió hacia al administrador quien pasaba por ahí. Neal solo pudo quedarse quieto, la pelirroja podía enojarse aún más si el intervenía y George estaba ahí, Candy se estaba escondiendo.

Luego de unos segundos la pelirroja volvió con el administrador quien no parecía muy feliz.

―Candice, tienes diez minutos para dejar tu uniforme y salir de mi restaurante ―Dijo con voz severa― hiciste enfadar a mis clientes y no te quiero en mi restaurante.

La rubia solo asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, Neal se sorprendió que lo haya aceptado así nada más, sabía que cuando Candy consideraba algo injusto luchaba, pero esta vez acepto que no tenía oportunidad de ganar sin siquiera intentar defenderse,

―Lamento lo ocurrido, la contrataron sin mi consentimiento, no voy a cobrarles la cuenta, así que pidan lo que quieran ―Menciono el administrador amablemente antes de retirarse.

Neal se quedó en silencio al observar a Candy con un sencillo vestido y el cabello atado en una coleta fuera del restaurante. Pensó que lo más probable era que haya salido por la parte trasera del restaurante.

―¿Pasa algo? ―Pregunta Fiorella.

―Voy al auto, olvide algo ―Murmuro Neal antes de salir ante la mirada extrañada de los pelirrojos. La encontró caminando en el estacionamiento, así que acelero el paso para alcanzarla. Candy se sorprendió al verlo frente a él.

―¿Que hacías trabajando ahí?

―Te dije que te alejes de mi ―Neal miro a Candy asombrado, noto que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir― ¿No tienes algo que hacer? ¡Vuelve a tu cita!

―Estas escondiéndote de los Andley, pero estabas trabajando en un restaurante que frecuentas ―Dijo y el rostro de la rubia empezaba a mostrar enfado.

―No tengo porque contarte ―Dice Candy agachando la mirada, inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma, Neal lo noto y se quitó el saco, se lo puso en los hombros antes de que Candy protestara.

―No necesito eso.

―Tienes frio ―Murmuro el moreno― Mi auto está cerca, te llevo mientras me explicas todo.

―Ya te dije, que no tengo porque contarte ―Replico molesta, pero no tenía fuerzas, solo se dejó guiar hacia el coche por temor a desmayarse por todas las emociones del día. El coche avanzo silenciosamente, Neal trataba de encontrar el modo de que le cuente y ella, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro pensaba, que, porque de todas las personas tenía que encontrarse a él, el hombre que la embarazo. Candy le dio las indicaciones de donde vivía y cuando ella iba a bajar la detuvo.

―Este hotel es peligroso ―Menciono.

―Solo estoy viviendo aquí por unos días.

―No creo que debas vivir sola aquí.

―Yo decido donde vivir ―Respondió molesta.

―En esta calle venden drogas, Candy ―Menciono Neal como si nada― Me sorprende que sigas en una pieza puesto que en ese hotel, pasan cosas que no quieres saber.

―Solo lo dices para asustarme ―Candy se detuvo porque un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y Neal suspiro, cansado.

―Saca tus cosas.

―¿Qué?

―Arreglaremos tu situación ―Dijo sin mirarla― El departamento de una amiga esta vacío, es seguro y discreto.

―No gracias ―Dijo Candy rápidamente― No puedo aceptarlo.

―¿Porque? ―Mascullo Neal conteniéndose de no perder la paciencia― Este lugar es peligroso y te estoy ofreciendo un sitio seguro ―Candy iba a decir algo pero Neal le interrumpió rápidamente― Ella vive ahora con su prometido, así que esta vacío, si quieres puedes rentarlo, hablare con ella.

Candy escucho lo escucho atentamente, no tenía mucho dinero y lo más sensato sería aceptar, de hecho si había visto algunas cosas que no le gustaron y prefería irse cuanto antes.

―Si me lo rentara, está bien ―Acepto la rubia.

―Te espero.

Candy asintió y salió del vehículo para sacar sus cosas. Se sentía enfadado, era tan difícil hablar con ella, siempre estaba a la defensiva. ¿Sería posible que Candy sea tan tonta de contárselo a William? El moreno negó con la cabeza, aun si fuera así dudaba que el la haya echado, no solo porque a pesar que lo negara, sabía que era demasiado bueno, también porque sabía que los Andley no lo permitirían y no por Candy, sino por el que dirán de sus amistades, pero entonces no entendía porque estuvo de mesera y vivía en ese hotel. A los pocos minutos Candy salió con una maleta muy ligera y Neal condujo de nuevo al restaurante.

―Me parece... o estamos volviendo al restaurante ―Candy rompió el silencio incómodo.

―Sí, mi amiga tiene las llaves del departamento ―Dijo Neal con voz neutra.

―¿Tu novia? ―Pregunto Candy incomoda.

―La prometida de mi amigo ―Respondió estacionando el auto.

―Pero... no creo que quiera.

―No te preocupes, no es mala persona ―Dijo Neal. Detuvo el coche frente al gran edificio― Se lo explicare, solo quédate aquí.

Abrió la puerta del vehículo y bajo de prisa. Se encontraba muy nervioso de como explicárselo a sus amigos y a Fiorella. · Ella tenía que entenderlo, no podía dejar a Candy sola cuando podía haber sido su culpa de que se encuentre en esta situación. A lo mejor si se lo explicaba ella podía entender, solo tenía que explicarle de la manera más tranquila lo que había pasado, desde luego podía omitir lo de la noche de máscaras, después de todo con Candy no iba a pasar nada, pero a la vez sentía que no quería mentirle, ella misma dijo que no quería pasar por esa situación. Volvió al restaurante para verificar si los pelirrojos se habían ido, pero seguían ahí. Cuando se acerco pudo ver que Fiorella no estaba nada feliz.

―¿Y a que volviste al auto? ―Pregunto con semblante serio.

Pero no pudo decir nada y ella sonrió.

―No puedes negarlo, verdad ―Dijo Fiorella con mirada seria― Eres peor que este tipo ―Menciono señalando al pelirrojo― Esta es la peor cita que he tenido, vete al demonio.

Dicho esto se levantó y camino a paso rápido hacia la puerta del restaurante, la pelirroja de ojos azules sintió que debía seguirla, así que cogió su cartera.

―Te pasaste, Neal ―Le reprocho Bella― No debiste seguir a la mesera ¿De dónde la conoces?... ya hablaremos luego, debo seguirla.

―Necesito que me prestes las llaves del departamento ―Pidió Neal en voz baja.

―¿Qué? ¿Porque?

―Por favor, te lo explicare mañana.

Bella dudo un segundo, tenía la sospecha de para que lo quería, pero lo conocía, así que reviso su cartera hasta que encontró una llave y se la dio en la mano.

―Esta es la copia de ella ―Dijo Bella antes de ir tras la pelirroja.

―¿Enserio corriste tras la mesera? ―Dijo Johan divertido― Mi prima estaba que se moría de rabia.

―Llévalas a la mansión, te contare luego

―¿A mi también? ―Dijo sorprendido.

Johan decidió hacerle caso porque Neal parecía realmente preocupado. Tras unos minutos salió del restaurante y llego al estacionamiento donde Candy estaba esperándolo, en silencio encendió el auto y empezó a conducir en dirección al departamento.

―Tu novia paso frente al auto ―Menciono Candy incomoda― Estaba muy enojada.

―¿Te dijo algo?

―No, solo me reconoció, pero siguió caminando.

Candy escucho el suspiro de amargura de Neal, pero decidió no decir nada más. Neal se maldijo por el mal rato que le hizo pasar a la pelirroja, claro que no debió acercarse mientras estaba en una cita y su prioridad debió ser ella, pero que podía hacer, Candy estaba ahí actuando de manera sospechosa, no podía dejarla sola ahora. Sabía que Fiorella era muy orgullosa y estaba seguro que no iba a perdonar esto, pretendientes no le faltaban así que porque tolerar algo así.

Candy también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, debió haberse negado pero accedió, se había intimidado cuando le dijo eso, antes era más temeraria, pero había estado tanto tiempo encerrada que tal vez perdió ¿Valor? Tal vez porque antes era más joven, pero ahora, ella iba a traer una vida a este mundo y no quería arriesgarse a ponerse en peligro. Subieron el departamento en silencio, donde una mujer con edad avanzada saludo a Neal como si lo conociera hace mucho y llegaron a la puerta diecisiete, segundo piso.

―Por aquí ―Indico Neal abriendo la puerta. La rubia entro recelosa y se quedó en la sala por un momento, como Neal se lo pidió.

Era un espacioso pero sencillo departamento, con paredes blancas y pocos adornos, tenía un par de habitaciones de igual tamaño, una cocina pequeña y la sala de estar. Nadie pensaría que Bella Setti la hija de alguien poderoso vivió ahí, pero así lo hizo, pues siempre fue así.

El moreno entro a la habitación de la izquierda para cerciorarse que todo esté en orden, el departamento estaba limpio pues la casera lo limpiaba una vez a la semana a pesar de que no esté habitado. Luego de eso volvió a la pequeña sala de estar.

―Usa el cuarto de la izquierda, el de la derecha es de Bella y bueno, sus cosas siguen ahí ―Indica Neal― Este está desocupado, puedes usar desde los cajones hasta la cocina.

―Está bien ―Dijo Candy, entro a la habitación y dejo su maleta allí, Neal se había sentado en la sala esperando a que ella salga, cuando regreso ella se sentó en un sofá cercano― ¿Y tu amiga no le molestara que me quede aquí?

―Como te dije, vive con su prometido, no necesita el departamento.

Candy se quedó en silencio pensando en si decirle o no.

―No tienes que decirme nada ―Le recordó Neal en voz baja― Entiendo tus motivos para no hacerlo, no entiendo porque te escondes o porque trabajabas en ese restaurante, pero este departamento es seguro, quédate todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que puedas arreglar tus problemas.

Candy asintió nada más, prefiriendo callar. Sus problemas no se iban a arreglar, no quería contarle sus problemas, no quería su ayuda, pero por otro lado, él estaba involucrado en esto también ¿Podía confiar en él? ¿Tenía derecho a saberlo?

―Le dije lo que paso en el baile de máscaras ―Murmuro por lo bajo― Y por supuesto, se molestó.

Ya había pensado en eso, era lo más lógico.

―Se me hace difícil creer que te echara por eso...

―Fue a buscarte luego de que le dije ―Le interrumpió la ojiverde.

Neal pareció sorprendido al escuchar esto.

―No volví a casa hace varios días ―Menciono Neal.

―Elisa va a matarme ―Pensó.

El moreno observo la mirada triste de Candy y quiso tocar su mano, involuntariamente coloco la palma de su mano sobre el dorso de la de la rubia y ella sintió el calor de su mano.

―Candy ―Dijo mirándola con expresión triste― Lo siento en verdad, nunca quise que pasara esto, sé que siempre te hice daño, pero esta vez te juro que no quise hacerlo.

Ella solo se quedó callada mirando su expresión.

―Hablare con William y volverán a estar juntos.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Le diré que me aproveche de ti, que estabas ebria y te engañe, si le dijo eso va a regresar contigo.

―No me forzaste, habíamos bebido ―Dijo Candy agachando la mirada― Y tendrías problemas ¿verdad? ¿Porque le dirías eso?

―Porque quiero que seas feliz, Candy ―Le respondió mirándola con remordimiento. Y ella sintió que hablaba enserio, lo sintió en el alma. El moreno la miro desconcertado, claro que siempre quiso su felicidad, por eso se alejó cuando se enteró que se casaría, porque siempre fue motivo de su desdicha y ella sería feliz si se alejaba para siempre, iba a ser la esposa de William Andley, que mayor felicidad que esa, iba a poder tener todo lo que quisiera y sobretodo estar alejada de él.

―Albert no me echo ―Dudaba en decirle― Yo me fui.

―¿Porque? ―Pregunto sorprendido y Candy lo miro tensa sin saber cómo decirlo. Pero respiro hondo antes de hablar.

―Estoy embarazada.

Neal abrió los ojos, sorprendidos pensando que no había escuchado bien, pero no quería parecer tonto preguntando algo así. La mirada de la rubia lo observaba con un poco de pena.

―¿Es mío?

Ella agacha la mirada y asiente, sin poder evitarlo el moreno se lleva una mano para tocarse la cien, respirando con fuerza evitando exaltarse. Se quedó sin habla tratando de asimilar eso, tenía demasiadas emociones, remordimiento, temor y sobretodo, odio, odio a sí mismo. Y Candy sintió que debía continuar.

―Me di cuenta cuando tenía tres semanas y Albert había vuelto hace un par de días ―Le explico y se apresuró a continuar cuando vio su expresión desesperada― Yo no le conté lo que paso porque solo traería problemas para todos, pero cuando me di cuenta, no podía quedarme ahí... sé que todos van a rechazarme y no quería que crezca como... el ilegitimo... o que me lo quiten.

El consejo no perimiría un hijo fuera del matrimonio ―Estuvo de acuerdo Neal― Pero también podías convencer a William.

―Es que se lo estaba contando ―Continuo Candy ansiosa― Pero se puso furioso cuando le comencé a contar... salió a buscarte y me... me dio miedo, no pude decirle que estaba embarazada, no pude... ahora está en Europa.

Quería preguntarle como hizo para llegar a todo esto, era imposible que un hombre celoso deje a su esposa así, nada más, pero Candy ya estaba muy tensa y el también se moría de ganas de irse y estar solo.

―No tienes que preocuparte por mí ―Le aseguro aparentando calma― Estoy aquí por mi hijo, continua con tu vida normal, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

―Esto es un hijo ―Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos― Y también es mío.

―No lo es ―Negó Candy con voz firme― Solo es mío.

―Está bien ―Acepto― No voy a interferir, pero si lo que quieres es esconderte, procura no llamar la atención, ya sabes, no trabajes en lugares públicos y menos los lugares que frecuentas los Andley y conocidos.

Se preguntó si Candy sabia los lugares que frecuentaban las amistades de los Andley, era la señora Andley después de todo, debería saberlo.

―Lo sé ―Contesto Candy con pena― Estoy trabajando en la clínica feliz, solo conseguí ese trabajo por esa noche, porque una mesera se lastimo y busco un reemplazo.

―No deberías trabajar en tu estado...

―Estoy embarazada, no invalida ―Interrumpió Candy.

Neal asintió sin expresión aunque quiso sonreír, era la misma Candy, con la misma fuerza. Pero en realidad sonrió porque le gustaba eso, que una chica luche y quiera hacerlo por si sola. Tomo la mano de Candy, le dio la llave y lo cerró en un puño.

―Tengo que irme ―Murmuro― Buenas noches.

Sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación dejándola sola sintiendo la llave que le dejo, sus mejillas enrojecieron al recordar el calor de su mano cuando cerro su mano en un puño con la llave.

Al salir del departamento, se dirigió al de al lado y toco el timbre, en menos de un minuto una joven morena en pijama estaba frente a él.

―Amigo ¿Qué haces aquí?

Neal le explico rápidamente lo que sucedió y ella asintió, entonces, arreglado ese asunto, bajo las escaleras practicamente corriendo, no sabía cómo manejar esta desesperación, sentía que se merecía que un auto lo aplaste en ese momento. Candy estaba pasando por un mal momento, de nuevo, por su culpa. De momento a otro, empieza a llover así que se sube a su auto y acelera. Logro calmarse en unos minutos haciendo ejercicios de respiración, no era normal lo que sucedido con la rubia, pero ya estaba hecho y vería como ayudarla, si para él era difícil para ella lo sería aún más, al menos debía mantenerse cuerdo para poder ayudar a Candy.

Por otro lado, Elisa iba a matarlo, no se había comunicado con ella hace varios días a pesar de que antes lo hacía. Y ahí ve a un hombre en una esquina de la calle, con el rostro y traje mojado por la lluvia, esperando a un coche que probablemente no vendría, por lo tarde y por el clima.

―¿Lee? ―Llamo Neal.

El asiático trato de reconocerlo mientras Neal se estacionaba frente a él.

―Buenas noches ―Musito en voz baja.

―Sube ―Mascullo.

―Pero, no es necesario ―Murmuro incómodo.

―No digas tonterías y sube ―Prácticamente ordeno, Lee asintió y coloco un par de maletas en los asientos traseros antes de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto― Andando, Elisa y Luke te están esperando.

* * *

 **¡Hola!... Siento la demora pero aquí está el capítulo, luego del examen me bloquee y no pude escribir más. Pero ya nada xD Gracias por los comentarios, trate de subirlo antes de acabar marzo pero enserio estaba bloqueada, no sé si a alguien más le ha pasado.**

 **También he notado que hay un problema con los capítulos, algunas palabras se cambian y no sé por qué, pero todo seguirá igual, lo único que quiero arreglar es que Fiorella Rousset tiene dieciocho, no veinte.**

 **Si te gusto déjame un comentario si tienes alguna duda, sugerencia, critica o lo que sea xD Acepto todo, menos comentarios ofensivos uwu aunque no hay ninguno. Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Nos leemos pronto.**


	12. Condicion

**Capítulo 12: Condición**

―¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con esa?

Neal escucho la voz de Elisa, pero no quería verla, se quedó de espalda a ella, estaba demasiado cansado para discutir, en realidad, no recordaba hace cuanto tuvo una discusión con su hermana. No deseaba que pasara hoy, menos por ese tema que quería olvidar. Elisa al ver que su hermano no planeaba darle la cara camino hasta quedar frente a él. Neal contra su voluntad, la miro tratando de no perder el control.

―¿Cómo pudiste? ―Pregunto Elisa de nuevo, esperando una respuesta.

―¿Como pude qué?

―Ah, no sabes de lo que hablo ―Dijo con voz amarga― Te acostaste con esa huérfana ¿Acaso no sabes todos los problemas que tendrás?

―No digas tonterías.

―No lo niegues, él estuvo aquí ―Mascullo seriamente― Hizo un escándalo y todos aquí ya lo saben... que vergüenza.

―William está confundido, no sabe lo que dice ―Dijo en tono neutro.

―¡No me veas la cara de estúpida! ―Contesto Elisa perdiendo la paciencia, pero se contuvo de seguir gritando cuando vio a su esposo bajar las escaleras con semblante serio, pero lo cambio por uno más amable cuando se acercó a ellos. La castaña supo que esta discusión había terminado, su hermano no hablaría mas del tema y menos si Lee estaba presente.

―Lee llego anoche... ―Elisa explico.

―Lo sé ―La interrumpió Neal― Nos encontramos en Chicago.

―¿Porque no me dijiste que llegaste con Neal? ―Le pregunto Elisa a su esposo.

―Elisa, eran las tres de la madrugada ―Lee le dedico una pequeña sonrisa― Apenas te moviste de la cama para hacerme espacio.

Elisa miro los ojos rasgados de Lee por unos segundos y sonrió. Como seguir enojada si nada tenía más importancia que el en este momento.

Neal solamente agacho la mirada escondiendo una leve sonrisa al ser salvado por su cuñado.

-¡Papa!- La voz energética del pequeño Luke llamo la atención de los tres.

Y este era el ambiente que había extrañado tanto, la risa juguetona de su sobrino que resonaba en la mansión porque su padre le hacía cosquillas y Elisa con una leve sonrisa al ver a su familia reunida.

Cuando Elisa se fue con Lee para casarse, Neal se dio cuenta que ser rico era algo insignificante cuando estabas solo. Cuando volvieron, le costó mucho aceptar a Lee, de hecho aún no lo había aceptado por completo y sabía que era mutuo, había mucha distancia entre ellos porque diferían en las opiniones y decisiones. Pero a pesar de todo, prefería que estén cerca, tener a Elisa cerca era tener una parte de sus padres. Esta escena le recordó la razón de su dolor de cabeza.

Se preguntó porque le sucedían estas cosas a él, porque ella regreso solo para hacerle recordar que era imposible estar con ella, porque si iba a tener un hijo con ella tenía que estar casada. Todo era tan complicado y sabía que si para él era difícil procesar esto, Candy debe estar a punto de volverse loca, sabe que ella es la más afectada empezando por su matrimonio de siete años. Por lo poco que le dijo supo que William sabe lo que paso entre ellos, pero no del hijo que espera. No habían dejado las cosas claras y eso le preocupaba, porque Candy tomo una decisión tan radical, se escondía de los Andley pero probablemente ellos no sepan nada. Entendía que Candy no quisiera hablar más del tema, pero tenía que averiguar más. Tenía que hacerlo para poder ayudarla y que mejor que con el espía de Johan Rousset en la mansión Andley. Sonrió levemente al recordar que se enojó mucho con el pelirrojo cuando este se lo dijo, pero ahora parecía ser que fue decisión inteligente.

"Nunca se sabe cuándo lo podemos necesitar" Fue su justificación al hacerlo sin su consentimiento, pero tenía razón, era útil ahora.

Elisa estaba tan feliz de ver a su familia reunida de nuevo que no noto cuando Neal se escabullo lentamente y se dirigió a su despacho para hacer una llamada.

.

.

Candy acabo de llegar al departamento, estaba muy cansada, así que dejo su cartera en el sofá y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de la izquierda y se dejó caer en la cama.

El doctor Martin le aconsejo dejar de preocuparse tanto porque no era bueno para el niño, trataba de no pensar en eso, así que cerró los ojos intentando dormir sin éxito, estaba cansada pero su mente quería torturarla recordándole la última conversación con su esposo.

Candy se reincorporo de la cama para asearse antes de dormir, luego de darse un relajante baño y ponerse el camisón, se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y se acostó con una sonrisa al tocar su vientre un poco hinchado.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano, era domingo y no tenía que ir a la clínica feliz pero despertó con mucha energía, quería aprovechar este día para intentar comunicarse con Annie, necesitaba saber cómo iban las cosas en la mansión Andley, sabia más o menos sus rutinas y si tenía suerte, Annie saldría con las gemelas al café a las diez de la mañana. Tenía que ser muy precavida si no quería ser reconocida, sabía que George la llevaba, se quedaba fuera del café y la llevaba de vuelta a la mansión. Había pensado como persuadirlo para que se vaya a dar una vuelta y ella entre al café para reunirse con ella.

El café estaba solo a cinco minutos del departamento así que aun había tiempo para limpiar un poco, había convencido a la dueña de no limpiar el departamento en su estadía porque ella misma se encargaría, pero no se había dado tiempo y a pesar de que no había muchas cosas había mucho polvo, así que se dispuso a limpiar primero la habitación de la derecha. Neal le había dicho que la dueña dejaba sus cosas ahí, así que solo quitaría el polvo y no movería nada de su sitio.

Admitió para sí misma que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era la amiga de Neal porque la dueña del lugar solía hablar maravillas de ella, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Neal, había notado que cuando le hablaba de Neal parecía tener cierto disgusto, de Neal y del prometido de la pelirroja.

Sin prisas, abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro cargando una escoba y plumero, se le dibujo una sonrisa al ver una hermosa pintura al óleo colgada, el atardecer en la playa era muy hermoso, el cielo con tonos anaranjados, el sol brillando aunque algunas nubes oscuras lo cubrían un poco y el mar tan calmado. La habitación era del mismo tono rosa pastel que el de al lado, pero a comparación del otro tenía muchas cosas que debía limpiar, empezando por una repisa de libros empolvados, un tocador blanco que tenía algunos perfumes a medio usar y maquillaje, un sofá de aspecto cómodo al lado de la única ventana y un armario donde descubrió mas cuadros de paisajes, todos tenían la firma de Bella. S por lo que supuso que la pelirroja era artista. Para ser el departamento de una niña rica, tenía un solo baño que compartía con la otra habitación.

Luego de barrer la habitación, noto que había un guardarropa de tela debajo de la cama, lo saco fácilmente y lo coloco en la cama para limpiarlo, dentro descubrió que habían algunos dibujos a lápiz muy bellos. Sin poder retener su curiosidad, empezó a revisarlos uno por uno, bosques, playas, una de París y de varias aves, por ultimo encontró una hoja doblada a la mitad, con cuidado la desdoblo un poco intrigada, se trataba de un retrato a lápiz de dos chicas, rápidamente reconoció a la pelirroja por el cabello ondulado y la forma del rostro, la otra chica al lado estaba con una leve sonrisa, al levantar la vista noto que en la pequeña mesa de noche se encontraba la foto que dibujo, era la misma, con un paño limpio la foto que tenía un poco de polvo, no parecían hermanas, pero lo que llamo su atención fue el collar de la chica. Era el mismo collar que le devolvió Neal, por un momento pensó que solo era uno parecido pero luego desecho esa idea, ella lo tuvo por unas horas y los detalles de la moneda eran los mismos.

De repente, escucho que tocaban la puerta seguido de que una voz femenina la llamaba suavemente. Se apresuró a dejar los dibujos en el guardarropa y el retrato en la mesita de noche, se dirigió a la puerta y dejo pasar a una morena sonriente que cargaba un niño en brazos.

―Buen día, Candy.

―Buenos días, Cris ―Candy sonrió― Así que este era tu niño del que tanto me hablabas.

―Así es.

―Es más lindo de lo que pensé.

―Quería pedirte un favor ―Empezó Cris― Tengo que ir a una sesión de fotos y como no le avise con tiempo a la casera, salió muy temprano.

―¿Necesitas que lo cuide? ―Inquirió.

―Por favor ―Pidió con una sonrisa― Elisa Leagan me podría despedir.

―No creo que pueda, si eres amiga de Neal.

―Tal vez no lo sepas… pero cuando ella quiere algo o quitar a alguien de en medio es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Candy sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―En fin, como se regresan a Florida, tendré que conseguir otro trabajo ―Le comento Cris.

―¿Quién se va a Florida? ―Pregunto interesada.

―Los Leagan ―Dijo la morena― Bueno, Neal solo vino a Chicago para la sesión de fotos con la socia, pero ya tiene que volver y esta vez se lleva a Elisa y su familia.

―No lo sabía.

La morena observo el rostro afligido de Candy.

―No te preocupes, si es por dinero o algo, estoy segura que Neal no te va a dejar así nomás ―Dijo Cris con tono suave― Él tiene un deber con ese bebe ahora.

―El dinero es lo de menos y él no tiene ningún deber con este bebe ―Dijo Candy tratando de no mostrar su molestia, de todas formas ese no era el problema.

―Está bien, está bien… cuídamelo hasta la noche, te lo agradeceré mucho.

―No hay problema ―Dijo Candy forzando una sonrisa.

Cris le sonrió agradecida y la rubia recibió al bebe en brazos. Vio como la morena salió del departamento cerrando la puerta y con un suspiro, se sentó en el sofá con el bebe, el pequeño ríe y estira sus manos hacia ella.

―Bueno, al parecer hoy no veré a Annie ―Pensó Candy pero sonrió al ver al pequeño, tenía la piel morena como la madre y unos hermosos ojos azules, que seguro eran el padre, apenas tendría ocho meses. Se preguntó si ella estaría como Cris, era madre soltera y a pesar de que decía que estaba bien, notaba que había algo que le dolía pero decidió no preguntarle nada más.

Era muy agradable pero decidió no acercarse mucho a ella, era amiga de Neal y tenía la sospecha de que quería que se acerquen.

Era la misma joven que le rodeo el cuello a Neal cuando lo vio en la mansión Howland, al conocerla pensó que ella era más que una amiga para él, pero ella le aclaro que solo habían hecho eso porque Neal se puso celoso al verla con su esposo. Candy no supo cómo reaccionar, prefería pensar que era más que una amiga que pensar que estaba interesado en ella. Sabia que era muy probable, se acercó a ella y le coqueteo toda la noche, el supuesto amor que antes sentía por ella hace años.

No quería más problemas con Albert, por eso no quería su ayuda de ninguna forma. Cada vez que pensaba en Albert no podía evitar sentir una profunda tristeza, así que meció un poco al bebe que llevaba en brazos y este empezó a balbucear y mirarla. Le gustaban mucho los niños, le recordaba cuando tuvo al bebe de Annie y Archie en brazos, era tan lindo que se emocionó al pensar que pronto ella también tendría un hijo. Esperaba tener un varón como Annie y Archie, así el pequeño Stear tendría un compañero, sería tan unido como lo era ella con Annie. Lo había querido mucho tiempo pero los años pasaban y se encontraba cada vez menos capaz, todos empezaron a hablar y ella se sentía tan sola. Ella sabía que no pertenecía a ese mundo, le hubiera gustado mil veces trabajar de enfermera y vivir con Albert en el viejo departamento que eso, pero sabía que el tenía un deber con los Andley, ese era su destino.

Pero ahora... no podía entender porque paso esto, tenía un hijo pero no era de su esposo y en vez de confiar en él se alejaba cada vez más, tal vez era injusto pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que era que te traten así, este bebe no tenía la culpa de nada y merecía tener amor y vivir rodeado de personas que lo amen, en la mansión Andley sería el mejor tema de conversación.

Sabía que tal vez no estaba razonando bien con respecto a Albert, pero no podía dejar que nadie dañe a ese bebe, no era por él, era por los Andley. Pero tampoco podía dañarlo más, era algo imperdonable y sabía que si le rogaba que le disculpe y él lo hiciera, sería mucho peor. Probablemente la defendería de todos, podían irse a vivir a otro lado, pero sería señalado. También había la posibilidad de que el mismo le diga que lo hagan pasar como su hijo pero ella no aguantaría la mentira toda su vida. En cualquiera de los dos casos, aunque sabía que Albert era incapaz de odiar al niño, en el fondo no era su hijo, era producto de una infidelidad y tarde o temprano, podía echárselo en cara y aunque no lo hiciera, ella nunca se perdonaría.

Pero Cris sin querer la dejo preocupada, Neal se iría a Florida en pocas semanas y ella aunque no quería su ayuda, sabía que era su segunda opción si necesitaba ayuda. Por más que intentara hacerse la fuerte, viviendo sola y volviendo a trabajar, no tenía la misma energía y osadía de antes. Aunque odiara admitirlo, eligió una opción muy difícil, los Andley son una familia muy poderosa, en cualquier momento alguien podía reconocerla y adiós a la privacidad que tenía. Quien sabe cómo reaccionarían cuando se enteren, al menos quería alejarse durante el embarazo.

Era muy difícil, pero sabía que pronto ella lo tendría en brazos, iba a valer la pena y con este pensamiento abrazo al pequeño que tenía en brazos y se sintió más tranquila.

.

.

Llego a la mansión Rousset con el fin de evitar a Elisa, no era nada de lo común que lo hiciera últimamente pero esta vez era más serio, estaba seguro que no lo dejaría en paz por al menos una semana. Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del salón, mientras que la pareja de pelirrojos estaban en otro. Se habían quedado hablando de temas al azar.

―Recuerdan cuando preparábamos un festín de dulces y luego jugábamos a las luchas en pareja ―Comento Bella.

El pelirrojo miro mal a su novia y ella al percatarse miro hacia otro lado sonrojada.

Neal sonrió― Ya debo irme, pero antes quisiera hablar con Fiorella.

―Si... ella no quiere hablar contigo ―Menciono Bella.

―Quiero explicarle lo sucedido.

―Creo que debes esperar a que se calme ―Sugirió― Déjala tranquila, mejor explícanos a nosotros.

―¿Si, que hacia la esposa de tu archirrival de mesera? ―Comento el pelirrojo divertido.

―La seguí porque quería averiguarlo.

―De todos modos no debiste hacerlo ―Le reprocho suavemente Bella― Estabas en una cita.

―Lo sé ―Admitió― De todos modos, Candy tiene problemas ahora y les agradecería no decirlo.

―Cuenta con ello ―Dijo Bella.

―La mesera no es importante, Neal ―Comento el pelirrojo.

―Fiore merece una explicación y una disculpa ―Musito Neal― Debo hablar con ella.

―Mejor deberías traerle un ramo de flores, algo, para que te perdone ―Sugiere Johan.

La pelirroja vio los ojos de Neal y adivino que sucedía en su cabeza.

―¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta?

Neal suspira antes de negar con la cabeza y susurrar no, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos de los pelirrojos respiro hondo y empezó a contarles todo lo que sucedió con Candy. Como había sucedido lo del baile de máscaras y las consecuencias y que no sabía que hacer al respecto. Después de todo, también merecían una explicación. Johan era su mejor amigo y ella como una hermana para él. Claro que podía confiar en ellos. Ambos pelirrojos se miraron muy sorprendidos.

―¿Cuándo te llame no me dijiste que estabas con Johan? ―Pregunto Bella, molesta.

Esta vez Johan miro a Neal esperando su ayuda pero al ver que no tenía ánimos de responder trazo una salida.

―¡Bella! No ves cómo esta Neal ―Exclamo el pelirrojo― Nos ha contado algo muy delicado y tú solo piensas en una tontería.

―Yo lo llame esa noche y me mandaron a decir que se quedaron en la mansión Howland ―Dijo Bella con molestia― Yo entiendo que es delicado pero primero respóndeme.

―Pero si está claro, yo me quede en la habitación de al lado porque estaba muy cansado ―Responde Johan indignado― ¿Te molesta acaso? ¿O no confías en mí?

―No dije eso ―Mascullo Bella― Pero entonces no oculten cosas.

―No era importante ―Murmuro Johan fingiendo molestia.

La pelirroja solo suspiro antes de inclinarse al moreno y tocar su mano para llamar su atención, pues estuvo todo el tiempo mirando hacia otro lado para no meterse en la conversación de la pareja.

―Creo que estás haciendo lo correcto ―Dijo Bella con voz suave― La ayudas y te alejas de Fiorella porque este es un tema delicado y no quieres meterla.

―Hey ―Johan los mira seriamente― Por si lo han olvidado, da igual si se aleja de Fiorella, no tienes oportunidad con la señora Andley.

―No me alejo para tener una oportunidad con ella ―Mascullo Neal, de mala gana.

Johan rodo los ojos y estaba a punto de responder pero su novia tomo la palabra.

―Mira, yo hablare con Fiore ―Dijo Bella― Ya habrá oportunidad más adelante de que hablen, no te preocupes, no está en un mar de lágrimas, solo está enojada, pero se le pasa rápido... ya entendí porque evitas a Elisa pero ve a tu casa, no puedes evitarla toda la vida.

―Lo sé –Mascullo Neal―Nos vemos mañana.

La pelirroja asintió y Neal vio a su amigo pero solo obtuvo un gruñido así que rodo los ojos y salió de la mansión. Cuando la pareja quedo sola, Johan se apresuró a levantarse y cruzar los brazos.

―¿Que te ha dicho esa inútil?

La pelirroja se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él.

―No la llames así ―Musito― Es solo que ya se desanimó, en vez de eso dice que quiere irse de crucero con unas amigas.

―¿Con que dinero? ―Johan bufo― Todos en la familia ya se cansaron de sus niñerías.

―¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, imbécil? ―Grito una voz femenina entrando a la habitación con una mirada amenazadora al escuchar gritos desde el segundo piso.

―El problema es que no sirves para nada ―Mascullo enojado a Fiorella― Le regalaste tu mejor partido a una pobre mesera.

―¿Tanto te molesta que no esté con tu "hermano" ―Dijo con voz amarga― Te molesta porque tus planes no salieron como querías.

―No sé a qué demonios te refieres.

―Si Daniel se casaba conmigo, como sabes que es buenísimo en los negocios, mejor que tu… era el éxito asegurado, además de que como es cobarde en tus negocios, solo tu ibas a mandar en los cochinos negocios de la familia ¿Crees que te creí que me buscaste a Daniel solo por tu bien corazón?

―No me levantes la voz.

―Yo te hablo como se me dé la gana y si, ¡El es mejor que tu! -Dijo con dureza.

―Ya, cálmense... No peleen.

―¿Bella, porque no le regalas un espejo a tu prometido? ―Dijo riendo amargamente― A ver si abre los ojos y se da cuenta de lo inferior que es de Daniel.

―¡Fio, basta! ―Exclama Bella.

―Es verdad, eres tan vulgar ―Dijo mirándolo con desprecio― Sin él estas acabado, no sabes hablar en público, ni comer con cubiertos, ni las reglas de etiqueta, ni moverte en sociedad, los socios solo confían en Daniel, ¡Todos en la familia prefieren a mi hermanastro que a ti como jefe! ―Grito Fiorella y antes de que Bella puede impedirlo el pelirrojo levanto la mano y abofeteo a la pelirroja, quien retrocedió unos pasos llevándose las manos a su mejilla agachando la mirada.

―¿Estas bien? ―Pregunta Bella corriendo a su lado.

La pelirroja se queda en silencio pero su mirada se torna fría hacia el pelirrojo, tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo iba a hacer. Se toca la mejilla y Bella se tapa la boca al ver que su mejilla se tornó morada. La pelirroja lo miro con odio antes de subir las escaleras tapándose la mejilla ante las miradas de los sirvientes asustados.

―¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu prima? ―Murmuro Bella enojada.

Johan fue calmándose al ver la mirada asustada de Bella y suavizo su expresión.

―Lo siento, perdí el control, ella empezó a decir tonterías ―El pelirrojo intento abrazarla pero ella se apartó.

―Voy a ir a ver a Fiorella ―Murmuro antes de subir las escaleras.

―Eres tan dramática, mi amor ―Pensó Johan al ver a su novia subir las escaleras.

.

La pelirroja se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, echándose agua a su mejilla rogando que se recuperara en cinco segundos aunque sabía que no lo haría y solo le quedaría cubrirse con maquillaje. Maldecía con su mente a su "primo", esto no se lo iba a perdonar nunca, claro que el pagaría, iba a hacerlo llorar sangre por meterse con su cara y más que todo, por la humillación. Iba a decírselo a su abuela, aunque claro, el señorito era el jefe aunque todos se opusieran, como sea, luego vería donde darle. Se escucharon golpes muy fuertes en la puerta y ella giro la perilla esperando que sea una criada con hielo, pero se encontró con la pelirroja de ojos azules con una mirada muy preocupada.

―Fiore ¿Estas bien?

―Bella no me digas que Johan te contagio la estupidez, no vez lo feliz que me encuentro ―Mascullo Fiorella, quería que la dejara sola pero su amiga entro a la habitación con un recipiente con hielo que le alcanzo una criada. La ojiverde solo rodo los ojos con fastidio antes de cerrar la puerta y sentarse al lado de Bella. En unos minutos, lograron bajar la hinchazón pero el color no se iba y Fiorella maldijo a su primo por milésima vez, tenía una sesión de fotos con Neal y su socia, debía salir en la portada pero no podía aparecer así, estaba segura que la francesa le haría retocarse el maquillaje, podía escurrirse el maquillaje, no podía permitirse eso, tenía que cancelarlo por unos días. Bella era la prometida de su primo pero no entendía que hacía con él, estudio en la universidad, era artista y muy hermosa, su padre aunque no tenga los negocios más limpios le daría todo de herencia por ser hija única, como no se daba cuenta que su prometido era un idiota además de infiel.

―Por favor... ―Pide Bella tomando sus manos― No se lo digas a la nona.

―¿Viniste solo a defender a ese imbécil? ―Pregunto, molesta Fiorella.

―Vine porque estuve preocupada por ti ―Aclaro con voz suave― Pero sabes que toda la familia no lo quiere como jefe, esto solo traería problemas.

―No lo hare ―Mascullo― Y no por el o por ti, si no que no quiero que me vean como una niña tonta que no puede defenderse sola.

―Fiore...

―No, no dire nada ―Le interrumpió― Tampoco porque no quiero que las cosas estén mas a favor de mi hermanastro, pero me las va a pagar, voy a tener que cancelar la sesión de fotos y ojala no me despidan.

―Voy a encargarme que no suceda eso ―Musito.

―Bien ―Murmuro con molestia pero entonces Bella tomo sus manos y ella suspiro con molestia.

―Fiore, no tengas pensamientos negativos, eres una chica muy linda, mira... Johan está muy arrepentido, perdónalo, por favor...

La ojiverde vio la mirada ingenua de su amiga, la conocía de hace años aunque no eran muy cercanas. A veces le gustaba porque era sincera y tenía alguien con quien conversar sin aparentar todo el tiempo, pero también la detestaba, que sea tan feliz ignorando muchas cosas.

―¿Tu perdonarías esto? ¿Perdonarías algo muy doloroso? ―La miro una ceja arqueada.

―Por supuesto ―Respondió con una sonrisa.

―Bien ―Acepto encogiéndose de hombros. La ojiazul le murmuro que hacia lo correcto mientras la abrazaba con una sonrisa―Te adoro, fea ―Fiorella le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga, era tan sincera que hasta le daba pena, le gustaría tenerla para siempre a su lado, era como una hermana menor cariñosa y siempre pendiente a ella pero más adoraba que sea el talón de Aquiles de cierta persona.

―Y yo a ti, amargada de la vida ―Dijo Bella con mucha ternura.

Ambas se quedaron conversando y haciéndose cosquillas, la ojiazul trataba de hacerle olvidar el mal momento y quitarle malos pensamientos de su mente mientras la otra disfrutaba de su compañía.

―Ya sé cómo me va a servir esta infeliz ―Pensó Fiorella mientras veía a Bella pintarse las uñas con una ligera sonrisa.

.

.

Y si, la sesión de fotos había sido cancelada. El pelirrojo había llamado a Neal excusándola con que no quería verlo. No le quedó otra que decirle a su socia que esperara un par de semanas más, inventando una excusa. Pensaba que Fiorella era más profesional y no se negaría a trabajar, a lo peor lo ignoraría pero no creía que cancelara. Como sea, a pesar de no haber hablado con ella, sabia de sobra que pretendientes no le faltaban y que tal como dijo Bella, no estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, pero una parte de él le dolía haberla dejado ir, era la tercera vez que pedía matrimonio, estaba seguro que esta vez sería diferente. Eso le pasaba por apresurarse y emocionarse, como siempre. Pero a pesar de eso, Candy ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, quería verla, decirle que todo saldría bien, que estaría ahí para ella pero no podía, sentía que no podía tolerar otro rechazo, además aun no asimilaba por completo la idea de que iba a tener un hijo con Candy, con ella …que estaba casada.

Luego de mucho pensarlo, decidió ir a buscarla, el espía le había dado información que ella tenía que saber. Decidió ir a medio día, a la clínica donde trabajaba, pero en lugar de ella se encontró con un hombre mayor que no creía que era el doctor al verlo esconder una botella. Se presentó como el doctor Martin, le saludo muy animadamente hasta que pareció reconocerlo.

―Candy se fue hace una hora.

―Oh, de acuerdo.

―Eres el padre ¿Verdad? ―Inquirió y al ver que el moreno no sabía que responder continuo― Candy está muy estresada y deprimida por esta situación, se niega a contarme lo que sucedió con su esposo, aparenta estar tranquila pero no lo está.

―Tampoco me lo conto ―Dijo Neal― Solo en partes y pensé que era mejor no preguntarle... en fin, ya me voy...

Neal iba a virar para volver a su auto pero el doctor tocio y no supo porque, decidió quedarse ahí y escuchar algo que seguro lo haría enojar.

―No la presiones, por lo poco que entendí y me dijo… esto ocurrió por beber de mas, mira, yo los conozco hace años, son el uno para el otro, no interfieras más, además sé que tu... ella me conto en su momento, las cosas que le hiciste... tu peculiar forma de invitarla a una cita...

―Entiendo ―Interrumpió Neal con voz neutra.

No supo porque se contuvo de decirle que no era nadie para decirle que hacer, que era Neal Leagan y hacia lo que quería pero no pudo, parecía ser alguien importante para Candy como para que haya venido hasta él y confiarle esas cosas. También que estaba al tanto de como antes la trataba, estaba seguro que se refería a cuando la llevo con engaños a la vieja mansión.

Mientras condujo a su casa, pensó que seguro era amigo de William también, pero esa charla con el extraño doctor le hizo intimidarse de buscarla por unos días. Es Neal Leagan, gran empresario y líder de la sociedad "La alianza del sur" era poderoso pero le temía al rechazo de la mujer que quería y más si se trataba de la primera. Pasaron unos días mas hasta que decidió ir de todas formas, tenía que hablar con ella de algo muy serio. A pesar de no haberla visto en dos semanas, sabía que estaba bien, se lo preguntaba a Cris por teléfono todos los días.

Llego al departamento de la rubia nervioso, como si de una novia se trataba pero ese no era el caso, Candy abrio la puerta y lo miro incomoda.

―Neal ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Pase por aquí y quise pasar a ver si estás bien.

―Lo estoy ―Musito Candy y se formó un incómodo silencio hasta que ella agrego con una leve sonrisa― Ya es tarde, deberías ir a tu casa, vives muy lejos y está lloviendo... ―Sus mejillas se tiñeron al notar lo que dijo, así que agrego― Cris suele hablar de más respecto a ti.

Se puso aún más nerviosa al ver que la miraba sin decir nada.

―¿Puedo pasar un rato?

Candy suspiro antes de asentir y así ambos estaban sentados en el mismo sofá, sentados lo más lejos posible y mirando al suelo.

―Pensé que dirías que no ―Menciona Neal.

―En realidad, también quería hablar contigo, hace mucho ―Candy miro hacia el piso y luego el rostro de Neal, viendo su sorpresa― De muchas cosas, pero empezare por lo mas fácil, Cris me comento que te irías a Florida en unos días.

―Así es... ―Contesto Neal sin saber que decir.

―Yo... ―Candy desvió la mirada inquieta por su forma de mirar.

―Es que además de trabajo, tengo otros miembros de mi familia que cuidad haya... pero en fin... luego hablaremos de eso ―Su voz se puso más suave― Dude en contarte esto, pero creo que debes saberlo... Tengo un espía en la mansión Andley.

―¿Qué? ―Exclamo Candy

―No es cómo crees ―Dijo, apartando la mirada de ella― Solo por esta vez... fue muy útil, hay algo que necesitas saber.

―Neal, solo dilo ―Pide Candy impaciente.

―Quiero que estés tranquila.

―Bien, continua.

―George le dijo a la tía... diré a la señora Elroy, que encontró que ya no estabas casada con William.

Candy no podía estar más colorada y agradeció que Neal en vez de mirarla, se mantuvo todo el tiempo mirando al suelo.

―Sé que no querías que me entere ―Menciono incomodo― Es tu privacidad, pero esto es grave, no sé qué les dijiste para irte pero te aseguro que te están buscando.

―Es muy doloroso recordar eso, no me pidas que te lo diga, por favor.

―No lo hare ―Se limitó a contestar Neal.

―Pero... luego de esa charla, quedamos en que no diríamos nada a los Andley por un tiempo, el solo dijo que me dio permiso para que vaya a la casa Pony por unos meses... debería estar ahí, pero no pude ir, no podría verlas a la cara, siento que les falle.

―De todas formas ese es el primer lugar donde te buscaran ―Dijo Neal en voz baja omitiendo la información que ya habían ido.

―No estoy preparada para enfrentarlos aun ―Murmuro Candy agachando la mirada― Sé que lo tendré que hacer, ellos me adoptaron en el pasado y luego me aceptaron como esposa de Albert, yo... solo...

Neal se contuvo de acercarse a ella y abrazarla al verla llorar, sabía que no lo permitiría así que busco en su bolsillo y le paso un pañuelo sin mirarla. Candy lo recibió y se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas, trato de calmarse y lo consiguió en un par de minutos.

―Porque... no te vienes a Florida conmigo ―Dice con voz queda, Candy miro de reojo el rostro de Neal, que dejo de mirar el suelo para mirarla, esperando una respuesta. Esperaba esta propuesta, acepto venir hasta aquí para hablar de eso pero aun así no podía decir sí.

―Es que... Elisa estará ahí ¿Verdad? ―Pregunto, en un débil susurro.

―Si ―Respondió con voz suave― Hablare con ella, aun así no debes preocuparte, no va a estar con niñerías, ella tiene un hijo y va a entenderlo, aun mas si es mío.

―No solo me preocupa ella.

―¿Que más te preocupa? ―Interrogo.

―Si lo hago, será más difícil acercarme a Albert ―Espeto Candy.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Neal no sabía que decir, sabía que eso pensaba pero no esperaba que lo dijera. Por otro lado ella no sabía porque lo comento, Neal no era un amigo que le daría un consejo.

―Primero deberías hablar con el ―Neal agacho la mirada incómodo.

―No... él se fue a Europa... mira, solo tengo una condición.

―¿Cuál es?

―Solo te pido que no te acerques de mi de esa forma ―Neal abrió los ojos, incrédulo.

-¿De qué forma?

―Ya sabes...

―No lo se.

―Solo quiero que me ayudes hasta que nazca mi hijo, sé que es tuyo también... pero eso no quiere decir que...

―Entiendo ―Neal le interrumpió incomodo― No voy a comportarme, ni hacer nada que te incomode, pero a cambio quiero que hagas algo tu también.

―¿Qué?

―No es una condición, solo te lo estoy pidiendo ―Dijo el moreno con aparente calma― Voy a cumplir tu condición así que llevémonos bien, tal vez no quieras que seamos amigos, pero no seas esquiva porque cumpliré con la condición.

Candy asintió y así ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Neal no sabía que decir pero Candy tenia tantas cosas que hablar con él.

―En un par de días tengo la última sesión de fotos ―Comento Neal― Tal vez te lo comento Cris, iremos al siguiente día así que termina tus pendientes.

―Está bien.

―Entonces te llamare por el teléfono de Cris, en fin… ya me tengo que ir.

―Espera ―Musito Candy.

―¿Si?

―Porque... no me dijiste que Cris tenía un hijo con Archie.

Neal miro que su expresión era triste.

―No te lo planeaba decir ―Menciono, notando que Candy cambio su semblante sorprendida― No me meto en esos asuntos, solo te lleve al departamento porque era seguro, no pensé que Cris te lo diría, ella no suele contar eso y menos si sabe que eres... bueno, una Andley.

―Ella no me lo dijo ―Contesto Candy― Vi a Archie en su puerta hace unas horas, Cris le reclamaba por no venir a ver a su hijo.

―¿Hablaste con Archie?

―No, me escondí antes de que me viera.

―Lamento que te enteraras de esa manera, no odies a Cris...

―Pero porque le hicieron esto a Annie, ella siempre hizo todo por Archie ¿Ella lo sabe?

―Claro que lo sabe ―Afirmo Neal en voz baja― Ella no se enteró de la mejor manera, ni en el mejor momento... se enteró cuando Cris tenía un mes, apenas se entero quiso divorciarse, de mas esta decir que no pudo.

―¿Pero porque?

―Sabes porque ―Dijo Neal incomodo, sabía que esto le dolía porque ambos eran sus amigos― Mira, si quieres saber si Cris se metió entre ellos, si, lo hizo, no voy a defender ni a Cris, ni a Archie... ella quería un hombre rico y Archie, bueno… el siempre andaba tomando en un bar lamentándose.

―¿Lamentándose de qué?

Neal observo el rostro afligido de Candy y decidió no decirle, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa para cargar con eso.

―Solo se estresaba e iba al bar ―Comento Neal― Con unas copas de más fue fácil que Cris… bueno, que se le metiera por los ojos.

―¿Fue ella?

―Sí, fue ella.

―Esto debió haber sido muy doloroso para Annie.

―Es muy común aunque no lo creas ―Menciono en voz baja― Solo que la sociedad lo esconde, hay muchas maneras.

―Cris es tan linda y buena, como pudo hacer eso.

―De cualquier modo lo está pagando, lo intento pero bueno, Archie siempre eligira a Annie... la ama.

―Y lo peor es que no puedo detestarla del todo ―Dijo Candy con voz amarga― Quien soy yo para juzgarla, que estoy embarazada de ti.

―Nadie es perfecto en esta vida, Candy ―Dijo Neal con voz neutra― Todos cometemos errores.

―El mío lastimo a la persona que amo.

―Si hablo con el entonces...

―No quiero que lo hagas ―Interrumpe Candy― Él no sabe que estoy embarazada, creo que lo mejor es esto, el no merece que yo este con él y no quiero que mi hijo viva así.

Neal suspiro.

―Aun si es lo mejor... ¿No crees que al menos merece saberlo y decidir si quedarse contigo o no?

―¿Me estás diciendo que no hice lo correcto? ―Mascullo Candy.

―No quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero se lo que se siente que la chica que amas se vaya y no te de explicación alguna ―Su voz es baja, casi un murmullo― Al menos deberías decirle, él te protegerá de los Andley, nadie hablaría mal de ti, ni... del niño.

―Siempre lo hacen ―Dijo Candy con voz amarga― No importa cuánto tiempo pase, soy la huérfana que se casó con su padre adoptivo, puedo soportarlo, pero no que mi hijo sea repudiado... si Albert me perdona, lo hará por pena.

El moreno se sorprendió de ver tanta tristeza en el rostro de Candy, siempre pensó que era respetada por todos.

Recordó que en el Real Colegio San Pablo, tan pronto como Elisa se encargó de divulgar que era huérfana, el trato hacia ella fue hostil, aunque fuera una Andley.

―Deja que ellos piensen lo que quieran, pero no dejes que te quiten la fuerza.

―En este momento lo único que quiero es proteger este niño, nada más ―Dijo Candy con voz queda― No quiero pensar en nada más.

―Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces te ayudare en todo lo que pueda ―Candy iba a decir algo pero el continuo― Sé que no confías en mí, pero inténtalo.

―Voy a confiar en ti ―Murmuro Candy. Ambos se miraron y una leve sonrisa se les dibujo en el rostro, sintiendo que todo iba a salir bien y en el fondo, tal vez sintiendo algo más.

* * *

 **Hola xD bueno ¿Cómo van? ¿Bien? Eso espero. Luego de este capítulo espero que todo fluya más rápido. ¿Qué opinan de que Candy se vaya a Florida con Neal?**

 **Quiero aclarar algunas dudas:**

 **1\. Neal no está emocionado por la idea de tener un hijo con Candy, al menos no en estas circunstancias.**

 **2\. Si está enamorado de Candy, no de Fiorella.**

 **3\. Si habrá romance, pero Candy estuvo casada siete años con Albert, no van a declarar abiertamente su amor en un solo capitulo, ambos tuvieron vidas en tantos años de no verse.**

 **4\. Con respecto a Albert, es el mismo que conocemos, más adelante sabremos más de él y porque acepto la decisión de Candy.**

.

Oh, cierto xD Llegue de viaje hace un par de dias con una idea, un nuevo proyecto NealxCandy, ese a diferencia de este solo tendría quince capítulos, un poco menos complejo. ¿Qué opinan? Publico ambos o termino este primero.

Sería algo así.

 **Título:** Prometo que volveré

 **Resumen:** Siempre que lo necesites lo hare, porque por ti, tengo un nuevo camino, volví a existir, volví a confiar, volví a sentir, volví a nacer―Fue lo que pensó Neal antes de irse de Chicago. ¿Podrá tener la oportunidad de curar el corazón de Candy algún día?

El título y el resumen aun no es oficial.

No hay casi ningún nuevo personaje.

Hay un triángulo amoroso, por parte de ambos.

Es romance- amistad

Sé que no dice mucho de que se trata pero creo que vale la pena darle una oportunidad xD

 **En fin, si tienen alguna pregunta, duda, consejo, critica, amenaza o demanda escríbanla, recibo todo xD Claro mientras sea con respeto uwu**

watch?v=VYoGG6vscuw&list=RDVYoGG6vscuw&start_radio=1


	13. Un poco mas cerca

**Capítulo 13: Un poco más cerca**

Lo primero que notaron los hermanos Leagan al entrar al amplio estudio con cámaras fue que la socia ya se encontraba junto con Johan.

―Buenas tardes, Donna ―Saludo Elisa.

―Todo esta listo, cheri ―Dijo la socia con voz alegre

―¿El fotógrafo? ―Pregunto Elisa y la socia negó con la cabeza― ¿El maquillaje? ―Volvió a preguntar y ella solo volvió a negar con expresión preocupada, así que Elisa volvió a intentar con voz más amarga obteniendo solo negativas― ¿La modelo principal? ¿Las otras están cambiadas? Demonios, porque tengo que hacer todo yo― Mascullo antes de alejarse para dar indicaciones.

―Que genio, el de tu hermanita ―Comenta el pelirrojo abrazando a la castaña y robándole un beso rápidamente― Como va a hablarle así a mi hermosa francesa.

―Tardaron mucho, cher ―Dijo la socia sonriendo.

―Tengan cuidado con lo que hacen, hay gente ―Murmuro Neal.

―Bien, bien ―Dijo divertida― Anda, cher, sonríe un poco o la enana también se llevó tu sentido del humor.

Neal sonrió falsamente antes de alejarse de ellos.

―¿Dije algo malo?

―No lo creo ―Dice el pelirrojo.

Neal volvió al lado de Elisa y noto como ella podía manejar todo sola, llego la pelirroja vestida de blanco y el cabello lacio suelto. Neal la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y ella se mostró amable, ya habían hablado y quedaron como amigos, porque de todas formas su familia era muy cercana a él y se verían mas adelante. Elisa empezó a hablar con la socia de Neal, ambas miraban a Fiorella como si de un adorno se tratara, ella prefirió callar y mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

―¿No te lo dije? Su rostro es muy armonioso, es perfecta ―Dijo Elisa.

―El blanco es un color muy hermoso, significa pureza ―Comento la socia observando el bello vestido que llevaba.

―Pero mi primita no tiene nada de eso ―Dijo Johan recibiendo una mirada asesina de la pelirroja.

―Creo que los aretes de esmeralda le irán bien con sus ojazos verdes ―Comenta Neal y la pelirroja fuerza una sonrisa. Luego de esto Elisa indico al fotógrafo cuando tomar las fotos, entonces una traviesa sonrisa se le formo a Elisa, ella se acercó a Neal y le susurro algo al oído.

―Elisa... ―Dijo en tono serio.

―Te prometo que solo será una, es para la última página.

Neal no pudo objetar porque el tiempo se acababa, así que se limitó a hacer rápidamente lo que su hermana quería, Elisa le indico que mirara a la pelirroja mientras ella sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos mirándolo intensamente, por poco pudo liberarse al argumentar que se vería mal ante los ojos de los socios y de la gente rica pero Elisa al parecer ya lo tenía preparado y contraataco diciéndole que solo era publicidad. Cuando acabo la sesión, la pelirroja le sonrió y le pidió que la llamen para trabajo más adelante. Elisa terminaría la sesión con la socia y él se acercó a un rincón del salón al reconocer a Candy.

―No tenías que venir ―Mascullo Neal― Cris se quedara un par de horas más, aun no acaba la sesión.

―Tengo que hablar contigo, Neal ―Dijo Candy.

―Bien, vamos.

Y con esto, Candy se retiró seguida por Neal un poco alejado de ella. La rubia noto esto, pero supuso que aún no le había dicho a su hermana, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un banco de un pequeño parque cercano para hablar mejor antes de dirigirse al auto.

―Vi a Annie ―Dijo finalmente.

―¿Que tanto sabe?

―No lo sé, solo me vio con Stephan mientras lo paseaba en el coche, no pude acercarme a ella porque estaba en el auto con George pero por su mirada sé que ya sabe de quién es ese niño.

―¿Tú crees que ella está enojada porque llevaste al bebe de Cris? ―Inquirió.

―No te hagas ―Candy sonrió débilmente― Se enojó porque sabe que soy amiga de Cris.

Neal sonrió al ver la reacción de Candy, al parecer le había hecho un poco de gracia su pregunta aunque esta no fue su intención. Pero estaba bien, ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por llevarse bien, de todas formas en Florida se verán la cara todos los días, llevarse mal no serviría de nada.

―Escribe una carta.

―¿Qué? ―Pregunto Candy.

―Para Annie, explícale todo lo que quieras, yo se la daré a Daisy para que se la entregue a su debido tiempo ―Se esforzó por ser amable pese a que no estaba de ánimo, pero ella había ido a buscarlo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentarlo.

―¿Enserio harías eso? ―Parecía sorprendida.

―Claro que si ―Respondió Neal con una ligera sonrisa que le contagio a Candy.

―¿Y ahora porque sonríes?

―Nada solo recordé algo.

―Pero cuéntame ―Insistió Candy con voz suave.

―Como sea, vamos, Candy ―Neal al ver que la rubia no quería avanzar hasta que hable le paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para hacerla caminar.

―Que estarás pensando que no me quieres decir ―Murmuro Candy y lo aparto con un ligero codazo en el estómago.

―Vamos ―Dijo Neal divertido, Candy resoplo antes de seguirle el paso.

.

.

Cuando acabo la sesión, Elisa noto que su hermano ya había escapado. Se extrañó al ver que no había ninguna cercanía entre Fiorella y Neal mas que incomodidad pero estaba segura que Candy tenía que ver, aunque él se lo negara. El único que podía hacerle olvidar estos problemas, que por cierto no tenían que ver con ella, era su esposo, su sonrisa y su manera de tratarla le hacían sentir bien.

Caminaban tomados de la mano mirando tiendas en la ciudad de Chicago.

―Hace mucho que no paseamos, es como una cita ―Comento Elisa― Te acuerdas cuando paseábamos por el parque cuando regresabas del trabajo.

―Extraño eso ―Lee sonrió, recordando que llegaba agotado de trabajar pero aun así insistía en pasear con su esposa a solas en la noche.

―Mira Lee ―Dijo Elisa con felicidad notable en su rostro al observar una tienda con un sombrero muy lindo.

―Se verá bien en ti ―Comento Lee divertido― Te espero aquí, no te demores mucho.

―Sí, sí, lo prometo ―Dijo Elisa rápidamente antes de entrar a la tienda. El joven solo suspiro al ver en su reloj que habían pasado veinte minutos.

―Lee ―Dijo una voz femenina. El joven asiático volteo para encontrarse con una mujer bajita con rasgos orientales.

―¿Jo? Cuanto tiempo ―Dice Lee al reconocerla, ella quiso darle un abrazo a su amigo pero este se alejó con una ligera sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás?

―Bah, solo unos meses, necesito contarte algo ―Ella sonrió.

―Vine con Elisa, esta probándose un vestido en la tienda, claro, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ―Dice divertido.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

Ambos voltean para encontrarse con Elisa muy seria con una bolsa en la mano.

―Elisa, que alegría volver a verte ―Le interrumpió Jo con una sonrisa maliciosa― Bueno, le quería contar a tu esposo de lo que hablamos.

―¿Ya se habían visto? ―Pregunto extrañado.

―Sí, Lee, de eso quería hablarte ―Empezó de nuevo la asiática.

―Así es, nos encontramos antes ―Elisa forzó una sonrisa― Pero bueno, amor, guarda la bolsa mientras hablo con Jo.

Lee asintió y tomo la bolsa que su esposa llevaba.

―Me alegra que estés bien, Jo ―Dijo antes de girar hacia el auto a unos metros.

―Que le ibas a decir a mi esposo, rata ―Mascullo Elisa cuando estuvo segura que su esposo se encontraba lejos.

―Nada, si me das una buena cantidad de nuevo.

―No juegues conmigo, ya te di mucho dinero.

―Lo harás ―Afirmo Jo― Si no le diré a tu esposo y quien sabe, también a la prensa, al parecer tienes muchas entrevistas últimamente.

―Si lo haces vas a cavar tu propia tumba, tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer ―Amenazo con una expresión encolerizada en el rostro.

Jo sonrió y antes de que Elisa reaccionara corrió hacia Lee, quien acabo de cerrar la puerta del auto.

―Lee tu esposa me acaba de amenazar ―Dijo con una expresión temerosa― Dice que es capaz de matarme si vuelvo a aparecerme delante de ustedes, ella se avergüenza de mí y es capaz de todo.

Lee la miro confuso antes de que Elisa corriera a su lado.

―Lo que sea que te diga, está mintiendo ―Aseguro Elisa mirándola con desprecio.

―Jo, no digas eso, Elisa no es capaz de amenazar a alguien…

―Abre los ojos, Lee ―Dijo con voz seria― Sabes cómo es ella, lo sabes.

―Jo, no sigas por favor.

―Ya vete, no dejare que causes problemas con mi esposo ―Dijo Elisa conteniendo lo mejor que pudo su rabia. La asiatica le sonrió maliciosamente antes de asentir y girar en dirección contraria a ellos. La castaña se calmó solo cuando la vio girar la calle, pero la expresión de su esposo aún era neutra.

―Tu... no crees que le dije eso ¿No?

―Si lo dijiste, porque te conozco, porque sé que no te agrada Jo ―Responde Lee― Pero no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo ¿Verdad, amor?

Elisa se quedó petrificada sin saber que decirle y antes de que se dé cuenta los brazos de su esposo la rodeaban en un protector abrazo y le roba un corto beso.

―Llevamos casados siete años y aún no puedo creer que seas mi esposa ―Dice con voz suave.

―Qué cosas dices ―Murmuro Elisa rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

―Cuando era niño, recuerdo que pasabas las vacaciones en Florida con tus padres y hermano... y yo te veía de lejos, me parecías una linda princesa, cuando se lo decía a mi padre él se burlaba de mí diciendo que eras una especie de niña demonio.

―Mi suegro, cuando no, tan adulador conmigo ―Dijo Elisa con sarcasmo.

―No lo puedes culpar ―Dice Lee juguetonamente acercándola más― Eras muy traviesa ¿O me lo vas a negar?

―Mmm… admito que a me gustaba jugarle bromas a los sirvientes junto a Neal.

Lee sonrió y acaricio el rostro de Elisa.

―Pensar que te convertirías en el amor de mi vida, que me ibas a mirar así algún día.

Elisa no puede evitar sonreír, su esposo siempre sacaba lo mejor de ella y por supuesto, le hacía olvidar cualquier problema.

―Te miro así porque te amo ―Dice Elisa mirando sus ojos rasgados― Estoy segura que antes lo hice también y en mi próxima vida te amare también.

―Espero que en la próxima el niño rico sea yo ―Dice un poco burlón.

―Me gusta cuando eres cariñoso conmigo.

―Volvamos a la mansión ―Sugiere mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa― Te mostrare lo cariñoso que puedo ser contigo.

Elisa sonrió y Lee le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Pero aun con la agradable conversación con su esposo en el auto, ella no puede evitar sentir un gran vacío en ella, que le estruja el corazón y solo quiere destruirlo, no le gusta sentir eso cuando se siente amenazada. Porque tenían que meterse con ella cuando solo quería paz. Mientras ve a su esposo dormido en la cama luego de beber una infusión caliente, llego a la conclusión de que debía hacer algo al respecto, no podía solo esperar a que Jo cumpla su amenaza, así que se amarra el cabello en una coleta.

―Lo siento, Lee ―Murmura― Lo hare por nosotros.

Lo mira por última vez antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la cochera de la mansión, toma una de las llaves colgadas y se acercó a su auto.

―¿A dónde vas? ―La voz cerca de ella le hizo dar un brinco, pero al ver de quien se trataba volvió a su semblante serio.

―A la mansión Rousset.

―¿A ver a quién? ―Interrogo con voz fría.

―No seas impertinente, mayordomo.

―Me preocupas, nuera ―Dice Jang entrecerrando los ojos― Tú odias a los Rousset.

―No es verdad, además tengo amigas ahí.

―La señorita Bella y Fiorella se encuentran en la mansión por el almuerzo que el señor Neal organizo ―Le recordó Jang cruzando los brazos― ¿A qué vas?

Elisa gruño.

―Sabes que, enciende el auto, me acompañaras para que veas que no hago nada.

Se subieron al coche y Elisa miraba a través de la ventana esperando que el camino a la mansión vecina se realizara en silencio.

―Espero que no estés planeando algo que nos perjudique a todos ―Dice Jang conduciendo recibiendo un gruñido― Nada bueno sale cuando se te ocurre algo.

―Solo conduce quieres ―Masculla Elisa.

―Ni se te ocurra hacer negocios con ellos ―Le advierte, en tono neutral― Lee estarí― muy decepcionado de ti.

―Solo hare una visita, nada más, por dios ―Elisa entrecerró los ojos con enfado.

―¿Y mi hijo sabe de esa visita? Porque apenas llegaron lo hiciste dormir con las hierbas de Ruth.

―Él estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir.

―¿Y aprovechas para salir?

―Mira, suegro ―Dijo con aparente calma― Yo nunca le escondería nada a Lee, lo amo.

Jang la vio de reojo sin dejar de conducir, viendo el rostro sonrojado de Elisa, posiblemente por las provocaciones.

―Sé qué crees que causo problemas, que Lee merece una tonta y simple esposa y no una niña rica, pero yo solo hago lo que es mejor para mi familia, mira, Luke será el heredero, Lee y yo estaremos felices de ver a nuestro hijo triunfar en la vida y hasta tu estas mejor aquí que trabajando en una fábrica, lo hago por la familia.

―No, lo haces por ti misma ―Murmuro Jang― Además olvidaste mencionar a alguien en tu lista de favoritos.

Elisa lo miro negando con la cabeza.

―Mi hermano no necesita que haga algo por él, es feliz, no tuvo que pasar lo que pasamos nosotros.

―¿Y acaso fue feliz cuando lo dejaste para casarte con mi hijo? O cuando lo alejaron de...

El mayordomo se calló al ver que la altiva mirada de Elisa decayó y fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Claro que a ella tampoco le hizo feliz dejar a su hermano solo luego de la muerte de sus padres, pero en ese momento ella estaba pasando por el peor momento de su vida y querida alejarse de todo, Lee era su ángel, la salvo y le dijo que la amaba. Ella sabía que su hermano seria socio de los Rousset y que llegaría lejos, pero ella no podía estar cerca de ellos, en especial del pelirrojo que tenía un cierto parecido con su padre, aunque no le agradaba ninguno de los hombres que vinieran de esa familia. Pero claro eso era algo que su suegro no sabía, para el solo era una mujer ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos, y puede que no se equivocara después de todo... pero ella amaba a su familia, a Lee, a su hijo, a su hermano y aunque lo negara no dejaría que algo le pase a su suegro, tal vez porque eso pondría triste a Luke y Lee, pero igual. Jang detuvo el coche al llegar frente a la mansión Rousset.

―Nuera, no debí decir eso, lo siento ―Murmuro.

―Pero siempre lo haces, pero da igual, no me ofendes ―Elisa tomo su bolso, caminando hacia la puerta con prisa, pues aprovecharía la culpabilidad de su suegro para ingresar a la mansión sin él, así sería más fácil todo. Una criada la recibe con una sonrisa agradable.

―Busco al señor Franco.

―Espere aquí, señorita.

―Señora ―Corrige sin expresión.

En menos de dos minutos, un atractivo hombre con gafas se acercó a ella con una sonrisa arrogante.

―Mi amor, que sorpresa que me busques ―Dice el castaño con gafas― Sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

―Y tu tan molesto como siempre ―Mascullo Elisa― Y quitame eso de mi amor.

―Vamos a mi despacho.

Elisa lo siguió silenciosamente, se encontró sentada frente a él bebiendo un vino caro, probablemente para impresionarla.

―Mi amor, es una lástima que estés casada, porque sigues tan bonita como la primera vez que te vi en la inauguración de tu joyería.

―Deja las cursilerías ―Pide Elisa fastidiada― Yo vine a hablar de negocios, uno de tus trabajitos, quiero que incendies un local en chicago ¿Cuánto me va a costar la gracia?

―Depende ―Responde Franco con una sonrisa― Son precios muy elevados que puedes pagar, pero una noche contigo seria todo.

―Mira, burro con anteojos, no juegues conmigo.

―Treinta mil, si en un lugar muy público.

―Es una vieja fábrica, tienen más dinero ahí y nuevas máquinas, te voy a dar el doble pero vas a hacer un buen trabajo, no quiero que nada se salve, ni una sola máquina.

―¿Y quién te ha hecho enfadar tanto para que decidas hacer algo así?

Elisa bebió un poco de vino antes de contestar.

―No seas imbécil ―Dice Elisa ante la mirada burlona del sujeto― Coopera, rey de los sicarios, escucha atentamente porque solo lo explicare una vez.

Franco asintió fascinado por la castaña. Cuando la conoció pensó que era una chica tímida, necesitaba una prometida para tener más control que Johan, la quería a ella pero al poco tiempo desapareció y cuando pregunto por ella, Neal le dijo que se había casado. Iba a buscar otra chica pero pronto se dio cuenta que su primo político no planeaba casarse pronto, así que el tampoco. Al poco rato despertó de su ensueño y noto que Elisa seguía dándole instrucciones así que empezó a asentir y sonreír.

―No habrá nadie a esa hora, este es el plano y la dirección ―Continuo Elisa abriendo un plano y señalando con su dedo― La caja fuerte esta de este lado, si te lo llevas no importa, pero que sea rápido, las maquinas están por aquí y tus cómplices pueden escapar por la puerta número nueve, es la que lleva al callejón oscuro para que se pierdan sin dejar rastro.

―¿Conoces ese lugar, mi amor?

―Señora Elisa para ti ―Dice con molestia enseñando su mano con sortija― Cuando se te meterá en la cabeza.

―Me encanta cuando me hablas así.

―¿Crees que tu malogrado cerebro pueda guardar esta información?

―Confía en mí, querida ―Pide divertido― ¿Cuando salimos a cenar?

―Jamás me metería con un tipo como tú ―Dice Elisa sonriendo ligeramente― No eres como mi Lee.

―Está bien, mi amor ―Dijo Franco en voz baja ganándose un gruñido de Elisa.

―Veo que estas muy vengativa, porque mejor no me dices nombre y apellido y los mando al cielo.

―Eso no te importa, Franco ―Elisa lo mira fastidiada― En fin, ya me voy, necesito que lo hagas esta noche.

―Como digas, mi amor.

Elisa puso los ojos en blanco antes de salir y el dejo escapar una risa, hablar con Elisa Leagan siempre le ponía de buen humor..

.

Neal se encontraba en su despacho, sentado en su escritorio con papeles frente a él, pero solo podía pensar en que ayer por fin tuvo lo más parecido a una cita con Candy. Por supuesto, solo fue una simple conversación, un paseo por un parque antes de llevarla al departamento, pero sintió que por un momento solo estaban ambos, sin pasado, ni problemas, podía tener una oportunidad con ella si iba con cuidado, sabía que era una locura pensar que Candy podía volver a ser como lo fue esa noche y que aceptara quedarse con él y criar juntos al niño. Ya no iban a haber copas de más pero al menos tenía que intentar llegar a su corazón, claro, ella se lo prohibió, y el también a sí mismo, tenía tanto miedo de hacerlo, así que por ahora podía conformarse con su compañía, esforzarse por cultivar una amistad y tal vez más adelante esta se convierta en amor. Ya había aprendido que ir tan rápido no es bueno, esta vez no lo haría. El sonido del teléfono lo saca de sus pensamientos.

―¿Neal?

―Que quieres, Johan ―Mascullo Neal.

―Ven a la mansión ―Dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja― Un conde está interesado en tu flor salvaje.

―Ya no importa, quedamos como amigos ―Dijo Neal, restándole importancia.

―¿Te gusta sufrir no? ―Pregunto con sarcasmo.

―Y a ti fastidiar ―Gruño y colgó. Lo había sacado de sus pensamientos y aún tenía que terminar sus pendientes, pues se iría pronto a Florida.

.

Solo era una pequeña reunión en la mansion Rousset, no había ni veinte personas sin contar a los anfitriones. Bella negó con la cabeza divertida al ver que el heredero de un conde coqueteaba con Fiorella, que tenía una sonrisa risueña, de hecho, nunca la había visto sonreír así lo cual la extraño, pero dejando eso de lado, ya llevaba buscando un buen rato a su prometido, entonces una de las sirvientas se acercó.

―¿Busca al señor?

―Así es ¿Lo has visto? -Pregunto Bella.

―Lo vi entrar a la tercera habitación de invitados ―Contesta la joven en voz baja.

La pelirroja de ojos azules asintió agradecida. Sabía que la socia se había quedado a dormir ahí, tal vez Johan la fue a buscar, así que se dirigió hacia la habitación, pero se quedó atónita al verlos a ambos besándose, el pelirrojo encima de ella sin camisa, la francesa se levantó de la cama al verla y Johan vio sus ojos vidriosos sin saber que decir. La pelirroja con ganas de gritarle y golpearlo respiro hondo, se aguantó las ganas de matarlo ahí mismo y salió de la habitación hecha una furia.

―¿A quién le has dicho? Maldita sea.

―Yo no dije nada, te lo juro ―Dijo la castaña sobresaltada.

El pelirrojo se abotono como pudo la camisa, sin notar que se abotono mal y subió corriendo a la habitación de su prometida ante la mirada de los invitados. Cuando llego ella ya iba de salida con una maleta en la mano.

―Bella, déjame explicarte, ella se me tiro encima.

―Eras tú el que estaba encima, no soy tan idiota como crees, ahora quítate ―Masculla intentando bajar las escaleras.

El pelirrojo se arrodillo y le iba a abrazar las piernas pero ella fue más rápida y un segundo después ya se encontraba corriendo escaleras abajo con la maleta. Él se dio cuenta que la iba a perder para siempre así que bajo las escaleras gritando su nombre sin importar las miradas de los invitados en él. Poco importaba, así que salió desesperado al patio al ver que la pelirroja se estaba alejando en el auto de unos invitados, seguro convenciendo al chofer de llevarla. El solo pudo arrodillarse en el suelo al ver que el auto se alejaba sin saber qué hacer.

Dentro de la mansión la pelirroja de ojos verdes bebió su copa de lo más contenta.

―Te lo advertí, pobre y triste gusano, no te metas conmigo ―Pensó Fiorella con una sonrisa traviesa― Tú me provocas y yo te destruyo.

―Y cómo te decía, llevo tres años estudiando política ―Dijo el joven a su lado con voz ronca y la pelirroja despertó.

―Oh, que interesante.

.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Leagan, Elisa salió de su habitación y camino por los pasillos buscando a su dama de compañía, para su buena suerte se la encontró subiendo las escaleras.

―Estaba buscándote.

―Yo igual señora ―Dijo Ruth con una sonrisa― El señor Franco se encuentra abajo.

Elisa decidió hacerse la loca.

―¿Para qué me busca? ―Pregunto con voz neutra.

―Ni idea señora.

Elisa asiente y baja las escaleras, encontrándose con el castaño con gafas.

―Hola mi amor ―Dice Franco entrando con burla.

―Deja de hablarme así, no soy nada tuyo ―Dice Elisa molesta.

―Tu trabajo está terminado ―Comento orgulloso― Le metimos tanto fuego que no se va a salvar ni una cucaracha que este metida.

―Wau, bueno…. gracias, es más de lo que esperaba ―Dijo con sarcasmo.

―Veo que esperas poco de mi ―Dice Franco― Que no haría por ti.

―¿Perdón? ―Dijo Lee entrando y rodeando a Elisa con su brazo― Porque le hablas así a mi esposa.

―Lee… no te pongas así, el vino a hablar con Neal, él es uno de sus socios, Franco Ruiz, él es…

―Soy el hermano de la novia de Neal ―Dice Franco siguiéndole el juego― Solo estábamos bromeando ¿No, Elisa?

―Bueno, mi hermano seguro está en su despacho, pasa a esperarlo ―Dijo Elisa más calmada al ver que Lee estaba más tranquilo. Franco sonrió antes de entrar donde le indicaron.

―¿No ibas a buscar a Ruth? ―Pregunta Lee con semblante serio.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Desconfías de mí? ―Pregunta Elisa burlonamente.

―No, claro que no, pero este tipo siempre estuvo ahí, detrás de ti.

―Es un tipo vulgar y sin gracia ―Dijo Elisa restándole importancia― Viene de familia, es un Rousset.

―Igual que la novia de Neal ―Comento divertido.

Elisa sonrió y tomo la mano de su esposo quien al parecer ya estaba tranquilo

.

Neal sigue en su despacho ordenando sus asuntos cuando ve entrar a Franco.

―¿Y tú? ― Pregunta al verlo en su oficina.

―Bueno, vine a preguntarte que intenciones tienes con mi hermanita ―Dice con burla.

―Tenia las mejores ―Masculla.

―¿Tenias?

―Bueno, me entere de algo que prefiero no contarte por ahora, pero ahora eso es mi prioridad ―Intenta explicarse.

―¿Otra mujer?

―No creo que vinieras por ella ―Dijo Neal mirándolo con recelo― A ti no te importa la vida de Fiorella, de hecho te conviene que no se case.

Neal observo a Franco y sonrió.

―Si no te conociera bien pensaría que viniste por mi hermana.

―Siempre me gusto pero bueno, tiene marido.

Neal entrecerró los ojos sin saber que decir, no tenía idea de que hacia ahí, pero el mayordomo entro de improviso.

―La señorita Bella está aquí ―Anuncia Jang.

Y antes de que dé la orden, la pelirroja entro al despacho con una maleta en la mano.

―¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas así? ―Pregunta Neal al ver los ojos rojos de Bella.

―Johan me engañaba con la francesa ―Dijo Bella tratando de sonar tranquila― Yo los vi.

Neal suspiro.

―No tenía a donde ir, era muy tarde para llegar a Chicago por eso…

―Que dices, claro que puedes quedarte aquí ―Dice Neal.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas pues odiaba que la consolaran.

―¿Franco? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Dijo extrañada por la presencia del joven con gafas.

―Vine a hablar con Neal…. Enserio mi primo es un idiota… ―Dice Franco mostrando su solidaridad― No le intentes perdonar.

―No, claro que no ―Dice Bella.

Franco la abrazo dejándola más calmada, ella correspondió el abrazo y suspiro― No creo que sea buena idea que te quedes aquí, Johan vendrá para mortificarte

-Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso…

―Te aseguro que no dejare que nadie te obligue a volver con él, puedes contar conmigo ―Dijo Franco mirándola con una ligera sonrisa.

―Gracias ―Dice Bella sorprendida pues era la primera vez que "su ex primo político" le decía algo así, él solo sonrió― Yo… siempre confié ciegamente en él y ese fue mi error, ¿Tu viste algo? ―Dijo mirando a Neal.

―No ―Musito el moreno― Pero creo que si lo hace una vez puede hacerlo siempre.

―Mejor me voy al departamento.

―Perfecto, yo te llevo ―Se ofreció el castaño con gafas.

―¿Estas segura? Es que recuerda que te lo pedí para que Candy viva ahí.

―No seré un problema, veré como irme a New York lo más rápido posible.

―Franco, alista el auto, hare una llamada antes de acompañarlos.

Franco asintió y tomo la mano de Bella para llevarla. Cuando los vio salir tomo el teléfono. Candy respondió.

―¿Candy?

―¿Qué pasa, Neal?

―Tengo un favor que pedirte.

―Ahora que.

―Te acuerdas de la dueña del departamento, ella está muy triste y va a vivir contigo unos dias.

―¿Qué? No me dijiste que pasaría esto...

―Es que algo grave le ocurrió ―Le comento en voz baja― Voy en camino y te explicare, solo te llame para no caerte de improviso, por favor, necesito que apoyes a Bella.

―Está bien -Dijo Candy encogiéndose de hombros, pues Neal no le había preguntado su opinión en ningún momento. La rubia suspiro antes de encender la luz nerviosa, no esperaba encontrarse con ella. Pero cuando llego supo que era una buena persona. Le conto que tuvo una relación con su novio desde los once años y que se comprometieron hace siete y este fue un golpe muy bajo, le agrado que la pelirroja no se dejara vencer y no se quedara en la cama llorando, solo estuvo con ella dos días pero le gusto haberla ayudado.

―Entonces esta noche me voy a New York y tu mañana te vas con Neal a Florida.

―Así es , me alegra haberte conocido, me agradas mucho ―Dijo Candy con una sonrisa ligera.

―Y tú a mí ―La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa― Siento la travesura del restaurante.

―Ni lo menciones ―Dijo Candy guiñándole el ojo― En fin, solo espero no haberle causado problemas a Neal con su novia.

―Fiore no es su novia ―Dijo Bella divertida

―¿Ah, no? ―Candy parecía sorprendida

―Solo fue una cita, aunque no salió nada bien.

―Prefiero no acordarme.

―Admite que es extraño, muchas coincidencias.

―¿Cómo cuáles?

―Bueno, en el baile de máscaras, fue por ella pero termino contigo y en la cita, termino contigo también, es extraño… ―Comento la pelirroja.

―Solo son coincidencias, ya no creo en esas cosas... créeme, tengo experiencias, pensando que es el destino, que todo estuvo planeado para conocer a tu príncipe, pero no es así, la realidad es diferente ―Dijo restándole importancia.

―Supongo que no existe el príncipe ―Dice Bella encogiéndose de hombros― Rayos, siento que he perdido tantos años al lado de alguien que me iba a ser infeliz.

―Pero al menos ahora lo sabes... hubiera sido peor si se casaban.

Candy no pudo sonreír al ver la expresión de la pelirroja, era una mescla de dolor y culpa.

―Lo peor es que mi mejor amiga me advirtió ―Musito Bella agachando la mirada― Ella me advirtió y no le creí, me dijo que él lo hacía cada vez que podía e incluso intento propasarse con ella…

―Uno se vuelve sordo cuando se enamora.

―Pero es mi mejor amiga, debí escucharla ―Dijo Bella en un murmullo― Yo la trate muy mal, eso que nos conocemos desde chiquitas.

―Estoy segura que te ha perdonado, las amigas lo hacen…

―Yo también creo que lo hizo ―Dijo Bella forzando una sonrisa― Pero que le dolió no haber podido ayudarme.

―Disculpa que te pregunte, pero esa mejor amiga es la misma de la foto que está en tu habitación ―Pregunto Candy sin poder contener su curiosidad.

Bella sonrió― Así es ¿A que es bonita?

―Supongo ―Dijo Candy― Pero en si no te quería preguntar eso, sino que tu amiga tiene una moneda de collar y estoy segura que es la misma que Neal lleva siempre.

―Lo es ―Afirmo Bella― Ella se la regalo cuando eran novios y el tenía que irse a Florida, a ver si le convences de quitársela.

―¿Porque?

―Porque no es bueno aferrarse al pasado ―Contesto Bella― Y más si ese pasado está casado... en fin, como sabes del collar, Neal lo tiene debajo de la camisa y es muy celoso con eso.

Candy sin querer se ruborizo y Bella rio.

―Esa noche lo viste ¿He?

―No quiero hablar de eso

―¿Porque no? Entiendo lo que piensas, pero tienes que ser sincera contigo misma, ya no sientes lo mismo por tu esposo… bueno ex esposo.

―Fui una irresponsable al hacer eso ―Dijo Candy― Mira Bella, el amor se convierte en cariño con los años, es respeto y compromiso.

―Pues sí, supongo -Dijo la pelirroja.

.

Por mucho que trataba de justificar a Johan, porque nunca lo había visto tan destrozado en su vida, sabía que fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a su amiga, por fin Bella abrió los ojos. Sentía un poco de remordimiento de no haber podido tener la valentía de decírselo hace años, pero tal vez era porque miraba a su hermano que en verdad la amaba y mantenía la esperanza que lo deje algún día. Pero de más estaba pensar en eso ahora, sabía que ella era fuerte. Llego al departamento y Candy no tardo en abrir la puerta.

―Te esperaba.

―¿Y Bella? ―Pregunto Neal.

―Esta al teléfono con su padre...en fin, mis maletas ya están listas, ¿Cómo haremos para viajar en tren?

―Todo está arreglado, no te preocupes, nadie se dará cuenta ―Contesto Neal, antes de responder Candy observo que tenía frio al notar que se sobaba las manos, por un momento pensó en dejarlo pasar para que beba café o algo caliente, pues sabía que a Neal su casa le quedaba lejos y hacia frio, pero descarto esto casi al instante.

―Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

―No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien ―Dijo Neal tratando de tranquilizarla.

―Enserio, no quiero causar problemas.

―No causaras ninguno, hable con Elisa.

―¿Y?

―No se lo tomo tan bien, pero le explique las circunstancias.

―Bueno…. Más aun, gracias, enserio ―Dijo Candy.

Neal asintió y se queda quieto al sentir que Candy se acercó a él y le abrazo, acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho, el moreno se preguntó si lo estaba imaginando pero para no incomodarla la rodeo con sus brazos.

Candy cerro los ojos aun aferrada a él aspirando su perfume, era el mismo que tenía esa noche y no pudo evitar sentir calidez en ese abrazo, podía escuchar su respiración tensa, pero no se retiró, era un abrazo sincero que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Lo hizo para mostrar su gratitud pero se alejó finalmente cuando sintió su corazón acelerado y comprobó lo que temía.

―Nos vemos mañana, Candy ―Dijo Neal desviando la mirada.

―Si... ―Responde Candy aturdida, cuando el moreno se retiró de la puerta se apresuró a cerrarla y apoyarse en ella, se toca el pecho sintiendo su corazón aun acelerado. Era ese sentimiento de nuevo, el que sintió en algún momento con Albert y Terry. ¿Porque ahora? Se preguntaba sin poder responderse a sí misma, solo esto le faltaba, pensaba que iba a ser fastidioso lidiar con Neal si estaba interesado en ella, pero no, el problema era ella. Pero antes de que empiece a preocuparse mas, alguien volvió a tocar la puerta, pensando que se trataba de Neal abrió rápidamente, pero no, se trataba de Elisa Leagan, Candy no pudo evitar pegar un respingo al verla con la expresión tan dura. Pero respiro hondo antes de poner la misma expresión.

―Así que aquí es donde fuiste a parar

―Que quieres Elisa.

―Tu marido llego a mi casa gritando, que te acostaste con Neal.

―Ya, Elisa ―Dice Candy negándose a escuchar.

―Entonces es verdad ―Elisa esbozo una sonrisa― Vaya, resultaste de lo peor,

―¿A eso has venido? ―Pregunta con molestia.

―Vine a prohibirte que vayas a Florida, mi hermano no tiene por qué cargar contigo.

―Qué pena, no se va a poder ―Dijo Candy de mala gana― ¿Acaso Neal no te dijo porque lo hago?

―No creo que seas tan estúpida para alejarte de tu esposo, mira, mi hermano estaba muy bien hasta que llegaste tú.

―Lo mismo digo ―Dijo Candy con voz seria― Elisa, no quiero pelear, entiendo tu molestia, pero también eres madre, solo es por un tiempo.

―Hay formas más fáciles, para que sigas al lado del señor Andley y criar a tu hijo.

―No voy a mentir

―Pero ya hiciste otras cosas malas, como ser infiel ¿Qué más da algo más?

―Eso lo hice inconsciente, ahora estoy consiente…

―Que excusa ―Dijo Elisa con sarcasmo―¿Enserio iras? ¿Volver a estar al alcance de los Leagan?

―Confió en Neal ―Dijo Candy provocando que el rostro de Elisa se vuelva rojo de la cólera.

―Claro, como ya lo engatusaste ―Masculla Elisa.

―Porque este bebe es de el también ―Le aclara.

―Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer, Candy yo me voy a encargar de que tu estadía no sea tan placentera...

―Si lo sé ―Le interrumpió Candy― ¿Te vas a meter conmigo aun si tengo un hijo de tu propio hermano?

―Dudo mucho que sea de él, además aunque si así fuera, he vencido a gente más importante para Neal que tu.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Quiero que te alejes de Neal, tal vez no haga algo directamente, pero puedo hacer que te den una sorpresa bien fea a ver si te matas tu sola.

Candy no pudo evitar mirarla fríamente al ver la mirada tan seria de Elisa, no podía estar hablando enserio, sabia de lo que era capaz pero no se dejaría intimidar, no de nuevo.

―Iré ―Le aseguro. Se mantuvo firme a pesar de que Elisa levanto la mano parece que para pegarle, pero la bajo cuando vio a alguien a su lado.

―Mi hermosa Elisa ―Saluda Franco con burla.

―Qué haces aquí ―Masculla Elisa.

―Vine a llevar a la linda Bella a New York.

* * *

 **Hola… gracias por los 102 comentarios, estoy muy feliz por eso :') Pero bueno… luego de este capítulo la historia avanzara más rápido pero más corto creo…**

 **Elisa y Lee.**

watch?v=0EHPcidcFVg&t=0s&index=22&list=PL6I2ACmwxbAT8VIBpt0aZ5_Xd0L5zhdap

 **Candy y Neal.**

watch?v=pj9YyUIFTk4&index=65&list=PL6I2ACmwxbAT8VIBpt0aZ5_Xd0L5zhdap

 **Si me dejas un comentario bonito prometo que les va a encantar el próximo capítulo xD**


	14. Viejo amor, nuevo amor - Parte 1

**Capítulo 14: Viejo amor, nuevo amor** **― Parte 1**

Candy miro de reojo a Neal mientras dormía en el asiento de al lado, estaba claro que había sido un viaje agotador para ambos. Viajar sentados al lado del otro había sido una mala idea, se notaba la tensión en ambos, admitía que no se había esforzado por ser amable con él, pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa, desde el baile de máscaras había visto su lado grosero de siempre y un lado amable que nunca conoció. Tenía miedo de haber tomado una mala decisión al aceptar vivir con Neal... y Elisa. Ella la amenazo de una manera tan fría y natural que la dejo tensa aunque no lo mostro en ese momento. Tenía que estar atenta y tratar de llevarse bien con ella.

Neal le había comentado que de hecho, Elisa se había mudado con su esposo hace siete años atrás, apenas volvió a vivir con ella hace un año y medio, aunque no podría llamarse vivir en si, pues el vivía en Florida pero se quedaba en Fox por algunas temporadas y que tenía un niño de cuatro años llamado Luke que era muy alegre y energético.

Sacudió la cabeza al percatarse que el moreno despertó y prefirió mirar a la ventanilla hasta que llegaran a su destino.

―Candy ―Escucho un suave susurro― ¿Estabas despierta?

―Desde hace un rato ―Dijo volteándolo a ver encontrándose con sus ojos avellana.

―Hay algo que olvide mencionarte, que es importante que sepas, como vas a vivir con nosotros.

―¿Qué?

―Como decírtelo sin que te asustes ―Empezó a decirle el, mirándola fijamente con nervios.

―Solo dijo, me estas asustando.

―Veras, además de la familia de Elisa, hay alguien más viviendo con nosotros ―Empezó con voz neutra― Es alguien muy importante en mi vida y no sé cómo se vaya a tomar esta noticia, temo que se ponga celosa, así que necesito pedirte que te lleves bien con ella...

Candy parece querer contestar, pero calla al ver los ojos de Neal.

¿Estaba hablando enserio? No podía hablar enserio. No puede evitar mirar de reojo su cuello, cubierto con un saco negro, sintió mucha rabia al pensar que se trataba de la dueña del collar.

―¿Es enserio? ―Dijo con voz débil― ¿Tienes una novia en Florida y me invitaste a vivir contigo?

La rubia le aparto la mirada totalmente enojada, pero sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al escucharlo reír.

―¿Es enserio? ―El rio y Candy volteo de inmediato para encararlo.

―¿Que es tan gracioso?

―Que pienses que tengo una novia en cada ciudad ―Dijo divertido― No, querida, no sería tan descarado de llevarte a vivir conmigo si fuera así.

―No me digas querida ―Espeto Candy con voz dura.

―No es nada de eso, es una niña ―Murmuro Neal― Mi niña.

Candy lo miro esperando a que se le escape una risa que lo delate, pero estaba hablando enserio. Bien, podría decirse que también le molesto escuchar esto. Pero la sensación en su pecho había desaparecido.

¿Neal tenía una hija? Una niña, por un segundo pensó en que esto no podía estar pasando. Si era verdad, entonces no debió haber aceptado venir.

―Tienes que verla, te va a gustar mucho ―Dijo Neal inexpresivo― Pero... es difícil de explicarte.

Ella le dio una sarcástica sonrisa.

―No me tienes que explicar nada, ni a ella ―Mascullo― Me hubiera gustado saberlo antes, pero en fin, solo estaré un tiempo, no tienes que decirle que este hijo es tuyo.

Sabía que debía comportarse, volverse muy hostil solo haría mas incomodo el viaje, pero se sentía muy extraña. Sobre todo porque la llamo querida, la había puesto más nerviosa de lo que le estaba y se le antojaba algo agridulce, a lo mejor solo era por el embarazo, pero prefirió no volver a mirarlo por unas horas, antes de perder el control sin razón alguna.

El viaje transcurrió sin inconvenientes, sin embargo ella se percató al bajar del tren junto al moreno que no se encontraban donde le dijo.

Pero apenas bajo del tren, solo pudo seguir a Neal que llevaba las maletas de ambos y dirigirse hacia un auto, que al parecer los esperaba.

―Buenos días, señor Leagan ―Saludo el chofer.

―Jang ―Dijo Neal de mala gana― ¿Qué tal el viaje?

―Todo bien, llegamos ayer en la noche...

Candy observo sin moverse que el moreno guardo las maletas en la parte de atrás del coche y luego le abrió la puerta del coche. Ella lo miro nerviosa antes de sentarse.

―Buenas tardes, señora ―Saludo cortésmente.

―Buenas tardes ―Respondió. Observo como el moreno se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y cerro de un portazo el coche.

―Así que ella es Candy ―Murmuro en voz baja.

Candy sonrió incomoda, lo miro por el espejo, al parecer era un hombre alto, de aspecto serio, con traje oscuro y con rasgos orientales.

―Sí, ella es -Respondió Neal, de mala gana.

―Mucho gusto ―Dijo Candy forzando una sonrisa.

―Soy Jang, el mayordomo de la familia Leagan ―Dijo tratando de sonar amable― Si necesita algo siempre puede buscarme.

―Está bien, gracias.

Mientras el coche avanzaba, Candy observo por la ventana y comprobó que no se encontraban en Florida.

Cuando se estacionaron frente a un gran hotel, Candy le pidió a Jang llevar las maletas, ya que quería hablar con Neal a solas.

―Dijiste que íbamos a Florida ¿Porque estamos aquí? ―Interrogo.

―El tren llega hasta aquí ―Respondió extrañado― Vamos a Florida, pero tengo unos negocios aquí, tenía que pasar antes, te lo mencione en el tren.

―¿Entonces?

―Entonces, porque mejor no descansas en el hotel mientras me encargo de algo, estaríamos viajando en la mañana.

―Pero, si alguien me reconoce.

―Es poco probable ―Dijo Neal, restándole importancia― No hago negocios con los Andley y la verdad, ellos no tienen muchas conexiones en el sur.

―Dices que nadie que trabaje o se hospede aquí me reconocerá ―Inquiere Candy.

―Si no llamas la atención no lo creo, vamos, te dejo en tu habitación mientras hablo con el administrador.

―Mejor voy a dar una vuelta.

―No deberías caminar en tu estado, sobre todo después de un largo viaje.

―Estuvimos sentados todo el tiempo ―Rebatió Candy con fastidio― Solo quiero estar un rato sola.

―Podrías hacerlo en tu habitación ―Insistio.

―Quiero respirar aire fresco.

―Está bien ―Neal se rindió y Candy sonrió.

Por un segundo, pensó en ordenarle que deje de darle la contra y que obedezca, pero recordó que Candy era muy impulsiva, ante la primera pelea podía intentar regresar sola, no debía provocarla, menos si quería conquistarla. Pero aun así le molesto que le diera la contra, el solo se había preocupado por ella, pero se rindió, después de todo era adulta y sabía lo que hacía, siempre supo cuidarse sola.

Luego de esta charla, llegaron a la conclusión de que Candy pasearía por el centro y Jang la recogería en una hora, Neal estaría en el último piso del hotel hablando con el administrador, por si Candy lo buscaba.

Neal luego de verla subir a un taxi, tomo las maletas, caminando hacia el hotel, no era necesario registrarse en el hotel pues era suyo pero lo hacía por formalidad. Pregunto al recepcionista por su hermana antes de subir las escaleras rápidamente, luego de que un empleado se ofreciera a llevarle las maletas. Al llegar a la habitación que quería, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pequeño niño con ojos rasgados.

―Qué raro, no hay nadie ―Dijo Neal con voz juguetona.

―Estoy aquí, tío Neal ―Murmuro Luke mirándolo desde abajo.

―Lo sé, solo era una broma.

Luke se acercó a recibir su abrazo y tomo su mano para hacerlo pasar. Mientras era guiado hacia adentro por el pequeño, observo a su hermana sentada en la cama, no estaba nada contenta.

―Tío, acompáñame a colorear.

―Luke, anda a jugar con Ruth ―Pide Elisa con voz seria― Quiero hablar con tu tío de cosas de grandes.

El pequeño al percatarse que su madre estaba a punto de gritar, solo asintió antes de salir de ahí, le encantaría preguntar porque su madre estaba tan enojada y si Neal tenía la culpa, pero no pudo hacerlo, temía hacer sentir mal a su tío por preguntar eso, así que sonrió antes de dirigirse a la habitación de la sirvienta.

Elisa tenía toda la ira reflejada en su rostro, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

―Así que la trajiste ―Dijo con voz amarga.

―Sé que te enoja, pero entiende, tengo que ayudarla ―Mascullo― Tomar esta decisión fue difícil, pero es lo mejor, tengo que hacerlo porque es mi responsabilidad.

―Dime algo ¿La amas? ¿Por eso te meterás en tantos problemas?

La castaña se quedó sin expresión al ver que Neal endureció su mirada.

―No la amo, lo sabes... mira, ella no se encuentra bien, está muy nerviosa y no quiero que le dé un ataque de estrés, ansiedad o lo que sea ―Advirtió con semblante serio― No está bien y hasta que se recupere no quiero que sea molestada.

―¿Crees que conmigo tendrá paz? ―Amenaza con aparente calma.

―Elisa, si le haces daño a Candy puedes olvidarse que tienes hermano ―Advierte Neal con voz contenida.

La castaña lo miro con cólera y sin saber cómo expresar su odio rompió el primer adorno cercano, antes de salir de la habitación hecha una furia.

Neal se quedó inexpresivo mirando los trozos en el suelo, quizá cometió un error al pensar que Elisa podía controlarlo. Tal vez debió ordenarle a Elisa que se quedara en Chicago, pero ya no podía hacer más que vigilar a Elisa.

Luego de aprovechar en usar el lavado, el moreno salió de la habitación. No demoro en subir hasta el último piso del hotel, donde encontró a Lee hablando con el administrador del hotel. Ambos lo saludaron y el administrador se retiró un momento.

―Ya hablaste con Elisa ¿Verdad?

―Si, pensé que estaba contigo... no pienso dejarlas solas ¿Te dijo a dónde iba?

―Sí, llego enojada y me dijo que saldría a dar una vuelta.

El rostro de Neal palideció.

―¿Que sucede? ―Pregunto su cuñado con un dejo de preocupación.

―Candy salió a dar una vuelta también.

Ahora el que se puso pálido, pues conocía a su esposa, incluso más que Neal y estaba preocupado, pues la escucho hablas por horas durante el viaje en tren más de cien razones por las cuales detestaba a la rubia.

―Es una ciudad grande ―Musito Lee tratando de restarle importancia― Además son mujeres… adultas.

―Solo quiero evitarle un mal rato a Candy.

―Gracias por la espera ―Dijo el administrador entrando a la oficina― Traje a los contadores, antes de que se vayan queremos llegar al acuerdo, sobre el embellecimiento del hotel.

El moreno rodo los ojos antes de escucharlos.

.

Lee quiso acompañar a buscar a Candy y Elisa, pero Neal le pidió que se quedara con su hijo, que era lo mejor. Cuando llego al inicio del asfalto de una calle, soltó un suspiro, la busco por el muelle pero no la encontró, así que decidió caminar por la ciudad hasta encontrarla, se maldijo por haberla dejado sola, le preocupaba porque en vez de estar descansando luego del viaje se encontraba vagando sola por la ciudad. Esperaba que no se haya cruzado con Elisa, las calles ya estaba oscuras y mientras se para en una tienda, escucha el llanto de un niño, preocupado se dirige hacia un callejón donde se encontraba como supuso, un niño llorando en un rincón, claro que tenía que irse para seguir buscando a Candy, pero al percatarse que el niño estaba solo, se acercó al pequeño, quien al verlo se sobo los ojos.

―¿Te has perdido?

El niño asintió y lo abrazo de la cintura volviendo a llorar, Neal se estremeció ante el contacto, le palmeo la espalda.

―Ya no llores ―Dijo suavemente― Encontraremos a tu mama.

El niño seguía llorando y aferrado a él, así que Neal seco las lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos, antes de llevarlo a una banca cercana para intentar calmarlo.

―Tienes que contestar mis preguntas ―Le explica con calma― ¿Esta bien? Para poder ayudarte.

El niño asintió más tranquilo.

―¿En dónde vives?

―En Teneesee ―Dijo lentamente.

―Pero aquí... donde se quedan.

―No sé ―Musito- No me acuerdo.

Neal suspiro, no podía perder la paciencia con un niño.

―Entiendo, pero donde te perdiste ―Volvio a intentar.

―No sé...

―Trata de recordar algo ¿Esta bien?... ¿Estaba el mar?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

―¿Había muchas flores y una fuente?

―¿Que es una fuente?

―Uhm... es como una piscina y hay una estatua en el medio donde sale agua.

El niño asintió y Neal sonrió.

―Ya sé dónde es, vamos, espero que tu mama este ahí.

El niño tomo la mano de Neal y lo siguió en silencio, la mano del niño era muy cálida. Se dirigieron a la plaza central, con suerte la madre del niño aun estaría ahí. Si no era el caso, tendría que llevarlo al hotel y mañana continuar con la búsqueda, lo único que le preocupo es que esto retrasaría el viaje.

―¿Y solo viniste con tu mama?

―Con mi mama, mi papa y mi abuelita.

―¿Cómo te llamas?

―Louis ―Dijo el niño en tono bajo― ¿Y usted, señor?

―Soy Neal ―Contesto Neal, con una pequeña sonrisa― Encontraremos a tu mama, no te asustes.

―Estoy triste porque seguro le hice llorar a mi mama...

―Tu mama se preocupa mucho, porque te ama ¿Cómo es ella?

―Es muy bonita.

Neal sonrió y no supo porque, se le vino el recuerdo de su madre, ella siempre lo consoló cuando lloraba, siempre lo mimaba y lo protegía de su padre hasta el último día que la vio, ahora sabía que no era lo correcto, pero aun así, recordaba esto con mucho cariño.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz femenina llamar al niño, quien corrió hacia una anciana que le extendió las manos.

―Abuelita, donde estabas.

―No me vuelvas a asustar así... tus padres están muy preocupados ―Dijo la anciana suavemente, el pequeño la abrazo y cuando Neal se acercó se dirigió hacia él.

―El señor Neal me ayudo, es gracias a el ―Dijo Louis.

―Muchas gracias, señor ―Agradeció la anciana― Vinimos a comprar pescado, pero había mucha gente y en un descuido, cuando lo solté de la mano se perdió.

―Eso suele pasar ―Comento Neal― Me alegro que la encontráramos en el mismo lugar donde se perdió, ya es muy tarde y Louis me dijo que no viven aquí.

―Es verdad, sus padres están buscándolo por toda la ciudad porque teníamos que viajar hoy, pero bueno, tuvimos que cancelar y comprar otros boletos para dentro de cinco días, yo decidí quedarme aquí por si acaso... gracias ―Volvió a decir la anciana― Le estaré eternamente agradecida.

―Solo hice lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho ―Dijo Neal amablemente.

―Muchas gracias, en verdad... vamos Louis, despídete del señor.

El pequeño elevo la cabeza para verlo con una sonrisa tranquila, entonces Neal se agacho hasta quedar del mismo tamaño del niño.

―Pórtate bien, Louis ―Dijo Neal tocando su hombro― A la próxima, si te separas de tu familia, tienes que quedarte en el mismo lugar, ten por seguro que regresaran a buscarte y no te asustaras.

―Gracias, señor Neal ―Dijo Louis― Un día ven a visitarnos, le voy a decir mi mama que te preparare un rico pescado al curry.

―Un día iré ―Dice Neal con voz juguetona.

―¿Me lo prometes?

Neal sonrió y miro a la anciana, quien le sonrió también, así que asintió y se llevó una mano a la espalda, cruzando los dedos. De todas formas, los niños olvidan rápido.

―Te lo prometo ―Dijo con una sonrisa, el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo. Neal los miro alejarse sintiendo un nudo en su garganta antes de recordar buscar a Candy.

.

La mejor forma de evadir la realidad que Candy encontró fue quedarse mirando el mar desde el muelle, el olor del mar le hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones, pero sintió una mano tocarle el hombro, así que volteo y vio que se trataba de una joven de aspecto frágil, tenía las mejillas coloradas, llevaba un abrigo largo y su cabello oscuro estaba ligeramente despeinado, era mucho más baja que ella.

―Disculpe, señorita ―Dijo la joven con voz dulce― Por casualidad, no vio por aquí a un niño, mire ―La joven le sonrió y le enseño una foto, Candy se acercó para observar― Tiene como esta estatura, cinco años, es moreno, ojos café, cabello castaño, es muy asustadizo...

―Lo siento, no lo he visto ―Dijo Candy apenada al ver la preocupación en el rostro de la joven― Pero si lo veo, te avisare.

―Por favor, no dudes en hacerlo ―Pidió sacando de su bolso, una pequeña libreta, donde arranco una hoja y se la entrego― Esta es la dirección del hotel donde nos hospedamos y un numero de teléfono, están nuestros nombres por si acaso.

―Llamare si lo veo.

―Gracias, enserio ―Dijo la joven con una sonrisa triste, Candy le sonrió tratando de reconfortarla y la vio alejarse hacia un hombre que al parecer era su pareja, pues la beso al verla preocupada.

―Maya, vamos a buscar por el centro ―Dijo su pareja― Y te dije que no des nuestra información.

―Tranquilo, la señorita parecía buena persona ―Le asegura antes de tomar su mano para apresurarle el paso.

Candy vio a la pareja alejarse y sintió pena, perder un hijo debe ser horrible, ella nunca perdería de vista al suyo. Definitivamente si lo veía lo ayudaría, así que guardo el papel en su abrigo.

.

Llevaba un buen tiempo con la mandíbula tensa, observando a la rubia mirar el mar, tenía tantas ganas de empujarla hacia ahí, pero sabía que ya no era como antes, Candy no era la niña que llego a su casa y que le aguanto todo lo que le hizo, ella ya no podía ocultar sus malas acciones, esta vez su hermano estaba de lado de ella y eso la enojaba aún más.

―Amor, aquí estabas ―Escucho la voz serena de su esposo. Se sobresaltó volteo al verlo con una expresión preocupada.

―Se cómo te sientes ―Susurro Lee, acariciando el rostro de Elisa con una mano― Pero también sé que eres más fuerte que lo que sientes.

―Si estás conmigo, no me importa si mi mundo se parte en dos ―Murmuro Elisa.

De aquel modo, Elisa se respiró hondo y le hizo caso a su esposo, ambos se acercaron a Candy y ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no hacer una mueca, en vez de eso la miro sin expresión.

―¿Eres Candy? ¿Verdad?

―Si...-―Afirmo Candy desviando la mirada de Elisa.

―Soy Lee ―Dijo con voz amigable― Soy cuñado de Neal, te estamos buscando desde hace rato, regresemos al hotel, ya es tarde.

―Está bien.

Lee abrazo a su esposa con un brazo y Candy decidió caminar unos pasos detrás de ellos, pues sentía que Elisa en cualquier momento explotaría de solo verla caminar al otro lado de su esposo.

La calle hacia el hotel estaba despejada y logra distinguir a Neal acercándose hacia ellos, el moreno suspiro de alivio al ver la silueta de Candy y se apresuró a caminar al lado de Candy.

La pareja de esposos se quedó en silencio, pues no había mucho que decir.

―¿Dónde estabas?

―En el muelle ―Respondió Candy― ¿Y tú?

―Te buscaba en el centro ―Comento Neal― Pero... termine ayudando a un niño que se había perdido.

―¿Tu lo encontraste? ―Pregunto Candy sin creerlo.

―¿Sabes de quien hablo?

―Una pareja estaba desesperada preguntando a las personas si habían visto a su hijo.

―Supongo que debe ser el mismo ―Dijo Neal en voz baja― Lo deje con su abuela.

―Y si no encontrabas a los padres seguro te lo quedabas de mascota ―Dice Elisa sin voltearse a ver a su hermano― Como te encantan los niños y más los de la calle.

―Cómo puedes ver ―Le susurro Neal a Candy lo mas bajo que pudo― Ella sigue siendo la malvada y yo me pase al lado del bien.

―Cállate, no digas tonterías -Mascullo Elisa.

Candy no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, caminaron en silencio y Neal decide arriesgarse y rodea los hombros de Candy con un brazo, rogando que no lo aparte, pero para su sorpresa ella solo se tensó, pero no lo aparto.

―Espero que la pareja ya sepa que su hijo está a salvo ―Comento Candy en voz baja.

―Supongo que ya lo saben.

―A mí nunca se me perdería mi hijo ―Murmura mirándolo a los ojos― La verdad es que son algo irresponsables al perderlo de vista en un sitio tan grande y lleno de gente.

―Los niños son traviesos, ante el menor descuido huyen ―Dijo Neal.

―En fin ¿Terminaste lo que tenías que hacer?

―Sí, estaremos viajando mañana…

―Ya, cállense, seguimos aquí ―Se queja Elisa sin voltear a verlos.

Ambos solo se miran incomodos y deciden caminar en silencio, ambos olvidando que estaban muy cerca, con el moreno rodeando sus hombros.

.

.

Buenas noches XD me muero de sueño, así que lo subiré en dos partes, lo siento pero me caigo XD la última parte tal vez haya algo por lo cual les gustara y tal vez algo no les gustara, pero bueno, es necesario para la trama. Pero en fin, tratare de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.

Espero que lo disfruten, y si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda o algo pueden hacermelo saber, y que tengan un lindo domindo... ahora si, a dormir xD


	15. Viejo amor, nuevo amor - Parte 2

**Capítulo 15: Viejo amor, nuevo amor** **― parte 2**

 **Hola, espero que esten bien y les dejo un nuevo capitulo, tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente Neal x Candy pero debido a mi falta de imaginacion para el tituto aun no lo puedo subir. xc**

 **Les dejo esto, por si acaso, podria ser util:**

 **watch?v=biUYbAk-S1w &t=0s&list=PL6I2ACmwxbAQYXx4CKoa6SAK8mJDKxO-d&index=12 **

**La cancion lo dice todo XD**

...

 _"Candy llegara a Florida en tres días, planea quedarse en la mansión Leagan, llévensela cuanto antes..."_

Escribió Elisa, pensando en que más agregar a la carta. Pensó en la mejor forma de mandar esta carta anónima, sin notar que su esposo se coló en la habitación y la observo desde la entrada.

―¿Quieres delatar a Candy? ―Murmuro.

Elisa desvió la mirada al escuchar la voz de Lee y levanto la cabeza... la miraba con decepción.

―Sí, eso hare.

―La chica solo está pensando en el niño, Neal nos habló de este tema.

―Es que no entiendes, Lee ―Respondió con enfado― Candy solo llega para fastidiar, para dar problemas, siempre ha sido así.

―Elisa... no puedes delatar a Candy.

―No me importa ―Mascullo irritada― Es más, me encantaría que viva el resto de su vida como la desgracia de los Andley, me encantaría mucho.

Lee solo suspiro, pensando cómo convencer a su esposa. Veía que estaba totalmente cabreada con la presencia de Candy, se notaba a leguas que aún le tenía rencor pese a tantos años.

―No puedes hacerle esto a Neal ―Al escuchar esto Elisa suavizo su expresión, si, dio en el blanco― Aunque no me agrade tu hermano, no se merece que su hermana le haga esto, otra vez...

―¿Entonces qué? ―Espeto desesperándose― ¿Que viva con nosotros y sea la señora Leagan? Rayos... como no sospeche de esto, no entiendo como lo volvió a engatusar, esta aprovechada estará feliz, se aseguró la vida... otra vez.

―Amor, no digas eso ―Pide Lee en voz baja― Sé que no te agrada, pero no puedes hacer nada, toléralo, nada más.

Elisa niega con la cabeza.

―No puedo... no puedo solo aceptarlo, está embarazada ¿Y si le da un varón? No quiero que su hijo tenga todo y mi Luke solo una parte.

Lee la mira algo decepcionado, así que ese era el problema.

―Elisa, es probable que eso pase ―Dijo Lee con voz calmada― Es el padre, no creo que quiere ayudarla, la trajo porque la quiere, y porque quiere tener la oportunidad de criar al niño ¿Y que si eso pasa? El dinero no es importante.

―No quiero que pase eso.

Lee miro a su esposa con expresión neutra, sabia como se ponía cuando algo no le gustaba, no iba a cansarse de hacer su pataleta por mucho tiempo. Pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque fuera asi la amaba.

―Amor ―Susurro Lee con voz suave― Si te vas a poner así, entonces... no te voy a dar la sorpresa que te tengo.

Elisa parpadeo dejando a un lado los pensamientos de odio hacia la rubia ¿Una sorpresa?

―No mientas ―Le acuso Elisa― Solo lo dices para que se me pase.

―Bien, no te la daré entonces...

Lee sonrió al ver que el rostro de Elisa se iluminaba.

―Dámela ―Pidió Elisa desviando la mirada.

Lee sonrió, era tan fácil convencer a una niña caprichosa.

―Pero si vas a seguir así, entonces no te la voy a mostrar ―Contesto con tono jugueton.

Vio la expresión divertida de su esposo y suspiro, simplemente no podía seguir sintiendo tanto odio cuando la miraba de ese modo. Así que rompió la carta en pedazos cada vez más pequeños y luego los tiro al tacho más cercano.

―¿Contesto?

―Esa es mi chica ―Dijo Lee sonriendo― Bien, ahora... cierra los ojos.

Elisa obedeció al instante y se le dibujo una sonrisa al emocionarse. Sintió la mano de su esposo guiarla fuera de la habitación donde se encontraban, así que lo siguió sin dejar de sonreír, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

―Ábrelos, amor.

Elisa abrió lentamente los ojos y vio un camino de pétalos rojos que se dirigían hacia la cama, decorada con más pétalos formando un corazón. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de noche, donde habían dos copas y una botella de vino, junto con otros dulces.

―¡Me encanta! ―Exclamo Elisa abrazando a su esposo.

Para Elisa Leagan, no había nadie más dulce en este mundo que su esposo, siempre con detalles tan tiernos que solo tenía con ella. Sin duda, no se equivocó al quedarse con él, sabe que lo elegiría mil veces más.

Y mientras esta en la cama siendo abrazada por su esposo, se le dibujo una sonrisa malvada delatando una idea nada agradable.

Al siguiente día se dirigió a la habitación de Ruth, era una de las sirvientas que insistió en llevarse a Florida, pues era más que eso, su dama de compañía. La morena forzó una sonrisa.

―Señora, creí que no me necesitaba hasta llegar a Florida.

―Escucha, Ruth ―Murmuro Elisa― Necesito una de esas hiervas que esas que usas, veneno o lo que sea.

―¿Hiervas para qué?

―Para que alguien pierda un bebe ―Dijo Elisa en voz baja pero firme.

La morena se hizo la sorprendida.

―Pero señora, me ofende, yo no tengo nada de eso...

―Deposite una generosa donación en tu cuenta, para aliviar un poco tu pena.

―Veré que puedo hacer por usted ―Menciono Ruth― Pero necesito hasta la noche.

―Perfecto.

Cuando vio a la morena entrar a la habitación volvió a sonreír, era tan simple, ella conocía todo tipo de gente y si alguien la molestaba solo tenía que pedir un favor, que era recompensado, por supuesto. Candy no se saldría con la suya de ningún modo, de ningún modo le daría la fortuna Leagan. Se vería tan natural, que Neal ni nadie la podrían culpar.

.

.

Llevarse bien no había sido cosa del otro mundo como pensó Candy, era muy agradable, claro que conocía como era cuando se enojaba o cuando quería molestarla pero el parecía estar poniendo de su parte, de hecho, parecía tener más facetas de las que ella conocía. Pero aun así se preocupaba cada vez que se encontraba con sus ojos avellana que hacían que su corazón diera un vuelco. Solo tenía que aprender a controlarlo, solo pasaba eso porque sin duda, era atractivo y comprobó lo seductor que podía ser esa noche. Pero esta vez estaba consciente y podía controlarlo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el muelle, pues ella quería ver la playa una vez más antes de irse. Neal se sorprendió al recibir una respuesta afirmativa cuando le pregunto solo por ser cordial si quería que le acompañe. Y allí estaban, mirando el mar a medio día. Candy se apegó a la barandilla del muelle mientras veía un barco de pescadores dirigirse hacia la playa.

―Qué lindo es el mar, me relajada mucho ―Comento Candy, rompiendo el silencio.

―Entonces te gustara la casa de Florida ―Dijo Neal en voz baja.

―¿Cómo es?

―Igual que aquí ―Menciono divertido al ver que Candy lo miro con el ceño fruncido― Haber, a espaldas esta la playa, así que tiene una vista espectacular todas las madrugadas y tardes, es agradable el sonido de las olas, el olor a mar, eso...

―Parece que te gusta mucho ―Candy sonrió ligeramente.

Neal asiente y mira los barcos desde lejos.

―Yo creo que si no sería un exitoso empresario, me hubiera gustado ser pescador.

―¿Tu de pescador? ―Pregunto Candy conteniéndose de reír.

―Por supuesto ―Respondió con voz juguetona― Soy bueno en todo, claro que sería un excelente pescador.

―Supongo, tampoco olvidemos que tienes poderes ―Decidió seguirle el juego― Lo único malo es tu modestia.

―Gracias ―Dijo Neal, con una mirada maliciosa― Además de apuesto ¿No?

―No se te puede decir un cumplido porque se te infla el ego en segundos ―Murmuro Candy.

―Ya enserio ―Neal se apresuró a decir, tras ver a Candy agachando la cabeza― Me gusta el mar, tengo buenos recuerdos ahí... por ejemplo, me acuerdo que a Elisa y a mí nos gustaba jugar en la orilla, no sabía nadar pero era divertido, mi mama nos miraba de lejos y mi padre, bueno, él estaba a oscuras en su despacho, pero siempre nos decía que tengamos cuidado del sol y de no ir tan lejos.

―Debió haber sido muy duro, cuando paso... eso ―Pensó Candy en voz alta.

―Lo fue.

―Lo siento, no debí decir eso ―Dijo Candy al ver que el rostro del moreno se tornó más serio.

―No te preocupes ―Neal suavizo su mirada para calmar a la rubia― Luego de ese día hubo muchos cambios en mi vida, pero no todo fue malo, las personas van y vuelven, algunas no regresan jamás y solo queda disfrutarlas mientras estén aquí, así es la vida.

―Tienes razón ―Candy no pudo evitar conmoverse al escuchar eso, le sonrió sinceramente. Y no quito su sonrisa aun cuando Neal lentamente se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mano, haciendo que ella se toque el vientre apretando su mano. Ambos pensaron lo mismo, en el bebe que estaba creciendo ahi. Candy no pudo responder nada, no fue necesario, solo sonrió mientras Neal se acercaba a su rostro y ella también, Candy entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió que sus labios se rozaban pero los abrió y se apartó sonrojada cuando vio a Elisa tras de Neal, con una sonrisa algo incomoda y cruzando los brazos. El moreno voltea algo molesto para verla también.

―¿Necesitas algo, Elisa? ―Pregunta con voz neutra, juraba que Elisa no había visto nada, pues si fuera así no hubiera dudado en reclamarle.

―Nada, solo quería hablar con Candy.

―¿Porque? ―Candy la vio extrañada.

―Quería pedirte que nos llevemos bien ―Contesto Elisa, con una maliciosa sonrisa― Yo estuve hablando con Neal en la noche y fui muy injusta contigo, también soy madre, entiendo porque haces esto.

―Me gustaría mucho llevarme bien contigo -Dijo Candy sinceramente.

El moreno observo como Elisa conversaba con Candy, tranquila, sin ofensas, ni sarcasmos, pero reconocía el brillo en sus ojos, los mismos que ponía cuando planeaban alguna travesura, claro que no podía engañarlo a él, era su hermano. Sabía que tramaba algo, tenia que estar muy atento a ella. Mientras caminaron al final del muelle, Neal decidió adelantarse un poco, al ver que aparentemente la conversación entre ellas era agradable y no se iban a sacar los ojos. Pero entonces vio que a una mujer que iba delante de él se le cayó una pulsera mientras iba caminando, así que se agacho para recogerla, llamando la atención de Candy.

Ella miro que el moreno se levantaba del suelo con una pulsera de oro simple en su mano. Y antes de que ella pueda preguntar vio que se apresuró a correr hasta alcanzar una joven más adelante.

―Señorita, se le cayó su pulsera ―Escucho que le dijo.

Vio que Elisa palideció y se quedó en shock cuando la joven volteo y miro al moreno con una expresión llena de angustia, mientras su rostro se iba poniendo rojo. Caminaron al mismo tiempo hasta quedar muy cerca. Ambos se quedaron viendo.

―Maya ¿Eres tú? -Dijo Neal mirándola con una mescla de sorpresa y dolor y sin poder evitarlo, estiro su mano para tocar el cabello de la joven.

La joven le ofreció una media sonrisa tranquila y tomo su mano entre las suyas.

―Sí, soy yo ―Confirmo con voz suave― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿Eso que importa?

―Yo vine aquí por un trabajo que tuvo Jerson ―Musito Maya con voz tímida.

Candy escucho al moreno suspirar, imaginándose su rostro afligido al ver la débil sonrisa de la joven llena de nostalgia.

―En fin, que linda coincidencia, espero que todo te vaya bien... tengo que irme.

―Espera...

―Compañero, mi familia me espera, es mejor que me vaya ―Murmura ella― El resto de la historia ya la sabes, no hay más que decir.

―Al menos quiero oírlo de tu boca.

La rubia se quedó sin expresión al ver que la latina le abrazo y se acurruco en su pecho, ahí fue cuando sintió el brazo de Elisa llevarla hacia ellos.

―Neal, yo... en realidad... tengo algo que decirte ―Murmura ella agachando la mirada.

Neal la miro con atención y ella se alejó de el con las mejillas rojas.

―Hola, Maya -Dijo Elisa con voz cortante, Candy sintió la tensión pero miro desencajada al darse cuenta que la joven era la misma de la noche anterior.

―Elisa ―Dijo Maya con voz neutra, vio como miro a Elisa con enojo― Neal, en realidad, Elisa... ella...

―Neal, Candy está cansada ―Elisa le interrumpió tomando la mano de Neal.

―¿Candy?

La mencionada se ruborizo cuando la joven la miro como si ya la conociera.

―Ya sabes quién es ―Afirmo Elisa con una maliciosa sonrisa― Pero ahora va a tener un hijo con Neal.

―Elisa ―Dijo Neal con voz fria.

―Mejor los espero en el hotel ―Murmuro Candy cansada de verse metida en esto.

―¿Escuchaste, Neal? ―Mascullo Elisa― Ya nos vamos.

―Es una larga historia ―Dice Neal a Maya.

―Me imagino... espero que puedan proteger a tu hijo ―Murmura Maya sin mirarlo― Créeme, cuida a Candy y a ese niño... de todos... tu confías mucho... en todos.

―Maya, no es como piensas.

―No digas más ―Pide ella sin mirarlo― Tengo que volver a Teneeseee con mi familia, fue lindo verte.

Ella le sonrió débilmente y antes de que pueda rechazarlo la había envuelto en un abrazo, ella pone los ojos en blanco y huele su perfume, cuando se alejan vuelven a acercarse al haberse enganchado su collar en uno de los botones del saco de Neal.

Los segundos pasaban y ambos se ponían nerviosos por la cercanía, intentando quitar el collar sin dañar la prenda o la joya.

Candy se acerca a ellos, ya estaba cansado de todo esto y solo quería irse a dormir, así que en un rápido movimiento logra sacar el collar y mira la expresión neutra de la pequeña joven.

―Adiós ―Dice Maya desviando la mirada antes de alejarse de ellos y desaparecer entre las calles.

―Bueno, vamos ―Dijo Elisa satisfecha.

Los tres caminaron en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Elisa estaba de buen humor pero también algo ansiosa. Cuando Candy llego a su habitación se acostó en la cama abrazando la almohada. Porque tenía que pasarle esto a ella, se sentía muy vulnerable, el casi beso y la extraña sensación al ver a Neal de ese modo, su buen humor parecía haber desaparecido y solo se quedó callado.

Si lo pensaba bien tenía sentido, si encajaba bien lo que Neal le dijo en el baile y Bella también. Entendía que podía haber tenido algo con ella, después de todo tenía un collar que nunca se quitaba, pero aun así no entendía muchas cosas y quería saberlas.

Pero pasaron tres días y no se iban aun. Neal le dijo que aún tenía trabajo por hacer. El mayordomo de los Leagan le había resultado de lo más agradable, la invito a cenar fuera del hotel, escucho algunas anécdotas del hijo de Elisa y Lee, y ella bromeaba con que rogaba con que no sea tan travieso como ella. Se encontraban charlando mientras ingresaban al hotel de nuevo.

―Y bueno, mi niño Luke esta secretamente enamorado de la señorita Kate, dice que se casara con ella algún día.

Candy sonrió divertida.

―Que tiernos, el amor de la infancia ―Dijo con una ligera sonrisa― Por cierto ¿Qué edad tiene la hija de Neal?

―Oh, ¿Se refiere a la señorita Kate? ―Pregunto tratando de no reír, pero que se calló al ver venir a Elisa con el ceño fruncido.

―Déjanos solas ―Mascullo.

―No vayas a matarla en mi ausencia ―Dijo su suegro.

―No estoy para chistes, mayordomo ―Dijo rodando los ojos. Jang sonrió y se fue.

―¿Que sucede? ―Pregunto Candy.

―Pasa que llevo buscando a Neal desde hace cinco horas y no lo encuentro, me voy en una hora y no está, pensé que estaba contigo.

―Yo estaba cenando con Jang ―Musito Candy― ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

―Voy a irme con el servicio y mi familia… Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, algo me dice que Neal se va a entercar en quedarse.

Candy sintió un escalofrió al escuchar eso. Si bien supuestamente todo estaba bien con Elisa, el que la había invitado era Neal y no quería irse si él se quedaba aquí.

―¿Por qué se queda?

Elisa asintió.

―No sé, quiere quedarse, se la pasa recorriendo toda la ciudad, supongo que para espiar a la chica ―Comento con fastidio― ¿Te molesta?

―No... ―Musito Candy al ver el rostro burlón de Elisa.

―Porque aparentas, Candy ―Dijo con voz socarrona― Casi dejas que te bese, sin alcohol ¿verdad? ¿O de nuevo paso en tu ebriedad?

Candy suspiro resignada, claro que la verdadera Elisa iba a salir tarde o temprano. Pero ella simplemente no caería en sus provocaciones, al menos no por ahora.

―Voy a despedirme de Neal ―Dijo Elisa con una sonrisa triunfal antes de salir del hotel. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, esta iba a ser la última vez que viera la cara de la rubia y que mejor forma de despedirse que burlándose de ella. Finalmente encontró a su hermano en el parque, mirando algo escondiéndose tras el tronco de un árbol. Ella se acercó con su mejor sonrisa.

―Neal... ―Llamo Elisa con voz suave― Así que aquí estabas, me iré en un par de horas y quería despedirme.

La castaña se sorprendió cuando su hermano ni siquiera volteo a mirarla, así que se acercó para ver lo que llama la atención del moreno y se suaviza su mirada, al ver que se trataba de Maya y su esposo, que estaban sentados en una banca del parque muy cariñosos.

Al ver el rostro de su hermano sintió mucho dolor.

―Neal, ya olvídala, pasaron muchos años...

―No es fácil ―Murmuro sin mirarla― Es como si te dijera que olvides a Lee.

―Es diferente... Lee es mi esposo y ella eligió a alguien más, te hace daño.

―Pero en su momento hiciste todo por él. Yo hubiera dejado todo mi dinero y los lujos por ella.

―Yo sé ―Dijo Elisa mirándolo con comprensión― Pero ella no te quiere, nunca te quiso.

―¿Eso crees?

―Si te hubiera amado no hubiera continuado con su vida ―Dijo Elisa apenada― Mírala, avanzo con su vida, está feliz.

―Es que ella lo era todo para mí y la perdí ¿Porque? ―Pregunto Neal más para sí mismo que para ella― ¿Porque se fue? ¿Que hice mal? Solo quiero saber porque, nada más.

Elisa lo vio apenada y avanzo unos pasos hacia el para abrazarlo. Sintiendo por un momento que llevaba una carga muy pesada tras ella, porque cada día se hacía más grande aunque trata de pensar que no le importa. No lo vio derramar ni una lagrima, pero su expresión de tristeza fue como una bofetada en la cara. En esos momentos le gustaría que su hermano le tirara una o la maldijera, ella era la causa de su tristeza, ella era la maldita. No entendía porque interfería en la vida de su hermano cuando él la recibió con los brazos abiertos de nuevo. Pero volvió en si cuando sintió la mano de su amiga en su hombro, así que voltio hacia ella.

―Tengo las hiervas, señora ―Dice Ruth sonriente― Voy a mandar a que lo agreguen a su bebida, hará efecto en unas horas y como nos iremos nadie se dará cuenta.

―Bótalas a la basura, ya no las quiero ―La voz de Elisa era fría.

―¿Porque, señora?

―¡Has lo que te digo! ―Exclamo Elisa antes de hablar más calmada― Igual te pagare más si obedeces, solo deshazte de eso.

―Enseguida, señora.

Cuando la sirvienta se retiró Elisa suspiro resignada.

―Tienes mucha suerte, Candy… ―Pensó por un momento.

.

.

Candy despertó al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta de su habitación, así que se estiro con pereza y se dirigió a la puerta con el pijama, pensando que era el desayuno, pero pego un respingo al ver a Neal en la puerta, con ese traje gris que le hacía lucir elegante y atractivo, con una mirada tan intensa que tuvo que desviar la mirada al sentir sus mejillas rojas, al recordar que solo traía el largo camisón puesto y su cabello rizado debía estar alborotado.

―Nos vamos, Candy ―Dijo Neal con voz neutra― Termine mis pendientes, alístate para bajar a desayunar antes de irnos.

―Está bien ―Contesto Candy con voz suave― Alisto mis cosas y nos vamos.

―Me avisas cuando estés lista, te espero abajo.

―Espera ―Pide Candy algo avergonzada― Quiero hablar de algo contigo.

Neal agacha un poco la mirada observando su camisón blanco pero vuelve a ver a Candy a los ojos al pensar que sería incómodo para ella. Si ella insistía…

―¿Te parece si entramos? ―Pregunto con voz queda― No quiero que te incomodes si un empleado pasa por aquí.

Candy respondió un tímido sí, pero antes de que se dé cuenta que esta era mala idea ya habían entrado y Neal había cerrado la puerta.

―¿De que querías hablar?

―No sé cómo decírtelo sin que te enojes.

―No lo hare, lo prometo ―Dijo divertido.

―Mira, yo quiero llevarme bien contigo, y te digo con sinceridad que desde el día en que viste a esa chica te veo apagado...

―Ya veo ―Dijo el moreno con voz suave― ¿Qué quieres saber?

―En la noche de máscaras me contaste que luchaste por una chica que se fue ¿Era ella, no? ¿La que se fue?

―Fue hace años, Candy ―Dijo con simpleza― Ya fue.

―¿Ya fue? ―Candy lo vio sorprendida― Dime la verdad, a veces es mejor decir estas cosas, tú te sinceraste conmigo esa noche ¿Porque no lo haces ahora?

El moreno la miro con expresión serena.

―Solo es una amiga que no vi en muchos años ―Dijo con voz grave, mirándola con expresión tierna― Pero porque pensar en el pasado cuando el presente es más lindo... y tiene unos ojos verdes que me vuelven loco.

―Pero tampoco me mientas ―Murmura Candy sin saber que decir, pensando que solo estaba jugando― Si no me quieres contar, está bien...

―No miento ―Dijo con voz grave acercándose mas a ella― No me importa ninguna otra mujer, solo me importas tú.

Candy lo miro sin saber que decir, solo retrocedió un poco al verlo acercarse mirándola intensamente, pero al sentir que si retrocedía mas iba a caer en la cama se quedó quieta y desvió la mirada, el moreno avanzo hacia ella y acaricio su mejilla, solo pudo mirarle suplicando que deje de hacerlo, pero el volvió a acariciar su rostro, Candy se rindió y cerró los ojos buscando aquel contacto, sus manos se estremecieron y no pensó en nada más que en ese momento, era como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta a partir de esa caricia. Neal acaricia su rostro con ambas manos y se acerca a ella lentamente, beso la comisura de su boca. Candy cerró los ojos y sintió la presión de sus labios que en un lento movimiento le abrió la boca. Eran mucho más suaves de lo que el recordaba y ella pensó que eran más embriagantes de lo que recordaba.

Candy rodeo su cuello cuando sintió el beso más intenso, y que la estaba echando en la cama. Sintiendo como se encendía mas con ese beso, Neal la apretó contra él, sintiendo sus pechos, quería volver a estar con ella, en esta cama. Pero ella rompe el beso y lo mira con remordimiento.

La volvió a besar al ver que no quería hablar y ella solo pudo aferrarse más a él, profundizando más el beso.

Sintió una sensación embriagadora cuando sintió sus labios en su cuello y solo pudo ceder, moviendo la cabeza de lado, al parecer era un punto muy sensible en ella, pues dejo escapar un suspiro. Se estremeció cuando bajo su camisón hasta la cintura y empezó acariciar delicadamente sus pechos y recorría un camino con pequeños besos.

―Para ―Susurro.

Neal se detuvo al instante, y ella observo como volvía a mirarla de esa manera, se quedó en silencio y al ver que ella no respondía. Volvió a acercarse para besarla, vuelve a rendirse y rodea el cuello del moreno, desabotonando su camisa nerviosamente, pero al sentir la misma moneda en su cuello no puede evitar sentirse mal, lo estrecho con más fuerza, cerró los ojos y aspiro su perfume, permitiendo unos segundos más de ese beso. Antes de apartarlo.

―Para.

―¿Estas segura?

Neal sintió la decepción cuando ella asintió y se apartó, volviendo a sentarse en la cama y acomodándose el camisón.

―Esto no está bien.

―¿Porque? ―Murmuro― Eres libre ahora, quédate conmigo.

―No puedo.

Le cogió la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo, estaba muy vulnerable, pero no podía avanzar mientras ella sienta esto.

―Yo sé... que esto no está bien ―El moreno hizo una pausa para acercarse a ella y abrazarla y Candy le correspondió― Pero esto que siento por ti no lo puedo detener, solo quiero cuidarte y estar contigo, te amo Candy y... creo que nunca deje de hacerlo.

La rubia se alejó lentamente.

―Yo no ―Murmuro mirándolo con tristeza.

Por supuesto, eso era lo que Neal no quería escuchar, pero no podía enfadarse con ella. Eso era lo que cualquier otra chica esperaba que le digan en estas circunstancias, pero ella solo sentía atracción por el o tal vez era el remordimiento, que probablemente siempre iba a estar ahí.

―Sientes algo por mí ―Afirmo en voz baja.

―Pero no es amor... no te amo, no puedo hacerlo y tampoco me amas… ni me amaste antes.

―Tal vez antes solo había sido una ilusión, pero ahora es diferente, siento que solo quiero estar contigo y hacerte feliz.

―Dices eso pero no lo sabes ―Susurro Candy mirando el collar en su cuello― No puedo ser feliz contigo, si lo daño a él... lo amo a él...

―No me digas eso ―Dijo con voz fría.

Candy suavizo su mirada y murmuro un lo siento, se estremeció cuando el moreno salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Había llegado tan lejos, asi que tomo las prendas que iba a usar ese día y se dirigió al baño, pensando en que tenía que tratar de sentir esto.

El moreno se sentía abatido, porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil con ella, lo sintió en el alma, que ella sentía algo por el o tal vez era lo que quería creer. No sabía si la vivir con ella iba a resultar mejor o peor luego de ese beso, pero podía hacerle cambiar de opinión de todos modos.

* * *

 **Y... feliz día a sus padres y a los que son padres xD**

 **Como pueden ver, todo se salió de control en este capítulo, espero que estén contentos porque solo iba a ser un beso, pero ñe XD**

 **Con respecto a este capítulo:**

 **―Elisa esconde algo, creo que si entendieron que… es manipuladora, va a ser la cuñada que te hace la vida imposible XD Pero no se preocupen, Candy va a saber manejarla muy bien y no, no es villana.**

 **―El título "Viejo amor, nuevo amor" iba a ser por Albert y Maya, pero no alcanzo el espacio xc, así que veremos a nuestro querido príncipe en el próximo capítulo.**

 **―Dije que algo no les iba a gustar por Maya XD Es mencionada en el capítulo tres y salió en el capítulo cuatro, pero no se preocupen, ella va a ser la que una más a nuestra pareja. Candy va a tener que tomar una decisión por esto, no creo que vuelva a salir.**

 **Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por sus reviews n.n Me hace feliz saber que siguen ahí, siguiendo mi loca historia XD**

 **Si tienen dudas, sugerencias, opiniones escríbanla, recibo todo XD**


	16. Florida

**Capítulo 16: Florida**

Por supuesto que las cosas se arruinaron un poco más luego de la parada en New Orleans. Aunque era difícil saber que "cosa" se arruino. En todo caso, podría decirse que nada había cambiado, ella no lo odiaba pero tampoco era amable con él.

Candy pensó que la odiaría después de haberse ido de la habitación dando un portazo, pero no fue así. Ese día el moreno simplemente la espero en el estacionamiento junto a Jang, se comportó amable pero no volvieron a hablar.

Una parte de ella, deseaba saber que era lo que estaba pensando todo el camino hacia Florida. Si se trataba de la tal Maya, no le importaba demasiado, incluso si era un hecho que la siguió por horas a escondidas sabía que la historia con ella habida terminado hace mucho. Incluso si conversaba o no la moneda.

Lo que le preocupaba era lo que había mas adelante.

Por supuesto, Elisa era su mayor problema, pero sentía que tenía dos aliados, el esposo de Elisa y el mayordomo, de hecho, Jang le prometió que le ayudaría a lidiar con ella, no era tan difícil.

Pero había algo más que la inquietaba, la "niña" de Neal. Cuando le pregunto por ella a Jang el solo se rio y le dijo que era tranquila y amable, que con ella nunca iba a tener ningún problema. Pero George le dijo lo mismo de Elisa y Neal, ya saben cómo acabo. Lo que menos quería era que los "niños" de esa mansión la reciban con un balde de agua, que podría hacer si la niña resulta ser peor que ellos y entre estos pensamientos, se durmió.

Neal fue el primero en despertar, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que noto fue que la rubia estaba dormida en su hombro derecho y casi pega un respingo del susto. Se encontraba muy nervioso por como reaccionaria, entonces vio por el espejo del auto que el mayordomo esbozo una ligera y fugaz sonrisa ante el apuro que estaba viviendo.

Así que se calmó al instante, de ninguna manera permitiría que vea que Candy lo ponía de esta manera. De pronto sintió que ella se estremeció, al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de la situación, se sonrojo.

―Lo siento ―Murmuro Candy mientras se retiraba.

―Ya casi llegamos ―Le aviso en voz baja.

La rubia observo el mar desde la ventana, tratando de evitar la mirada de Neal, hasta que se dio cuenta que llegaron hasta un hermoso lugar lleno de vegetación exótica, logro ver a lo lejos una mansión frente a una gran piscina.

―¿Es ahí?

―No, no, esta es la casa de los Rousset, los vecinos ―Respondió Neal, Candy se limitó a ver por la ventana hasta que vio que se acercaban a la entrada de una mansión, dos hombres al reconocer el auto abrieron el portón y Jang avanzo hasta llegar frente a una mansión.

―Aquí es ―Le avisa Neal― Vamos, Candy.

Ella acepta de mala gana la ayuda del moreno para bajar del auto, mientras lo seguía hacia a la entrada, abrió la puerta una joven sirvienta.

No pudo evitar sentirse incomoda al entrar detrás del moreno al notar que Elisa estaba ahí, esperándolos con una mirada muy impaciente y altiva, que solo se suavizo cuando vio a su hermano.

―Bienvenido, Neal -Dijo esforzándose por parecer calmada.

―Hola Elisa ―Saludo Candy con nervios.

―Hola... Candy ―Mascullo.

La rubia se mordió el labio arrepentida por haberla saludado, al menos de esa manera, pues el ambiente se tensó. En realidad había planeado hablar con ella una vez más, decirle que no quería ser su enemiga pero no pudo decir ni una palabra por la mirada desafiante de Elisa. Quien le estaba preguntando a su hermano como le había ido en su viaje, esto hizo que Candy se sintiera muy nerviosa, pensó que también estaba molesta con Neal por haberla invitado, pero al parecer no era así. Sin embargo la aparente tranquila charla no duro mucho pues Neal mando a llamar a los empleados, en un par de minutos vio un par de miradas curiosas. Y Elisa, al parecer, no estaba nada feliz con eso.

―Ella debe ser la señora Candy ―Murmuro Laurie.

―Es que nunca te enteras de nada ―Murmuro Ruth, ambas sonrieron cuando se acercaron a ellas.

―Como mi hermana les debió haber informado, ella es Candy, va a vivir con nosotros a partir de ahora.

―La señora Elisa nos comentó ―Murmuro Ruth.

―Así que deben cumplir sus órdenes ―Continuo Neal.

―Olvidaste decir que será solo por unos meses ―Dijo Elisa con voz molesta. Ambas empleadas se miraron confundidas, antes de que la morena se acercara primero a Candy.

―Hola ―Saludo Ruth amigablemente tomando sus manos― Si necesita algo solo nos tiene que buscar, ella es Laurie y yo soy Ruth, nosotras nos encargamos de la limpieza, también estoy a cargo de la señora Elisa y su hijo, mientras que Laurie de la señorita Kate… y Jang, es el mayordomo y está a cargo de la administración ¡También de la comida! Ya que la señora Elisa despidió recientemente a la cocinera.

―¿Elisa hizo qué? ―Pregunta Neal evidentemente enojado, mirando a Elisa, quien solo rodo los ojos― Hablaremos acerca de eso... después ―Elisa bufo― En fin… ven Candy, quiero presentarte a alguien más.

―Está bien.

―Jang, lleva las maletas de Candy a la habitación.

―¿A su habitación, señor? ―Inquirió Ruth con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que Candy se ponga incomoda.

―¿He dicho Ruth? ―Pregunto Neal con molestia.

―No, lo siento ―Se disculpó la empleada divertida, Elisa se relajó al escuchar eso.

El moreno solo pudo rodar los ojos y salió de la habitación, estaba claro que su hermana había hablado de más y eso era algo que quiso evitar.

Por otro lado Candy lo seguía, suspirando de alivio al sentir que paso la peor parte, que era saludar a Elisa. No hubiera sido tan difícil si no los hubiera visto en el muelle de New Orleans, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Lo siguió en silencio, contemplando el lugar, era muy hermoso aunque trato de no mostrarlo, pues no quería que Neal piense que la había impresionado. Llegaron a una pequeña biblioteca, al fondo, observa a un par de niños rodeados de muchos juguetes. Una rubia alvina de ojos azules estaba acostada en un sofá clavada en un libro grande, mientras, que un niño de cinco años de rasgos orientales jugaba en el suelo con un par de aviones. Al notar su presencia el niño se apresuró a acercarse Neal.

La rubia sintió nervios, por supuesto, Neal le había dicho que tenía una niña y había tratado de no pensar en lo peor. Debía ser positiva, después de todo cuantas posibilidades habia que este par de niños le hagan maldades como lo solian hacer los hermanos Leagan. Pero.. este par de niños no eran nada como se lo había imaginado, el pequeño parecia adorable mientras que la niña permanecía callada mirándola con curiosidad pero…

―¡Tio! ―Exclamo Luke― Porque no viniste con nosotros.

―Porque tenía que trabajar ―Dijo el moreno mientras posaba las manos en la cabeza del pequeño para acariciar su cabello.

―Mi papa nos llevó a comer pasta ―Le conto el pequeño con una sonrisa, haciendo que Candy sonría enternecida.

―¿Enserio?

―Luego vino Kate, mi mama no quería que ella venga con nosotros a la ciudad y la convencí, pero…

―¿Pero qué? ―Pregunto Neal sin entender, al pequeño se le escapa una pequeña risa que trata de ocultar con una sonrisa cuando ve a la albina acercarse a él.

―No pasó nada ―Dijo Kate sonriendo ligeramente para no preocuparlo.

―Es que mi mama se olvidó que estaba con Kate en la perfumería, así que empezó a correr tras el coche, cuando la vi le dije a mi abuelo que detenga el auto ―Dijo Luke divertido sin poder contenerse a soltar unas risas, pero se calló notar que nadie se rio.

―En realidad, lfue mi culpa, yo me distraje ―Comento la niña haciendo un puchero.

―Vamos a hablar de eso después ―Murmuro Neal entrecerrando los ojos.

―En realidad no fue nada ―Murmuro Kate encogiéndose de hombros― La tia Elisa siempre es olvidadiza.

―¿Y dónde estaba Laurie? Le pago extra para que te cuide en mi ausencia.

―Ella se quedó en casa -Le explico con voz baja, haciendo un gesto con sus manos pidiéndole que se relaje, el solo asintió no muy convencido.

―¿Y quién es ella? ―Pregunto Luke al percatarse de la rubia tras el moreno.

―Ella es Candy ―Se apresuró a decir Neal― Es mi amiga y se va a quedar con nosotros.

―Tu amiga o tu novia ―Pregunta Kate mirando a Candy pícaramente, quien le sonrió nerviosamente.

―Solo soy su amiga ―Respondió Candy con una sonrisa tímida.

―Eres muy bonita ―Luke le sonríe― ¿Tambien vas a ser mi amiga?

―Que niño tan amable, claro que voy a ser tu amiga ―Dijo Candy enternecida― ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Me llamo Luke Sung Leegan ―Se presentó el pequeño. Candy lo miro algo sorprendida, en realidad era el hijo de Elisa, claro que sabía que tenía un hijo desde hace años, pero ninguno de los Andley lo había visto en realidad, ni siquiera a su esposo, pues además de que Neal decidiera cortar la comunicación con ellos, nunca habían vuelto a escuchar de Elisa.

―Dejemos las presentaciones para otro día ―Interrumpió suavemente Jang, quien aparentemente había estado presente tras ellos desde quien sabe cuándo― Tu madre quiere que subas a tu habitación.

―Pero abuelo... ―Se quejó el pequeño― No puedo ahora, estoy conociendo a la amiga de mi tío Neal.

―Lo siento, niño ―Dijo Jang sonriendo― Si no subes, se enojara con los dos, asi que andando.

―Luego jugamos ―Le susurro a Candy guiñándole el ojo y ella asiente con una sonrisa. Mientras observa que el pequeño toma la mano de Jang y salen de la biblioteca.

―Como vez, estos son los engreídos de la casa ―Comento Neal medio burlón al ver la cara de Candy.

La rubia sonrió nerviosa al ver la mirada curiosa de la niña.

―No te asustes ―Pide Kate con voz juguetona ― Solo soy una niña de doce años, no te voy a comer.

―Es que Candy esperaba a una niña más pequeña ―Le explico Neal, Candy tenia una expresion divertida en el rostro, estaba claro que lo habia planeado todo.

―Me dijiste otra cosa -Murmura esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

―Quería que fuera una sorpresa -Le explica con voz juguetona.

―Siempre hace lo mismo... ―Suspiro teatralmente la albina― No le hagas caso, no soy nada de este.

―¿Este?

―Está bien, es mi padre―Dice Kate divertida― Cuando se enteró me trajo a vivir con él.

―No le hagas caso a esta niña ―Se apresuró a decir Neal al ver la expresión desconcertada de Candy― Soy su tutor.

―Lamentablemente ―Agrega la niña con voz teatral.

―Por suerte, dirás.

―Claro ―Le sigue Kate sonriendo― Para ti.

Candy sonrió al ver a la niña, por no decir que se sentía muy aliviada... sin embargo, se sentía muy cansada por el viaje, así que luego de la tenue charla y que Neal se ofreciera a llevarla a su habitación, salió sola de la biblioteca luego de insistirle a Neal que ella misma encontraría su dormitorio o que preguntaría. Subió las escaleras en silencio pero al poco tiempo casi pega un respingo del susto.

Mientras tanto cuando Kate escucho los pasos de la rubia en las escaleras, puso las manos en las caderas y lo miro sin expresión.

―¿Solo una amiga? -Interrogo la niña.

―Sí.

―Eso no es lo que me dijo la tía Elisa.

Neal rodo los ojos.

―Que chismosa es.

―Y tu un mentiroso ―Interrumpió Kate― Vas a tener un hijo con ella ¿Porque mientes? No se miente.

―Es que ella no quería que lo sepan... por ahora ―Se excuso con voz queda, ella se quedo un segundo mirandolo fijamente, parecia convincente.

La albina rio.

―Oh, ya entiendo ―Dijo la albina con voz inocente― Primero se van a casar y luego darán la noticia.

―Es más complicado de lo que parece, pero por ahora quiero que te lleves bien con ella ¿Puedes hacer eso?

―Supongo que no tengo opción ―Bromeo la albina encogiéndose de hombros, se acercó al moreno y le dio un abrazo levantando un pie de la emoción. Hasta que se alejaron y su mente pareció recordar algo y se desvaneció su sonrisa. Esto no paso desapercibido para Neal.

―Lamento haber tardado ―Murmuro con voz suave― No voy a dejar que Elisa vuelva a hacer algo asi.

―Claro que no me molesta, se cómo es mi tía ―Dijo Kate restándole importancia― Solo que es muy extraña esta situación, me habías dicho que no te casarías con nadie… pero estoy feliz ―Volvio a decir rápidamente sonrojándose― No me malinterpretes, estoy feliz por eso, Candy parece buena.

Neal se sentó en un enorme sofá, palmeo a un lado y la albina sonrió y lo imito de inmediato.

―Eres lo más importante que tengo ―Pensó mientras miraba sus grandes y curiosos ojos azules.

Supuso que se sentía insegura que la deje de lado por Candy y su hijo. Por supuesto no sabía que lo más probable era que Candy se vaya. Pero al menos no quería que se entere de eso. La albina le conto sobre sus estudios en el Real Colegio San Pablo en el que estaba hace algunos meses. Al ver su sonrisa y tranquilidad entendió que se encontraba bien, aunque no descartaba la idea de persuadirla para que continúe sus estudios en casa o cerca. Sabia que eso era egoísta, pero se negaba a verlo de ese modo.

―La hermana Marlene me da mucho miedo, se enoja solo porque comí un chocolate en clase… ―Gimoteo

―¿Enserio?

―Es que tenía mucha hambre ―Dijo Kate sonrojada― Pero… ya te conté todo, ahora cuéntame tu, ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

El moreno sonrió al verla curiosa, sabía que le preguntaría como conoció a Candy, como se enamoraron, si le había propuesto matrimonio o como quería hacerlo y cada una de sus citas...

No podía contarle la verdad, pero tampoco quería mentirle, así que sonrió antes de acariciarle el cabello.

―Me encontré con Maya de camino.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo, el moreno iba a agregar algo más hasta que vio que el rostro de la alvina se ilumino.

―Maya ¿Enserio?―Exclamo sin contener su emoción ― ¿Como esta? ¿Ya la invitaste, verdad? ¿Cuándo vendrá? ¿En estos días? ¿O ahora? ¡Voy a cocinar todos los platillos que le gustan! Primero… voy a empezar con una tarta de arándanos, luego… pasta, pero no cualquier pasta si no la que tiene su receta especial, luego un delicioso…

―En realidad le queda algo lejos ―Interrumpió Neal disimulando los nervios con una voz amigable― Esta en New Orleans, junto con Jerson ¿Lo recuerdas, no?, pero… me dijo que te manda saludos y que cuando pueda vendrá a vernos.

―Oh entiendo… ―Dijo Kate con una ligera sonrisa, al entender lo incomodo que sería para ellos.

Ambos se callaron cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver al pelirrojo, quien tenía todo el rostro rojo al parecer de tanto correr.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Pregunto Neal.

―Qué crees, pasaste por mi casa y ni me saludaste -Dijo con sarcasmo.

―Tenía que instalar a Candy ―Neal lo vio extrañado― No me refería a eso, creí que llegarías en un par de semanas.

―Mi abuela me obligo, a todos de hecho, llamo a algunos contactos y llegamos rápido ―Respondió el pelirrojo, ensanchando más su sonrisa al ver la cara desconcertada del moreno― Si, esta aquí.

Al parecer esto lo había tomado desprevenido, el pelirrojo aprovecho esto para acercarse a la niña, tomarla por los hombros y guiarla fuera de la biblioteca.

―Lo siento, enana, vamos a hablar cosas de hombres.

Esto hizo que el moreno se levante con la intención de regañar a Johan pero la albina le hizo un gesto con las manos pidiéndole que no haga nada.

―Voy a ver a Luke, quería jugar a las escondidas desde hace rato ―Expreso con voz alegre antes de irse dejando a ambos en silencio.

.

Candy camino por los pasillos buscando su cuarto pero no lo encontró, pero sintió un escalofrió se encontró a Elisa con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

―Elisa, yo...

―Pasa.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar en una habitación, Candy solo pudo recuperar el aliento en un segundo antes de seguirla.

―Voy a dejar claro unos puntos.

La rubia solo pudo mirarla y sintió la necesidad de agachar la mirada un poco ¿Desde cuándo tenía la mirada tan penetrante?

―Primero, la señora de la casa soy yo, segundo, tu estadía aquí es temporal ¿Entiendes eso? Eres una invitada, así que no tienes por qué hacer cambios en mi casa, en la comida o disponer de los empleados, no tienes derecho a una dama de compañía o un sirviente particular y tercero, no vuelvas a intentar algo con mi hermano como lo hiciste en New Orleans si no quieres que le avise a tus queridos Andley que estas aquí.

―¿Me amenazas?

―Puedes tomarlo como quieras.

―Elisa, ya tuvimos esta conversación, primero me amenazaste, luego me dijiste que nos lleváramos bien, decídete...

―Decídete tu ―Le interrumpió Elisa con fuerza en su hablar― Dices que no quieres nada con Neal pero casi lo besas en el muelle ¿No?.

―No quiero hablar de eso ahora ―Dijo Candy enfrentándola con la mirada, enserio se sentía estúpida por todo eso, como podía confrontar a Elisa luego de eso― No sé qué decir de eso pero no dejare que suceda de nuevo.

―No sé si creerte.

―Créeme ―Le sugirió con voz seria.

―También malograste la cita de Neal en el restaurante ―Le reprocho.

Elisa sonrió con ironía cuando Candy la vio incrédula.

―No voy a permitir que lo seduzcas ―Le advirtió elevando la voz― Mi hermano estaba muy bien antes de que aparecieras, iba a casarse con una buena chica, y tu llegas y lo arruinas ―Continuo Elisa enfadada― ¿Sabes cómo se debió haber sentido ella cuando se enteró?

―Yo no sabía que se iban a casar cuando paso eso ―Se defendió ― No quise lastimar a nadie.

―Dices eso pero cuando no estoy mirando lo tratas de engatusar.

―No trate de engatusarlo.

―Me dijiste que no iba a pasar nada pero casi lo besas.

―No sé qué más decirte ―Dijo Candy con voz calmada pero expresión molesta― No voy a dejar que suceda de nuevo, además ¿Porque me reclamas tanto? Neal puede tomar sus decisiones solo.

―Una huérfana como tú no podría entenderlo, me importa mucho la vida de mi hermano y no voy a dejar que una cualquiera se meta en su vida.

―Un momento, Elisa ―Espeto― No voy a permitir que ni tú, ni nadie me insulte ―La interrumpió con voz contenida. Por un momento, sintió el deseo de atacarla también, Elisa siempre destruía su paciencia muy fácilmente. Pero solo pudo quedarse en silencio, no iba a pelear, debía tratar de calmarse, había un par de niños aquí y si le decía a Elisa lo que quería decirle ella empezaría a exasperarse.

―¿Y que eres entonces? ¿Te tengo que enumerar las razones por las que te digo así?

Candy respiro hondo antes de hablar.

―Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme, entonces me voy.

―No, no ―Dijo Elisa con una pequeña sonrisa― Quédate, esta es tu habitación.

―Si ya terminaste de decirme todo ―Dijo Candy con expresión seria― Ahora es mi turno de hablar, se bien que esta es tu casa y yo una invitada, no lo refuto, pero que sea la última vez que vienes a insultarme, si tienes un problema conmigo díselo a tu hermano y lo mismo será conmigo, si tengo un problema se lo diré a él ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

―Sigues siendo la misma corriente de siempre ―Gruño Elisa entre dientes antes de salir.

Candy se tensó al sentir el golpe de la puerta, pero se relajó al sentir que estaba sola al fin. Sabía que gano esta pequeña batalla. Al menos con esto supo por fin que era lo que le preocupaba a Elisa, no seguir teniendo el control de la casa, de su hermano sabía que ya no lo tenía y por eso no podía enojarse con él. Se sentó en la cama, su maleta estaba en la cama, no tenía ganas de contemplar la habitación pues solo sentía cansancio.

―Tan insoportable ―Murmuro Candy.

.

Cuando quedaron solos, el pelirrojo se puso nervioso al ver la mirada de mala muerte de Neal, tal vez si se había pasado de la raya con Kate.

―Mira quien vino, el arrogante de Johan ―Soltó de repente.

―Calla miserable ―Mascullo Johan― ¿Así que, como te fue con tu nueva "esposa"

―Que buen amigo eres ―Respondió con simpleza- Y no lo sé, pasaron cosas y supongo que ahora va a estar incomoda.

―¿Enserio, paso algo? ―Pregunto en tono burlón― Entonces es bueno, solo tienes que seducirla, un par de palabritas, un ramo de flores, un anillo y listo.

―Ni loco ―Interrumpió Neal― Sera para que me ponga las flores como sombrero.

El pelirrojo rio.

―¿Le tienes miedo? ―Pregunto con una sonrisa incrédula― ¿Bromeas? Lo difícil ya paso, ya te la llevaste a la cama, ya se divorció, van a tener un hijo, solo quiere que des el primer paso.

―Hasta ahora no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando ―Mascullo Nea entre dientes― Pero aun así, si hago algo ella se va a ir.

―Sería una tonta, lo que más le conviene es casarse contigo, santo remedio para los Andley, se deshacen con ellos en una.

―Y exponemos a todos los socios ―Dijo con sarcasmo― Además, Candy, no haría algo que dañe la imagen de los Andley.

―¿Y tú tampoco, no? ―Le leyó los pensamientos.

―No ―Y no estaba mintiendo, fue un Andley y aunque nunca se llevó bien con ellos, nunca podría desearles el mal.

―Pero muy aparte de todas las tonterías que digo ―Agrego Johan con un tono más neutral― Si pasaron cosas es porque le gustas.

―Candy está mal y no sé cómo ayudarla, creo que termino mal con William y no soy ni quiero ser la persona con la que hable de eso, no es como si pudiéramos ser amigos después de lo que paso, digo, antes no lo fuimos y ahora.

―Debes hacer un esfuerzo ―Le sugirió el pelirrojo― Deja que las cosas se den por si solas, si no funciona, entonces no funciono.

El moreno vio a su amigo impresionado.

―wow Johan, es lo más inteligente que has dicho en meses.

―Tengo mis momentos ―Bromeo con una ligera sonrisa.

―Qué te parece si te quedas a cenar.

―Iba a quedarme de todos modos ―Bufo Johan encogiéndose de hombros.

.

Seis días después de llegar a la mansión Leagan, Candy aún no se había animado a salir de su habitación, había insistido que le traigan sus comidas y en evadir a Kate excusándose diciendo que le dolía la cabeza. Sabía que la niña tenía buenas intenciones, siempre le traía bocadillos y frutillas junto a Jang, a veces intentaba entrar para hablar con ella, pero todavía necesitaba asimilar que estaba aquí, en la mansión Leagan.

Las expresiones alegres de la niña le gustaban mucho, sintió tranquilidad cuando le dijo que su habitación estaba al lado y que si necesitaba hablar, podía ir cuando quisiera.

Su habitación no le llamo la habitación demasiado, era un poco más sencilla que su habitación en los Andley, sabia de sobra que era porque la familia ocupaba las principales. De todos modos era muy agradable, tenía un espacio de lectura, un baño propio y un balcón con muchas macetas y flores que la invitaban a descansar allí. Se preguntó si Neal había mandado a remodelarla para que sea agradable para ella y sabía que era verdad, cuando llego se encontró con que el tocador tenia perfumes, cosméticos y todos los accesorios que podría necesitar, demás estaba decir que el armario también se encontraba lleno de vestidos y zapatos.

No quería hablar de esto con Jang, el que le tenía que dar explicaciones era Neal pero el no se acercó ni una vez a su habitación. Y tal vez haya sido lo mejor, dejar que la situación se enfrié.

Mientras terminaba de cepillarse el cabello, observaba el primer cajón del armario, ahí se encontraban sus cosas más preciadas, pero le quito la vista rápidamente, debía hacer un esfuerzo por no pensar en eso.

Y entonces, escucho un par de golpes suaves en la puerta, así que luego de mirarse en el espejo se dirigió a la puerta. Y de nuevo, supo que las cosas nunca iban a cambiar, lo supo cuando la miro y sintió sus piernas temblar.

―Hola ―La voz suave de Neal la saco de sus pensamientos.

―Hola ―Dijo Candy recuperándose de la primera impresión― ¿Qué quieres?

―Que bajes a comer con nosotros, ya pasaron seis días, ya es tiempo ¿No?

―Podías haberle pedido a Jang que me lo dijera ―Dijo un poco ansiosa.

―Imagine que no ibas a querer bajar hoy, así que estoy aquí para insistirte.

Candy bufo.

―Y si me iba a negar a Jang porque habría de aceptar lo que tú me digas ―Dijo Candy con voz neutra, sin embargo, se le escapó una sonrisa.

―¿Porque no puedes estar encerrada toda la vida? ―Dijo con sarcasmo.

―Solo es la primera semana ―Le aclaro Candy― Al menos dame tiempo, sé que si salgo de aquí estaré en guerra con Elisa.

―Candy, no tienes que preocuparte ―Le aseguro Neal con una ligera sonrisa― Elisa solo se preocupa por ella misma, va a estar tan ocupada con su agenda, su club, su círculo, sus fiestas que no vas a notar que esta aquí.

―Es que... Elisa siempre ha sido así.

―En algunos aspectos sigue siendo ella misma, pero han pasado muchos años, no puedes asegurar que todo sigue siendo igual, asi como tu.

―¿Cómo yo? ¿En que no he cambiado?

―Sigues siendo igual de terca.

―Qué más da ―Se rindió Candy encogiéndose de hombros.

―Entonces, vamos.

―Oh, también quería hablar contigo de otra cosa ―Menciono Candy.

―¿Qué?

―Mandaste a rellenar el closet y el tocador, es mucho, yo estoy bien con mi...

―¿Te gustan? ―Interrumpió Neal― Le comente a Kate que iba a traer una amiga y ella mando a traer algunas cosas que pensó que necesitarías.

―Pero no necesito nada de esto

―Jang y Kate lo eligieron con mucho cariño, podrías necesitarlo ―Le insistió conteniéndose de perder la paciencia.

―¿Para qué?

―Hago algunas reuniones en la casa.

―No bajaría de todos modos ―Refuto.

―No importa, igual estoy seguro que ya estabas acostumbrada a usarlos, porque no solo los aceptas y si no quieres no lo usas ―Propuso con voz juguetona tratando de ocultar su molestia, como cuando Luke se pone muy pesado.

―Bien ―Dijo Candy con una ligera sonrisa― Pero el hecho de que acepte probármelas no significa que me las voy a quedar.

Neal sonrió al escuchar esta respuesta.

Cuando bajan finalmente, todos en la mesa sonrieron al ver a Candy, por supuesto, excepto Elisa, pero una sonrisa traviesa se escapó de sus labios.

―Buenas tardes, Candy ―Saludo Lee amablemente.

―Siéntate conmigo ―Pidió Kate con una tierna sonrisa.

La rubia asintió y se sentó a su lado, quedando frente a Elisa y Lee.

El moreno se sentó en la punta de la mesa, con un solo pensamiento en mente, no podía creer esto, Elisa seguía siendo una niña ahora, no podía creer que no lo haya superado.

De hecho, Candy la miraba de la misma manera y él ni sabía que decir, solo dejo ir un suspiro. Lee parecía en las mismas que Neal. La única que cenaba a gusto era Kate que comía gustosamente, pero que era lo suficientemente inteligente para no decir una palabra o tal vez no.

―Entonces Candy ―Dijo con voz dulce― Mañana vamos a hacer un picnic en la playa, Luke y yo.

―¿Enserio?

―Si y Neal no va a poder venir ―Agrego con una sonrisa divertida― Tiene mucho trabajo, así que hay un lugar disponible y pensé que podías venir.

―Kate ―Le regaño Neal― Así no se hace una invitación.

―Quiero decir ―Volvió a decir Kate― Te queremos a ti, Acepta ¿Si? Sera divertido.

―¿Y qué hay de mí, sobrina? ―Pregunto Lee.

―Tu acompaña a mi tía Elisa a la exposición de arte con sus amigas.

―¿Disculpa, enana? ¿Quién te dijo que podías decidir por mí? ―Interrogo Elisa molesta.

―Quise decir ―Dijo Kate con una sonrisa― Estoy segura que mi tía va a querer que la acompañes a esa exposición de arte a la que tanto quería ir... con sus amigas.

―No tengo nada que hacer mañana ―Dijo Lee― Podría acompañarte.

Kate sonrió.

―Ah, por cierto, hermano ―Dijo Elisa con una sonrisa maliciosa― No voy a poder acompañarte a la mansión Rousset mas tarde, tengo mi circulo de lectura.

Neal se sobresaltó al escuchar esto y Elisa sonrió más ampliamente al ver la cara extrañada de Candy, dio en el blanco.

―No será la gran cosa, solo Johan y yo hablaremos sobre negocios como siempre, aprovechamos para descansar en la terraza.

―Tenia tantas ganas de ir ―Elisa, sonrio burlonamente― ¿Y cómo esta Fiorella?

―Bien ―Dijo Neal, se escuchó algo apenado― También Johan y Doña Ana, la doña pregunta por ti.

―¿Enserio? ―Pregunto Elisa muy animada― Estas muy atento a Fiorella últimamente, creo que todos los días desde que llegaste.

―No... Solo fui a la mansión con Johan un par de veces―Se excusó Neal con voz neutra― Es miembro de los Rousset, siempre voy por trabajo ¿Celos, hermana?

―¿Yo? ―Enarco una ceja, dejando escapar una ladina sonrisa― Para nada, no soy celosa.

―Menos mal ―Mascullo.

Neal frunció el ceño, porque Elisa tenía que poner incomodo el ambiente la primera vez que Candy bajaba a comer con ellos. El resto del almuerzo paso rápido, nadie dijo nada, la primera en escapar fue Kate, quien agradeció y desapareció de su vista tan rápido que no pudo preguntarle que quería hacer más tarde. Y lo peor, no podía descifrar que estaba pensando Candy, era evidente que se sentía incomoda por la mirada burlona de Elisa, pero aun así.

Se sorprendió cuando se levantó y sin decir nada, se retiró del comedor. Elisa sonrió triunfante, mientras su esposo la miraba sin saber que decir.

―Gracias, Elisa ―Mascullo Neal.

―De nada ―Respondió con sarcasmo.

Se dijo a si mismo que no era nada, Elisa no hizo nada para ofenderla así que no tenía por qué hacer algo. Pero al poco rato se levantó de la silla siguiendo a Candy.

―Candy, espera ―Espeto.

La rubia lo escucho claramente, pero se preguntó porque rayos se lo dijo como si se lo estaba ordenando. Dejo ir el pensamiento de recordarle que nadie le daba órdenes, pero sintió que la detuvo tomando su brazo. Así que solo se detuvo y se quedó viéndolo enojada. Cuando el moreno entendió que la había tocado muy fuerte, la dejo ir.

―Elisa solo dijo eso para fastidiarte.

―No estoy molesta ―Aclaro Candy― Me incomoda su mirada burlona nada más.

―Los Rousset son amigos de la familia desde hace años...

―No tienes que explicarme nada ―Le interrumpió Candy― Bella me conto que su ex prometido es tu socio, como tu hermano, pero ella... ¿No que se iba a Europa a modelar o algo asi?

―Eso pensé ―Contesto Neal― Pero decidió quedarse ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer?

―¿Sabes que me dice Elisa? ―Murmuro Candy molesta― Que me interpuse entre ustedes, que te ibas a casar con ella.

―Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, Elisa sabe la verdad solo quiere fastidiarte, y sobre lo último, eso lo sabias, se lo propuse pero ella no dio una respuesta, obviamente quedamos en que no iba a pasar y estoy seguro que Bella te lo conto.

Candy suspiro.

―Hablare con Elisa.

―No, aunque le digas no entenderá ―Dijo Candy con simpleza― A lo mejor se aburre y ya.

―Creo que eso es lo mejor.

―Si eso era todo, me voy a descansar.

―Son las cuatro de la tarde―Dijo Neal con voz suave― Porque mejor no vamos a la ciudad en el auto, llevemos a Kate si quieres.

Candy sonrió, pero esta expresión le dio escalofríos.

―No te preocupes, mejor anda, diviértete con tus queridos vecinos.

Sin dejar de sonreírle se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, esta vez Neal se quedó sin poder decirle nada, eso era un comentario sarcástico ¿Cierto? Pero no entendía porque.

.

.

 ** _Holaa, feliz año nuevo por cierto xD_**

 ** _Espero que siga alguien ahí, se me hizo imposible subir un capitulo, este capítulo se me hizo difícil de escribir por Kate, como vieron, ella es la "niña" que hablaba Neal, al inicio iba a tener menos edad y algo más, pero finalmente lo deje así, también porque cambie la trama de como avanzaría la historia. Pero creo que hice lo correcto._**

 ** _Si aún hay alguien escribe un hola, para tratar de subir un capitulo por semana xD_**

 ** _¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Candy al final?_**


End file.
